Fame
by morganbriefs
Summary: Being rich and famous doesn't mean happiness at all. The story about the best and most popular high school football player in the nation who thought he could have it all...until he met someone that dared to challenge him. BV, GCH, 18K, R? FINISHED
1. Prologue

**A/n**: Come on! Do we really need one of these? Let me explain. This story is based back in LA, California (just in case you were wondering location). I already have a HS fic but I want to try a different setting as well as a different plot. It's refreshment to this category. You really should read. Having everything does not mean being happy…at ALL. Have fun, and please, review Now on with the story… (Under 17, please read warning!)

**DISCLAIMER**: ALWAYS FORGET THE DAMN THING. DON'T OWN THEM!

**Warning**: Attempted violence, obscene language, social criticism, and sexual contents (later on the story). Please do NOT read if you're under 17 or not mature enough to handle it.

**Scene: Broadcasters from the media podium**

"… and wide receiver Vegeta Ouji is off to a great start, John…"

"Outstanding I must say. He's showing some great figures. His preseason stats are sky rocketing! He has 60 receptions, 1,460 receiving yards, 11 touchdown receptions and 6 '100-yard' receiving games and season hasn't even started yet! High school football season play begins this week Tom"

"Pretty amazing this Ouji kid; a big part of Madison's championship last year and the years before last. The kid has remarkable talent"

"That's right Tom. If it were to be determined what player west conference teams should be in the lookout for I think Vegeta Ouji is the man"

"Oh, no doubt. He started off first in all standings with no one near or close to him. I think he should be the man to win CNN's Sugar Bowl MVP again, John. There is just no one to challenge him there"

"Well his playing is doing the talking. He doesn't need to tell everyone that he _is_ the man for the award; he's showing everyone he _is_ the man for the award. At this rate he'll be winning a championship all by himself though his teammates have been a key part of his success"

"Well this _has_ been Madison's best start yet. The team, as a whole, has been strong and consistent. You've got defensive players like Goku and Raditz Sayian who are just juniors" he scoffed "and they're really very tough guys. It's hard for any team in the nation to run their defense properly with these two at the forefront. You've got quarterbacks like Yamucha Basher and Krillin Roshi who are always hungry for playing time and are ready to be out there"

"Then you add a wide receiver like Ouji who has, and I repeat these amazing numbers, eleven touchdown receptions in just four games…you can't have better than that! Can you have better than that?"

"I think not John. These guys have what it takes to be in a championship game again. Let's not fail to mention the Madison Eagles have been winning the championship for the past five years"

"And it all goes back to Vegeta Ouji's play. The guy is outstanding! I think he is the right player for the CNN's AND Sport's Illustrated MVP award. Should feel about good winning so many awards"

"He belongs out on the field. Conference MVP, National MVP, Big Ten honors from both the coaches and the media. He can't complain! What else can he possibly win?"

"Freshman of the Year?" chuckles "Won it five years ago. The guy has had a big impact on High School football"

'**Fame'**

**CHANGE OF SCENE: ESPN season outlook is over. First day of school begins…**

"… now, there is a five minute break between classes, which should be enough to exchange books, you know…go to the locker, go to the bathroom. The usual…" a black haired female explained in her usual optimistic tone as a gorgeous blue eyed female stood aside her listening to every word her hair as blue and radiant as the color of her eyes. The girl slid a strand of her hair behind her ear

"What about the classes Chichi?" she asked holding the books for the first class against her chest. Chichi smiled at her

"Classes are….well….different. Classrooms are twenty students, twenty five at its maximum capacity. You can plug in laptops if you have one, which most of us do, and write down a few notes. But you don't really have to worry about that…" she stated. Bulma furrowed her brows

"Why is that?" she asked

"Because" said Chichi "we just turn on the recorder on our computers and let the teachers blab all the bull they always blab. Then when you go back home you just take out the stuff that's important. It's easy" she explained

"But?" Bulma doubted "but wouldn't the teacher notice? You guys are just sitting there with your laptops open not writing absolutely anything down, wouldn't he get a hint?" Bulma questioned

"I gotta say your concern is totally legitimate" Chichi smiled "but no we've never gotten caught. We use AOL messenger the whole class. Makes them think we're writing stuff down but we really aren't. Clever huh?" she winked at her

"I…g-guess" Bulma replied. She knew she was one of the very few people that actually liked going to school. She liked paying attention. Learning was one of her favorite pastimes

"I've been through enough schools and I've never heard that one before" said Bulma. Chichi shrugged

"Yeah, well, Vegeta's greatest hits. He was the brains of the whole plan back when we were in eighth grade" she began walking to their first classroom. Bulma followed closely

"Vegeta?" she asked curious "who is he? Is he really smart?"

"Smart?" Chichi giggled "smart ASS you want to say. He knows how to get good grades without studying. It's all in his head. Whatever it is hasn't failed him ever" said Chichi

"Gosh" said Bulma "how can you be so careless?" she wondered

"He doesn't give a shit about school but I don't blame him honestly. He's the best football player in the state and the nation. Universities rain down on him with full scholarships all year long. He was ranked the number one recruit last year _and _this year. Would _you_ care?" said Chichi as both girls strolled down the Madison Brooks HS hallways. Bulma raised her brows impressed

"Wow. That's pretty amazing. Is he good looking?" she asked. Chichi smirked as if she knew something Bulma didn't

"He _is_ but you might want to stay away from him. He's not very committed. You know what I mean" said Chichi. Bulma nod

"Right" she made a mental note to stay away "so what about you?"

"I have a boyfriend" Chichi replied straight away "his name is Goku Sayian. He's one of the top ten recruits in the nation real good at football. He's an amazing boyfriend too!" she squealed. Bulma smiled

"That's cool" she said as her and Chichi stopped by the water fountain so Chichi could have a sip of water. Bulma stood asides her letting out a sigh

"So we have to wear these uniforms everyday?" she asked. Chichi giggled her eyes fixed on both their uniforms. The uniform consisted on a short sleeved white blouse which the girls usually left unbuttoned up to the third button. On top of the blouse they had to wear a navy blue vest which had the school's initials ('MB') engraved on the superior left side of it in gold the background being the mascot that represented their school: a patriotic eagle. In addition they wore a mid thigh skirt made out in plaid with green and navy blue colors mixed. To combine it all they wore high (up to the calves but just right below the knee) white silk socks and navy blue school shoes. Chichi shrugged

"Yeah that's the school's only downfall though I wouldn't say it's a downfall for you. You look hot in it!" she complimented. Bulma smiled as both girls carried on

"Thank you" she said "you do too" she complimented back. Chichi smiled

"I know" she slid a big mound of her straight and long black hair behind her shoulder "as far as you're concerned Bulma you're with me and 18. We are the richest most gorgeous and powerful women in this school. We're just plain enjoyable even when we may sound conceited. You're part of us now. You're too gorgeous and rich to leave you out of our group which reminds me what is it your dad does again?" she asked their destination becoming clear

"He's the founder of Capsule Corporation-"

"No need to say more!" Chichi cut her off "you're probably the richest girl in school! You told me you had just moved in, right? Where'd you move to? Cali's a really big place" she added

"We moved into the new Beverly Hills mansions" said Bulma "you know the ones like thirty minutes away from the beach and like forty five minutes away from the city-"

"Oh! So _you're_ Vegeta's new neighbors! Yeah 18 and I were wondering who the people moving in were. That's a really cute house" she said the girls stopping right in front of a fine wood door which had a window in the middle of it through which a classroom could be seen. Chichi turned to Bulma

"This is our home room. We will meet here every morning at seven thirty. Forty five is considered late. If you have an unjustified absence let me know and I'll tell my dad so he can write a medical excuse for you and your absence will not be counted as absence. You can not be late for class. Cellular phones are permitted unless the class is really quiet which is probably never going to happen" she giggled "now the teacher has the schedules. Once you get yours change the classes to the times you really want in blue ink and hand it to me. Vegeta will make the changes on the student registration computer down at the lab. Always takes him a while to figure out the password but he never fails to get it. It's important that you hand it to me within the next three hours ok?" she said. Bulma nod hesitant

"Sure" she agreed

"Cool. So we're down with everything you need to know for now. Let's go inside. I'll introduce you to my boyfriend and his best friends. Oh! You might get to know Vegeta too" she informed. Bulma breathed out

"Can't wait" she said sarcastically as both girls made a 'glamour' entrance inside the first classroom at Madison Brooke HS…

**End of Prologue.** Well, kinda long, wasn't it! Anyway, what'd you think? Huh? Please! Review, review, and review? I'm actually going to depend on the reviews for story continuance. I'm so excited I'm finally starting a new fic! Ja ne!

Lovies;

PL


	2. Ch 2 The New Girl

**Fame'**

**Scene**: Homeroom. A class of about sixty students is dispersed throughout the room. The football players are all in their corner greeting each other while ignoring the rest of the class. Bulma and Chichi arrive to the aforementioned corner

"Baby" Chichi called speaking to her boyfriend Goku who was seating on a chair at the back of the classroom where their small clique met during homeroom. Goku embraced one of his strong arms around her waist as she hugged him gently by the neck. Bulma stood aside them unsure of what to do. She was new to the whole group which included a bald and short yet cute looking guy; a big and strong male with hair so long it touched the ground as he sat and Chichi's boyfriend Goku who seemed like an innocent happy guy who didn't care for what people thought of him and didn't think much of people in return.

Bulma smiled at the guys nicely. She received the same reaction from the bald headed male and much of a smirk from the strong guy with the long hair. She turned away not really knowing what to say. Chichi started to make out with her boyfriend oblivious to the people around them. Bulma fell backwards. Did she honestly think people wouldn't stare?

"Students welcome to Madison Brooks High" a male voice called indicating the teacher's arrival. Chichi and Goku broke the kiss. The black haired female sat aside Goku on a seat he had saved for her. Bulma looked around. There were no empty seats. Chichi tsked pushing the guy next to her off his seat. She then pulled the chair besides her tapping on it so Bulma could take a seat. Bulma watched as the guy left shamefully. The football guys were cracking up. Chichi seemed not to care much but was waiting for her to occupy the seat instead. Bulma smiled hypocritically then decided to sit down. The teacher was waiting for her anyhow; better sit than starting off with the wrong foot. The action, however, had clearly upset her…

The male teacher opened up his briefcase taking out a large packet of thick booklets. Everyone stared at the booklets as he banged them against his desk. He then cleared his throat ready to direct himself to the class

"We all know this is a very important year in your worthless pathetic lives" he introduced "now, the board of education had nothing better to do this year so they have decided to fuck all teachers up by handing them these shitass worthless questionnaires that will define the level of learning capacity in which you stand in right now. I'm passing these out" he held a booklet in the air "each of you fill out one or two however many you desire. B and C's are almost always right on the scantron just in case you didn't know. It is required for you to fill out at least one before the period ends" he handed unequal messy groups of booklets to each row of desks so they could pass on to the back until everyone had one. Bulma shook her head wanting to make sure she had heard what she had just heard and seen what she has just seen. Was this teacher for real!

"Don't be a smart ass and put _your_ name on the cover" continued the teacher "_your_ name. Are we clear on that one Raditz?" he asked aloud making the room roar in laughter. Raditz waited for the teacher to turn his back on them then gave him the finger some of the football guys chuckling at his action. Bulma looked away waiting for the booklet to be handed to her…when the door was opened…

Inside came a guy with a very shadowy almost evil expression. Nothing could take away from his handsome features; he was breathtaking with eyes so deep Bulma felt like she was losing herself in them. His lips were curved in a twisted confident smirk that gave him a strong sex appeal. His hair stood up like the flames of fire; his body was strongly built with a subtle musculature but that was definitely there. Bulma felt a sudden desire take over her.

Vegeta bore the regular male uniform which consisted on a long sleeved white blouse, a gray vest on top of the blouse and a navy blue cover on top of the vest; a navy blue tie decorated the top of his buttoned blouse. His pants were also navy blue and they fitted him almost too perfectly. Loose at the front, a bit tight on the part of his buns then loose all the way to the ankles; he wore dark blue shoes in order to complete his uniform.

An empty backpack hung around Vegeta's back a pencil on the side of his ear. The classroom seemed to have fallen into a deep silence which made Bulma wonder. She looked around but couldn't help to notice the guy one more time as he walked a regal walk in between seats directed to the spot where all the football guys were already seated. He didn't look down once; not to make eye contact with anyone or even say 'thank you' whenever people re-arranged their stuff on the floor so he could walk on. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him but not making eye contact with anyone meant…not even her.

The guy finally arrived at the back corner taking a seat aside Goku who had just pulled another chair aside his. He threw his empty bag on the floor and engaged in a 'secret hand shake' with Goku which he later performed with the other football players nearby. Then he locked eyes with her. For a fragment of a second Bulma thought he was going to speak. But his expression remained stone cold as he turned away and returned to his chair a couple of people away from hers

"What's this shit?" he asked referring to the booklet laid out on the desk in front of him. Goku scratched the back of his head lazily

"Just some evaluation the board of education decided to perform in our school" he yawned stretching his arms out as he did so. Vegeta glanced at Bulma again but she was too involved filling out the worthless amounts of paper. He turned to Goku

"What is she doing here?" he asked in a low tone. Goku looked at Bulma then shrugged

"I don't know. Chi?" he turned to Chichi "what is she doing here?" he whispered on her ear. Chichi looked at Bulma then at Vegeta and Goku who were both waiting for an answer

"Her name is Bulma. She's your new neighbor Vegeta" she said. Vegeta's eyes widened

"Neighbor!" he whispered loudly. Chichi nodded

"Yes neighbor. She moved in a couple of days ago. Be nice to her. She's new at Madison too" she further informed. Vegeta frowned

"Why should I?" he crossed his arms on his chest. Chichi rolled her eyes

"Vegeta I know you're so arrogant it's not even funny and I know you don't understand what being nice means so I will put it in terms that will be easy for you to comprehend: don't fuck her" she said clearly going back to the papers. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her

"For your information wench she's not even pretty" he stated unshaken. Chichi smirked

"Sure. In two days she'll be the hottest girl in school and _you_ won't happen to have the self control to stay away from her. Trust me honey. I've been near you enough to confirm my statements" she teased. Vegeta frowned

"You better watch your words woman" he threatened. Chichi scoffed

"Oh. I'm trembling. Will someone please save me from the big, ugly monster?" she replied tonelessly. Vegeta banged his hand against the desk

"All right, that's it!" he slid his chair back forcefully. The teacher turned spotting the about-to-begin fight straight away. He breathed out

"Aw, shit. What the hell…somebody try to stop them. Will somebody try to stop them? I'm writing stuff down on the board" he turned back to the board and kept writing as if nothing was happening. Vegeta was about to strangle Chichi when Goku stood between them to try and separate them

"Guys come on. This is a new year. I thought you were done with all this. Besides you want Bulma to feel comfortable" he said. At the sound of her name Bulma's head turned up. She eyed the whole Chichi-Goku-Vegeta incident suspiciously wondering what the hell was going on. Vegeta locked eyes with her for the third time. He couldn't deny it she was beautiful. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. A small smirk formed at the corner of Bulma's lips. She felt her cheeks burn

"Bulma" Chichi's voice cut through the silent looks "t_his_ is Vegeta. The cocky asshole I was talking to you about-"

"I swear to God woman" he raised his finger at Chichi but was received with a hand being extended to him. He looked at it then looked all the way up just to see the girl's beautiful face patiently waiting for a response

"I'm Bulma. Nice to meet you" she greeted. Vegeta stood still. Bulma searched for his hand and clasped it together with hers

"You're supposed to greet back big time. Are you always this uptight?" she teased. Vegeta stood still. Bulma shook his motionless hand. She then let go sliding a strand of her hair behind her ear

"I've heard all about you. Great achievements I must say" she licked her lips sexily "I'm no trophy though. You're gonna have to work hard if you want me" she smirked invitingly "and I mean really. Very. Hard" Bulma turned on her heel heading to the teacher's desk in order to hand in her booklet. Vegeta smirked watching her every move

"We'll see about that" he said his friends breaking into a round of laughter and applause

** The Bell Rings **

"Finally!" Bulma exclaimed "couldn't wait to get out of there. It's so boring!" she added as her and Chichi walked together out the classroom with their schedules on hand. Chichi yanked Bulma's schedule off her hands

"Ok let's see. What classes do you want to change?" she asked staring at the piece of paper with the classes and times. Bulma shrugged her shoulders

"I don't know, I mean, I'm not familiar with the format of the classes or the teachers or anything" she said. Chichi tsked

"Well that's no problem. You will take Science first and change PH.ED for last. The Science teacher is one of those teachers too smart for the class so he'll be good. You'll like him" she said. Bulma smiled

"Good" she replied satisfied. The school was already sounding better than she thought

"By the way" Chichi interrupted her train of thoughts "nice comeback there with Vegeta. You guys should get along pretty well" she said. Bulma frowned

"Right" she sounded sarcastic "I don't like guys like him. They think they're entitled to step on everybody else and treat them like shit just because they have it all. He's got another thing coming if he thinks it's going to be the exact same with me. I know how to play this game just as much if not more than he knows" she said. Chichi waved her hands in the air

"Woa! Chill out! I was just saying" she giggled nervously. Bulma smiled

"Sorry. I guess I got a bit carried away" she apologized. The 'guys' happened to be around the corner as the pair walked through wearing their football jackets which were navy blue with the golden 'MB' letters at the left superior part of them and the sleeves in a creamier shade of white. Chichi stopped walking. Bulma followed her actions not knowing anybody else to make a run for it. The 'guys', much to her displeasure, were headed straight to them. _Great_ Bulma thought _just what I was trying to avoid. This is great…_

Goku walked up to his girlfriend. A couple of other girls walked up to different football guys. It only took a second for Bulma to figure out where she was. It had to be. This small corner had to be the spot where their little clique met on breaks. The people that were not in the group walked past it cautiously as if they feared being noticed by them. Yet it seemed like it would mean the world to them if they were; it seemed to be their living desire. So much for a group that worked hard to do the exact opposite: ignore them.

Bulma scoffed to herself. It was disgusting the way these guys behaved as if the whole school was indebted to them; she found it hard to believe. Even worse was the fact that everybody else seemed to go with it as if they actually deserved being treated such way. It was unbelievable

"You know woman" a low manly voice came from behind her "I admire your self control. There's not a lot of women in this school that don't drool over me" the guy said smugly. Bulma raised a brow

"Oh really?" she sounded uninterested "Vegeta I want you to listen clearly cause I'm only saying this once" she faced him "I am not like other women and you are _not_ to die for anyway" she narrowed her eyes at him "now get lost. I'm trying to enjoy my five minute break and I can't do that with you here" she turned her back on him. Vegeta walked close to her leaning in so his chest was slightly pressed against her back

"Don't play hard to get" he whispered on her ear from behind "women do enjoy my rides. Nothing else to it" he smirked on the skin. Bulma felt herself blush. Even then she refused to show her face to him…

** The Bell Rings **

Vegeta retreated slowly his blissful warmth leaving her just as slow as he had. Bulma decided to face him before he was gone and soon found out what a big mistake that was. Vegeta was maliciously smirking at her as if he had a plan that only he knew about and she was a big part of it. Bulma rolled her eyes at him then turned away looking for Chichi who was once again making out with Goku. She breathed out. This had been the worse five minute break ever….

**Bulma: **Science Econ English Math Lunch PE

**Chichi: **Math Econ Science English Lunch PE

**18: **Math Spanish English Science Lunch PE

**Goku: **Math English Science Spanish Lunch PE

**Krillin: **Science English Math Spanish Lunch PE

**Vegeta: **Science Math English Spanish Lunch PE

**Raditz: **Spanish Math Science English Lunch PE

**Yamucha**: Spanish English Science Math Lunch PE

**1st Period - Math**

"…and so, I told her everything there is to know about the school and the people. She's a very nice girl. Her dad was the founder of Capsule Corporation. Goku, why do I feel like you're not listening to me?" asked Chichi as she and her boyfriend sat in a little corner inside the classroom talking as any couple would do. Goku grinned

"I _was_ listening Chi-"

"Oh yeah?" Chichi cut off "what did I just say?" she asked with a frown. Goku scratched the back of his head clueless

"Um…how you're hungry and you want to go get something to eat?" he said. Chichi scoffed upset

"You bum. Is food the one and only reason you get up and decide to live another day?" she asked. Goku nodded

"I guess so…yeah…" he sounded serious even which made Chichi pout even more

"You are so" she stared into his face. The pureness in his eyes could always do away with whatever anger she felt in an instant. She hated it but loved it all at the same time

"You're special Goku" she groomed his hair with her fingers "sometimes I even wonder" she kissed his cheek. Not a second went by when her blonde best friend made her entrance…fashionably late, of course...

Of all the girls in school she was the most appropriate for a serious and fruitful modeling career. She had the looks, she had the body and she definitely had the way of thinking that suited the career perfectly. 18 was a very original individual; the kind of girl who could wear white after Labor Day and make it look dashing. She was her own person in her own mind; she liked to run at her own pace. The downfall about a person like 18 was that she tended to live in her own little world in which she made and broke rules. She had too much of herself to deal with enough to have to worry about anybody else…

Chichi waved a hand in the air so 18 could see them. The blonde girl spotted them quick. She occupied the seat in front of Chichi turning around so they could face each other as they talked

"Hey!" Chichi exclaimed "OMG it looks so adorable!" she complimented her friend's hair. 18 smiled

"Thanks. See? I told you it would look fine" she said

"You look so much skinnier" Chichi continued complimenting

"Thanks. You do too…" their words sounded indistinct as Goku's mind wandered off as always. He stared at the girls puzzled as they talked about everything they had done during the summer including sunbathing, shopping, working out and getting their hair and nails done. _You would think they haven't seen each other in like a month_ thought Goku_ but they really have hung out all summer and just went shopping all day yesterday… _

"…but I need a med ex before I forget" the blonde was still talking "I didn't have the time to make it to homeroom cause I-"

"You got it don't worry about it" Chichi said "how are things with Krillin?" she asked. 18 smiled gloomily

"They're ok. Ever since we decided to stay friends things have been constantly changing" she said. Chichi sighed

"You think you guys have a chance of getting back together?" she asked. 18 shrugged her shoulders

"I dunno. Probably. Doesn't feel like we're drifting apart or anything, besides, it's not the first time we've broken up" she pointed out. Chichi nod

"That's right. I really do hope you guys end up together" she sounded encouraging. 18 shook her head

"Let's not talk about me. What's new?" she asked. Chichi's eyes glistened

"There's a new girl in school. She is _gorgeous_! You're gonna like her so much" she sounded excited. 18 squealed

"Describe!" she sounded desperate

"She has blue hair with eyes that are as blue as her hair. Her body's perfect just like us. Her skin is flawless!" Chichi said

"Hmmm…sounds interesting. What do you think?" 18 asked. Chichi leaned in as if getting ready to tell the darkest of secrets

"I think she has Vegeta written all over her" she whispered. 18's eyes went as wide as dinner plates

"WHAT! Are you crazy?" her voice was so loud people around them were staring at them suspiciously. Chichi hushed her immediately

"Turn it down-"

"Sorry" 18 whispered "but you know how many women-"

"I know 18 but she's quite a looker. That and the fact that she's already got an upper hand on him should be enough reason to be convinced. She's the best at playing hard to get, I assure you. The harder she plays the more Vegeta will be into her" she explained. 18 breathed out

"How long do you think she'll be able to play?" she asked. Chichi smirked maliciously

"I'm not exactly sure but she's the one that will determine that, not him. I can already tell. It won't be an easy fetch for Vegeta" she said. The teacher entered the classroom.

"We'll talk about this later" 18 whispered turning around to face the front of the classroom. Chichi agreed and sat quietly behind her ready for the class to start…

**1st Period - Science**

Vegeta took a seat behind Bulma not caring about the look she gave him once she realized it was him. He leaned in on her as she had turned her back on him

"Hello precious" he greeted in his usual low tone. Bulma rolled her eyes then turned to him

"I don't understand how being an asshole wouldn't concern you. It would concern me" she said. Vegeta smirked

"Temper, temper. Calm down woman. You'll give yourself a nosebleed-"

"Bulma, idiot, my name is Bulma" she cut him off annoyed. Vegeta frowned

"I call you whatever I want **woman**" he made sure the last word was loud and clear

"Why are you so fucking annoying-?"

"Why are you so fucking loud-?"

"I am not loud"

"And I am not a piece of trash for you to kick around. You better learn that before you leave" he threatened. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him

"Give me one good reason why I should" she taunted. Vegeta smirked

"Do you have any idea of who I am? Take a look around woman. People look up to me; they respect me; they worship me. If you think you can walk through me standing up to me like that start thinking again cause it's not going to happen. Not in a million years" he said arrogantly. Bulma breathed out

"You know my intention is not to walk through you" she clarified "I just don't want you to think that because people respect you or idolize you or whatever the hell it is they do you're going to get that from me too" she spoke in the same tone as his. Vegeta furrowed his brows

"What are you implying then? Amaze me, please" he requested with irony. Bulma smirked at him

"Let me put it in words you will understand: if you want to ride this ride you have to pay a price. It's not for free. So stop filling your ego with your friends saying how easy it'll be to sleep with me Vegeta. I know the kind of guy you are. I know of your accomplishments and I am not what in your terms you call 'easy'. You better. Learn. That one" she turned back around ready for the class to begin any minute now. Vegeta, for some reason, could not take his eyes off her; even worse was the fact that he had liked the words she said and the way she had said them. He stared at the back of her head imagining her eyes burning into his with defiance. She was not afraid of him. A tap on his shoulder brought his thoughts to an end. Vegeta looked out the corner of his eye. It was Krillin

"Have you seen 18?" the bald headed guy asked. Vegeta nodded

"Yeah she's hot man" he added. Krillin frowned

"Hey! I resent that!" he sat down behind him the threesome ready for the class to begin…

**1st Period - Spanish**

"Yamcha" a rough masculine voice called. Yamcha searched for the origin of the voice then greeted his friend Raditz who had been waving his hand in the air to get his attention. Raditz moved a couple of seats down the row settling on the seat before Yamucha's minutes before the class could start

"Hey man. What's going on?" said Yamucha. Raditz shrugged carelessly

"The usual you know. What time is practice today?" he asked

"I don't know dude. I'm drunk right now. I can't sit straight or I'm gonna puke" said Yamucha recklessly. Raditz smirked

"You gotta stop drinking man. You're gonna get fucked up" he said. Yamcha chuckled

"Yeah I will" he hiccupped "soon. Have you seen the new chick? She has blue hair and blue eyes? The one with the big boobs and that small, firm, tight ass?" he described. Raditz smirked

"Oooh have I? She's hot, man" he said. Yamcha nod

"Fuck yeah. I wanna hook up with her-"

"Forget it man" said Raditz at once "it's too hard. She's got the whole 'I'm not like the other bitches' kind of thing going on" he added. Yamcha smirked

"I can break her" he said an evil plan coming to mind quickly. The teacher entered the classroom ready to start class

"We'll talk" said Yamcha. Raditz agreed

"Later" he laid back on the chair his head resting back ready to fall asleep any second now…

**End of Ch.1**. How'd you like it? You can review and tell me about it! If you don't like it, can you please let me know why? (Note: With respect and honesty, please). I know this plot is probably very different from all the plots you've ever read before. But don't worry. The story is going to start developing soon, and I hope I have enough reviews so you guys can have a chance at it. Thank you, all the reviewers that have already reviewed the story and I hope ya'll have a great time. Another chapter of 'What You Wish For' is coming out soon, so stay tuned for the next chapter of this, and my other story, which is coming out soon!

Lovies

PL


	3. Ch 3 Don Juan Strikes!

**A/n**: Enjoy & Review!

**Warnings**: V, AC, AL. Please, mature readers only…

**Disclaimer**: Just in case it's necessary…I don't own any of these guys

**Fame**

**The Bell Rings**

"…I just don't like to hang out at that _one _single spot the whole break. That's all" Bulma and Krillin were walking alongside one another talking about Bulma's disgust over the clique's chosen break spot. The male nodded understandingly

"You know? You can always talk with me or Goku. You don't have to be IN there really" he said. Bulma frowned at him as the pair walked to the exact same spot they were talking about

"Goku is always making out with his girlfriend" she pointed out. Krillin chuckled nervously

"Right" he scratched the back of his head never seeing that one coming "in that case you can talk to me. Have you met Raditz or Yamucha?" he asked. Bulma thought for a second

"I…haven't heard of them. Why? Are they good guys?" she asked curious. Krillin nodded

"They are. They're the only ones without girlfriends too" he said. Bulma raised a brow

"What about you?" she teased "I haven't seen _your_ girlfriend yet" she said. Krillin's cheeks turned pink as he looked to the ground

"Uh…well…I've been talking to 18 for a while" he said timidly "I think we're kind of getting back together" he said as if it was his best kept secret. Of course the whole school knew about their everlasting on-and-off relationship. 18 was one of the most popular girls in school. People gossiped about her life more than anybody else's

"That's cool. I bet it's good to have her to talk to. I, instead, got stuck with that Neanderthal ape in all of my classes that for some reason won't stop calling me 'woman'" she breathed out. Krillin shook his head

"Well there's no surprise there. That's how he calls ever girl" he pointed out. Bulma rolled her eyes

"It's so disrespectful. I have a name you know? It's not woman" she protested

"Weird" Krillin furrowed his brows "girls literally melt when he calls them that" he said. She frowned

"Well it's annoying. It bothers me and the brainless asshole refuses to understand it" her blood began to boil again just when she had gotten over it. Krillin chuckled nervously

"You've got quite a temper" he quickly recognized. Bulma grinned as they became closer to their group of 'friends'

"And so everyone tells me. Guess I can stop wondering why now" she said generating a chuckle from him again. She chuckled along with him. Chichi and 18 made their way through the crowd before the pair had a chance to reach their final destination. They stopped right in front of them. Krillin and 18 locked eyes for a second. He then excused himself and moved along to be with his friends which left Bulma all by herself. Bulma stared at the women in front of her

"Hey B!" Chichi greeted "this is my friend 18" she grabbed her friend's hand. 18 and Bulma eyed each other warily

"18 has been my best friend since kinder garden graduation at Madison Square" she informed excited. Immediately the scene changed as both girls now wore a happy frame on their faces

"Nice to meet you" 18 flicked her hair to the sides letting it fall freely down her face as she smiled. Bulma slid a strand of her hair behind her ear the soft layers falling on her forehead delicately as she smiled back

"Nice to meet you too. Chichi's said great things about you!" Bulma said nicely

"She has, has she?" 18 glared at Chichi then rolled her eyes "she's always telling new people about me. How do you like the school so far?" she asked. Bulma shrugged her shoulders feeling indifferent really

"It's been kind of …well…different I guess-"

"Where'd you move from?" 18 cut her off. Bulma hid her angriness. She hated being cut off. It seemed like a habit everyone had gotten used to in this particular crowd. What was wrong with these people!

"I just moved from Miami" she said. Chichi and 18 exchanged looks then turned back to her

"That's a really cool place! Why'd you move?" 18 asked

"My dad is expanding the Corporation around the nation. We're probably going to live here a couple more years before having to move again. Go somewhere up north" she said. 18 and Chichi both nodded at the same time. A guy came from behind Bulma all of the sudden embracing a lazy arm around her neck. Chichi and 18 smiled as opposed to Bulma who immediately became defensive

"Hey girls" the guy greeted. The girls shook their heads together

"Hey Yamucha" said Chichi "looking… drunk today" she and 18 broke into girlish giggles. Yamucha cleared his throat stumbling around clumsily using Bulma as a stand

"I'm not drunk…just a tad bit" he hiccupped "dizzy" he signaled Bulma "this woman right here just knocked the senses out of me" he spoke incoherently. The twosome rolled their eyes as Bulma struggled to break loose. He turned his face to her and smiled

"What's your name, babe?" he asked. Bulma smiled at him hypocritically then leaned into his ear and whispered

"Bulma" making him widen and narrow his eyes unintelligibly. He smiled at her

"Bulma, huh? You're hot Bulma. Has anyone ever told you that?" he asked. Bulma rolled her eyes having heard enough. The blue haired woman slid off his side making him fall all the way to the floor. The guys (close by) happened to watch the incident from beginning to end. The corner roared with laughter as soon as they heard Yamucha's body go down with a 'thud.' Some signaled his position on the floor while some made fun of his drunken state. Bulma looked down at him

"Three things I need to remind you before you even consider a second approach: number one my name is Bulma. NOT **babe**" she cleared out. The laughter grew louder.

"Number two unless I wear a big damn sign that says 'I'm an easy fuck' on my forehead I am strictly OFF YOUR MARKET" she spoke loud and clear

"And number three I don't think I need to remind you just how out of your league I am. If you _ever_ do think about having me between your dirty balls just remember: not. In a million. Years. Next time just keep it in your pouch. You'd save us both an embarrassing situation as well as the mockery you have just become for the whole school" she stated finally. The people, who by now had formed a circle around the scene, went wild with the applauses, cheers and howls. Bulma found her way through the crowd and finally got out of there. Little did she know…the guy with the sexy lips was watching amused from afar. Yamucha groaned on the ground a senseless smirk forming on his lips

"She wants me" he said laughter covering the place again. Chichi and 18 stared at one another

"Fuck yeah she's rich" the blondie exclaimed. Chichi giggled

"She's rich all right!" the black haired woman exclaimed as well. 18 squealed

"We've got a major project going on here!" they giggled. The bell rang to signal the start of the second period…

**2nd Period - English **

"Yamucha got beat pretty bad. That girl has an attitude going on" Goku said as he and Krillin entered their English classroom. Krillin sighed

"Well it's his fault anyway. If he didn't take the 'Don Juan' standards to the extremes maybe he'd get along better with girls" Krillin concluded as both guys reached the seats at the back of the classroom. Goku shrugged his shoulders

"Guess you're right. Are you going to Loco's today after school?" he asked changing the subject. Krillin nodded

"Yeah. I want to see her again. Feels like forever ago since the last time I saw her-"

"You saw 18 last night man" informed Goku cutting him off. Krillin frowned at him

"So what? I haven't seen her since then" he said. Goku shook his head giving up the intent of figuring out what Krillin meant by that. The teacher made his entrance

"Students I need you to be quiet" he demanded everyone ignoring the man as if he wasn't ever there. The male cleared his throat

"Students be quiet please" he requested again no one listening to what he had said. He breathed out

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU MORONS! ARE YOU DEAF!" he screamed out. The whole class was paying attention now even Goku and Krillin. The teacher cleared his throat again

"Very well now today we're talking about Ernest Hemingway's 'The Old Man and The Sea'" he said looking at the thick book. He then threw the book in the trash can

"But I don't give a fuck about Ernest and his shitty sea. We should be learning to learn. We should be getting ready for what's out there. You guys!" the teacher spoke loud and louder "what is it you think will help you further develop your learning skills?" he asked

"Reproduce" a loud voice from the back of the classroom screamed out. The room fell into light giggles. The teacher smirked

"Well yes but other than that. What would you like your class to be like?" he asked. The students exchanged puzzled looks. The teacher sat on his desk

"You better write this down. That's the homework. Class dismissed" with all his patience the teacher grabbed his briefcase and headed out the classroom

"Cool…" Krillin half smiled both him and Goku still confused about the whole thing.

**2nd Period - Econ**

"Bulma that was amazing!" Chichi took a seat in front of Bulma's. Bulma kept her head down focused on writing stuff on her agenda. She was still frowning which made Chichi kind of concerned. She furrowed her brows doubtful

"B, are you ok?" Chichi asked

"Uh-huh" Bulma answered still on her agenda like a typing robot. Chichi observed for a moment then decided to try again

"Are you sure you're-"

"I'm fine" Bulma looked up "just a bit stressed out that's all" she lied. Chichi reached out resting her hand on her shoulder supportively

"It's ok honey. No one said anything" she said but Bulma was back in her world and probably didn't hear a word that Chichi had just said. Class was about to begin so Chichi decided to turn to the front to pay attention to the teacher her head still minding whatever was wrong with Bulma back there…

**2nd Period - Math **

"…then she goes and tells him how she's out of his league and how she's off the market and all that shit. It was fun man" Raditz was re-telling the story to Vegeta as Vegeta had been curious to know. He had watched from afar but hadn't heard a thing. The male chuckled finding the situation rather intriguing. He didn't know why but the strongest she showed she was the closer she was dragging him to her. The teacher made his entrance

"One hundred and forty two days minus at least fifteen granted days, divided by one semester of three quarters should be equal to a test every end of the month. Get ready class 'cause this is going to be a loooong year" the teacher informed quickly bringing the class back to the academic environment.

"You can chew gum, eat, and drink; whatever you want to do just as long as you don't fail my tests. If you do then the privileges are taken away. Be wise" he suggested. The class groaned. The first teacher that was actually going to teach something the first day of class…

**2nd Period - Spanish**

" …y de todo lo que haremos en este curso de Spanish quiero que entreguen papers al final de la clase todos los dias…" the teacher requested. No one really knew what she was talking about. A girl tap on 18's shoulder

"What'd she say?" she asked. 18 rolled her eyes clearly annoyed by the question

"You're not smart at all are you? She said that we are going to hand in Spanish papers by the end of class each day" she said arrogantly. The girl whined

"Sucks!" she said. 18 sighed

"It only sucks to lazy people like you. We need to write the papers if we want to learn something" she spoke condescendingly turning her attention to the front of the classroom as the bright responsible student she was. The girl mimicked the words 'bitch' then moved at least five seats away from her…

** The Bell Rings **

The group gathered in the same spot again all laughing and talking and having their good five minute break. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves; everyone except for Bulma. Ever since the day had started her five minute breaks consisted on dissing people out and getting into annoying arguments that would normally piss the crap out of anyone. To make matters even worse her so called 'friend' cared more about the debates she was creating in school rather than the way it made her feel…

Vegeta walked close to Bulma seeing her so lost in her own thoughts

"Nice performance. The word is being spread out fast" he said. Bulma blinked, twice, finally realizing that Vegeta was talking to her. She frowned

"No one asked you to rate the scene" she spat at him. Vegeta smirked

"I did it voluntarily-"

"Really? Well you can go _volunteer_ to your football friends back there that love to kiss your ass without a problem. They'll be more interested in your 'voluntarism' than I will ever be" she said. Vegeta frowned

"Why are you such a bitch woman?"

"Why won't you leave me alone…man"

"You should know you're probably a female hero. Women die to talk to me and you happen to be the only one I talk to" he said smugly. Bulma rolled her eyes

"Oh. Wow. Lucky me, no?" she walked away from him. Vegeta followed closely

"How many men like me have you had?"

"Why are you asking ME that? I barely know you" she walked ahead of him and through the long empty hallways. Vegeta followed again

"I'm sure you've had none that's why you despise me so" he said. Bulma stopped dead in her tracks turning to face him

"No! Vegeta! The reason I'm despising you so is because there is no other thought running through your head right now than to bone me, to fuck me so hard I will scream your name until my throat goes raw and that is exactly why it's just not going to happen ok?" she said attracting some people as she did. She then turned and walked away. Vegeta followed close

"How do you know what I want?" he asked behind her. Bulma sighed

"I don't even have to guess. It's so predictable" she replied. Vegeta frowned

"Then-" he stepped back as Bulma pulled her locker door open almost hitting him across the face. He walked around the door and stepped in front of her watching as she switched books

"Then you think every guy wants to-"

"No" she stopped the book switching locking eyes with him "not every guy. Krillin is a good person and so is Goku and Jason and Quentin. Those are the only guys I can talk to right now and actually have a conversation. They don't think the nasty stuff that surrounds your head" she resumed switching books. Vegeta rolled his eyes

"Those are queers" he said. Bulma frowned

"They are not! What? Just because they're not as smooth as you are they're gay!" she banged the door to her locker hard enough to attract attention again. Vegeta grunted

"Woman I'm telling you. That Quentin guy is a cake boy. Everyone in this school knows that-"

"Well I don't care. At least he's descent which is something I can clearly _not_ say about you" she said smugly walking towards her classroom. Vegeta followed…again

"How many people can say that about you too? At least I know they respect me-"

"They respect me too asshole. There is no man right now that is daring to come up to me with manners of your sort" she cleared up "besides I don't care what people say about me. I don't need to uphold a reputation-"

"Are you saying that I do?" Vegeta asked interrupting her. Bulma stopped again

"Yes. I am. What people think of you is too important to you and you're scared because you know there'll be a day when you will let them down and you won't know what to do" she said seeing the bones on his jaw twitching slightly as he gritted his teeth together "I'll be amazed if you know what 'love' is" she continued "you're the furthest person from it" she directed herself to the classroom. The bell rang and Vegeta realized he was still standing in the same position she had left him in. Fixing up his composure he recovered ready to face the next class…

**3rd Period - Science**

"…and we will be studying just plain chemistry. It's going to be easy if you work hard enough and hard if you don't work at all" the teacher kept talking as the guys sat together in the deepest corner of the classroom

"You got beat pretty bad Yamucha" Chichi said their group lending their attention to the starting conversation. Yamucha smirked

"Nah she wants me. I can tell she does" he defended himself making the small corner laugh at him. Goku placed his hand on Yamucha's shoulder

"That was a good one, man. I didn't know you were such a good joker" he laughed again. Yamucha raised his brows

"Yeah" he said tonelessly "I crack myself up…"

**3rd Period - English**

Bulma sat on her seat patiently waiting for class to start when she heard a masculine voice say

"Hello gorgeous" with irony resounding in the tone. Bulma turned around

"Not you again" she protested defeated. Vegeta relaxed on his chair

"You can't get enough of me woman. Admit it. I don't have a problem. Happens all the time." he stretched his arms then curled them behind his head for support. Bulma rolled her eyes

"You are impossible to deal with. If I was you I would give myself up" she said. Vegeta smirked

"_If_. _If_ you were me. As much as you want to be me woman it's unfortunate because you will never be. Though I understand you why you want to be me-"

"What?" Bulma laughed now "what are you talking about?" she asked in disbelief. Vegeta raised a brow smugly

"Your inferior mind would be unable to understand-"

"Sure. Whatever homeboy-"

"Homeboy?" he frowned somewhere between angry and confused "don't call me-"

"Got it, don't call you homeboy. Fine! Whatever can keep me from talking to you anyway" she said

"You don't have to be a bitch so people will take you seriously" said Vegeta. Bulma furrowed her brows

"I'm not intending to be a bitch-"

"You're never intending to woman. But you are-"

"Students, let's get settled" the teacher requested walking inside the classroom. Everyone quieted down the first time it had actually happened

"Laptops out! Let's begin class" she instructed. Everyone reached for their bags to get their stuff out. Bulma started to search for her stuff when she felt Vegeta's warm breath on the back of her ear. She let out a sigh trying not to fall for it. Her ear was hidden below small mounds of lazy blue hair with the smell of just bloomed cherry blossoms. He breathed on her purposely knowing she was struggling to keep her composure

"Go out with me tonight" he whispered. Bulma smiled to herself then turned to face him giving him the sexiest smile she could generate

"What time?" she asked flirtatiously. Vegeta smirked

"Seven" his low voice was back again. Bulma wanted so much to say yes

"Sorry Juan but I'm booked. Maybe some other time" she turned around without even looking at his expression. It was not that Vegeta didn't know. He had been playing this game for long and he knew better than to expect her to accept on the first attempt. But the woman had guts; he had to give her that. _You wanna play? Let's play. Looks like you haven't learned not to play with fire' _his evil mind thought as he relaxed on his chair giving her a death glare….

**3rd Period - Somewhere Out There**

Krillin and 18 walked around the empty gym room the only 'classroom' not being used right now and that complied with the requirements to cut class

"What are you doing tomorrow?" the blonde asked taking their time to walk around the place as if the slower they walked the slower the minutes would pass by

"Goku told me they were gonna hang out at Vegeta's after practice. Wanna come?" Krillin asked hopeful. 18 slid a tress of her hair behind her ear

"Sure! Can you pick me up after practice?" she asked. Krillin nodded

"Cool with me just as long as you're ready" he joked. 18 giggled

"Shut up. I'm always ready. You're the one that takes like fifty hours-"

"No I don't!" Krillin protested

"Yeah you do! Always shinning your bald head so it'll look … 'attractive'" she mocked the last word. Krillin blushed heavily

"N-No…I-I d-don't" he stammered. 18 giggled again then threw her arms around him

"You know I'm kidding, Krill" she said sweetly. Krillin caressed her arms around him

"I know" he replied. A deep silence surrounded the large gym just the two of them walking around. 18 finally decided to sit down on the floor and Krillin followed right behind her. She rested her back against the bleachers then had Krillin sit in between her legs so they could be closer. She kissed his head then embraced her arms around him. Krillin started placing small pecks on her arms

"Krillin?" she called. Krillin looked up

"Huh?"

"We break up and then we're together again. Then we break up and we're together again. Then we break up and…what are we now? I mean-"

"I don't think there's a reason to ask that, hon" he cut her off. 18 furrowed her brows

"Why not?" she asked dubious. Krillin smiled kissing her jawbone

"We are we. 18 and Krillin. I think there'll be nothing wrong with that" he replied. 18 leaned in for the smoothest sweetest kiss she'd ever taste from Krillin…

"I missed you" she said kissing him again. Krillin smiled

"I missed you too" he said as well bringing her in for another sweet kiss…

**End of Ch.3.** Boy! Wasn't that cheesy? Well, sorry if it was. I am kind of lacking in the romantic business. Not too romantic kind of a person. My feelings are what you people would call 'cold', but don't worry about it. I'll make it better! Don't you wonder what's going to happen from here on? I do! You know what you can do about it? You can do two things: You can review and tell me how'd you like this chappie AND you can stay tuned for the next chapter, which is going to come out sOoN! Ciao!

Lovies

PL


	4. Ch 4 Who We Are

**A/n**: First of all, there's a note for the person that wants a new chapter of 'So It Got A Bit Complicated' on my profile. Please read. I really wasn't thinking that many people liked that story so I kinda discontinued it. Also, thank you everyone for reviewing this story. Hope you like this chapter and well, read and enjoy! Mature readers please!

**Disclaimer**: Don't have 'em, Don't own 'em!

**Warning(s)**: V, AC, AL. Please mature readers only!

**Fame**

** The Bell Rings **

"Hey Chi" 18 called from behind Chichi as she approached their already gathered crowd. Chichi quit searching for Goku so to give 18 her attention

"Hey. Have you-you…why are you smiling so… did something happen-?"

"Yes" 18 blurted out "Krillin and I got back together. Isn't this exciting?" she squealed unable to contain herself. Chichi hugged her friend enthusiastic

"Gosh! But when did this happen?" she asked

"It was like fifteen minutes ago. I'm so happy!" said 18. Goku appeared behind Chichi giving her a short peck on the cheek

"Hey honey" he embraced one of his strong arms around her waist. Chichi turned her face mid way so they could look into each others eyes

"Hey babe did you hear! 18 and Krillin are together!" she said excited

"That's awesome" Goku kissed his girlfriend's cheek again. His lips then drifted down her neck. Chichi giggled tousling his hair with one hand while stroking the arm around her with the other one. 18 decided it was the perfect timing to get out of there. These two were probably going to start making out soon. Krillin appeared out the corner. _Impeccable timing _18 thought the couple quickly becoming cuddly close to one another

"Hey" he greeted shyly. 18 smiled. She loved the extreme innocence in her man

"Hey I was gonna ask you. Have you met Bulma yet?" she asked. Krillin nodded

"Yeah. She's kinda of a feisty woman. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing" 18 slid a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear "I-well- Chichi and I were kinda thinking that she and Vegeta might look good together-"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Krillin horrified "are you talking about the Vegeta I know?" he asked in a low voice. 18 nodded

"I am. The Vegeta that the whole school knows as a matter of fact" she informed quite proudly. Krillin gulped

"18, you and I both know that Vegeta is not mentally prepared to date a girl seriously" he stated the obvious. 18 rolled her eyes

"I know but this girl is so mature _and_ cute too-"

"No way-"

"And let's face it Krillin there is no one in this school half as rich as she probably is. You know how much of a factor that is to him even when it's subconscious" she said. Krillin let out a sigh

"What are you planning to do then? How to get those two together?" he questioned no ideas whatsoever running through his head. 18 smiled proudly

"I really don't think there's something _to_ be done" she concluded as Bulma and Vegeta came to sight. Krillin and 18 stared at the pair. Bulma looked annoyed while Vegeta smirked as if he had the upper hand on her. 18 then turned to Krillin

"It's just so easy when you just have everything you want" she giggled. Krillin raised his brows unsure still looking at the upcoming couple. Meanwhile…

**-c-c-c-c**

"Women like you are just words-"

"Men like you are just actions. You suck at words-"

"Try me-"

"I don't need to asshole because I don't care. If I cared you know what? I'd definitely be kissing your ass like ALL the girls that follow you around all day and stare at you with bright hopeful eyes which you seem to usually ignore-"

"You'd be that weak?" asked Vegeta. The pair stopped to face each other. Bulma shrugged her shoulders

"I wouldn't have anything to hide" she said confidently. Vegeta stared into her eyes with a deep and penetrating glare

"Why are you so different?" he asked out of nowhere. Bulma furrowed her brows surprised by such question coming from him

"I…don't know" she replied still engaged in his stare

"Vegeta!" a chirping girlish voice came about "Vegeta?" called the voice again. Vegeta looked around and finally found the origin of the voice. It was a girl; a girl with short black hair, beautiful green eyes and a toned very compact body. The girl made her way to him. Bulma walked off finding this to be the one and only chance to get Vegeta off her back. Vegeta wanted to follow but the girl standing before him with starry eyes and a big beautiful smile didn't let him do so. The big crowd of football players all settled to watch the scene front row seats

"Vegeta Ouji?" she asked. Vegeta frowned which made the girl blush

"What do you want?" he asked snobbishly. The girl stroked his broad shoulder

"Oooh! Must be true what they say about you!" she giggled sheepishly. Vegeta looked away exasperated as if the girl was wasting minutes of his valuable time. The girl went on with it

"My name is Lindsay. I have a best friend her name is Amanda and she like _loves_ the Madison Eagles so much more than I do and I like _love_ you guys to pieces!" the girl could tell Vegeta wanted her to get to the point already

"So anyway" she continued "I was like wondering her birthday is in like two days. How's your agenda-?"

"Game-"

"Cool!" she quickly said "you can come to our house after the game. We'll be having like a private party and well I just wanted to bring you as her present since she like personally loves you above all football players" she took out an invitation for him. The invitation consisted on a picture of the birthday girl. The birthday girl had light blonde hair with perfect blue eyes and amazing radiant skin. Her hair was cut out in layers which fell naturally on her well rounded face. She was more than beautiful and by the size of her 'friend' Vegeta could already tell she was petite as well. He smirked

"Heh. Private huh? What time is it at?" he asked. The girl smiled at him

"The info is on the back. Any questions…" she leaned in capturing his earlobe in her mouth "my phone's on there too. Call me" she whispered sexily then walked away with the big smile plastered on her face still. Vegeta watched her behind. She didn't look bad at all

"Wooo!" a male howl came about breaking the silence "somebody's getting laid Friday night!" he mocked. Vegeta looked to the side with a big achievement smirk to meet none other than Raditz. Raditz embraced his arm around him

"You're lucky man. Now, how do you get all these hot girls to fuck you again?" he asked. The crowd went wild with laughter and applauses. As they joked around there was a moment in place and time when Vegeta's eyes met Bulma's…

Bulma's frame was truly of disappointment. She was looking at him as if everything that had just happened was proof of the kind of man she had been describing for the past few hours…the kind of man she insisted he was. He frowned at her trying to act as if nothing had happened but Bulma rolled her eyes at him and turned on her heel walking away to her next class. He sighed. Lowly, unnoticeable he sighed…

"What time are we meeting at your house tonight?" Raditz's voice broke through his daze. Vegeta shook his head

"What?" he asked not listening to the question the first time. Raditz looked to where Vegeta had been looking and finally localized Bulma talking to some of her new friends. He placed his hand on the shorter male's shoulder

"Ahhh now that's what I call a beauty. Isn't she perfect, man?" he asked making Vegeta look at her again. She was grinning and giggling. Her smile was beautiful. Her eyes, the way she moved, the way she talked; everything about her seemed to intrigue his senses. He wanted to be around her more and more

"That's the kind of girl I'd go out with and marry. I would never cheat on someone like her. Then again I wouldn't really have to, know what I mean?" Raditz chuckled winking at Vegeta. Vegeta chuckled along acting as if he was keeping up with the conversation. The odd thing was he wasn't. He was so impressed by her he almost felt intimidated. But…_wait, wait, wait. Intimidated. ME?_ he thought freaked out. The bell rang signal for everyone to go back to their classrooms. Raditz tap on Vegeta's shoulder again

"So we're meeting at seven right?" he asked. Vegeta nod once

"Yeah" he agreed walking to his classroom. What was it about this woman that was so different? What was wrong?

**4th Period - Spanish **

"That's cool. When'd you guys get back together?" asked Goku as he and Krillin sat on their usual back corner Vegeta still to occupy the last empty seat. Krillin smiled

"It hasn't been long now. Probably like fifteen maybe twenty minutes ago" he said "now she's into this new wicked idea" Goku raised his brows alarmed at what Krillin had just said

"Is it the whole Bulma and Vegeta thing?" he asked. Krillin nodded

"Yes! How'd you guess?"

"Chichi's on to the same idea, man. She's not letting me even breathe. Talks about it every time we talk" he said. Krillin sighed

"Yep. That's what they're on now. What do you think about it? You think it's a good idea? I mean, no offense or anything, but Bulma is actually one of the nicest girls that has agreed to join in with us. Don't you think someone like Raditz or I don't know Tien would suit her better? At least we'd know she'll be treated right" suggested Krillin

"I don't know man. She doesn't seem like she wants to go out with anyone. But Vegeta's definitely attracted-"

"Attracted to what?" a deep voice interrupted. Krillin and Goku became tense. A sweat drop formed at the edge of their foreheads

"N-Nothing!" Goku chuckled nervously. Vegeta occupied the empty seat aside theirs

"Kakarot! Spill!" he demanded. Goku chuckled even more

"We-we were s-saying you…uh…you were attracted to-to the um…the football field, and the football and-"

"Idiot! Do you honestly think I'll believe that?" he frowned hard. Krillin tsked

"Chill out Vegeta. We were just talking about-"

"Can it chrome dome! Kakarot. Talk. Now!" he requested again. Sweat rolled down Goku's face

"We were….um…." he chuckled "just saying how…uh…you seem to be uh….attracted to….uh…" he chuckled some more. Vegeta was about to strangle him "attracted to…Bulma…maybe?" he finally said. Vegeta stared at him his cheeks suddenly becoming as red as grown apples. No matter how much he wanted to hide it, there was just _no_ way out of it

"What are you talking about! Of course I'm not!" he lied. Krillin and Goku exchanged a look

"Why are your cheeks burning then?" asked Krillin. Vegeta turned away from him sweat beads covering his face now

"They're not!-"

"Yeah they are" said Goku "I can really see 'em red right 'round here-" Goku signaled his own cheeks. Vegeta frowned

"KAKAROT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shot at him. Goku held his hands waved his hands in the air

"Sheesh Vegeta. I was just saying" he fixed his books on his desk. Krillin smirked maliciously

"Looks like you _do_ like her" he said in a low voice. Vegeta stood from his seat and grabbed Krillin by the collar of his shirt. Krillinbegan shivering

"Listen cue ball! I swear I will-"

"Class…Clase…Estamos listos para empezar? are we ready to begin? " the teacher called out for the student's attention. Vegeta let go of the shaken Krillin returning to his seat and lending his attention to the teacher. Krillin fixed his uniform to fit right again both him and Goku exchanging another suspicious look before finally turning to the teacher ready to begin class…

**4th Period - English**

"Students as I already did with my first class I'll do with you. We will not be reading this semester we will be adapting to what's out there. I have decided to pair you up" the teacher announced. Loud talking suddenly hit the room. Everyone was scandalized by the conspiracy. The teacher cleared his throat dragging the class's attention to him

"I want you learn how to work life out regardless of the situations you may find yourselves in. The pairings will be of two: one male and one female" he continued still the class going loud about his idea. Despite all the outrage the young teacher continued

"The couple will be an engaged couple, in other words, you are soon to be married. You will have these five months of class to plan. It'll be as if you were planning a real wedding. Whoever gets to the end with everything paid for and done gets the A. If you do relatively well you'll get a B. Not good a C and so forth…you know the rest. I will be passing around with a small group of papers which contain the numbers from one to nine" he let the little box with the paper go down the first row planning to let it roll until it got to the last and final row

"If you'll look at the board please the number you chose will be your profession. Below the professions on the board is written how many times a week you work, the hours and the money you earn every two weeks. There are only two zeros on the box. Those zeros are professional athletes. You earn a million dollars every two weeks" the teacher could see the people opening their piece of paper eagerly wanting to see if they had grabbed the zero

"Now for the coupling: Chichi and Raditz I will need both your professions once you've got them. Hue and Liza-"

"YEAH!" a loud beastly voice interrupted the teacher. The teacher looked up tiredly

"What is it Raditz?" he asked. Raditz stood on one of the desks screaming again

"I GOT THE ZERO! WOOOOO HOOOO!" he howled everyone rolling their eyes at his sudden struck of luck. Chichi looked to the ground

"I'm gonna be a housewife-"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORK, BABY. I'M THE RICHEST MAN ALIVE!" Raditz danced on the desk. The students had no other option but to laugh at him. Even the teacher was laughing

"CHICHI NOW WE CAN GET IT ON ALL NIGHT LOOOONG" he yelled making Chichi blush out of embarrassment. The classroom broke in laughter. Amazing how this guy was actually Goku's brother

"Sit down Sayian" ordered the teacher "we have to get on with the class. Remember you have to balance what you win every two weeks with what you'll be buying for your wedding" he said everyone nodding as they understood the instructions. Raditz and Chichi both strolled down the rows directed to the teacher's desk to write their professions down…

**4th Period - Math**

Bulma was writing the stuff that the teacher was saying down concentrated on understanding the new material. She kept analyzing on her mind why the sum of the numbers had to be equal to the rest of other numbers when Yamcha suddenly tap her shoulder the hopeful male retreating to sit back and wait for her to look at him. Bulma, as he had expected, turned to him obviously irritated

"What do you want?" she asked. Yamcha cleared his throat. She had to accept he did look much better now….seemed as if he had cleaned himself up a little bit. She raised a brow

"Not a vast improvement but at least you look like you tried" she said carelessly. Yamcha smirked

"Listen. I wanted to say I'm sorry for my…you know….uh….disrespectful way of coming up to you-"

"I know" she said unsympathetically. He breathed in recognizing she was not going to make this easy

"Yeah. I know you probably didn't get the best impression of me-"

"I didn't" she assured

"So I'm uh…sorry. What do you say we start over?" he proposed. Bulma thought about it for a second

"Fine. My name is Bulma" she extended her hand to him. Yamcha greet back

"I'm Yamcha. Nice to meet you"

"Same here…"

**4th Period - Science**

" Hey 18!" a precious brunette called as the blonde made her way inside the classroom " can I count with you for Friday?" she asked. 18 nodded with a big smile

"I'm there" she guaranteed. The girl marked something on a list she was holding

"Bring Krillin and that friend of yours with you. The hot one with the black hair-"

"I'm not sure she'll want to come without Goku" 18 interrupted doubtful. The girl waved a hand in the air

"Bah. Bring him along too. Can you get Vegeta to come?" she asked. The girl knew Vegeta all too well and people knew her even better. Christine Brooks; the principal's daughter. Like one of the many that had been screwed by Vegeta, Christine was still hopeful that something would happen between them…again. People oftentimes talked about their relationship _it _being the longest Vegeta had ever lasted with a woman. The couple had lasted eight months and a half before finally calling it quits. Word had it he was sucking it up big time in football and he needed to put all of his time on his game while she was the kind of egoistical person that didn't think his game was as important as she was…

18 had known the girl for years to confirm the fact that she _was_ selfish yet that didn't stop her from throwing the greatest parties in school. Her father was the founder of the school. She had the biggest house on the quad with state-of-the-art sound system and monster bartending

"I'll bring him!" 18 exclaimed Christine marking stuff on the list again

"I'm gonna need drinks" she requested. 18 slid a strand of her hair behind her ear

"I'll buy a keg. How does that sound?" she proposed

"Ok" the girl winked at her "thanks 18" she marked off more stuff on the list then turned and involved a guy in the same procedure. 18 rolled her eyes in disbelief. The girl was sweet and nice, selfish and conceited. But among all this…she was crazy!

** Lunch **

Bulma got out of the lunch line finally; she had waited about twenty minutes. Her tray of food consisted on a large plate of salad, two big bottles of water and a small extra plate with a miserable piece of chicken breast. She stopped to look for her 'friends'…but she saw no one

"Great just my luck…" she said to herself joining a nerd-looking girl on an empty table nearby. The girl had difficulty swallowing as she looked up with her big eye glasses to see who it was that was seating with her during lunch. Bulma smiled at her

"Hello" she greeted sliding a strand of her lazy hair behind her ear. The girl nodded smiling shyly. Just when Bulma was about to take the first bite Chichi sat beside her a tuna sandwich and a big bottle of water on her tray

"Hey B. Who is this?" she asked referring to the nerdy girl

"I don't know" Bulma wiped her hands in her napkin "I haven't asked her the name. What's your name?" she asked friendly. The girl smiled again

"Sarah" she said shyly. Bulma looked at Chichi

"She's Sarah. I just met her a couple of seconds ago-"

"I don't care!" Chichi said irritated making Bulma hold her silence "Sarah this table is for athletes and VIPs. By your looks, so fat and dirty, I'd say you're neither of them. Now get outta here. You do NOT sit where you do NOT belong. Got that?" she spoke with arrogance. The poor girl picked up her stuff and walked away as fast as her speed could take her. Bulma frowned at Chichi

"Why'd you do that?" she asked angrily. Chichi placed a hand on her chest taken aback

"Excuse me? Were you just about to eat with that freak?" she asked. Bulma furrowed her brows in disbelief

"I-yes I was! Why do you treat them like that? They're people Chichi. They're not fucking puppets that you can master around!" she pointed out upset. Chichi rolled her eyes

"Bulma you're way too good. I'm going to explain how this works only once-"

"No! I don't-"

"Listen" Chichi cut off "we are everything in this school. People follow what we do. They talk about us and they gossip and it is dead rats like the one you just met that try to break us down from inside because they envy us. They're jealous of us. There is just no way they're going to be like us. Ever-"

"Chichi that's just completely off the-"

"No Bulma. Listen to me" Chichi continued "girls in this school are competitive about every stupid little thing. They're talking shit about you as we speak. They loathe you with passion because you're richer than they are and they know they can't beat you at that. If you go to them there'll be no chance in hell they'll let you be their friend. That's why we keep it up here. There's no one as rich as us. Don't forget that because that's how it'll always be" she said. Bulma breathed out a gloomy expression on her face

"This is so patronizing, so vain. I don't understand why we can't all just get along" she said. Chichi shrugged her shoulders

"It's just the way it is" she tsked "don't worry about it too much you'll get used to it sooner than you think" she said both girls resuming to eat their lunch. A couple of minutes went by in complete silence. Krillin, Goku and Vegeta made their way to the table the three guys with big plates of food filling up their trays. Bulma felt like puking with so much food before her. Chichi was used to it by now therefore didn't present any problems.

Goku and Chichi kissed before he started going at his food. Krillin had already begun waiting for 18 to get there some time soon. Vegeta kept glaring at Bulma from time to time as she ate small bites of her healthy salad. She was so perfect. So gentle and so-

"Hey Vegeta Christine is having a party on Friday. Think you can make it?" Chichi asked. Vegeta swallowed the first bite of food

"Where is it at?" he asked. Goku turned to him with his mouth full of food

"Yfun rdmher tjah ogn hwsge-"

"Before I punch the food down your stomach you better stop talking Kakarot!" Vegeta demanded. Goku shrugged swallowing the food quick

"Disgusting" Vegeta shook his head. Goku placed his hand on his stomach

"Mmmm" he said satisfied "I asking if you remembered that old enormous house around the corner of your neighborhood-"

"Yes?" Vegeta replied

"That's where the party's at" said Goku

"I see" said Vegeta "are you going?" he asked. Goku nodded swallowing his sixth bite of food. Vegeta turned to Krillin

"How 'bout you?" he asked. Krillin nodded as well

"Me and 18" he said. Chichi looked at Goku then smiled wickedly as an idea occurred to her

"Well I'm going with Goku…say Vegeta….why don't _you_ go with Bulma?" she asked. Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other. Goku drank from his 20oz wild cherry Gatorade

"Say! That's a good idea!" he exclaimed. Krillin nodded

"Hmm. It doesn't sound bad at all. What do you say Bulma?" he asked. Bulma scoffed

"Forget it. There is no way I'm going to a party with this unnerving jerk" she declined. Vegeta frowned at her

"I don't go to parties with crazy blue haired freaks. There are better bitchier women out there" he replied arrogantly. Bulma put her fork down

"I am not crazy you pointy haired egomaniacal asshole-"

"Ha! You wish!-"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Loser"

"Bitch"

"Prick"

"Freak"

"Neanderthal jerk"

"Conceited witch"

"Air-headed moron"

"Wench"

"Asshole"

"…maybe it wasn't such a good idea" Chichi talked to Goku as the couple kept throwing insults at one another. Goku shrugged his shoulders as he ate from his plate Krillin eating as if nothing was happening at all. 18 made her way to the gang

"Hey guys! Christine Brooks is having a party this Friday night. Anyone care to join me?" she asked. Bulma and Vegeta came to a stop

"I already told them, 18" Chichi smiled nervously. 18 frowned

"I can not believe you told them Chichi! After I told you not to?" she said. Chichi kept smiling. 18 sighed turning back to the table

"Fine. Anyways, who can bring what? I'm already buying a keg" she informed. Bulma furrowed her brows in doubt

"How are you going to do that? Don't you need an ID or something-"

"Don't sweat it" said 18 "my twin brother has a fake ID. He can get us some stuff. The question is what?-"

"Why don't we give you the money and you go with him and buy?" asked Vegeta. Everyone looked at one another in agreement

"That's a good idea" said 18 "let's do that. Everyone give me twenty bucks. I'll be sure to buy something good" she winked. Everyone agreed

" Cool. It's settled then…"

End of Ch.4. What do you think? I really liked this chappie…then again, I like all chappies! Hehehe. I want to thank EVERYONE who's EVERYONE for their support to my story! Really! I'm so thankful for all the reviews and everything! Well, there's a party Friday night…who wants to find out what's gonna happen? You can do two things: you can review and tell me what you liked or disliked, what you want to see and what you don't want to see, AND you can stay tuned for the next chapter which will be coming out soon!

Lovies

PL


	5. Ch 5 Sacrifice

**A/n**: SORRY for the long wait. You guys know how busy I am. I have been taking time off my studies to work on this, please, pretty please review and tell me what you think about it. Hopefully it's not that BAD. Hope you enjoy this chappie. I wanted to thank everyone supporting my story. I hope you're having a good time and now I go on with the new chapter released. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own 'em...

**Warning(s):** AC, AL, V, Profanity. Please do not read if you're under 17 and/or if you're not mature enough.

**Fame**

** The Bell Rings **

The now three popular girls gathered inside the female locker room so to change into their PE uniforms which consisted on a navy blue short and a white 'MB' initialed t-shirt. They couldn't help but to hate the class

"It's not as if we're NOT fit" 18 complained. Chichi laughed hard

"Oh 18!" she exclaimed between giggles "_us?_ Unfit! Now that's funny!" she laughed again. 18 joined in with the laughter. Bulma stared at them serious. Was this a joke and she just happened to miss the 'funny' part in it?

"Hey girls!" none other than beautiful Christine Brooks walked up to them. The girls smiled at her

"Hey Christine, you look so much thinner this year! Been on a diet lately?" asked Chichi as the brown haired girl fixed her long tresses into a messy ponytail. She smirked

"Not really. Just the usual: lots of sex, lots of parties and most important…lots of drinks!" she winked at them. Chichi and 18 exchanged a look. Bulma could tell they were thinking badly of her. She sighed. She wanted to get outta there so bad…

"I'll see you guys on the field" the brunette leaned in as if to tell a secret "Vegeta's gonna be out there. I need to look my best" she winked again walking out the door. Chichi and 18 broke into more laughter as soon as Christine was out of sight

"THINNER!" 18 exclaimed loudly as if it was absurd that Chichi had the guts to call her that. Chichi sighed

"I know but I couldn't find anything positive to say-"

"Chi you only say she's thinner when she's at least last year's weight. She's like a hundred pounds heavier this year" the girls snickered. 18 looked at Bulma as if waiting for her to join in. Bulma stood there with her serious expression clearly showing them she wasn't going to budge. 18 furrowed her brows

"What's wrong with you?" she asked sounding 'concerned'. Of course she wasn't, she just wanted a new topic to gossip about

"Nothing" Bulma lied good enough for the girls buy it

"Whatever let's just get out there. Guys are waiting for us" 18 giggled along with Chichi. The girls held hands, 18 grabbing Bulma's before walking outside together. Bulma breathed profoundly. _God knows what new 'fascinating' scenario awaits me _she couldn't help to think…

"We need defense for a touchdown. Krillin can make the throw and Vegeta can earn the forty yards. Whatever happens, the ball is going to Vegeta. Stay strong on the'd' so he can run it down. Alright ready…BREAK!" the team, consisting of eleven players, separated ready to make the play happen. Football; playing it was like breathing to them…they couldn't live without it…

"Blue THIRTY FIVE!" yelled Krillin bent over behind the player with the ball that was assigned to pass it to him

"Blue THIRTY FIVE!" he yelled again "hut…HUT! HUT!" the guys got into motion. Krillin got a hold of the ball. Goku and Raditz cleared the way for him to make the throw. Krillin raised his arm to throw the ball but the play was going so fast he couldn't see Yamcha running towards him at great speed. In a swift movement Yamcha crushed himself against Krillin. The pair lay on the floor Krillin's eyes shut tight as pain went all the way to his head

"YEAH!" Yamcha screamed as if he had done the greatest of plays. Krillin tried cussing at him but his knee was throbbing not letting him react any other way but to hold it

"SHIT! Oh man!" he held his knee close to him. Goku and Raditz immediately ran towards him. Vegeta who was far from them waiting for the throw directed himself to the small group starting to gather round…

**-c-c-c-c**

"…I don't know what I'm gonna do after school. I bet Krillin wants to go to eat-"

"Well? So go with him" suggested Chichi as the threesome strolled down the football turf in their tiny shorts and tight shirts. Bulma had not been ok with wearing such small clothes but Chichi and 18 had pretty much forced her to do it. She had done it just to get them to stop whining. She felt uncomfortable however. Most of the students out on the turf were males and they were undressing them with just their eyes. She tried hard not to look at them

"Chi? You forgot didn't you?" 18 asked annoyed. Bulma came back to the conversation

"Forgot what?" asked Chichi. 18 stopped dead on her tracks the other two following her

"Chichi today is our first cheerleading practice" 18 replied. Chichi gasped

"It is?" she covered her mouth as if she had forgotten. 18 shook her head in disbelief and anger

"I mean it is" said Chichi in her usual peppy tone. 18 breathed out

"Never mind" she waved a hand in the air "it's not like I can ever count on you when it comes to important stuff like this is" she said. Chichi rolled her eyes

"Quit making such a big deal about it" she said "I knew we had practice today. I just forgot the time" she lied…not that 18 was listening really. The blonde was distracted with all the commotion going on out on the field

"What happened?" asked Bulma watching the scene. Chichi tried to see where the turmoil was coming from and her heart sunk when she identified her boyfriend in the middle it

"That's Goku!" she took off both her friends following behind her…

"Excuse me…gross don't touch me! Your hands are dirty! Get away! I can't breathe! It's so hot in here….ugh get your disgusting body away from mine! Ew you're touching me!-" Bulma and 18 decided to stay out of the crowd watching as Chichi struggled to get in desperate to get to Goku. Bulma looked around and happened to spot Vegeta; he too had decided to stay out of the crowd. His body was drenched in sweat…an intriguing sight to Bulma. It wasn't about how wet he was or how dirty even. It was his body in spandex. Bulma understood, now, the whole 'women drool over me' perspective. If she didn't have her pride she'd definitely be a part of that pack…

The spandex fitted his legs perfectly; his muscles bulged beneath the material flawlessly; his ass looked hard-rock built. Just then he took off his helmet giving her a nice view of his cute little face. His cheekbones were decorated with black paint, his arms were tanned from the sun and rock built from the training. The shirt he wore cut off a little lower from his chest giving her a clear view of his abs. She never knew the stomach could have so many abs. The muscles there weren't rough or beefy; they were lean and fit. His waist small for a man but he seemed to move with it precisely. Then his ass, the most perfectly built body structure he had. Bulma couldn't help but to stare at it indiscreetly. Was it even possible to be _this_ faultless!

Vegeta noticed Bulma staring at him. He gave her a smirk to let her know he had seen her. Bulma turned away her nose high in the air. Of course he wouldn't leave it at just that. Vegeta walked towards her before she had a chance to leave the field…

"Don't even try woman" he said approaching her. Bulma attempted to ignore him by turning away from him. Vegeta decided to try again

"Like what you see?" he teased. Bulma faced him now

"Do you mind telling me what you mean by 'what I see'? I'm sure as hell I don't _see_ anything out of the ordinary" she replied with arrogance. Vegeta chuckled in his cruel tone

"You wish. Truth is you're dying for me-"

"As if!-"

"All I gotta do is sit back and relax. You'll come to me eventually. I'm gonna have fun with other women while I wait for you" he smirked confidently. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him

"I am not vulnerable. You keep forgetting I am not like _other women" _she said clearly "there's nothing I enjoy more than proving people wrong. You wanna try me? Do it. I dare you to" she smirked at him

"Any day, any time" he gave her a death glare. She sighed tired of his attitude

"Look" said Bulma "I don't what it is you're expecting of me but the only thing you can hope for is my friendship and you're kind of hanging on the line there pal" she said clearly. Vegeta was about to respond when Chichi broke in the conversation

"Oh my God! It's Krillin-"

"Torn ACL for sure; PCL is tentative" Vegeta said leaving both women slightly impressed. Chichi furrowed her brows

"How do you know?" she asked as Vegeta searched for Goku with his eyes

"Because I tore them both a couple of years ago and his symptoms are the same as mine-Kakarot!" he left the two women to speculate about what he had just explained. The two girls exchanged a look

"That was smart!" said Chichi. Bulma nodded agreeing

"It was. What's gonna happen now? Will he be out for long?" she asked. Chichi looked to the ground

"They'll take him to an orthopedist. Their season can go down the drain for this. I wonder what coach Foley will say when he finds out. Krillin's the only decent quarterback we have…"

**Change of Scene**: Goku, Raditz and Vegeta are in Mark Foley's office, their coach, giving him the bad news…

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" a yell came out the coach's office "playing football on PE! Are you fucking insane! What am I gonna do with you guys? Krillin was the only good quarterback we had! What the hell am I gonna do without him! You tell me since you're all having some great ideas today!" he yelled his heart out. The guys stood before him just as clueless as he was. Then a magnificent idea came to Foley out of nowhere

"You" he pointed his finger at Vegeta "you can be my new quarterback" he said looking demented

"No way" Vegeta replied quickly. The coach stood from his seat

"You can leave now" he said to the others "Ouji stay" he ordered. Vegeta grunted angry that he had to stay. Goku and Raditz left the room quietly leaving Vegeta and the coach in solitude so they could discuss this new idea...

"Ouji I'm begging here" said the coach returning to his seat "you played QB 'til last year. Everyone knows you're good at both-"

"I'm going to enter the draft as a wide-receiver next summer. Two high school seasons in the position is stretching it. The numbers aren't enough to convince anyone unless I break records. I'm not playing quarterback!" he refused angrily. The coach banged his hand on his desk

"Shit Vegeta they're going to kill us if I leave Basher on the line up! Everyone knows you can do it. I need you in both rotations!"

"I'm not going to play quarterback!" Vegeta reaffirmed "who's going to be the wide-receiver captain? Who's going to do it better than me! I'm not throwing the ball to a fucking idiot that doesn't know how to catch it-"

"We have better wide-receivers than quarterbacks-"

"I don't give a shit" Vegeta cut off "my job is to run the yards, cover the ball and score the points. You have no one that can do that better than me-"

"We'll train them to-"

"Fuck that! If I want something done right I'm gonna do it myself-"

"Who the hell is going to throw you the ball Vegeta!" Foley stood from his seat as their argument heated up "do you prefer some dumbass throwing the ball wrong so you'll miss all your catches and-"

"That's why I'm the best wide receiver right now! I make the throws good no matter what they are!" he said loudly. Foley scoffed

"Bullshit! The team does not need a good wide-receiver right now. We need a good quarterback. If you don't play quarterback you're not starting" the coach threatened. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders

"Very well, then. Let's see how you do without your best player on the field…"

** The Bell Rings - School's Out **

Bulma walked to her car by herself with some of her books pressed lightly against her chest. The white sunglasses she wore combined with the white Jeep Liberty that her parents had gotten for her two months ago as a birthday present. It was the last birthday she had celebrated in Miami before moving all the way to California…

As she neared her car she noticed a blue latest edition BMW convertible parked aside it. The sunroof was down and a certain guy with spiky black hair was seating on the bumper of it drinking the contents out of a dark shaped bottle with silver 'Oakley' sunglasses, a gray tank top and some black basketball shorts. She rolled her eyes

"Not him again" she moaned to herself balancing the books she had on one hand so to have the other one free to unlock her car. The car beeped as she pressed the unlock button on the key chain making Vegeta look up to see who was approaching his spot. He turned back to whatever he was doing taking another big gulp of what she could now identify as Corona Extra beer. She sighed walking through the side opposite to the driver's seat to settle her books and her school bag on the back seat. Once done she turned to him

"Aren't you supposed to be at practice? I saw your friends down there" she said. Vegeta grunted

"The coach wants me to change positions and play quarterback. I'm not starting if I don't" he said. Bulma stood to his side

"I don't think that's a good enough reason to miss practice. And you're an athlete. That's bad for your health" she signaled the bottle of beer in his hand. Vegeta drank the half of beer left in one gulp then threw the bottle in front of him where a wasted six pack of beers was trashed. Bulma shook her head in disappointment

"Way to save the environment" she said sarcastically. He scoffed not really caring to say anything about it

"Why don't you?" Vegeta asked. Bulma furrowed her brows

"Why don't I what?" she questioned. Vegeta tsked

"Why don't you think it's a reason to miss practice? I'm not starting" he said. Bulma pulled her sunglasses up so they could hold her hair back like a small barrette would do

"I think it's immature. When it comes to being the best at something I say you do what you have to do. I bet you know within you that you have to play quarterback if you want to win a national championship this year" she said actually making him think about it "but that's just me I guess" she shook her head "I don't really know how things work in sports. I'm good at being smart" she smiled. Vegeta nodded locking eyes with her

"Aren't you supposed to be cheering for me? Your practice was today too. You're missing it" he slightly changed the subject. Bulma blew a raspberry

"That's not for me. I hang out with those girls and everything but I'm not as perky and enthusiastic as they are. Besides I think cheerleading is just plain dumb" she said. Vegeta took his sunglasses off his beautiful black orbs shinning with the reflection of the sun. He looked pretty sober for how much he had drink

"If I practice would you do it?" he asked making her blush slightly. Bulma raised a brow

"Since when does it all depend on me?" she smiled. Vegeta smirked at her

"Since now. I'll go back if you cheer for me" he proposed. Bulma looked around thinking about it then turned back to him

"So we're both putting what's important to us on the line?" she figured. Vegeta was going to give up his position and Bulma was going to give up her pride. Vegeta nod once staring into her eyes with a penetrating gaze that was enough to melt her heart. Bulma let the deep silence work to her favor as she thought about what she was getting herself into

"Fine, deal" she presented her hand to him so they could shake on it. Vegeta grabbed it then pulled her to him

"Why do you want me to play? This team can win on its own" he said as their faces became closer. Bulma raised a brow

"Why do want me to cheer for you? Those girls are good as they are right now" she said. He smirked at her

"I have to get to practice. We're meeting at my house tonight. Everyone's coming" he let go of her. Bulma pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear

"You're not planning on going to practice like this are you? Your mind's not stable right now" she noted. Vegeta unrest himself from the bumper of his car walking through the driver's side to pull out a big black bag that had cleats hanging to one of the sides. Bulma figured it was his football stuff. He chuckled at her innocence pressing the lock buttons on his car so it would automatically close itself. He then walked through Bulma's side

"Watch me" he directed himself to the football field which was right across the parking lot. Bulma watched him walk all unbalanced and careless

"Be careful!" she screamed making him wave a hand in the air as he kept walking on. She breathed out

"What a careless man. I dunno how he's the best a high school football player and prospect" she spoke to herself unlocking her car again since it automatically locked itself two minutes after being unlocked. Not seconds passed before she was out of there…

"Mom I'm home!" Bulma screamed from the entrance of the Brief mansion as she settled her glasses and car keys on the little decorative table beside the door. Her mom, who was out on the balcony, came inside the house in no time a cheerful smile plastered on her face as she watched her daughter come up the stairs

"Well hello darling. How was your day?" she asked. Bulma sighed gloomily

"It was good" she opened the door to her room which was the first one to the left. Her mom followed her in

"Why the sad face then?" she asked. Bulma set her backpack on the carpeted floor then threw herself on her comfortable bed still in her uniform. Her mother took a seat beside her

"Mind telling me what's wrong?" she insisted. Bulma sat up

"I really miss home, mom. This school is just weird" she said. Her mom caressed her face

"Oh honey. Did you make any friends?" she asked. Bulma shrugged her shoulders

"Well sort of. These girls befriended me because I'm rich but they dislike everyone that's not. I just don't feel too attracted to the idea of spending the rest of the semester here" she pouted. Her mom smiled

"Bulma I'm sure you'll find someone that will want to be your friend no matter what" said her mother. Bulma sighed

"I don't know. These girls are the kind that make you regret it if you avoid them, you know?" she said. Her mother sighed

"Oh well you can't do much about that. It's just immaturity. What about that boy that lives nearby?" she asked

"He's our neighbor mom and he turned out to be this complete asshole! I don't think we're gonna get along. Though he can be nice when he wants to be" she said thoughtful. Her mom smiled

"There are other people in this school that are nice. You just have to find them" she said

"There are some-"

"And I bet you will have no problems honey. Go take a shower and study. Dinner will be served at six" her mother stood from her bed. Bulma looked up at her

"There's something going on tonight at his house. He invited me over" she said. Her mom widened her eyes with a wide smile

"There you go! You see? You're going to have a wonderful time. I'll tell Laura to save dinner for you, ok?" she said chirpily. Bulma nod with a smile

"K. Thanks mom!" she said as her mom exited the room. Bulma sighed and looked at her surroundings finding the window to her room. She decided to look thought out of boredom never expecting to see what she had seen. Vegeta's parents were arguing to death

"I told you to take it yesterday damn it! Now I have to take it myself! Why can't you be useful! Just for once in your life do something that's worthwhile!-"

"Like you're fucking useful you low excuse for a woman!-"

"Who are you calling low excuse for a woman? It's not my fault you missed out when intelligence it was made-"

"AH! Fuck off!"

"Every time I want something done right I can't count on you because you're so fucking stupid!"

The insults kept going one after the other. Bulma decided to step back inside her room. Maybe what she was looking at was not intended for her to see. Still she wondered about them…but most of all about Vegeta. Maybe that was the answer as to why he was the way he was. Maybe his background had shaped him into the person he had become…or not?

**End Ch.5**. Well what do you think? Peeps! I'm so glad to be back! Now that we're on spring break, I will try my best to at least release one or two more chapters. This is the only free time I get (…sorry o.O) I apologize for the waiting. Every second I had free I would sit down and work on this chapter. Apparently that time was not enough 'cause I didn't come out to finish it until right now. Guys I will keep working hard on this one because I know how much you like it and how much you miss updating. But as hard as it is to wait, I'm so sorry that because of me you're gonna have to because my stupid college is all about reading books and novels of like four hundred and eighty five pages and unfortunately, I haven't had the time to release and organize. But now I'm uploading, hopefully a new chappie of 'What You Wish For' will be out soon! That's all for now. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much to all the people that will keep supporting my stories no matter what…I LOVE you ALL! Hope you're all ok. Take care and stay tuned for the next chapter which will hopefully come out soon!

Love;

PL


	6. Ch: 6 Me, Myself, and I

**A/n**: Hey guys! New chapter! Go on ahead and read. Hope you like it!

**Warning(s)**: AC, AL, V, Profanity. Please do not read if you're under 17 and/or if you're not mature enough

**Disclaimer**: Don't own 'em...

** Scene: Broadcasters from the media podium**

"…and it looks like there's a change in the starting lineup for Madison"

"Let's see here Tom…a change indeed. Vegeta Ouji is back on the quarterback position"

"Well that's a surprising substitution John. Why would Madison change the best wide receiver in the nation right now to play quarterback?"

"I think their starting quarterback is injured. Yep. Krillin Roshi appearing on the disabled list as of today"

"Wonder how the team is going to do without Ouji as a wide receiver. He was leading the league in touchdowns scored, yards earned and turnovers. I dare to say one thing though"

"What's that Tom?"

"Ouji's change will surely make the team better"

"You think?"

"Yes I do, John. Vegeta is not only a strong well-built athlete with a good body definition which gives him the great advantage to set up quickly and be ready to throw in an instant"

"That is true"

"But he has been the leagues' and the nations' leading quarterback these past four years. He's a mature and confident field leader who is well-respected by his teammates and he's very competitive with the opposition"

"The young lad has a lot of experience considering the grade skill he's in. The Junior from Tarzana, California has quite shown the world that youth doesn't mean anything as long as you know how to play like you've been playing for years"

"That's right, John. Guess Foley knew what he was doing when he took Ouji in while he was in his sixth grade. The principal and athletic director of the school did not want the kid inside the school parameters due to a list of misconducts and rule violations that went against the school's morale"

"He can be sorry now laughter"

"Laughter Yes he can John. Yes he can"

"Ouji has brought to High School football something that only good professional players from the NFL used to bring in their times"

"What I'm wondering is if Ouji will be up for the wide receiver MVP awards or if he now qualifies for quarterback MVP awards"

"Well Tom I think that won't matter in the end. He's the league's MVP which is the award received for conference performance AND he's the national MVP which is the award received for national performance. Out of more than eighty states with a High School football program Ouji is the best of the best. There is no one that can become close to comparison with him"

"What we don't know John is whether his statistics are going to be affected by the sudden change of position"

"Let's hope not, Tom. Let's hope not…"

**Fame**

**Change of Scene: School. A day after the game**

"… and he showed he has good mechanics and an incredibly fast release, showed accuracy on his long tosses and had a very lively arm in the short areas…"

"…he's very composed under pressure, throws a cacheable ball putting impressive touch with zip to make it easy for his receivers to pull in the ball..."

"…and he displays tremendous velocity with proper timing when he airs out the long bomb getting optimal effort behind his powerful arm. He also had the vision to easily pick up the stunts and scans the field well, feeling the pressure quickly to avoid the rush while maintaining his composure…"

"…he shows the ability to locate the secondary targets when the primary ones are covered…"

"…he's a very effective scrambler, an 'NFL hall of famers' mold, but it is his maturity that allows him to be patient as he first waits for the play to develop.."

"Geez!" Bulma looked around amazed as she entered the school's main building. Everyone who was everyone had a newspaper on hand. 18 waved a hand in the air which Bulma quickly localized and directed towards quickly

"Hey" the girls greet each other with a hug "what's up with the papers?" Bulma asked. 18 rolled her eyes settling a newspaper before her as well

"I dunno. Some guy was giving them out at the entrance of the parking deck saying there's full coverage on yesterday's game" she said. Bulma nodded

"I see. Well, what does it say that's so important?" she asked curious. 18 opened the paper on the page that the index indicated the story was. The picture didn't amaze her. There was Vegeta throwing the ball in all of his glory. The words 'Conference & National MVP' were written beneath the picture. 18 scoffed as if it was absurd

"I hate how they say it's full coverage of yesterday's game when everyone _knows _for a fact it's just full coverage of Vegeta's performance yesterday as a quarterback" she said rolling her eyes again. Bulma read the article uninterested. She didn't see anything wrong with the coverage being about Vegeta

"I mean sometimes I just wonder how the rest of the team feels" 18 continued to complain "cause they all know that no matter what position Vegeta plays he's going to do well in it but the newspapers have to go ahead and make this whole big deal about it when its really not"

"Just because he's a good player doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to be in the newspa-"

"You don't get it, Briefs" 18 cut off annoyed "it's been like this since they were all in seventh grade. No one gets awards but him. No one gets nominations or recognition, chances to score the best scholarships in the nation, NFL draft spots; no one, absolutely no one gets them except for him. And that's what really bothers me. The whole team works as hard as he does. It's not fair" she said. Bulma sighed

"I'm sorry 18. I guess it's kinda hard to deal with all this when your boyfriend's position was the one he replaced" she said kindly. 18 showed her a part of the report on the paper

"Look at this: 'he throws the ball with a tight spiral and makes the proper reads when scanning downfield. He can also throw off his back foot when he's making his drop sets and he drifts and settles in the pocket displaying a soft touch to feather the ball over the defender's head' expressed head coach Mark Foley of the Madison Eagles'. Can you honestly tell me that Krillin didn't do that when he played? It's not even about Krillin. Can you tell me that Yamcha or Kao or Lou didn't do that before he decided to put Vegeta as a quarterback?" she asked annoyed. Bulma shrugged her shoulders

"I wouldn't know" she shook her head. Just then Vegeta made his grand entrance wearing his football jock jacket, his gray sunglasses and his proud, very confident smirk. His friends walking aside and all around him wore the same jacket including Krillin who was now on crotches. 18's expression changed from annoyed to happy. She walked towards the guys and before even saying something to Krillin she leaned in to hug Vegeta

"Awesome game yesterday, I'm so glad you guys won" she smiled hypocritically. Vegeta nodded incoherently not listening to a word she was saying. His attention had drifted to Bulma as she placed her books in her locker looking even more beautiful today than she had looked yesterday. The guys stayed behind as Vegeta walked ahead to meet with Bulma. Little did he know of the commotion that 18 was causing behind him due to the newspaper thing…

"Hello gorgeous" a low voice came from behind the opened locker door. Bulma shut the door closed finding none other than 'prince charming' behind it…or should she say…the opposite of him

"Can you please apply to yourself to call me Bulma?" Bulma protested irate

"I thought I told you I call you whatever I want-"

"Not in this world" said Bulma "you will call me by my name if you want to address me. This is the last time I'm going to tell you. Next time I will opt for ignoring you. Not that I wasn't drawn to do that in the first place but…oh well" she fixed the books in her arms before turning around to walk away. Vegeta followed

"Woman who do you think you are-"

"Hello? Yes…how are you? I'm good. Yeah..." Bulma started talking on her cell phone completely ignoring that Vegeta was there. Vegeta frowned

"I'm talking to you" he raised his voice. Bulma waved a hand in front of him so he would shut up

"Yeah. Oh don't worry. Just an asshole beside me being as loud as he can be" she narrowed her eyes with a smile her conversation on the phone pretty fluid and calmed. Vegeta grunted but said nothing. Instead he kept walking aside her…

A few seconds later Bulma was done on the phone. She placed it on top of her books and kept walking towards her classroom with a pissed Vegeta on her side. She glared at him then smiled

"You look pissed. What's wrong with you?" she asked naïvely. Vegeta grumbled giving her a death glare

"And you dare to even ask me that?" he replied angrily. Bulma giggled

"I thought you were smart enough to understand that I am not going to respond whenever you call me by one of those stupid little names you call the other sluts in this school. I guess I was wrong-"

"I told you I-"

"No, no, no" she stopped dead in her tracks stopping Vegeta with her "If you want me _you_ come and get me but this is serious. If it isn't then forget about it. I'm not going to be another trophy for your collection" she leaned in and kissed his cheek

"You can think about it" she added leaving a blushing Vegeta behind her as she left to get to her classroom. Vegeta looked at her walk away then breathed profoundly, in and out, trying to control his temper

"This woman…" he started talking to himself "makes me want to strangle someone…" he continued. Just then…

"Hey Vegeta what's going on?" Goku's innocent childish voice came from behind him. Vegeta turned grabbing him by the collar of his shirt

"Who the fuck does she think she is?" he almost screamed at his face. Goku held his hand up to Vegeta's on his shirt so he would let go

"Easy man. Breathe. Calm down-"

"She's messing with my head! How the hell can you tell me to calm down? You calm down!" he shot wildly veins popping out of his forehead. Goku tugged at his hand on the collar of his shirt and the shorter male finally decided to let go. Fixing his uniform Goku approached Vegeta closer so people wouldn't hear what he was about to say

"Vegeta…uh…I don't really know how to say this….but um-"

"Damn it Kakarot just say it!" Vegeta spat at him resting his back against the lockers behind him with his arms crossed on his chest. Goku breathed shakily

"Alright, here goes. I think you like Bulma more than what you've liked all those girls" he let out the first one "and I mean not that I blame you 'cause man is she hot" he let out the second one "and plus like the girls said. It's time for you to settle down and stay with someone who can take you seriously-"

"Shut up!" Vegeta ordered but Goku continued like he hadn't listened

"…and you know, that Christine girl was just not-"

"Kakarot, shut up!" Vegeta demanded again ready to punch him

"…and Bulma's a lot better. I mean she's really smart and really pretty and-ug" before he could continue Vegeta had his hands around his neck compressing with a great force

"Did I tell you I felt like strangling someone?" he asked squeezing tighter. Goku raised his brows

"Oh really? I didn't know. You can't do it to me though" he said with almost no voice coming out of him. Vegeta smirked evilly

"Why not?" he inquired in his low voice. Goku tried easing the grip the shorter guy had on him

"Because…there are no more defensive players like me on the team" he said. Vegeta let lose immediately. Goku held his neck

"Gee man. You really _are_ losing it with this girl business" he stretched his neck from the side to the side. Vegeta frowned

"Kakarot one more word about that blue haired wench and I swear to Kame I _will_ strangle you" he warned. Goku waved his hands in the air attempting for peace

"Sure man" he shrugged "I was just saying" the two males resumed to walk to their respective classrooms….

**1st Period - Math **

"Hey" greeted 18 settling on the empty seat before Chichi turning so they could share a conversation before class started

"Hey" Chichi said "did you read the newspaper?" was the first thing she asked. 18 frowned

"I know it's ridiculous. I can _not_ believe they're making such a big deal about Vegeta playing quarterback. It's retarded" she said angered. Chichi breathe out

"Ugh they make it seem as if Vegeta was the most hardworking player on the team when the truth is they all work as hard if not harder than he does" she said. 18 nodded agreeing with her. Goku appeared out the corner of the classroom. He pulled a seat aside Chichi since there was none and kissed her on the cheek

"Hey honey" Chichi turned to kiss him on the lips "we were just talking about the paper's coverage on yesterday's game. Or should I say on Vegeta's" she said sarcastically

"I was thinking of going to dinner at Cavaricci's tonight" said Goku not giving her comment much thought

"Excuse me!" Chichi called upset "Goku the papers and the media have taken it upon themselves to make the Madison football team all about Vegeta. They have forgotten about you and Krillin and Raditz and all of you guys. I mean here I am pouring my heart out and you just hush me?" she cried paranoid. Goku shrugged his shoulders

"Well he's a good player and he works hard to be where he is, Chi. Besides they did talk about us on the paper-"

"Sure!" 18 cut off "a mere paragraph compared to two pages describing Vegeta's play yesterday" she said. Chichi frowned at Goku

"I can't believe you're so careless about this" she started. Goku relaxed on his chair

"What do you want me to do about it, Chi? It's not like it bothers me-"

"Well it should! It would bother me! This is something that's keeping you from being a good prospect Goku-"

"It's not keeping me from anything Chi. Except for Miami, Vegeta and I have the same scholarship offers. We have a spot on the NFL draft, I mean, his position is a bit higher than mine but that doesn't change anything really" he explained getting serious. Chichi breathed out

"It's not about that Goku-"

"Then what is it about, Chichi? What do you want?-"

"Why are you being such an asshole?" Chichi cut him off. Goku stopped for a second thinking thoroughly of a way to say what he was going to say

"I'm sorry" he sounded repented "but I don't want you to say or even think that he doesn't deserve to be where he is. I grew up with him and I prefer to stay where I am before having to go through all the shit he went through to be where he is" he said. Chichi and 18 exchanged a look. Chichi turned to Goku and cupped his face in her hands

"Baby" she kissed him "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" she kissed him again. 18 rolled her eyes turning away from them

"More mushy mushy and kissy kissy….I hate this world…"

** 1st Period - Science **

"Hey woman" a voice called from behind a certain blue haired female. Bulma rolled her eyes tired of him by now. She knew if she didn't acknowledge his presence he would keep on calling her names until she recognized he was there so she decided to turn and look at him

"You know what I was thinking?" she asked

"What?" asked Vegeta

"I was thinking it must be really hard for you to go around the world carrying a malfunctioning brain" she said smugly. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her

"You aren't the only one with a flawless GPA" he said

"I've heard about your distinctive cleverness jackass so let's save some time to both ourselves and don't even try to fool me" she cut through the bull. Vegeta raised a brow

"May I ask who's been filling you in with all these details?" he asked with arrogance. Bulma blinked her beautiful blue eyes at him once noticing just how uncomfortable he had become all of the sudden. She smirked feeling like she had gained an upper hand on him. Was he actually starting to feel affection for her?

"I'm sorry but you're out of luck. Twenty questions with Bulma Briefs is over for the day plus I'm sworn to secrecy-"

"Sworn to secrecy?" Vegeta questioned

"Yes" she confirmed "means I swore on my life that I would never tell. And I won't" she insisted. He smirked making Bulma blush. Something about bad guys just made her surrender under any circumstances. This was not good

"I know what it means" Vegeta said grouchily. Bulma retreated faking she was taken aback

"Sorry. I was so sure you didn't since your brain is running kinda…slow?" she sniggered. Vegeta grunted

"Oh and I suppose you're a fucking genius?" he said ironically. Bulma nodded conceitedly

"As a matter of fact I am…or close to it-"

"Sure. Right next to Einstein-"

"And Newton-"

"Shut up you lunatic nerd-"

"Don't tell me to shut up you brainless jerk-"

"Go out with me Saturday night" Vegeta requested giving the conversation a 360 degree turn. Bulma scoffed not seeing that one coming

"This is absurd! _You_ are absurd! You are the most absurd person in the world!" she shot back. Vegeta teased her with his devilish glare smirking sexily and making her blush

"I know what I want-"

"You are completely mentally unbalanced not to mention ridiculously self confident and pathetic-"

"Yes or no?" he interrupted. Bulma scoffed again

"I can NOT believe you're asking me this. You're so imprudent and so amazingly selfish. You're the most egocentric demented asshole-"

"Woman-" Vegeta was starting to lose it "yes or no?" he asked impatiently. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him

"You are rude, mean, OH! I can't forget unmannered-"

"Woman" he breathed out "I'll pick you up at eight-"

"Seven thirty and don't be late. If you are a second late I'm not going-"

"Right" he agreed standing from the seat behind Bulma's so he could go sit at the back of the classroom. Bulma sat on the first seat of the same row, being the smartest person in the class and all, ready for class to start any minute now

"What am I doing?" she whispered to herself "how did I get myself into this predicament?" she ran her hands through her hair in a desperate attempt to bring herself back to reality…

**1st Period - Spanish **

Raditz: zzzz….Zzzz…zzzz

Yamcha: zzz….Zzzz…Zzzzz….zzzz

** The Bell Rings **

"Goku was acting really weird today" 18 noticed as both girls made their way out of the classroom Goku making a quick stop at bathroom. Chichi nodded

"I dunno, I mean, he _does _have a point you know. Vegeta _has_ gone through a lot" she said. 18 raised her brows

"I wonder if Krillin feels the same" she said with a sigh. Chichi furrowed her brows

"What? You haven't talked to Krillin after everything happened" she asked angrily. 18 looked away not wanting to show her face to Chichi. The last time she had talked to Krillin had been soon after he had gotten injured and it was just to make sure he was ok. They hadn't talked at all after that

"We've talked…I mean some…" said 18. Chichi scoffed

"18 this is always the problem with you and Krillin. You're never there for him and he's never there for you. Why did you even get back together?" she asked irate. 18 sighed

"I don't know what it is I have to do to be there for him. Besides I had a lot to study-"

"On Friday? Our second day of class?" Chichi raised a brow. 18 nodded

"As a matter of fact yes. My teachers are being hard on me this year as opposed to last year or the year before last-"

"Cut the bullshit, 18" Chichi cut her off "you need to pay less attention to yourself and more attention to the people you say you care about-"

"He knew how much I had to study!" 18 attempted to defend herself

"So? That doesn't mean he's fine with it. Relationships work because of the sacrifices you make to be with each others-"

"But-"

"If you're not ready to let go of yourself 18 then you might as well call the relationship quits and move on until you are" said Chichi as both girls came to stop on their spot. 18 rolled her eyes

"Gosh, why is this a big deal? Our relationship works because he understands-"

"Understands what! That you're totally careless and selfish? That you're taking him for granted?" Chichi cut off angry. 18 sighed

"Fine, maybe it isn't right. That still doesn't change the fact that I had to study yesterday" she spoke for herself. Chichi shook her head in disbelief

"Whatever I'm not in for an argument anyway, less when it's not even about me and my relationship problems" she said the two girls facing away from each others. Bulma joined the pair

"Hey you guys. I wanted to…talk…about…" her words came to a stop when she heard both 18 and Chichi humph with their arms crossed on their chests. Bulma raised a brow

"Is everything ok?" she asked but the two women refused to say a word. Bulma smirked subtly so not to let them see her. It sure was funny to see these two 'fighting' with each other

"I'm going on a date with Vegeta" Bulma announced making the girls face her with big glistening eyes

"You're kidding?" said Chichi. Bulma shook her head

"I'm not though I don't feel I'm making the right choice-"

"Of course you're making the right choice" 18 interrupted "you know what this means Chichi" she looked at the black haired female the previous incident long forgotten

"Our dreams!" said Chichi. Bulma furrowed her brows

"What-"

"Our goals!" interrupted 18. Bulma was starting to freak out

"Hang on" she said "can you tell me what in the world are you two talking abo-"

"Don't worry Bulma" said Chichi. 18 came behind her

"Yes! Don't worry! Everything will be fine. Just don't have sex" the pair advised then turned to meet their boyfriends that happened to appear out the corner with the rest of the team. Bulma watched them go puzzled but soon decided to let it slide. Who said these girls were mentally sane anyway? And it wasn't like she was planning to give herself up that easy…least to a guy like Vegeta…

**End of Ch.6.** Well, what did you like and what did you NOT like about this chapter? Feel free to tell me…or better else…REVIEW and tell me. I have news, these maybe bad or good, however you wanna take 'em. Classes are starting again…and you know what that means…Yes...no more free time L I'm so sorry. I will try my best, once again, to write chapters as fast and as thorough as possible but I need you to understand that it is still going to take me a while. Finals are on the way and I need full concentration on those. So I love you all a lot, and I hope I will be able to do my best in these upcoming weeks. Thank you for everyone supporting my story and I really do hope you stay tuned for the next chapter which will be coming out soon! Take Care

Love

PL


	7. Ch: 7 My Way

**A/n**: Read note the end of the story for apology and news on the story.

**Warning(s)**: Obscene language, adult situations, mature conversations. Please mature readers only.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own 'em…

**Fame**

** 2nd Period - English **

"…well class…" the teacher interrupted the ongoing conversations keeping him from instructing the class. The students simmered down as the teacher was finally ready to begin the class

"You've probably come up with great ideas as to what to do in the fifty five minutes we meet, as I have asked you to" he smiled kindly "but I've come up with an idea myself that I insist is even better. It just occurred to me yesterday, when I was in my apartment all alone looking out the window, that this _is_ English class!" he said excited. None of the students could explain where he was going with this

"Sure" the teacher continued "we all hate the literature part of it. But what about working on a little writing of our own-" loud moans in complaints broke through immediately. The man, nearly thirty, cleared his throat upset by their interruption. Soon the classroom became quiet again

"As I was saying" he sounded annoyed "we will be working on literature of our own. Write this down: first essay, due a week from today. Topics? You can talk from hell and all the way down to the meaning of bullshit. Of course I expect no bullshit on the papers-"

"What does that mean?" a dorky voice asked aloud. The teacher shook his head in disappointment. Why did he have to live with such failure?

"What the fuck do you think Todd?" he asked disturbed then resumed with the information on the essays

"Second essay, before midpoint. Topics: write this down please" he gave the students a second to settle down "think about the social, political and economical status worldwide. Some of us are holding up pretty good, some of us are in real bad shape. I want you to express a religious point of view doesn't matter if you're an atheist or a firm believer. The topic: if there is a God that's watching over us, as the writings say, why are there such big gaps between one social group and the other? Where is equality represented? How? I don't want an answer to this question. I want you to analyze it and write, in essay form, your point of view" he finished with the complicated assignment. Goku buried his head on the desk

"Shit. I'm screwed" he said to his best pal Krillin who had settled in front of him. Krillin cringed in frustration quite upset about the whole thing

"You're telling me" he scoffed "English has never been hard to me but I think the time has finally come" he said unenthusiastic. Goku looked up

"At least its only two of those things. Could be worse-"

"Oral presentation" the teacher interrupted their conversation "this will be your final. Topic is simple: why my father is the best in the world. People with no father you can do mother or caretaker-" his talking became indistinct as the two males faced one another again

"You bum, way to jinx it! Now we're really screwed!" Krillin protested. Goku chuckled nervously

"Sorry?" he replied unsure the boys paying attention to the class which was to begin shortly after the 'bad news'…

** 2nd Period - Econ **

"…let's go to the mall after class! You need to buy clothes for your date with Vegeta-"

"Chichi" Bulma interrupted frustrated as her friend dazed off with ideas for THE date with the famous Vegeta "I don't think I should've accepted. I mean it's not like me to just go out with the first guy I meet-"

"B, first of all" said Chichi "we're not talking about just anyone. You know that right?" she asked. Bulma rolled her eyes

"I know what you're saying but-"

"Ok. Just making sure-"

"Listen" said Bulma "Vegeta is just not the kind of guy I 'date'" she said. Chichi nodded

"I see. That _is_ a good point except for the fact _he_ was the one that asked you out and that does make a lot of difference-"

"Chichi" Bulma sighed not knowing how else to put it "I don't think you understand what I'm trying to say. Guys like Vegeta just don't fit with girls like me" she said. Chichi scoffed as if she was being ridiculous

"Don't be hasty" she said

"I-"

"Listen to me" Chichi stopped her from going any further "for the past couple of years I've seen Vegeta on and off with girls that we all know aren't right for him and let me tell you I have never, I mean ever, seen him go for a girl like he is going for you" she confessed

"Really?" Bulma asked naively. Chichi nodded

"Honest truth" she assured. Bulma sighed in frustration

"I dunno. I don't trust him or myself with him. I don't know what his intentions are for me" she admitted. Chichi smiled

"I need to break it to you. There is no girl in this school more perfect for him than you. And that's a fact" she winked her eye at her. Bulma sighed

"I hope he realizes that..."

** 2nd Period - Math **

"What's up with that woman of yours?" asked Raditz settling aside Vegeta on one of the empty seats at the back of the classroom waiting for the teacher to begin class sometime soon

"She's not my woman" he said with his usual frown "not yet" he added with a smirk. Raditz let out a chuckle

"Well Veg-man I, as a man that knows what women want, can tell you this" she's quite a catch" he advised. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him

"What do you mean?" he asked not knowing what the term meant. Raditz smacked his shoulder

"I mean if you have her don't lose her. That's not something you want to give up period" he cleared up. Vegeta tsked careless

"Please" he said confidently "that woman's gonna be on my bed before midnight on Saturday-"

"_If_ and only _if_ you can get her there. She's smart like a fox man. I don't think even you can pull it off" the male with long spiky hair strongly doubted his teammate's could outperform Bulma. He had talked to her enough to know she wasn't going to be easy. The teacher turned to the class

"Alright class, settle down! We're going to review the Pythagorean Theorem" he said in a non-enthusiastic tone. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders

"We'll see about that…"

** 2nd Period - Spanish **

"Soy la mujer mas bella del mundo" 18 said loudly for the whole class to hear then returned to her seat shortly. The in-class activity was to stand before the class and say a sentence in Spanish that would best describe you. 18, knowing herself all too well, decided to say what best described her (I am the most beautiful woman in the world) with a snobbish smile that added more enemies than friends to her list

"Gosh I hate her" a girl whispered as most girls gave her an evil jealous look while guys could not agree more with what she had said…

** The Bell Rings **

"I think I'm a thorough speaking person. I can't understand why you insist on calling me that" Bulma protested

"Why do you keep fighting to have it your way?" Vegeta spat back. The angry looking male and the blue haired female were at it again…arguing that is. No matter how much Bulma insisted on being called by her name Vegeta kept calling her like he called every other girl. Bulma, of course, hated it!

"Do you realize that our arguments are always brought up because of the stupid name issue? I would understand if you had a mental disability that kept you from articulating the five letter word-"

"You talk too much shit-"

"Shit?" she narrowed her eyes at him "how about I call you…" she thought for a second "'vegetable head'. Sounds like a name that's totally you" she smirked "let's see how much shit I talk now 'veggie-head'" she walked ahead leaving him behind. Certainly, Vegeta followed

"Dare to call me that one more time. I will-"

"Then don't call me ho' names one more time" the couple stopped one in front of the other "I'm serious Vegeta" she frowned at him. Vegeta smirked

"You have a control problem. You think you control everybody-"

"No I don't" she cut him off "I control you. There's no reason to think I control everybody else when it's not true. It's not healthy" she turned and walked away…dragging Vegeta with her

"You think you control me?" he grabbed her elbow softly. She pulled her arm from his gentle grip

"I can say whatever I want as long as I know it's true-"

"What makes you think it _is_ true!" he asked angered. Bulma scoffed

"Please. Do I need to prove it to you?" she asked arrogantly. Vegeta crossed his arms on his chest

"Amaze me" he smirked. Bulma poked his chest with her index finger

"Why are you still following me?" she raised a brow. Vegeta stood speechless. She smiled mischievously

"See you in class…'veggie-head'" she giggled turning once more to head to class as quickly as she could since the insisting male had kept her from being the first one inside the classroom. Vegeta clenched his teeth the most ruthless thoughts running through his head as his blood boiled

"This woman is driving me insane!" he screamed the last word drawing the attention of the people hanging out in the hallway. He breathed in to try and shake it off then headed to class. Truth, however, was the woman was clogging his brain. Her blue hair and radiant blue eyes refused to leave his mind. Her sweet voice was still ringing in his ears; her words refused to leave his train of thoughts. Her control over him was so strong it was almost scary. As much as he wanted to deny it, it was killing him.

It wasn't the fact that she was beautiful it was the confidence she had in herself that was bringing him to her. She was oblivious of her innocence but powerful with it at the same time; cold in feelings but good of heart; kind and sweet but rough and wild. Suddenly his mind started to wonder…if he was worth it. _What can she see in the shallow person I am?_

**Meanwhile…**

"18 you know that as a friend I would tell you everything, good or bad, right?" Chichi asked as the two girls walked through the hallways attempting to return to their respective classrooms since the bell was about to ring. 18 nodded

"Yeah...what's wrong?" she started to get a little anxious. Chichi breathed profoundly

"Well…um…I'm not trying to bring up stuff or fights or anything-"

"It's Krillin!" 18 guessed "who did you see him with?" she asked angrily. Chichi's analyzed what she was about to do. She knew lying was bad…but it wasn't if it served a good purpose

"I saw him with that blue haired ditz…what's her name" she snapped her fingers as she tried to remember

"You saw him with Marron? That bitch! Who does she think she is-?"

"Now hold on a minute" Chichi held her back "I just saw them talking so I can totally be wrong you know?" she stated in her defense. 18 scoffed furious

"Of course you're not wrong! Don't be on his side! That ho'. I can't believe she's doing this! I can't believe Krillin's doing this to me-"

"Maybe you should talk to him" Chichi suggested in the middle of the turmoil. 18 rolled her eyes

"Well duh!" she sighed "I have to get to class. We'll talk later" she said taking a left turn to head to her classroom. Chichi smiled to herself

"I just hope she's not _too_ angry" she whispered to herself "she'll definitely talk to him now" she said mischievously heading to her classroom as the bell rang…

** 3rd Period - Science **

"Hey baby" Chichi made it to class almost on time… almost on time to make out with her boyfriend that is. The teacher was missing leaving her a bit of time to cuddle with her man before he arrived and broke them apart. Knowing the couple because of their many years together the teacher always made them sit apart during this particular class since neither of the two would pay attention to him therefore fail his exams.

Chichi sat on her boyfriend's lap taking his arms and embracing them around her waist. Goku kissed the side of her neck

"Where were you at? I didn't see you" he protested. Chichi caressed his hair tenderly

"I had to talk to 18 about something important" she said. Goku looked at her suspiciously

"You weren't messing stuff around right?" he asked. Chichi shrugged her shoulders with a guilty expression on her face

"I…-"

"Chichi?" he asked condescendingly. Chichi smiled innocently

"Not…uh…not really" she responded. Goku gave her his 'not again' face

"Why?" he asked. Chichi raised her nose high in the air

"They need to talk. Their relationship is not exactly great right now and-"

"It's not for you to handle-"

"I know, honey but don't worry. Everything will be fine" she assured. Goku furrowed his brows

"That's what you told me the last time…when they broke up for the seventh time of the year" he sounded sardonic. Chichi gasped

"No they didn't! Not because of what I said anyway!" she defended

"Whatever" he replied. The teacher made his entrance and of course the first people he noticed were them two

"Party's over guys. Break it up guys. Come on" he said. Chichi gave Goku a quick peck on the lips

"I love you" she whispered standing from his lap

"Love you too" he sighed. Yamcha occupied the seat behind Goku's a few seconds before the teacher started

"Hey man let's go to the Tavern tonight. My treat" he invited. Goku smirked but shook his head

"Sorry man but we have a game tomorrow" he said

"We do?" asked Yamucha never imagining it was game night the next day "aw shit. I guess I can say goodbye to Bianca" he said frustrated. Goku raised a brow puzzled

"Wasn't it Nadia?" he asked. Yamcha shook his head

"That's right, Nadia. Sheesh! A little longer with that name on my head and Clara would've been long gone…"

"Nadia, man"

"That's right, Anna…"

"Ok…"

** 3rd Period - English **

"…why your father is the best in the world…" the teacher finished with the instructions he had given out to his first English class. Vegeta seemed angry; something about this particular assignment seemed to have zoned him off. Bulma refused to show her concern for him but curiosity was getting the best out of her all the same. She _had_ seen his parents arguing that one day. Maybe his facial expression had something to do with it

"You look upset" she turned on her seat to talk to him. Vegeta broke out of his daze

"I'm not" he assured his cold scowl replacing the frame she was drawn to explore in the first place. She shrugged her shoulders acting as if she didn't care that much

"Well you looked it. What's wrong? Are you not used to writing about God or talking about your daddy-?"

"That's none of your concern. Amazing how you think you're so smart yet sound so stupid" he smirked as if he had won the fight. Bulma was about to snap but decided to try something different. Instead of yelling back at him she would try telling the truth

"Your parents had an argument yesterday" she confessed. Vegeta narrowed her eyes at him. She had hit a sensitive spot. She could see it in his eyes

"You don't know anything about my parents" he spat back at her. Bulma sighed

"I'm not saying I do but-"

"Do yourself a favor and stay out of it" he warned threateningly. Bulma frowned

"Hey I just wanted to say that I didn't mean to-"

"I don't care. Stay out of it" he stood from his seat and walked to the teacher's desk. A couple of seconds later he left with a bathroom pass which probably meant he was not returning to the classroom until the class was over. Bulma tsked returning to her own seat. What dark secret he hid deep within himself only could and would concern him. As unbreakable as he wanted to seem to the world he appeared to be unaware of the fact that he was still human. Suddenly she felt that the pain he had endured was not normal and as much as she wanted to keep away she had a strong sense that she was the only one that could get close to him. But it was frightening…

"Everything ok?" 18 asked. Bulma shook her head watching the blond occupy the seat that Vegeta had vacated not too long ago. She smiled at her

"Yep!" she exclaimed cheerful "did you hear about the assignment-?"

"I know!" 18 cut her off "what am I gonna do? My father's rich because of his stupid robot inventions but you know I don't want to say what my father _really_ does in front of the whole class. I can't put myself that low. This is so bad. If I…" as the conversation went on Bulma's thoughts raced in her head _my toes and fingers are not enough to count how many times she's said 'I' in the last ten seconds. _She sighed. Not that 18 liked to talk about herself or anything..

** 3rd Period - Math **

Krillin: ZzzzZzzZzzzZzz he sleeps in all classes, doesn't he!

** The Bell Rings **

"Hey man" Goku greet his cousin, who was more like a brother, Raditz "I didn't see you in class" he said. Raditz chuckled. He knew he was busted

"Yeah I was just chillin'. Didn't feel like Science class today" he said. Goku breathe out

"Tell me about it. Whoo am I hungry" he stretched his arms high up in the air

"Me too" said Raditz

"Hey baby" Chichi came behind Goku pinching a small portion of his well built stomach. Goku lowered his arms quickly pain taking over him

"Ouch! What'd you do that for?" he protested. Chichi giggled

"You are so pitiful. You guys deal with sore muscles, tight tendons and torn ligaments every day but you can't take a pinch from a woman" she teased. Goku stroked the throbbing area

"You pinched hard!" he whined. Chichi rolled her eyes at him

"You're such a baby" she embraced her arms around his waist. Goku's pain suddenly disappeared as he embraced his arms around her small waist. The couple kissed a couple of times. Raditz best decided to leave them alone. Surely there were better things to do than watch the 'old couple' make out in the hallway…again…

**-c-c-c-c-**

"Well I'm glad that the bathroom pass served its purpose" Bulma said as she walked past Vegeta who was looking for stuff inside his locker. Vegeta turned to face her

"What? You want to know what I did too?" he asked sarcastically. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him

"You are so ruthless and unmannered" she insulted. Vegeta smirked

"Cutting class is neither ruthless nor unmannered" he replied to her insults. Bulma sighed

"I am seriously wondering if I should go out with you. I don't think I'll be able to deal with all your shit" she said. Vegeta stared at her, his devilish stare burning into her pupils. Then he smirked; that evil, sexual half smile of his that could say for itself how much he wanted her. _Wanted_. Bulma could read between the lines very well especially when it was between his. She didn't break. Instead she frowned at him

"If you're thinking of a way you can get to fuck me by Saturday you might as well think again. I am not a slut you can 'domesticate'. You better control your urge" she stared with spite. 18 arrived to the conversation

"Guys…aw but look at you! You look so cute together!" she was annoyingly peppy "you know what would be better? If it was actually tru-"

"Mind your business 'blondie'" Vegeta cut her off angrily never taking his eyes off Bulma. 18 gasped at his rudeness but before she could say a word Bulma decided to speak

"Don't worry about him 18. He's just having a 'mood' day. Happens when you can't bend things your way" she smirked never taking her eyes off him either. Vegeta scowled at her

"Listen woman! If you think-"

"Bulma…B-U-L-M-A. Bulma. Can you spell?" she cut him off irate. Vegeta's anger level began to rise fast. The bell rang interrupting the 'interesting' conversation

"I have Math now and I don't want to be late so I guess I'll see you around" she walked away "…honey" she added mockingly taking her blonde friend with her and leaving an infuriated Vegeta behind. Vegeta breathed in profoundly rubbing his temples as slow as he could. The fury was eating him alive yet something kept him from replying every single time she would make such commanding remarks at him

"Damn that woman and her stupid comments. I swear to Kame I will KILL her!" he yelled. The DA (Dean's Assistant) was walking down the hallway when he heard the words. He stopped a few feet behind Vegeta

"Aggression, violent actions, threatening to take someone's life, insanity, and the use of profanity" he wrote on a paper "detention four o'clock" he ripped the paper off the notebook "you're on, Ouji" he handed Vegeta the yellow copy

"Show this at the entrance of room 114 or else you will be marked absent" he informed in a monotone tone. Vegeta grabbed the male by the collar of his shirt

"What the fuck is this-?"

"Aggression against DA is two more weeks of detention plus a week of anger management meetings. The use of profanity towards the DA is probably going to be two more weeks of anger management" he kept writing on his little notebook as he hung loosely on Vegeta's tight grip. He handed Vegeta another yellow copy

"If you wish to appeal please meet with the dean. His phone number and e-mail address are written at the bottom of your yellow copies. Have a good day" he said getting himself off Vegeta's grip and walking away almost stumbling. Vegeta frowned

"You gotta be shittin me" he banged his head against the door of his locker softly. The bell rang a second time indicating that he was about to be late. Pushing himself off the locker he walked to the classroom which was not far. The day had been shitty. The only reason he could think of was because of her. Her and his feelings for her…

**End of Ch.7**. Wow! I know! It's been a loooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOoong time! People, as you all probably know, yeah. I am really, so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I've had serious complications this semester….yeah, make sure you're ready for College when you're about to go! I hurt my knee, had surgery, and two months later I'm stressing out about finals! But don't worry guys! I always kept you in mind. While I studied I took the time necessary to try and make this work. It was a disaster at the beginning, but nah! It turned out pretty good I think…0.o

Anyways, I'll be done with finals, and I've started a new chapter already. So hopefully it won't be too long before you see chapter eight posted (soon!). I hope you're glad! I'm excited 'cause I have the greatest ideas for this story! I think they're awesome but…you're gonna have to wait a little bit and see, k? think you can all do that for me? Please…pretty please….Ok, now that I'm done begging I will ask you to **review.** I know it's hard **why should you review when I haven't updated in years?** But peeps…reviews are the only thing that can make me better. And I will really appreciate it if you have questions or comments regarding the story. That's all for now. Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be coming out soon!

Love;

PL


	8. Ch: 8 A Friend Like You

**A/n**: I'm glad for releasing a new chapter. Now, I hope you all like it. Remember to review. Thank you

**Warning(s)**: obscene language, adult content, violent content. Please mature readers only.

**Disclaimer**: Do Not Own Them (DNOT)

**Fame**

** 4th Period - Spanish **

"That woman and her stupid mouth!" Vegeta ranted as he entered the classroom. Goku followed close behind him listening to every word the angry man released with fury. He placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder

"Calm down man. I'm sure coach Foley can get you out of detention" he assured sounding positive. Vegeta grunted but remained silent as the men reached the end of the classroom where they found Krillin already seated on one of the chairs crotches on one side and leg propped up on the other with bags of ice covering it

"Hey man" Goku greeted "how's the knee?" he asked performing the 'secret' handshake with Krillin. Krillin shrugged his shoulders

"It's coming up pretty good-"

"Stupid bitch" Vegeta's mumbling was loud enough to interrupt Krillin

"It's pretty good" Krillin started again "the doctor says my range of motion is good compared to other-"

"…when I'm the one she should respect" his muttering kept getting on the way of the conversation. Krillin leaned close to Goku

"Is he talking to himself again?" he asked concerned. They both glanced at Vegeta

"…and she's fucking dumb! If she could shut her mouth for one damn second…" they looked at each other

"Yeah" said Goku "does that a lot lately" he added. Krillin shook his head

"Man! That Bulma girl is getting to him pretty bad" he said. Goku sighed

"No kidding. I think she's trying to 'soothe' him down. He doesn't look too happy about it" he said. Krillin nodded

"You said it. He looks exactly like when he's on the football turf….ready to kill someone that is" he said. The teacher made his entrance to the room

"Class…clase. Shut up. Hora de empezar" the teacher indicated in Spanglish mixture of English & Spanish saying it was time to begin the class. The students settled down.

"Well that's a first. Why the hell are you behaving today?" she asked impressed "whatever just keep talking while I teach the class. We all suck at Spanish anyway" she said before opening the book and finally beginning class…

** 4th Period - English **

"I know it's hard couples but remember…you love each other unconditionally. That means under any circumstances" the teacher was being supportive to the 'married' couples in class. The pairs had been assigned to deal with the most essential yet detestable part of the marriage: income and bills

"Several things you might want to consider: you shouldn't open a monetary loan because of insufficient funds. Try saving money. Try buying a less expensive place to live, spend less money on gas and/or groceries" the teacher suggested as the couples, spread sporadically around the room, kept trying to find a way to purchase an apartment and have enough money left to pay all of their 'bills'. Everyone seemed frustrated including Chichi and Raditz. The couple was seating at the very back of the classroom, Chichi searching for an apartment while Raditz relaxed on his chair, arms bent behind his head for comfort and legs resting on his desk. Chichi sighed

"You know it's really hard finding an apartment and you're just seating there not doing shit you big lazy bum!" she complained. Raditz smirked

"If it wasn't for me we wouldn't have any money-"

"I can live on my own!-"

"You're a housewife woman-"

"So what!-"

"Apparently you don't earn shit-"

"I could earn more than you if I wanted to you creep!"

"You're just jealous 'cause I'm better-"

"I'm mad because you're so careless" Chichi covered her face with her two hands throwing a dramatic tantrum. The teacher made her way to the couple

"Why what's going on here? What just happened?" she looked at Raditz with an upset frame. Raditz tsked

"She can't get over the fact that I'm better than her" he said quite frankly. The teacher gasped

"That is a mean thing to say Mr. Son. Your wife is trying to find and apartment _and _find a way to take care of the bills altogether and you're just seating on your ass?" she asked. Raditz shrugged his shoulders

"I work my ass off ten hours a day. That's not my job" he replied self assuredly. The teacher gasped again

"Mr. Son!" she reprimanded "if you don't cooperate with your wife I'm going to sign you in for a divorce and she's going to get all your money! Now get to work" she ordered disturbed. Chichi uncovered her face and smiled genuinely

"Thank you" she said grateful as the teacher left the couple to work out the problem. Raditz frowned

"Shit!" he cursed the teacher, the class and the stupid project. Chichi laughed at him

"You better get to work 'cause if you don't I'm suing your ass" she giggled. Raditz narrowed his eyes at her

"Fuck off" he said annoyed the couple settling to begin working out the debts…

** 4th Period - Math **

"Hey 'blue eyes'" Yamcha called from aside Bulma. Bulma turned midways to see what the annoying man wanted. He chuckled

"You're not gonna give me the pleasure to see your 'blues'?" he asked. Bulma rolled her eyes

"No. Now what do you want?" she asked ready to finish this particular conversation as soon as possible. Yamcha chuckled again

"Nah man. You're cool, right?" he kept bothering her. Bulma faced him now

"If you have nothing to say can you please do me a favor?" she smiled brightly. Yamcha nodded

"Sure. Anything-"

"Yeah, I figured" she cut him off "can you please just go away? You're kind of annoying and that bothers me" she said upset. Yamcha breathed out

"Well now that I have your full attention-" he smirked "I wanted to invite you to the Tavern tonight. There's a party-"

"It's a week day" said Bulma

"It's Friday, baby" Yamucha said

"Don't" she breathed in to calm down "don't call me baby. Please" she requested. Yamcha smirked

"Sure" he agreed considering he was willing to do almost anything for her. Bulma rolled her eyes at him

"Don't you have a game tomorrow?" she asked among other things. Yamcha shrugged his shoulders

"We do but I won't get to play. See Vegeta's the man here and he's playing in my position. There is no chance in hell I'm gonna be on the field tomorrow" he said calmly. Bulma raised her brows

"Well that's a good theory and even better self-esteem" she said sardonically. Yamcha sighed

"It's just the way it is. So you coming?" he asked one more time before the teacher started the class. Bulma thought insecure

"I might stop by" she sounded tentative. Yamcha smiled

"Cool. I'll see you there" he returned to his seat at the end of the classroom. Bulma turned her attention to the teacher at the front of the classroom. She sighed

"At least I got him to shut up…"

** 4th Period - Science **

"…yeah everyone's going to be there" the beautiful brunette, also known as Christine, was telling 18 about the party at the Tavern. 18 didn't know whether to go or not

"I dunno Chris. Krillin can't go because of his knee and football has a game tomorrow. I doubt there'll be a lot of people" she said. Christine snapped

"Krillin can go! He's not gonna play tomorrow! Football aren't all gonna be there but I bet at least Vegeta is gonna come" she said confident. 18 looked away

"Uh…I know Vegeta's not going for sure. Neither is Bulma" she said

"WHAT! Are you kidding me-?"

"No-"

"When did _they_ start dating!" Christine asked irritated. 18 tsked

"Tonight's their first date. It was supposed to be tomorrow but oh well. Those two have a weird wild way of getting along" she shook her head

"But!" Christine pouted "but where are they going! You have got to tell me, 18-"

"Chris-" 18 tried calming the girl down "I have no idea, ok? I seriously don't. I wish he would've told us but he didn't. I guess it's somewhere new-"

"Somewhere new!" Christine exclaimed "18" the girl's eyes welled up with tears. 18 rolled her eyes wondering why in the world she would tell Christine about the whole Bulma and Vegeta thing

"He's going to take her serious?" Christine asked frustrated. 18 scoffed

"Please!" she said "I don't think so I mean hello! We're talking about Vegeta here. I bet he's taking her to the same restaurant he takes all of his whores he's just not telling us 'cause he knows we know her and we can tell her" she said self-assured

"That's probably it!" Christine's expression was bright and happy again. 18 furrowed her brows

"Chill out. I thought you were over Vegeta-"

"Oh I am-"

"Bullshit Christine! You were about to cry when you heard about him and Bulma-"

"I wasn't. Anyway that Bulma girl seems to be quite a fling" she changed the subject. 18 furrowed her brows

"What do you mean-?"

"I mean you need to watch out. The girl's a heartbreaker, 18, and she's conquering a lot of hearts. I think she has more admirers than you do" she said with a half smile. 18 faked a giggle

"Please! I can not believe you're so bad to compare her to me!" she giggled again "come on you know she doesn't stand a chance-"

"She's got Vegeta on her hands-"

"Any girl could have Vegeta if they really wanted to-"

"18 you know the only kind of girl Vegeta dates" Christine cut off. 18 rolled her eyes

"Full boobs, small waist, slim stomach, firm ass, long legs" she described

"Exactly" Christine agreed "and you know these girls always turn popular not because of what people say about them but because of what the football team says about them. The guys always think the girl is hot stuff. Vegeta isn't one to spread the word but-"

"He doesn't know his teammates talk about his girls-"

"Right he doesn't. But his teammates are the ones that talk around. They're the ones that have made your good reputation what it is-"

"Please" 18 scoffed "don't remind me I ever dated him. That was like what? Four years ago?-"

"Five-"

"Whatever" she cut off trying _not_ to remember 'those days' "I'm glad that's over with" she slid a strand of her hair behind her ear

"Do you know what I'm saying?" the brown haired girl asked as they settled themselves to begin class. 18 nodded

"I do" she replied looking quite pissed. Christine sighed

"Just be very aware…"

** Lunch **

"You know what? I think it's time we tried a new way to communicate" said Bulma as she and Vegeta walked together to the lunch area (cafeteria.) Vegeta raised a brow

"Oh yeah? What would that be?" he asked

"How about talking for a start?" suggested Bulma "have you noticed we have never actually talked before-"

"What are we doing right now-?"

"No this is called arguing-"

"Oh it is"

"Yes, it is. I tried talking to you earlier and you just stormed out of the classroom" Bulma stopped dead in her tracks stopping Vegeta with her. The couple was on the spotlight; people around them quickly began wondering whether they were together or not

"My parent's business is none of your concern" Vegeta stated clearly. They locked eyes

"You seem to have a problem trusting people" said Bulma. Vegeta nod once

"I do. The people you trust can fuck you up-"

"Not all of them-"

"Here they can _and_ they will" he admitted. Bulma shrugged her shoulders

"Well just so you know you can trust me" she said. Vegeta looked away struggling to keep a stern face as sudden feelings washed over him. Never had he have someone to offer their trust. Bulma had been the first and only exception. Bulma cupped his face in her tender hands making him turn to look at her

"You can trust me" she repeated making sure he understood. Vegeta remained silent. Chichi and Goku appeared on the scene with their hands entangled in one another

"Hey guys" said Chichi. Bulma and Vegeta turned to look at her in unison

"We were looking for you. Our table's getting full" she said. Bulma let go of Vegeta's face quick sliding a strand of her hair behind her ear. They had just become aware of the fact that people were looking at them. They blushed simultaneously

"We'll be there in a minute" Bulma said. Chichi glared at the pair suspiciously

"Ok honey. Don't hurry in" she winked an eye at her. Bulma nodded watching her disappear with Goku throughout the speculating crowd in the cafeteria. Bulma turned to Vegeta again

"We better get going before there's no space left at THE table" she mocked turning away. Vegeta gently pulled her by the arm stopping her from going any further

"You despise them don't you? I can tell you don't like them" he said talking about Chichi and 18. Bulma looked to the table where the girls were seated along with everybody else then looked back at him

"I don't…not despise...I mean, they're good people-"

"Don't lie" he demanded. Bulma was taken aback

"Lie? I don't lie" she said

"Please" Vegeta said not believing a word of it "it's written all over your face" he said. Bulma breathed out

"I don't despise them. I just think there are better people out there than those two" she confessed. Vegeta smirked

"Sure" he said confidently "you would" he added. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him

"What is it with you thinking you know more than anybody else?" she asked irate. Vegeta raised his brows in surprise

"Oh _I_ know more than anybody else?-"

"Well you think you do!" Bulma insisted. Vegeta frowned

"Has anyone ever told you that you're impossible to deal with-?"

"Ha! Has anyone ever told _you_ that?" she reversed the phrase. Vegeta stared at her, silent, defiant

"I could kiss you right now" he challenged smirking. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him

"You better not dare to-"

"Or what?" he defied. Bulma frowned

"Would you stop it already? I have no idea how we're gonna make it through this date…"

**Change of scene: 7PM-30 minutes before DATE**

"Mother! I can't find my necklace" Bulma burst inside her mother's room wearing a black mini tube dress with dressy black sandals, a silver anklet on her right leg and silver delicate hoops on both her ears and her arms. Her mother looked up from the book she was reading

"Aw, Bulma honey, I'm so proud of having such a beautiful daughter" the blonde woman placed the book down walking all the way to her daughter. She caressed her soft blue hair

"You look amazing" she complimented. Bulma smiled

"Thank you" she said gracefully "what are you reading tonight?" she asked looking at the book that her mother had just placed down on the bed. Her mom tsked

"It's just an old novel called 'Utopia'. Talks about a-"

"Messed up materialistic society" Bulma finished for her "you used to read it to me a lot when I was younger" she added with a smile. Her mom shrugged her shoulders innocently

"I keep forgetting that" she shook her head "what was it that you needed?" she asked. Bulma snapped

"Oh! Totally forgot about that. I need my silver necklace. It's the only one that goes with this-"

"Ok sweetie. Did you check on top of your wardrobe?" she asked walking to her own wardrobe to check. Bulma nodded

"I did. It's not there. Oh my God! Vegeta's gonna be here in like half an hour and I'm going to die if I'm not ready because I told him that he better not be late and-"

"Bulma" her mom turned to her "calm down. You're stressing-"

"Well how can I not be stressing, mother, I'm going to be late and I told him-"

"Honey" her mom hushed her again taking out the silver necklace that Bulma had been looking for

"Relax" the older woman smiled. Bulma walked to her feeling her tense muscles loosen up

"What would I do without you?" she said knowing her mother was totally expecting the compliment

"I know" her mother replied "now turn around so I can put it on you" she requested. Her daughter turned around as she was told and the necklace came to rest on her long neck. The necklace consisted on a small antique silver heart charm intertwined with the collar. Out of the last strand of the heart came a small rose resting in the middle of the heart quite elegantly. The reason she loved this particular necklace so much was not because of its monetary value but because it was a gift from her mother when she became sixteen years old. She had used it ever since for every special evening that required simplicity and grace

Bulma walked to her mother's mirror so she could take one last look before declaring herself totally ready for the evening

"You look fabulous" her mother complimented. Bulma looked at her mother through the mirror

"Thanks. You think he'll-"

"If he doesn't he's not worth it sweetie" her mom cut her off before she could finish one of her biggest worries. Bulma raised her nose high in the air

"That's right" she turned around "I'm off mom. Don't wait up for me if it gets too late" she suggested spraying herself a couple of times with her mother's expensive perfume (Aqua Di Gio - Giorgio Armani)

"Bye honey. Have a great night no matter what!" her mom exclaimed giving her daughter a short kiss before she left

"Tell dad I love him and that we'll talk tomorrow" she disappeared out the room. Her mom followed quickly a wicked idea suddenly coming to her mind…

"Bulma, honey! Before you go-" the doorbell rang interrupting her mother's words. Bulma looked at her watch

"It's seven fifteen. He's early! The asshole is actually early-" the doorbell rang again clearly proving the guy's impatience. Why couldn't he wait just a few seconds? It would give her time to get downstairs at the very least

"I got it Lucy" Bulma told her housekeeper off then opened the door

"You should let your housekeeper answer the door. She's getting paid for it" the ironic manly voice quickly came from behind the door. Bulma rolled her eyes

"Shut up. You're early" she said. Vegeta raised a brow quite impressed with the beautiful woman standing in front of him

"Well?" she asked bringing him back to earth. Vegeta shook his head then cleared his throat

"You told me not to be late" he said moderately confused. Bulma smiled

"Wow I'm actually impressed" she said making him frown "though it's not the first time you do exactly as I say" she added arrogantly. He narrowed his eyes at her

"Woman-" just when he was about to ruin it with his usual meanness Bulma's mother pulled the door wide open a 'Polaroid' camera on hand

"Aw! Don't you look adorable! He's a real cutie Bulma" her mother said. Bulma could feel her cheeks burning

"Mom please!" she said embarrassed. Vegeta could only stare at the lady in front of him. Bulma's mother refused to budge

"Now, now honey. It's tradition to take the picture of the first date. Go stand beside him so I can take a good one" she said cheerfully. Bulma rolled her eyes letting out a sigh

"Fine" she stood besides Vegeta. Vegeta looked at her shortly then breathed in her wonderful aroma. Whatever it was he felt almost dizzy. It was the most peculiar invigorating smell he had ever come to sense. It made him crave for her, crave for her skin; he wanted to taste her desperately

"Okay" the lady's voice broke his trance. He looked at the camera

"One, two, three…smile" the camera flashed taking the first picture of the cute couple together. Part of Bulma's hair rested on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta didn't smile but he didn't have that mean scowl on his face either. Bulma's big bright smile could lighten up the whole picture. Their bodies seemed comfortable against each other as if they had known each other for life. His hand rested contentedly on her hip bone while she held both hands in front of her looking a bit timid. Bulma's mother smiled

"Alright! Bye honey. Have a good time!" her mom waved a hand at them before disappearing out the door. The youngsters turned headed to Vegeta's car. Bulma couldn't help but to overlook at Vegeta as he walked a bit ahead of her…

Vegeta was wearing a dark gray long sleeved blouse with the sleeves rolled up, a few buttons open showing the great features of his chest. The shirt hugged his figure perfectly; it accentuated his broad shoulders and his small slim waist. Along with his expensive looking blouse he wore classic black tailored pants and leather shoes. The pants fit tight on his buns then loose all the way down his ankles. Bulma had to accept he looked better than what she had expected. She was feeling better about the whole idea of going out with him. No wonder he had so many girls under his sleeve. There was all but one word to describe him tonight: HOT.

"You look nice" Bulma complimented breaking the silence as they approached the car. Vegeta smirked

"I know" he replied arrogantly. Bulma scoffed

"Please. Get over yourself!" she said upset at his arrogant comeback. Vegeta chuckled

"You smell good-"

"Isn't it great! I love it! It's Giorgio Armani!" she replied. Vegeta raised his brows surprised at so much perkiness circulating the area so suddenly. Finally the twosome made it to the car. Vegeta got the keys out of his pocket then pushed a couple of buttons to unlock his car. Bulma stared puzzled. It wasn't the same car he drove to school

"So you changed cars?" she asked staring at the latest edition white and gold Cadillac Escalade beeping in front of her yard. Vegeta turned to her

"So you noticed" he shot at her. Bulma didn't know what to say. It was the nicest car she had seen that he owned. Leather seats, wood and leather dashboards, white-and-blue electroluminescent gauges, ample navigation system, golden stripes along the dark white pattern covering the car, big wheels with fancy silver rims, a big set of front lights and back lights and it probably had a monster audio system…yeah, it was definitely one of the best SUVs she had seen around as well

"When did you get this?" Bulma asked "I've never seen you around with it" she added. Vegeta opened the door to the passenger seat for her

"It was a gift from my father a year ago. I'm not around with it much" he said. Bulma nodded

"I see" she said getting inside the car. Vegeta closed the door after her then walked around to occupy the driver's seat

"So you don't like showing off in this car?" she asked as he settled on his seat

"Why? Would you?" he asked introducing the keys inside the ignition to turn on the luxurious vehicle. Bulma scoffed

"Of course I would! There aren't a lot of people that have this car AND a lot of people totally wish they did. I wouldn't be modest!" she exclaimed. Vegeta looked at her

"I already have all the attention anyone could ever want. I don't need a car to get me more of it" he drove off. Bulma stared at him suspiciously

"You sound bitter about the whole attention thing" she noticed. Vegeta scratched his eyes exhaustedly

"I'm tired of it. I don't need it. Not right now" he made clear. Bulma stared into his eyes wondering about the irony of it all. At first she thought his eyes were full of spite, of hate, that they were the windows to a heart full of evil; a kid grown spoiled out of his parent's economic income. Now she felt ashamed at her lack of judgment. He had endured a life he had no control of; a life that was bestowed upon him because of pure talent. The best of the best, state and nation-wise, attention clearly was his first, middle and last name…and he looked like he resented it. For the life he had to carry ever since he was a child he was repented; he regretted it

"You're not happy for all the attention, huh?" she asked wanting to dig in slowly

"I've worked hard for it, I'm not gonna lie" said Vegeta "but-"

"Don't you think it should be like a light switch?" Bulma interrupted. Vegeta furrowed his brows

"A light switch?" he asked confused. Bulma smiled at his confusion

"A light switch" she assured "you turn it on whenever you need it and turn it off whenever you don't want it anymore" she explained her analogy. Vegeta looked at her for a split second before turning back to the road again. He smirked along with her

"You're all right, woman…"

** The Dinner **

"This is really a very nice place" she said impressed as they entered a fancy Japanese restaurant called 'Kayos.' Kauos was famous for their hibachi style dinner plates. They cooked the food in front of you then served it the exact way you wanted it. Vegeta had only been at the restaurant once; it had been his parent's 25th Anniversary. He had avoided the place because of the particular occasion but it was a nice local overall…and Goku and Krillin had convinced him of taking her there too…

The waiter took the couple to a small two person table right aside the window. The window had a nice view of the city lights. After offering the seats to each one of them the waiter took their order in. Vegeta ordered a lobster with a side of shrimp and fried rice all served with steamed vegetables. Bulma ordered teriyaki chicken with a side of fish and fried rice. Within a few minutes the pair was enjoying the great dishes that the Japanese restaurant served them.

After the dinner they were both pretty full. Vegeta was driving back to Bulma's house when he realized it was still nine o'clock. He turned to her

"Do you have a curfew?" he asked mocking the word. Bulma rolled her eyes

"Of course not. My father is never home and my mom…you saw my mother, right?" she said

"Good" said Vegeta "we're going somewhere else" he announced turning abruptly on the highway's nearest exit. Bulma gasped then screamed loudly. She smacked his arm angrily

"You asshole! Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" she yelled hearing Vegeta chuckle in response. It wasn't long before the couple was headed somewhere deep into the mountains…

About fifteen minutes later they had finally reached their destination. It was the peak of a mountain with lots of entangled bushes that obstructed the otherwise beautiful view of the city. Vegeta drove around until he found a spot through which the view was clear. They got out of the car and settled on the front part of it so to get a better view of the dark sky with bright sparkling stars as well. Bulma breathed out

"This is so amazing" she said impressed. Vegeta let his back rest on the car's hood staring at the sky

"I come here after games sometimes" he said. Bulma looked at him

"Why?" she asked curious. Vegeta locked eyes with her

"To wonder how my life turned so miserable" he joked. Bulma rolled her eyes

"You are so full of it" she giggled. Vegeta smirked looking back at the sky

"Why would you come here?" he asked her. Bulma turned to the view of the city shrugging her shoulders

"I don't know. I don't have any attention to run away from" she said smugly. Vegeta nod

"True" he added to her comment. Bulma sighed

"Tell me the truth" she looked at him "why did you ask me out? Why did you bring me here?" she asked. Vegeta locked eyes with her again

"I was gonna take you home and fuck you" he answered frankly "not anymore though" he stared into her eyes bright even in the dark. Bulma turned away

"So this was the end line you had to meet? Your reputation was on the line for this?" she asked sounding upset "why didn't you do it?"

"I didn't want to" he stared at the sky "you're different. You make me different. I'd be losing that if I did" he said. Bulma raised a brow

"Was that affection? You're actually admitting you feel something for me-?"

"Just leave it at that woman" he cut her off before she could go any farther. Bulma giggled

"Fine I will" she said "what's up with your parents?" she changed the topic. Vegeta's cold scowl returned to his face

"She's always crying. He's always yelling at her or beating the shit out of me" he confessed. Bulma swallowed feeling like she had crossed a line she wasn't meant to cross. Now she knew his pain was skin deep. Now she knew that behind the rough firm armor hid a man forced to grow a heart of rock so he could bare the pain; the consequence of all he was. The people that were supposed to be there for him when he was a kid were never there; he was probably taking care of himself as soon as he found a way how. His life was not growing up it was survival of the fittest. Bulma stared down at him not knowing how to react

"I" she started

"I don't need you to be sorry" Vegeta said clearly

"I'm not. I understand you're not the kind of person that breaks down easily" she said firmly. Vegeta locked eyes with her

"How would you know?" he asked

"It's all up here" she signaled her head with her index finger "you feel what your mind allows you to feel not what your heart tells you" she said wisely. Vegeta unrest himself from the hood of the car then cupped her face in his hand. Bulma caressed his face slowly running her fingers down his masculine jaw. He approached her swiftly and without hesitation kissed her letting his lips linger on hers gently, soft. Bulma smirked as the kiss came to a slow end feeling his lips still close to hers

"You are amazingly self assured. Has anyone ever told you that?" she opened her eyes feeling numb all over. The kiss had taken it out of her. Vegeta smirked stroking her cheek with his thumb

"I've had it a couple of times. Nothing to worry about" he said making her smile now. Bulma pressed their foreheads together then kissed him again. For the rest of the night it was all they did. Kiss; explore each others mouth; feel each others tongues though it wasn't his or hers plans at all.

He was decided to take her home and make it a one night stand; she was decided not to let it happen. But both of them ended up finding something that they never thought possible under the night's circumstance. Maybe it was the feeling of finally finding someone they felt they could trust. Maybe it was because she understood him better than no one. Maybe it was because she could read him better than anyone else. Maybe it was because she had never felt this way for any other man before. Of all the things they thought could happen tonight…they never thought they would find a friend. But this night they did. They found a friend that could love unconditionally, that would always be there, that would never settle to see the other one fall. Maybe it was the success of a new passionate, undying love. Maybe it was the secret, the start of a strong bond…

**End of Ch.9.** How did you like it? I know…not one of my best chapters. Sorry… I tried not to make Vegeta totally OOC and so the same goes with Bulma. If I did then sorry guys. I think the 'love' scene was just too cheesy. You'll have to excuse my lack of feelings here. I think most love scenes are just crappy. Yeah, we're talking Romeo & Juliet, Anakin & Padme here. There's just not too much of me involved with feelings. You get the idea. Anyway, I hope you guys can review this chappie and tell me what you think I should fix OR how about how much you liked it? Wouldn't that be cool! Oh well. By the way, sorry for jumping a couple of school periods. I just hate school (don't you) and plus the school periods left were probably an open chance for a bunch of bullshit. And we all know I HATE that! So stay tuned for the upcoming chapter which will probably come out soon! TaKe CaRe!

Love;

PL


	9. Ch: 9 Young, Famous, and Regretful

**A/n:** Please read the note the end of the chapter, I have an important proposition for you. Now, read the chapter and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: no, I don't…

**Warning(s)**: sexual situations, violence, obscene language, adult conversations. Mature readers only, please

**Fame**

"…and then we kissed. It was amazing mom. I have never felt so nervous and happy at the same time" Bulma went over the precious events of the previous night with her mother as both girls rested on Bulma's bed on an early Saturday morning. Bulma's mom smiled at her

"I'm glad honey. He didn't turn out to be that asshole you told me he was the first day of school, did he?" she said. Bulma shook her head

"Not at all" she grinned. Her mom stood from the bed

"I have to get packing. Your father and I are leaving for that presentation in Germany tomorrow night and I haven't-"

"A presentation?" Bulma cut off "TOMORROW!" she protested. Her mom sighed

"Sweetie I've been telling you about it for the last two weeks. Lucy is going to be here. If you need anything there's a list of phone numbers saved on the memory of the phone downstairs-"

"Mom I swear I haven't seen dad in like a week" Bulma complained. Bulma's mom sat back on her bed

"You know how busy your father is Bulma. He's a business man and-"

"Oh so that's the excuse for him not caring about me?" Bulma said upset. The blonde lady gasped

"Of course not!" she shrieked "don't ever say that again. You know your father would give up anything for you-"

"I don't want him to give up anything for me mother. I need him to be there for me. When was the last time we all sat together and had dinner? Or when was the last time we all sat on the couch and watched TV?" she asked gloomily. Her mom breathed out

"Bulma honey we've talked about this. With the expansion of the company your dad has a lot more work on his hands. You know that if he wasn't working we wouldn't have much to live on-"

"I'm tired of being rich! I'm tired of having it all! I want to miss something. I want to know what it's like wanting something you can't have-"

"Now, now sweetie. I know you're upset and its ok-"

"No, it's not ok! People go through so much shit just to get to a point where they can have it all. Having it all is my life and I'm sick of it-"

"Ms. Bulma?" the housekeeper Lucy interrupted with two knocks on the door. Both Bulma and her mother turned to the door

"Come in" Bulma ordered. Lucy came inside the room a shy expression on her sweet frame

"Ms. Bulma there is a boy waiting for you in the living room-"

"A boy?" Bulma inquired. Lucy nodded

"Yes miss. I asked him to identify himself and he said that it was none of my business" she replied in a French accent. Bulma rolled her eyes

"That's Vegeta. Tell him I'll be downstairs in a minute" she said. The rather young looking woman nodded timidly and exited the room following the orders she had just been given. Bulma looked at her mother

"We'll finish this later-"

"Bulma what's wrong with you-"

"Nothing is wrong with me mother! I just can't understand why my father works so hard for us to have a life that we don't need. I want him to be a part of our family again. To me that's much more important than having it all" she ended the conversation disappearing out the door. Her mother looked to the ground. She understood what Bulma was going through. She had gone through with it herself… a long time ago…

Bulma entered the living room where a rather pissed looking Vegeta awaited for her seated on one of the fancy antique sofas. She giggled hearing him grunt as she approached him

"Hey" she greeted. Vegeta stood from the couch

"About time" he said grumpily "I've been waiting for half an hour-"

"Oh please!" said Bulma smiling "don't be such a baby" she rolled her eyes leaning in to capture his lips in a small kiss

"Why are you up so early?" she embraced her arms around his neck kissing him again "it's like nine o'clock" she said. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders the couple moving on to take a seat on the sofa

"I don't sleep late" said Vegeta. Bulma rest her head on his shoulder

"Well…where do you want to go? We can either go to the beach or the mall" she suggested. Vegeta raised a brow

"Do you really think there's an option? I think it's pretty obvious" he smirked. Bulma snapped

"Great! I knew you wanted to go to the mall!" she said excited. Vegeta's eyes went wide open

"WHAT! NO!-"

"Come on! We'll take my car so you can't leave as soon as we get there" she said standing from the couch. Vegeta crossed his arms on his chest

"I'm not going!" he protested. Bulma stared at him

"Well if you're not going I guess I'll have to go by myself. Hmm…I wonder how many guys are willing to help me out with the bags--" Vegeta was up in less than a second

"You wouldn't dare" he narrowed his eyes at her. Bulma raised her brows

"Oh!" she smiled "watch me" she headed out the living room. Vegeta followed closely

"There's too much you'll be losing" he insisted selfishly as they reached the front door. Bulma faced him

"Oh really?" she raised a brow "cause if it _is_ because of that I think it's the main reason you're coming with me" she pointed out. Vegeta frowned

"It's not because of that-"

"It's not?" she narrowed her eyes at him "why are you coming then?" she asked. Vegeta stared at her beautiful bright eyes and her smooth luscious lips; her soft skin and her perfect little form; her sweet aroma…

"For your information, woman, I need to buy a new audio system for my car" he lied and Bulma could see right through it. She giggled rolling her eyes at him

"Sure Vegeta..."

** On the Road **

"What's this?" Vegeta asked annoyed signaling her radio which was playing the song 'Overdrive' by Katy Ross. Bulma tsked

"It's Katy Ross. You like her? She's awesome" she said. Vegeta furrowed his brows

"You're not serious" he said in his stoic tone. Bulma stared at him

"What?" she asked finding nothing wrong with the music. Vegeta stared at her with his 'what the hell do you think' face. Bulma sighed

"You want me listening to 'what's his face'-?"

"What's his face" Vegeta repeated annoyed. Bulma smiled

"I can't remember the names ok?" she said. Vegeta shook his head in disbelief

"You need to start listening to some real music" he said. Bulma furrowed her brows

"Define real music. You can't be talking about the music that makes my car sound as if it was falling apart" she stated. Vegeta smirked looking out the window so she didn't notice

"Whatever" he mumbled. Bulma pushed the eject button on the car's CD player

"Go ahead" she motioned "play whatever you want" she let him choose. Vegeta pushed some buttons on the radio until the remix to 'Ignition' by R. Kelly came on. He let out a breath

"Now that's more like it" he closed his eyes resting his head against the seat's head rest. Bulma rolled her eyes changing the station

"We're not listening to that" she said making Vegeta sit back up

"You just said-"

"I know but not that music. I don't like it-"

"What's wrong with that music-?"

"It's not my type of music. I'm a girl. My car looks girly and-"

"Spoiled" Vegeta cut her off. Bulma frowned

"Hey! I resent that!" she whined "my car was designed for happy music, that's all" she defended. Vegeta sighed exasperated pushing some buttons on the radio until reaching a station that both of them disagreed of: the 80's station

"Ew. I don't like that" Bulma said quickly. Vegeta smirked

"Well too bad. I don't like it either so we can call it a truce" he crossed his arms on his chest as the song 'Flagpole Sitta' by Harvey Danger played on the radio

"This is not a truce!" Bulma whined "I hate that music-"

"Me too-"

"Ugh! You're impossible to deal with-"

"_You_ are impossible to deal with-"

"…gave you like millions of options-"

"…always want to have it your way-"

"Why can't we communicate-"

"You keep cutting me off-"

"We're fighting over different things"

"Now we're fighting over different things-"

"Would you tell me what the hell is it that you want-?"

"I want to listen to MY music-"

"But it's my car-"

"And my decision-"

"What are you talking about? I was the one that decided to go to the mall in the first place-"

"You gave me the option to come along…" and so on the couple kept arguing as the radio kept playing the 'oldies'. The song 'Here I Go Again' by White Snake began to play after 'Flagpole Sitta'…

** Meanwhile **

Chichi and 18 were talking on the phone…

"I know what you mean, 18. I was talking to my Goku just the other day and I remember him telling me something about her-"

"Are you serious? Like what kind of thing?"

"Direct quote was 'I think she's pretty cool and she's gorgeous too'. I was so mad at him"

"Oh and you have all the right to be. I'd be so pissed if Krillin said something like that to me"

"I know! Goku basically told me she's prettier and smarter and funnier right to my face. I was like 'ok this blue haired bitch just stole my man'"

"But Chichi I don't think she'll go after Goku. It's Vegeta she wants. Everybody _knows_ that"

"I know that but it still bothers me. Every time she's standing in front of us I just can't help thinking that he's admiring her beauty or something-"

"It's time for us to act Chi. She's ruining our reputation. All the guys on the football team think she's to die for, Vegeta is falling for her big time and everybody in school thinks she's the kindest girl just because she treats them the same she treats us"

"We need to make her understand that social equality will never happen. Where did she come from? It's like an entire different planet!"

"Yeah and we need to make her understand that we are the prettiest girls in school. No one is going to take that away from us"

"That's right! Where do we start-?"

"How about kicking her off the cheerleading team? That'll give everyone something good to talk about"

"We are so bad. But I think it is only fair…"

** At the Mall **

Bulma and Vegeta walked through the Californian Mall, Bulma's hand inside the right back pocket of Vegeta's 'Versace' jeans while his hand embraced her around her small slim waist. Both of them held a great number of shopping bags from stores such as Gucci, Lacoste, Express, Lucky Brand Store and so on the couple looking like a pair of rock stars strolling down the red carpet.

They had decided to take a break. Their shopping day had been long even when the outcome of it was pretty good. They both got to spend personal time with each other which was the purpose of the trip

"I'm tired" Bulma complained flopping down on a chair inside the eatery place of the mall. Vegeta sat on the chair across hers placing both their bags on the small table between

"You wanna punish me? Bring me to the mall" he said resting his head back tiredly. Bulma breathed out

"I thought you liked the mall-"

"There's people following me" Vegeta quickly noted seating straight. Bulma looked around

"Where Vegeta? I don't see anyone-"

"There's one seating two tables from this one and there are two behind us" he said. Bulma looked for them and she realized he was telling the truth. The guy seating a couple of tables away had put his camera to a rest leaving it to hang on his chest. The two guys behind them were holding micro camera recorders. The red button was bright enough for Bulma to notice them. She sighed

"Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"They're gonna follow me wherever I go. Doesn't matter" he sounded angry. Bulma frowned

"What assholes! What do they want anyway?" she said annoyed. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know. Let's find out" he stood from his seat and headed towards the guys seating behind them

"Vegeta don't" Bulma followed behind intending to hold him back so the whole thing didn't turn into a fist fight

"What the hell do you want?" Vegeta direct himself to one of the guys making the other two take flight. He forgot about them. He was only human which meant he was going to be able to handle only one of them at the time. The young photographer took a couple of pictures of his face before standing from his chair

"Nothing man, I'm just doing my job-"

"Who do you work for?" Vegeta asked as the male took a couple of more pictures at him

"ESPN magazine, they wanted to know what you were up to now that the playoff's are about to begin-"

"Is that so? Go tell them to fuck off. You're not getting out of here with that camera-"

"Calm down Vegeta-" Bulma tried stopping him but he refused

"Do you people know how pathetic it is to make a living out of somebody else's life? Go home. Jerk off. Do something useful with yourself for a change!-"

"My mom was shocked when she found out I had a job that paid this much money-"

"Get a real fucking job!" Vegeta yelled angered. A security guard approached the scene stopping Vegeta from punching the man in front of him

"What's going on here-"

"This idiot keeps following me around taking pictures of me" explained Vegeta. The guard looked at Vegeta

"Calm down Ouji" he said "there's not much I can do. You might want to just leave-"

"Fuck this. You people make me sick" he spoke to the male with the artifact on hand. Vegeta then entangled his hand in Bulma's

"We're leaving" he said upset walking away from the scene. Bulma grabbed the bags on the table then headed out along with Vegeta…

"What was _that_ all about?" Bulma asked as they walked through the parking lot. Vegeta remained silent

"Vegeta!" Bulma called

"Those assholes follow me everywhere I go" he said

"That is no reason for you to behave the way you did" she walked ahead of him then stopped before him as well as in front of her car. Vegeta stopped abruptly staring into her now angry glare

"I can not believe you just did that" said Bulma

"Get used to it cause it's gonna happen every time those crack-heads decide to make a living out of me-"

"Vegeta Ouji you listen to me right now!" Bulma raised her voice "you are the best prospect this nation has for the National Football League. You are the first pick on the draft and you are a public image-"

"Who gives a fuck-"

"I give a fuck! I know it bothers you but there's nothing you can do about it. The more you fight them the bigger the controversy. The best thing to do here is to just let them be-"

"Let them be my ass-"

"What are you gonna do then? Are you gonna show them that they're affecting you, that they're affecting your life? You're losing the game. The reason I have lived my life peacefully is because I don't pay attention to them" she cupped his face in her hand "I've been living this hell since I was nine years old. My father's company became one of the biggest corporations on the planet. I've been in France, England, Germany and it's even worse. You just have to learn to deal them" she said soothing him down. Vegeta breathed profoundly. Bulma smiled at him

"You're so cute" she kissed him "I love your lips" she kissed him again. Vegeta made the kiss deeper by forcing his tongue in her mouth. She didn't resist but welcomed it. A car drove by the couple quite fast. The guy seating on the passenger seat pulled his arm out the window with a camera on hand

"Smile Vegeta!" he shouted taking a picture. The couple broke the kiss looking at the camera. Vegeta flipped his middle finger at them

"Fuck this-"

"Vegeta!" Bulma held his hand down. The guys laughed hard

"Here's two million dollars" they heard them scream. Vegeta grunted returning his look to her

"I swear I'm gonna-" Bulma stopped him by kissing his lips

"Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts!" she said joyfully making him smirk a little

"I'm serious" he ranted on. Bulma smacked his chest softly

"Happy thoughts" she demanded opening the trunk of her Jeep Liberty to place all the bags inside

"Do you want to eat something?" she asked. It had been a wild afternoon. She was famished. Vegeta placed both their bags in the trunk then sat on the edge of it pulling Bulma to him. She sat in between his legs

"Where?" he asked running his warm lips through the exposed skin of her shoulders. Bulma shrugged

"We can go home. I'll call Lucy and tell her to cook something up- hey!" she snapped "we can have lunch with my dad that way you can get to meet him…if he's not too busy" she looked down gloomily. Vegeta kissed her shoulder softly

"What?" he asked noticing her sudden sadness. Bulma rolled her eyes

"It's stupid. My parents are going to Germany tomorrow night, one of their stupid Corporation meetings. I haven't seen my dad in like a week and a half and now he's leaving again-"

"So you're home alone?" asked Vegeta sexily. Bulma smacked his arm around her

"Vegeta! I'm trying to talk to you about something important-"

"You're so uptight woman. It's just a joke" he said

"It better be!" Bulma exclaimed

"So you're not seeing your father" Vegeta urged her to continue

"I'm not gonna see him in like forever. It can so turn into a month kind of thing. I mean seriously-"

"You can't do much about it" he cut her off. Bulma stood and faced him so they could meet each other's eyes

"I know that" she said

"Do you?" Vegeta asked making her think. Bulma sighed

"It's conceited of me but I want him to spend time with me too" she said

"He will when he gets back" said Vegeta. Bulma tousled his hard

"I'm sorry. I know my problems aren't even half as bad as yours are-"

"I don't mind" said Vegeta. Bulma caressed his face then embraced him in a warm hug. Vegeta rested his head on her chest feeling a security he had never felt before as she held him close to her for what seemed like hours. It was then he realized that if he needed to trust someone it was her; that if he needed to talk to someone it was her; that if he needed to love someone, although hard to believe, it was her. He had neglected the need to do these for so long; the thought of even accepting he had someone now was weird. It was too scary for him to handle…

** Change of Scene: Goku and Krillin are at Goku's house watching TV while eating a fair quantity of junk food…**

"Hey, uh, I wanted to talk to you about something" Krillin spoke up. Goku nod

"Sure man. What's up?" he asked with interest. Krillin sighed

"You know how 18 and I got back together-"

"You're breaking up with her? Dude! This is like the millionth time. I suggest you don't get back together, ever, I mean that's just me-"

"Man she's accusing me of talking to this other girl. I've told her I'm not and she just refuses to believe me. It's driving me crazy-"

"Well _are_ you talking to other girls?" Goku asked. Krillin seemed kind of anxious which indicated that he probably was

"I made out with Marron yesterday" he confessed. Goku fell back (anime style)

"Are you serious? But why'd you-"

"Goku, you don't understand. She's so kind and thoughtful-"

"When did this happen?" Goku asked alarmed "where did you guys meet and talk-"

"The day I injured my knee 18 told Marron to stay with me because she had other things to do" said Krillin. Goku sighed

"Man oh man. 18 better not find out about this-"

"She won't but I think I'm breaking up with her to be with Marron-"

"WHAT!" Goku fell backwards again "Krillin have you thought about this? Everybody knows about you and 18. Everyone knows she's _your_ girl. You can't just break up with her and be with a different girl the next day-"

"Come on Goku. Do you honestly think she'll care? She never calls, I have to call her. She never has time to go out with me, I have to plan two weeks ahead to make sure we'll have a night for ourselves. I'm tired of her 'squeezing' me into her schedule. If she doesn't have time for me she doesn't have time for a relationship, period. I can't take this anymore. When someone that cares comes along its hard caring for someone that doesn't and 18 doesn't care" Krillin said. Goku sighed

"Have you talked to her about this?" he asked. Krillin nodded

"About a million times. We always end up in these huge fights. She says I'm selfish and completely unconscious but what she's really doing is turning things around so she can be the victim. And I can't take it anymore. This stuff fucks me up too" he said. Goku shrugged

"Well man. It's your choice. All you gotta do is tell her" he said. Krillin nodded

"I know how to do that. What I don't know is how to deal with Marron. I don't want her to get hurt. 18 is a very revengeful person and if she ever finds out-"

"Just don't be with Marron for the moment. Cool the engine for a while before starting it again"

"Sure. Thanks man"

"No problem…"

** Change of Scene **

"Mom, I'm home" Bulma shouted her voice echoing through the large waiting room downstairs as her and Vegeta entered. Out of the living room to the left her father came out. Bulma gasped

"Dad!" she exclaimed "well it's been forever!" she said with sarcasm. Her dad stared at Vegeta suspiciously

"Surely. How are you…well what have you… I'm sorry but I can't help to wonder who this is" he kept staring at Vegeta. Bulma caressed Vegeta's arm

"Well you've been missing for so long. You don't even know" she said with irony "this is Vegeta. He's my boyfriend" she turned to Vegeta

"_This_ is my dad" she introduced. Both Vegeta and Dr. Briefs shared a wary look. The woman was worth the same to both of them even when their love for her was different. The older man loved her dearly and would fall apart if someone dared to harm her; she was the best thing in his life along with her mother and his wife. The young rebel cared for her more than he cared for anything else; he was decided to pursue vengeance had somebody hurt her. She was the best thing going on in his life right now and probably would be for a long time

"Well" Bulma broke the silence "now that you've met I'm going to take Vegeta on a tour around the house. Whenever you're not busy we can talk father" she said again with sarcasm dragging Vegeta up the stairs with her. Dr. Briefs watched them go thinking of a good way to make it up to his daughter. It was clear enough she was mad…

Bulma closed the door to her bedroom behind her resting her back against it. Vegeta's lips were all over her in a second, seductively, her neck was his target. He tasted the soft skin slowly enjoying every second of it. She cupped his face in her hands then pulled it up to where their eyes could meet. Their lips locked in a kiss, a kiss so soft and ardent they felt in an entirely different world; a world where the only two people existing was them two. Their minds were not clear about the kind of love they felt but they knew the strong bond was there…and so was a different kind of love…

**End of Ch. 9.** What do you think! Sorry if the characters overall didn't have much to do in this chapter…. It was mainly Bulma and Vegeta but I promise, next chapters have good stuff coming up. Please tell me if you think I'm over exaggerating when it comes to 'love & cheesiness'. I will open a bid now for all my fans out there, without whom I would practically have no purpose of writing this story, and it consists on the following: I want you to tell me what I should make better (longer, shorter, more detailed, less detailed, etc…you get the idea! ) and/or what you would like to see more in the next, upcoming chapters. I will appreciate if you guys are as honest as possible (no hard feelings) remember this is only going to make me better, ok? And I love you all! Don't think I'll be mad if you're honest! I will really appreciate this, please review and have in mind the proposition. Thank you so much for the support you've given to the story. Hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter which will be coming out soon! Take Care!

Love

PL

**Attention: **To all the readers wondering about the story **'What You Wish For'** has been discontinued.


	10. Ch: 10 Shadows of the Past

**A/n**: New chappie! I'm impressed with myself. I guess I missed writing this much! Read note the end of CH & Enjoy!

**Warning(s):** Sexual situations, adult content, profanity, abusive violence. Please mature readers only

**Disclaimer**: I don't OWN them…

**Fame**

"Well Bulma" 18 started. She and Chichi, as captain and co-captain of the cheerleading team, had decided to call a 'special' meeting with Bulma claiming there was some 'personal' issues they needed to take care of that couldn't be addressed in front of the whole team. 18 continued

"We understand you're a close friend of ours-"

"Very close" Chichi added. 18 gave her a look then continued

"But we're gonna talk straight honesty here. Chichi and I spoke the other day and we've decided we're not gonna let you be a part of the cheerleading team anymore. The reasons if you want to know-"

"Oh, that's ok" Bulma waved a hand in the air "it's not like I really wanted to be on the team. I mean" she furrowed her brows "I _did_ say the only reason I tried out was because Vegeta and I made a deal, didn't I?" she asked. Chichi and 18 exchanged a suspicious look

"Really?" asked Chichi in awe. Bulma nodded with a smile

"Yeah. No offense, I think you guys are awesome! But it's just not my thing. I'm not like a really energetic, perky, happy-all-the-time kind of person not to mention most of these girls are quite…uh…immature?" she said. Both girls faked a laugh

"I know what you mean" Chichi rolled her eyes "Marla is always crying because she can never do the double flips" she said. Bulma furrowed her brows

"Well" she sounded confused "I thought it was because of her-"

"Left toenail? The one she broke when she was like six years old?" Chichi blew a raspberry "yeah she's been living with that excuse for ages. The truth, however, is she's fat and that's why she can't do a double flip. We're incorporating the triple flip this year. She's getting kicked out too. So don't feel bad-"

"Not at all" Bulma grinned at them "I can study better with practice time now free which is good" she said. 18 nodded

"Yeah though I do have to ask you where'd you learn to do all the flips and all that?" she asked

"I used to be a gymnast-"

"A gymnast!" both girls said in unison. Bulma nodded

"Yeah but that was so ten years ago. I guess it carried on after I was done with it" she confessed. Chichi raised her brows

"Well that explains your unusual ability. I always wondered about it but I guess I never had the time to figure it out-" a door knock interrupted the girl's talking. Bulma looked at her watch then stood from the comfy couch inside her house's living room

"You'll have to excuse me but that's my man" she said. Chichi looked at her watch letting out a gasp

"Woa! Time has gone by so fast! I need to get home before Goku gets there. Practice must be over by now" she said standing from the couch as well. 18 had no option but to follow the two girls headed to the door. When Bulma opened the door the girls were taken aback. It was Vegeta. What was he doing at Bulma's place after practice?

"Hey" Bulma greeted leaning in for a sweet kiss "I thought practice was over at two" she said looking at her watch which read one fifteen. Vegeta shrugged

"They let us out early. What are _they_ doing here?" he looked at Chichi and 18. Chichi smiled at him while 18 refused to meet his eye

"Well hello there Vegeta. I see you and your neighbor are getting along pretty well" said Chichi with sarcasm. Vegeta nod his head at her, one of those greetings he gave to football players on the team he didn't know but had seen before. Chichi walked out the door with 18 following close behind her. Vegeta walked in the couple entangling their hands together as he settled

"It was great to see you Bulma. Take care and watch out for Vegeta here. Don't take him to your room if you don't want to go all the way" 18 winked her eye at her "right veggie?" she teased. Vegeta frowned at her

"Who the hell-"

"Thanks 18 I won't" she faked a giggle "I'll see you guys later" she closed the door on them before the girls had a chance to say anything

"That air-headed bitch! You shouldn't have cut me off! I would've-"

"You would've what?" Bulma cut off "Vegeta she's just kidding. It's not a big deal-"

"It is! That woman is always making those stupid comments-"

"So? Do you think when she talks she's actually saying something important?" Bulma asked as they stood before the living room facing one another. Vegeta frowned

"No-"

"Then why are we even wasting our times talking about it?" she stared at him. Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Bulma smirked

"Come on. You've been gone for a long time and I need to kiss you" she kissed his cheek. The couple entered the living room and lay on the longer most comfortable sofa in the area which also happened to be the first one to be noticed as soon as walking in the house. Vegeta's back rested on the surface comfortably while Bulma had settled in between his legs an elbow propped up on his chest. She kissed him

"How was practice today?" she asked engaging in another well performed kiss. He entangled his fingers in her soft lazy hair as she continued to kiss the skin of his face gently drifting to his jaw line

"It was alright. I had to run three hundred yards before and after practice" he said. Bulma locked eyes with him

"That's bad. Does he know playoffs are less than a week away?" she asked running her socked foot through his calf smoothly. Vegeta fidgeted unclear for her to see. The feeling wasn't uncomfortable. It felt good…almost…too good

"He does" Vegeta tried to refocus "he said I was lacking concentration or some shit like that" he shook his head. Bulma furrowed her brows

"You were lacking concentration? Any particular reason why that might be?" she questioned but all she got back from him was a small careless shrug. She smirked

"Poor baby" she teased picking at his cheeks with her small fingers. Vegeta grabbed her hands

"Stop that" he ordered annoyed. Bulma giggled before they shared another kiss

"By the way I got kicked out of the cheerleading team" she said. Vegeta smirked at her indiscretion

"Why?" he asked feeling her small toes covered in the soft cotton fabric caress his tired calves. He fidgeted again. The action was making the lower part of his abs tingle

"I dunno" Bulma said oblivious to Vegeta's restlessness "I didn't even let them give me a reason. I'm just glad it's over with" she said. Vegeta shook his head

"I knew they would do that-"

"Do what?" Bulma asked running a hand down the lines that marked the strong yet slim muscles of his chest

"Kick you out" said Vegeta "those two are the snobbiest bitchiest women the world could have inborn"

"Stop" Bulma rolled her eyes "your negative thinking can bring bad karma around us" she warned. Vegeta raised a brow puzzled

"Karma? And what the hell is that?" he asked insensitively. His hands traveled down her back coming to a stop at the lower part of the spine. He lifted her shirt and caressed the skin there gently. Bulma tsked

"You have got to be kidding me you don't know what Karma is" she said. Vegeta shook his head. Just when she was about to answer Bulma's mom made her entrance to the house. Finding her daughter in such a compromising position was not appealing to her at all

"Bulma" the lady said her name once. Both Bulma and Vegeta turned to her. Her mother's expression was fuming

"Bulma can you come in the kitchen for a minute?" she asked leaving a few steps ahead of her. Bulma smiled turning to the sinister male below her who was now smirking

"I'll be back" she giggled getting off Vegeta

"You'll be back?" he grabbed her arm before she could leave making her giggle some more

"Shut up. Let go" she demanded leaning in for one more kiss

"I am so addicted" she whispered on his lips

"Me too" he kissed her again. Bulma smirked

"Smart ass"

"Witch" he called as they kissed again. Bulma got involved in the kiss…too involved…

"Bulma!" her mother exclaimed breaking their kiss

"Damn it!" she sighed frustrated "coming!" she shot then turned to Vegeta "I'll call you later" she said as Vegeta stood from the couch. The youngsters were up and of course they couldn't keep their lips off each other. Bulma embraced her arms around his neck as he held her close to him with his arms around her waist. Bulma's mother came out the kitchen

"Bulma!" she called irate breaking the couple's kiss again. Bulma frowned turning to her mother

"I said I was coming" she protested

"I don't have all day" her mother replied arrogantly. Bulma rolled her eyes facing Vegeta and giving him a quick peck

"I have to study so I'll call you late" Bulma said. Vegeta nodded

"I'm home after eight" he said never looking at Bulma's mother critical expression. With that he was out the door. Bulma faced her mother impatiently

"Of all the time you had yesterday and all the time you have today to talk to me you have to do it right now? This is absurd" Bulma complained. Her mother raised her finger at her

"Let me tell you something, young lady. This is a rich household and you will behave like a well educated daughter-"

"Mother please" Bulma scoffed "can you just explain yourself-"

"Do not disrespect me" her mother cut off "what were you thinking making out with that boy in our main living room, on our main couch? There are private places to do that first of all and the position you were in was disquieting-"

"Mom he's my boyfriend and this is my house as much as it is yours. I make out with him wherever I want-"

"You best hope your father doesn't hear about this. He is already livid and-"

"What are you saying? Are you…is dad _not_ ok with me and Vegeta?" she asked curious. Her mother shut her eyes closed recognizing what a mistake it was to tell Bulma something like this

"That is not the point-"

"Sure it's not! Mom, look" Bulma breathed profoundly "I'm sorry you and dad disagree with him. I like him. I really do. I have a feeling I can be important in his life. I could be a reason for a change. I am not losing the chance of at least trying" she said. Her mother let out a sigh

"Bulma would you stop and listen to yourself? You have only gone out with this kid for two days. Two days honey! What do you know about him to say that? You don't even know if he's with another woman as we speak-"

"I guess I'll find out sooner or later. He hasn't given me a reason not to trust him. I think it's unfair to disbelieve" said Bulma. Bulma's mother cupped her face in her hand

"I don't want you to get hurt" she said. Bulma sighed

"Maybe I won't, maybe I will. Ican't tell. Whatever it is, though, I can handle it" she said confidently. Her mom embraced her in a warm hug

"I trust you can make the right choice…"

** Meanwhile at Chichi's… **

"…you are _so_ funny. How was practice today?" Chichi asked casually as she and boyfriend Goku sat together on one of the sofas of her luxurious living room. Goku's arm was around her as she rested her head on his chest her hands tracing the designs of his shirt. Goku sighed

"It was fine. Vegeta had to run three hundred yards before and after practice" he shook his head in disbelief. Chichi locked eyes with him

"Oh really?" she was taken aback "why did he?" she asked. Goku shrugged his shoulders

"He looked distracted. He wasn't making the right throws and he wasn't running the whole yards. I don't know what was wrong with him but-"

"Oh _I_ know!" Chichi blurted out. Goku furrowed his brows

"Why do you think?" he asked. Chichi scoffed

"Goku there is only one reason that can explain it. Bulma. It has to be Bulma" she said

"Bulma?" Goku questioned "what does she have to do with…ahh, I see. Bulma and Vegeta. BULMA AND VEGETA!" he shouted. Chichi nodded

"He went to her house right after practice. I saw him there" she said. Goku raised a brow

"Didn't they want to kill each other a few days ago?" he asked as if the whole idea of them being together was demented

"I think so. That date they had must've been of great importance. Everything is changing fast" she realized. Goku kissed her forehead as she rested her head closer to his chest

"How is cheerleading going?" he changed the topic. Chichi sighed

"It's coming up pretty good. We kicked Bulma off the team today" she said. Goku stared at her

"Chichi, tell me 18 didn't kick her off the team because she's gorgeous" he said warily. He knew Chichi wasn't likely to kick other girls off the team when they were truly good. She had been blabbing about Bulma's ability this whole past week. It was quite impressive being a gymnast and all

"I think so. But we both did" Chichi answered wanting to split the blame. Goku shook his head in disbelief

"I'm not gonna say anything. I guess that's something between you girls" he gave up the intent to understand the whole situation. Chichi shrugged

"It is…honey, I wanted to talk to you about something" she said looking tense. Goku locked eyes with her

"All ears" he said. Chichi breathed in. It was a topic they had never discussed and having a boyfriend like Goku could make it just a tad bit more difficult

"I've been thinking a lot" she started anxiously "and I think we should have sex" she dropped the bomb. Goku's face went pale for a second then completely red for a few more seconds then yellow as he felt so nervous he felt sick. It wasn't long before his skin went back to normal

"Sex?" he asked puzzled. A deep silence surrounded the room as Goku thought about what Chichi had said

"This is a big deal Chi"

"I know" she looked into his eyes "I love you so much and I'm really confident about us. I think it's time we take our relationship a step further" she said. Goku swallowed

"But…but you _do_ understand that as much as we can be ok doing it we can mess it up too" he said. Chichi nodded

"I know. Remember when I told you I wasn't going to lunch with you because I had a doctor's appointment?" she asked him. Goku nodded

"Yeah, so" she continued "the doctor I went to was the gynecologist. He prescribed some birth control pills for me 'cause I told him I wanted to-"

"Wait. You went to the doctor and did all this-"

"Yeah-"

"Why didn't we talk about it first?" he asked. Chichi shrugged

"I don't know. Because I was really sure that you loved me and that you wanted the same thing" the couple was now facing each other. The tension was thick enough to be visible. Goku scratched his eye in desperation letting out a sigh

"Chichi" he rested his hand on her lap trying to sound calm "I love you. But this is insane-"

"It's not insane Goku!" Chichi exclaimed "think about it. We've been together for what? Five years? It's time for a change. It's time to try something new" she said. Goku swallowed

"Look, I don't want to hurt you-" he could see the pain in Chichi's eyes already. She was hurt. He could tell he had hurt her the moment he hadn't agreed with her. Silence took over the room again. He could hear Chichi's rapid breathing as she tried to contain herself from the tears. Goku sighed

"I don't think we're ready yet, Chichi-"

"I can _not_ believe this. I was so sure that we were made for each others, that we were so in love-"

"Being in love does not mean sex-"

"In serious relationships it does" she insisted. Goku breathed out frustrated

"Would you think about this one more time? Having sex will change your body. It will change our relationship. It will change everything-"

"I know that!" Chichi protested "but that's why I want to do it. We've been living in the same monotony for the past five years of our lives. It's time to do something new-"

"So that's what you think of us?" Goku frowned "it's been boring for the past five years so now its time to fuck-"

"Don't cuss" Chichi argued "it's not what I was saying-"

"That's what it sounded like" Goku said "if you're tired of this then maybe it's time we take a break" the words struck them both as they stared into each other's eyes silent

"Fine" said Chichi

"I didn't mean-"

"No" she spoke before he had a chance to fend for himself "I think you're right. It _is_ time for us to take a break since we seem to be having conflicting differences here" she suggested. Goku stood from the couch

"Fine" he said walking away and out of Chichi's house. Chichi rest her back against the sofa. She covered her mouth as tears started to run freely down her cheeks. She could feel herself trembling. For the first time in their entire lifetime together…they were breaking apart…

** Back to Bulma's **

Bulma had her books all spread around her bed. She had much studying to do. Just as she was finishing a subject to get to another someone knocked on the door then made his way in. Bulma stared at the man, it was her father. She sighed turning back to her books again. Her dad cleared his throat

"Got a minute?" he asked

"Nope. Busy" said Bulma without flinching. Dr. Briefs sighed

"Bulma I know you're mad" he started but Bulma refuse to look up from her books. He cleared his throat again

"Please look at me" he requested sensibly. Bulma looked up slowly a stern expression on her face

"What?" she asked. Her father approached her bed wanting to sit down somewhere. She gathered some of her stuff together then signaled for him to sit down

"I'm sorry" he said "I know I've been missing but you know how the company works" he explained. Bulma sighed

"Dad I just want you to be a part of my life again. I can't remember the last time we spent some time together" she said. Her dad nodded

"I figured. You've grown quite independent blues" he called her by his favorite nick name since she was a baby. Bulma half smiled gloomily

"I know I'm independent dad, but that doesn't take away the fact that I need you. That mom needs you. I'm going through the most important experiences of my life and every time I have a moment to cherish or a moment to sorrow I wish it wasn't just mom the one who's there to share them with me. I wish you were there. You've raised me to be the best I could be and here I am making it all come true but what good is it if you're not going to see the fruits of your teaching?" she asked serious. Her dad nodded

"And you're right. Every single word you're right. I know I've done wrong-"

"It's not wrong dad. I understand you are a hard worker cause I'm just like you. But please just dedicate yourself a bit more towards us. A ten minute break to eat breakfast or lunch with your family isn't going to stop you from making a new creation. You'll end up doing it anyway" she said. Her dad smiled

"That's true" he agreed "ok from now on I'll take ten minute breaks to eat with my family" he announced making her smile

"You know what I mean" she said. Her dad kissed her forehead softly

"I'll work into my schedule so I have more time to spend with you how's that?" he suggested. Bulma nodded

"That's great!" she grinned "I love you"

"I love you too…"

** We're at Vegeta's house now, everybody following me? **

Vegeta was on his bed watching TV waiting to fall asleep some time soon when his father came in with a very upset expression on his face. Vegeta stood from the bed

"Sit down" his father ordered in a chill tone. While Vegeta could care less about his father's words the male decided to stay seated. It wasn't as if he was going to do much walking around the room anyway. His father approached him in a threatening manner sending chills down his spine. Without notice he slapped him across the face with all the manly force he possessed. Vegeta's face turned to the side. He remained emotionless refusing to show any pain

"Coach Foley told me what you did today" Vegeta's father started. Vegeta locked eyes with him. The left side of his cheekbone was burning and throbbing at the same time. He could feel the blood rushing to his eye as he ran the back of his hand through his lip where he found a small amount of blood that had poured out

"You will listen to me right now boy. You've fucked up all your life and haven't given a shit but you're not going to fuck this up too. I'm not going to let you and if it takes me beating the shit out of you everyday so you will perform well-"

"Fuck you-" Vegeta cursed but his father slammed another one this time even harder. He raised his finger at Vegeta

"You will respect me. You're not going to fuck this one up you hear?" he warned. Vegeta stood from his bed so to be at an eye level with his taller father

"I heard you" he replied in a defiant tone. His father gave him one last menacing look before walking away from his son and out of the bedroom. Vegeta sighed feeling his eye getting smaller every time he blinked which meant it was probably swollen as hell. The young boy went to the mirror on top of his wardrobe to see how bad it looked and how much he could cover up. Truth was there was a lot to cover. His whole side was red, his eye was probably going to turn black in an hour or two and his lip was ripped in a half. There was no easy way to stop the blood from rushing out. He punched his wardrobe once putting a hole through it. He looked at himself in the mirror one more time

"Just give me one chance to fuck you up. I'll take it" he talked to his reflection on the mirror. He then saw a light coming from outside his window. He walked down to his window and looked out. It was Bulma's room…

Bulma was seating on her vanity mirror brushing her beautiful lazy hair after what looked like a nice shower. Droplets of water sparked out of her hair every time the comb brushed the tresses. She was singing along with the music played on her nice plasma TV that hung out the ceiling TV platform while splashing herself with some good scented perfume and putting on some lip balm protector. He sighed. It wasn't too long before he could hear his parents arguing again…

"You son of a bitch! You leave him alone! I'm tired of you hitting him-"

"He's gotta learn somehow!"

"That's not the way you prick!"

"Aw fuck that! What do you want me to do? Do you want me to baby him so he turns out to be a girl-?"

"Don't call him a girl-!"

Vegeta didn't think it twice. Grabbing a 'Polo' cotton jacket and putting on some shoes the young male jumped out the window directed towards the woman that had proved to bring peace into his life in moments of distress…

**-O-**

Bulma was fixing her room so it could be clean the next morning when she heard a couple of taps on her window. At first she thought she was crazy and ignored the sound but when the taps became more like someone wanting to break the window open she recognized that it wasn't just her. There was someone at the window. Bulma slid the glass open and none other than Vegeta appeared one of his eyes half closed. Bulma gasped

"What happened to you?" was the first thing she asked opening the window completely so Vegeta could fit inside her room. Finally inside the room Bulma hugged her boyfriend stroking his arms noticing how cold he was

"Are you ok?" she pulled away taking a look at his eye again. Vegeta nodded but remained silent. Bulma slid some strands of her hair behind her ear in a desperate manner. She looked at her bed behind Vegeta

"Sit down" she signaled her bed "let me get you something" she extended her hand up to Vegeta's eye palpating the area with caution. She then ran her fingers through his smooth lips concentrating on the fissure area while feeling his warm breath against her fingers. She turned on her heel leaving Vegeta to sit on her bed while she opened the drawer from the desk aside her bed.

Out the desk she grabbed three different small containers of what seemed like medical appliances. She also grabbed some q tips and alcohol pads then gathered everything together and set it beside Vegeta on her bed turning once more to pull her desk chair close and in front of Vegeta. She snapped the first pot open a foul smell coming out of it. Covering one of the q tips with the mixture Bulma came close to Vegeta's face and rubbed it around his affected area

"You have a scratch below your eye brow" she noticed "your whole side is swollen. What happened?" she asked rubbing some more stuff on his brow. Vegeta remained silent. How could he tell her that his father was beating the shit out of him yet again?

"I fell down the bushes on my way up" he lied. Bulma looked into his eyes

"Don't lie to me. Please" she said straightforwardly. Vegeta swallowed

"My father" he felt his chest tighten. Bulma closed the first container and threw away the q tip then grabbed the second container. This time she used her index and middle fingers to spread a white unscented lotion on the swollen part of his face

"This will keep you from bruising. It's gonna stop the blood from rushing into your face" she said. Vegeta stared at her. It had been worthless to worry about how to tell her about the whole thing with his father…but she was so simple when it came to understanding

"Hey" she broke his daze "stay over tonight?" she rubbed his cheek gently. Vegeta looked to her bedroom's door

"Your mother-"

"They're gone" she smiled "they went to Germany" she said. Vegeta locked eyes with her. Bulma palpated his face again but they were so close it was too hard to abstain from kissing. After they pulled away Bulma cupped his face in her hands

"Why did he-"

"Practice" he cut her off knowing exactly what she was going to ask. Bulma leaned into him embracing him in a warm hug. Vegeta hesitated. He couldn't deny that right now she was the only strength he could hold on to 'cause his was worn out yet he felt vulnerable as if he was giving her access to something he had kept very well buried within him. He felt at her mercy

"You're so warm" Bulma smiled pulling away to look into his face. She stood from the chair and spread his legs apart then took a seat between them. Vegeta granted her wish wrapping his arms around her waist after she had taken her seat. She leaned back to rest against his broad chest her head falling a bit to the side of Vegeta's chin. Vegeta could smell the heavenly scent of her hair; pure sweet honey

"Let's do this" Bulma broke the silence. Vegeta lift his head up

"What?"

"Tomorrow we'll go to class in my car and then-"

"I have practice tomorrow. Our playoff game is on Tuesday" he said. Bulma nod once

"I see. Can you come after?" she asked. Vegeta kissed her bare shoulder

"Fine" he agreed. Bulma turned on his arms so to be face to face with him. Vegeta held her close by her waist. She cupped his face in her hands caressing his jawbone with her thumbs

"It's looking better already-"

"What's that shit anyway?" he asked curious. Bulma raised her nose high up in the air

"It was made by me. The lotion has small particles of vitamin K which prevents the blood from clotting so that way the bruise will hardly form. The other stuff I put on your eye is just antibiotic cream so it heals better and it doesn't scar" she said then kissed him. Vegeta lay back taking her with him so both of them were now lying on her bed. Bulma giggled rolling aside him comfortably. Vegeta turned on his side and embraced one arm around her his other elbow propped up for support. He stared at her. She stared at him silence surrounding them

"Are you ok?" she asked. Vegeta smirked

"I'll be alright. Right now he's either yelling his guts at her or fucking her brains out" he said. Bulma sighed

"You can stay in my room whenever you want" she offered. Vegeta raised a brow

"Does that include everyday?" he asked. Bulma rolled her eyes

"Yes it includes everyday. There's just two conditions" she said. Vegeta frowned

"What?" he asked. Bulma smirked

"No sex and no staying up until two o'clock in the morning" she said. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her

"You really believe all that crap you've heard about me?" he asked

"Hey I'm the new one here. I have all the right to" replied Bulma

"The only women I've fucked-"

"WoMEN?" she accentuated. Vegeta let out a sigh

"Yes women. They were only two: the principal's daughter and the blonde airhead. That was a long time ago" he said. Bulma raised a brow

"I didn't know you had slept with 18. I thought that was one of those 'one moth' relationships-"

"It _was_ a one month relationship. We only did it a couple of times" he said. Bulma scoffed

"Oh so only a couple of times? That justifies it" she said sarcastic. Of course she was jealous. One of the girls she thought was the vainest person in the world had slept with her boyfriend…who wouldn't?

"That was years ago-"

"Is that why you hate her so much?" Bulma asked. Vegeta sighed

"I despise her and she hates my guts" he confessed. Bulma nodded

"I won't even ask why she hates your guts but-"

"She cheated on me and I broke up with her" he said before she could go on. Bulma stared at him shocked

"Well this just keeps getting better and better" she said. Vegeta nodded

"That was a mad year all along. She went psycho on me after we broke up and I became the NFL draft first pick. Told all the girls in school about us and everything we did" he said

"That bad, huh?"

"It was fucked up. She's a crack-head" he said. Bulma let out a small yawn

"I'm so tired. I've been studying for our Science test this whole weekend and my mind is out" she sighed scratching her eye cutely. Vegeta yawned after her. Bulma cupped his face in her hands

"You're so cute even I would go psycho over you" she smiled. Vegeta captured her lips in a smooth kiss and for the rest of the night the couple did nothing more than kiss. She loved the idea of Vegeta living to the side her house… now more than ever…

**End of Ch.10.** Whoo! I think this chapter was kind of tragic. I apologize if anyone felt sad after it. Too much shit going on, **sorry **that **everything came crumbling down in just one chapter**. Please don't forget to review. I know it was a really complicated chapter; they all seem to have serious issues to handle. But I promise there won't be another tragic chapter like this one in the story so you don't have to worry about that. Just review and tell me what you thought about it.

With that said, I want to thank every single person that have dedicated themselves into answering my bid (thank you ) It's really helping so I hope you guys keep it up as well. Just so you know it doesn't matter if you're a writer or not. As well as I wanted to remind you guys that Vegeta's a public image in this story so there are things he has to abstain himself from doing just for the sake of his own publicity. I'm glad you're all filling out the bid! Well, this is all for now. I hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter which will be coming out soon. Take Care!

Love;

PL


	11. Ch: 11 Different

**A/n**: New chapter. Kinda short. Don't be upset, don't be mad. There's more coming soon. Enjoy!

**Warning(s):** adult content, obscene language. Please mature readers only

**Disclaimer**: Don't own shit..

**Fame**

"You look tense" Bulma noted as she and Vegeta drove to school in his blue BMW. Vegeta drove a bit over the speed limit which was making Bulma quite nervous. Then again, she figured, his car was not meant to ride under the speed limit either. Vegeta shook his head

"I'm thinking about the game" he said frankly. Bulma nodded once

"I see. Are you worried?" she asked. Vegeta nod changing lanes in a way that made Bulma hold tight to her seat. She breathed out

"We're gonna need strong teamwork if we want to beat this team today" Vegeta went on. Bulma furrowed her brows

"What makes you think you won't?" she looked at herself on the visor mirror "you've won twice against this team anyway" she said. Vegeta sighed

"I was a wide receiver then. Baldie was the quarterback" he said. Bulma raised her brows in realization

"Ohhhh. Well you're a good quarterback. Don't you think the wide receivers are doing well?" she asked. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders

"They're alright" he said. Bulma knew it was more of a pride thing. Never would he openly admit the wide receivers were just as good as he had been

"Kakarot hasn't been good in the last two practices" Vegeta continued grabbing Bulma's attention "if our defense isn't good I don't know how we'll manage a W" he said

"What's wrong with Goku?" asked Bulma rolling her eyes at his insistence of calling Goku by a different name

"He and the witch are having problems. It's messing up his head" said Vegeta

"There you go!" Bulma snapped "it had to be something serious like that for him not to-"

"He shouldn't be such a weakling. Letting a woman fuck him up" he scoffed shaking his head in disbelief. Bulma frowned

"You don't think a woman is reason enough for him to be strayed?" she asked in a stern tone. Vegeta took a short glance at her spotting the fire that was starting to burst out her eyes. He turned to the road

"I don't think it should affect his game. He's screwing up on routine plays" he said. Bulma scoffed

"He's been going out with her for like five years-"

"He should know how to block that shit out regardless-"

"That is a ruthless thing to say-"

"It's true. Good players don't get this attached to women. It affects how they play" he said. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him

"This is so typically you" she said angered. Vegeta furrowed his brows puzzled

"What?-"

"What?" she yelled now "you are a piece of work. So all I am to you is just a pastime, someone to make out with?" she asked. Vegeta gave her a short glance turning back to the road quickly. The couple remained silent the rest of the way Bulma looking out the window while Vegeta kept driving at a fast speed glaring at Bulma from time to time to see if she had gotten over it. Bulma, however, seemed mad enough to not even lock eyes with him…

**-O-**

Vegeta finally pulled in the school's parking lot occupying the fourth space available in the area. Bulma was out before he had a chance to turn the car off her backpack resting on the left side of her back while she carried some books on her other arm. Vegeta grabbed his almost empty bag (just a notebook in there) and went after her…

"Woman stop-"

"You are THE biggest asshole in the world" she turned to him both of them stopping abruptly. Vegeta sighed

"It was a joke-"

"Real fucking funny, you meant every word you jackass. You are the most insensitive person I have ever met" she turned again. Vegeta grabbed her arm from behind

"Don't start with this shit-"

"Shit" she faced him "shit?" she raised a brow as he smirked with a bold stare. If she wasn't mistaken he was amused by the whole situation…which sparked her fire even more. She let out a frustrated sigh

"I really hate you right now so get away from me" she said furiously. Vegeta chuckled

"Come on-"

"Say you didn't mean it" she demanded. Vegeta shook his head

"No-"

"Fine then don't come anywhere near me" she walked away. Vegeta walked alongside her now

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" he asked

"I'm not being difficult" Bulma didn't hesitate to clarify "if I'm just some type of leisure activity for you then I'm getting away from you-"

"I didn't mean it-"

"You don't mean that either" she cut off the couple stopping in front of the school building

"So that's it? You're just gonna be mad?" Vegeta asked serious

"Yes" Bulma responded quickly. The bell rang making them look to the building for a few seconds then back at each other. All eyes were on them and time was getting short; classes were about to begin and Bulma was a time freak. Vegeta leaned in and kissed her but Bulma cut the kiss short leaving him craving for her smooth strawberry flavored lips. He licked his own lips watching as she walked away

"See you inside" she waved a hand in the air with her back to him. He frowned letting out a grunt. It wasn't long before he went inside the school as well…

**-O-**

"Hey" Goku greeted from behind Chichi's locker door. Chichi placed some books inside her locker then closed it finding herself with Goku. She smiled at him shyly

"I went to your house yesterday" Goku started

"I had to go to the library to get some research done" Chichi said as they walked to their respective classrooms one aside the other

"How are-" "I wanted to talk-" they spoke at the same time. Both of them stopped and faced each other

"Go ahead" they said in unison again. Chichi smiled sliding a strand of her black hair behind her ear

"I've been thinking-"

"Me too" he interrupted. Chichi sighed

"I'm sorry. I don't think our relationship is monotone at all. We go out everyday and we spend a lot of time together but every single second is so different with you. I don't think this should be a reason to break up. I mean I thought I was ready to… you know take _the_ 'big step' but seriously being alone these past two days I realized I'm not ready at all" she confessed. Goku shrugged his shoulders

"I think it's a big deal Chi and I don't want to just do it. I want it to mean something special for us" he said. Chichi seemed to agree with him

"I want it to mean something special too" she breathed out "I don't even know why I brought it up, that was crazy" they both laughed. Goku embraced his arm around Chichi while she wrapped her arm around his waist

"I love you" she rested her head on his chest. Goku looked down at her as they strolled down the hall

"I love you too…"

** Meanwhile… **

Krillin came inside 18's classroom minutes before the class started. He stopped in front of her desk. It wasn't long before 18 realized he was standing there

"Hey" Krillin greeted with a faint smile. 18 smirked at him

"Hey babe, haven't seen you in a while" she said. Krillin nodded carelessly

"Guess not. Are you busy?-"

"Yeah I have a lot of stuff to do. I have to go over last week's notes since I didn't have time yesterday because I was doing my laundry and filling up my tank for the week and I had to- " she started to explain but her detailed information stopped when she saw Krillin's shadowy expression

"What? Is everything alright?" she asked. Krillin sighed

"Don't ask questions you know the answer to. You know everything's not alright, 18. Even worse you're trying to avoid the fact it is true" he spoke clearly. 18 narrowed her eyes at him puzzled

"What are you talking about? Did you take your pain killers before school again?" she asked clueless. Krillin shook his head

"You know what I'm trying to say 18-"

"Krillin don't tell me you're breaking up with me. I am the prettiest, smartest, most popular girl in school and that requires a lot of time and dedication to-"

"Right it _does_ require a lot of time and dedication. That's why I'm breaking up with you. Now you'll have more time to spend on yourself, on your studying, on your laundry, on your car, on your plans for the future, on your personal space, on your free time, on your singing, on your going out and spending time with friends-"

"Hey I spend a fair amount of time doing that-"

"As opposed to me, you don't spend time with me. I am your boyfriend, a person you're supposed to care about because he cares about you. Instead of putting a fair amount of time doing other things you should put a fair amount of time into spending time with me" he said annoyed. 18 frowned

"You are _so_ selfish. I am drowned in a pile of homework and extracurricular stuff I need to catch up with and you're just there frowning like a spoiled little kid when he wants attention and doesn't get it-"

"I'm tired of being the one who's always longing for the attention 18. I won't put up with this shit anymore. I just can't. This fucks me up too and I won't stand it anymore" he was done. 18 narrowed hey eyes at him

"Well go ahead and try to get over me then. I know you can't. You'll crawl back to me dying to get together again" she said arrogantly. Krillin shook his head leaving her to be an unresolved case that he wouldn't open up again until he figured out the reasons why it had begun in the first place

"It's amazing how you could go on for days worrying about yourself. Open your eyes, 18, there are people around you. You're not the only one who's got shit to deal with" he said then left the room as quiet as he entered it leaving 18 to speculate about her own self…

** 1st Period - Math **

"I'm so nervous about the game" Chichi said as she and her boyfriend sat in the back of the classroom waiting for the class to begin anytime soon

"I can't wait! This is going to be exciting!" Goku said positively. Chichi smiled at him leaning in to kiss his chubby cheek

"I'm glad you're not as nervous as I am. You wouldn't be able to play" she exclaimed. Just then she spotted 18 a few seats in front of theirs. She furrowed her brows

"Hmmm I wonder why 18 hasn't come down here. Maybe I should go talk to her" she said. Goku shrugged and the black haired woman directed herself to 18's seat quickly

"Hey why haven't you-"

"Krillin broke up with me" 18 cut her off with the news. Chichi was stunned

"He what? Why? What did he-"

"He said I didn't have time for him and then he went off on me on how I use all the time I have to hang out with my friends and do stuff with myself and I was like-" her breathing began to get shorter and more desperate. Chichi stroked her back supportively

"Now, now calm down. You know this is only temporary-"

"I don't want to talk to him ever again. I can't believe he was so rude!" 18 protested. Chichi sighed

"Look class's about to start. I'm going to head back to Goku and when class is over we'll talk ok?" she suggested. 18 started to wave her hands at her face frantically trying to contain herself from the tears. Chichi rolled her eyes

"Fine, I'll stay here. Let me tell Goku" she gave in walking towards Goku's seat

"18 and Krillin broke up. I'm gonna stay with her just for this class, ok?" she asked. Goku pouted

"Fine" he agreed. Chichi half smiled at him leaning in to capture his lips in a gentle kiss

"I love you" she kissed him again. Goku gave her half a smile

"I love you too" with another short kiss she parted. The teacher made his way to the classroom and Chichi had sat down just in time. A vast amount of students were still standing and the teacher, tired of all these wanderers, decided to try a new tactic

"You, sit down. You, sit down. You, go to the dean's office. You, sit down. You, go to the dean's office" he signaled the students up and about. The students that got sent to the dean's office, of course, arose in protest

"Why do I have to go to the dean's office? They were up too-"

"Yeah. Why do I-"

"I don't like your hair. I don't like your shoes. Go" he signaled the door then went on with choosing students for the dean's office. After everyone had finally taken their seats he opened the book in front of the classroom and rested himself against the desk

"Page number eighty nine, begin…"

**1st Period - Science **

Bulma was organizing her desk before the teacher showed up. She placed her books in the middle of the surface, her mechanical pencil, eraser and strawberry lip gloss on top of her books, a bottle of water on the right corner. Everything was in place and she was eager to begin class…when Vegeta stopped by her desk

"I need a pencil" he said. Bulma nod at him

"Good for you" she said. She knew Vegeta had a hard time asking for stuff when he needed it; hence it was one of her greatest amusements to make him try. It was just fun to watch

"Do you have one?" he raised a brow. Bulma nodded again

"I have three--four, actually. My dad gave me a new one yesterday" she said. Vegeta frowned

"What, you want me to beg-"

"I want you to ask decently" she said in a bittersweet tone. Vegeta grunted

"I don't need one anyway" he lied. Bulma smiled

"Well I guess I'll see you after class then" she said perkily. Vegeta's blood boiled

"Listen" he tried to control the anger. Bulma looked into his eyes with her innocent expression

"All you have to do is say 'please'" she said softly. Vegeta tsked angered

"Fine! Can I please have a pencil?" he blurted out restraining his rage. Bulma smiled unaffected by his action

"Sure you can. What color do you want?" she asked. Vegeta looked to the side with his 'you gotta be kidding me' face

"Any color-"

"What color?" Bulma repeated the question nicely. Vegeta let out a frustrated sigh

"Black" he chose. Bulma looked under her desk

"Sorry I don't have black. All I have is pink" she lied. She didn't have black but she did have a more suitable color for a man like him. A sweat drop formed at the edge of Vegeta's forehead

"Fine" he agreed. Bulma handed him the pink pencil. Instead of grabbing the pencil from her hand Vegeta leaned down and went for her lips, an action he had been tempted to do ever since he had stopped at her desk. Bulma kissed him back. As much as she wanted to keep on kissing him, though, she was aware they had to stop. People were talking all around; the questions, the wonders, the envy, the lies. Everything seemed to have come together in this one big room. Then again, Bulma felt, with Vegeta it really didn't matter.

When their lips touched there was some sort of a wicked connection that brought them to a place where they could no longer hear or feel the people around them. People could judge, they could criticize their actions but time appeared to be stopped in their distant universe where the only two inhabitants were him and her.

The kiss went on slow, gentle, graceful; it made peace flow through her body so blissfully. The teacher made his way in breaking them apart. Vegeta gave her an intense glare as they pulled away then left her to sit through class by herself. She started breathing again. The kiss was powerful enough to stop her respiration. Was this the hottest kiss she had ever shared with Vegeta or was there more to come?

"Class" the teacher cleared his throat "we're opening frogs on Wednesday. That's our test" he said in an indistinct tone. Everyone talking held their silence. All students faced the front of the classroom

"WHAT?" most of them said and murmured between each other. The teacher waved a hand

"Nah, just messing with ya'" he laughed. The students relaxed again. He continued

"We really do have a test on Wednesday though. Football remember to get your assignments after class. Now please sit down. We have one day to review and one more presentation before the test" he went on with the class review. Krillin took a seat behind Bulma

"Hey" he greeted letting out a suppressed sigh. Bulma turned to him and smiled

"Oh hi Krillin, how are you?" she asked nicely. Krillin nodded

"I'm pretty good. I-uh-I have a question-"

"Sure" said Bulma

"Are uh…are you guys together?" Krillin went straight to the point. Bulma smirked

"Well…maybe…" she slid a strand of her hair behind her ear. Krillin smiled

"Maybe or you are?" he teased. Bulma giggled

"We are. We went out this weekend and we had a good time. So…we kinda went along with and decided 'hey why not be together' you know?" she giggled some more. Krillin nodded

"I see. I just came to tell you that I can see the difference" he said. Bulma furrowed her brows confused

"Difference?" she asked. Krillin nodded again

"Yep. Vegeta's half a better man compared to what he used to be. Should we owe that to you?" he left her with the doubt going back to his seat down with the football team. Bulma smiled to herself. She didn't think it was possible…to change someone so suddenly…

** 1st Period - Spanish **

"Raditz Son" the teacher called. Raditz stood from his seat. The teacher had decided today was the 'stand-up-and-say-something-about-yourself-in-Spanish' day in her class. There had been no success so far. Whoever didn't get the words messed up was saying something that didn't make a whole lot of sense

"Raditz say something that describes you using the words we've learned in class" said the teacher. Raditz smirked

"I can say something in other language?" he asked. The teacher nodded

"Yes. Just as long as you say it in Spanish it'll be fine" she cleared out. Raditz sighed

"Alright. La maestra loca quiero tener sexo contigo" he said. The part of the classroom that understood Spanish began to laugh. The teacher covered her mouth embarrassed

"Sit down and don't say that to anyone that knows Spanish please" she suggested the whole classroom now falling into a loud laughter. Raditz returned to his seat Yamcha tapping on his shoulder as he settled down

"What'd you say man?" he asked. Raditz smirked

"I said: the crazy teacher I want to fuck with you" he snickered. Yamcha laughed with him as the annoyed teacher looked through her attendance list for other student to participate in her exercise…

** The Bell Rings **

Bulma rest herself against her locker her fingers going through the belt holes of Vegeta's pants as he held himself across her with one arm propped up on the locker door and above her head. Their faces were so close together it was actually hard to keep their lips away from each other. Of course, no matter how sweet they looked together, everyone in school kept criticizing. People said how she was another tramp falling in his trap…but in their world there was no one who cared

"…you still have to finish those papers, Vegeta. There is no way you can go to that after party" the blue haired female protested referring to the special assignment that the Science teacher had given to the members of the football team in order to replace the test. Vegeta grunted

"I can finish it tomorrow" he leaned in for another sweet kiss. Bulma cut the kiss short

"If you do it today I'll help you out" she proposed. Vegeta looked to the side unsure about the idea. Bulma cupped his face in her gentle hands making him turn to her "and I will give you some promising breaks" she added with a genuine smile. Vegeta smirked

"You would" he narrowed his eyes at her. Bulma sighed

"I'm your girlfriend. Do you expect me not to try every single available option for you to stay in tonight knowing for a fact that I'm not going to this party? I don't think so" she said. Vegeta locked eyes with her

"Smartass" he smirked capturing her lips in a smooth kiss. Bulma smiled in the kiss. At least she knew for sure that he was staying in tonight…

**-O-**

"So Krillin are you going to the after party?" Goku asked as Krillin put his books in his locker. The bald headed male nodded

"I sure am. I just hope 18 decides not to go. It'll be awkward you know?" he admitted. Goku agreed

"I know what you mean man though I'm really looking forward to this game. We're only a win away from nationals…"

**Change of Scene: The Semi Final Game. Broadcasters are speaking from the media podium**

"This is ESPN Sports Center. I'm John Monroe and this is my partner Tom Alley. We're here at the Madison Brooks Eagle's Stadium ready to present what is said to be the year's most intense semi-final game in the history of high school football. Hang on to your seats, folks, cause this is gonna be a long ride"

"You're absolutely right John. The Eagles are facing victory hungry Kentucky Wildcats who enormously increased size, strength and velocity after their second loss to the Eagles. The Wildcats are coming off a surprising six game winning streak to make it to Semi Finals…"

"It is surprising. Best comeback will definitely go to Kentucky regardless of tonight's results. First time in the history a team has ever been able to pick up the slack and qualify to quarter finals, let alone, semi-finals. Let's talk statistics here..."

"We sure will. Vegeta Ouji…"

"The man has statistics for an entire team…"

"Very impressive and consistent playing throughout the year. He's been strong, he's been stable and he's self confident. Say there's a six foot six, three hundred pound guy as his rival and all he'll say is…"

"Bring it on…" (laughter)

"Vegeta has further developed his skills as the years go by yet who was to say he'd be ready so young? He still has one more year to go and he's already made the first pick on the draft not to mention all the awards…"

"Ah! The awards were named today and.."

"And…"

"We've got Ouji for best quarterback again"

"No surprise there…"

"Conference MVP, Regional MVP, National MVP, best defensive lineup was for Madison Brooks as well as best offensive lineup, captain of the year we've got Ouji again…" (laughter)

"Unbelievable. The kid has got amazing talent…"

"Good to mention he had a nomination for best wide receiver but lost to Zen Arai, a junior wide receiver from Arizona who obviously had better numbers than Vegeta…"

"To be expected. Vegeta ended up playing quarterback this season due to an unexpected serious injury that took out their former quarterback, Krillin Basher, for the season…"

"Still Ouji's game doesn't go unappreciated…"

"Of course not. When you have a quarterback like Ouji who is strong grabbing the ball, fast when releasing the ball and clever when it comes to the open wide receivers on the field its hard to set up a defensive lineup that will cover successfully. I tell you if I was Coach Jackson Pierce I'd be telling my Kentucky team to concentrate on Ouji…"

"Or try and cover. Madison has the best defensive lineup. It's hard to stop a good quarterback when the defense is playing a good role. Nothing gets past them most of the time and all Ouji's gotta do is throw the ball. There's no one there to stop him"

"Very true, Tom, very true. We're going on a short break, we'll be right back. Reporting live this is Sports Center on ESPN. Stay tuned for the football game coming up…"

**End of Ch.11**. Was this kinda like a cliffhanger? Sorry! I really am! I just hope you guys liked it (…hint…please say yes…) just review and tell me, you know, the usual. How'd you like it, what you want in case you want anything in here, etc… Also, I will take the chance to respond to the person that took 'ghetto crap' as offensive. I'm sorry. I never meant to offend anyone by that so don't take it personal or anything please. Are we good? Thanks everyone for the support and stay tuned for the next chapter which will be coming out soon! Take Care!

Love;

PL


	12. Ch: 12 Sacrifice

**A/n**: Read and Enjoy! Note the end of chappie!

**Warning**: AC, profanity, V. Mature readers only, please…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own 'em…

'**Fame'**

**Broadcasters from the Media Podium**

"This is the ESPN high school football halftime report. We're live from Los Angeles California where one of the most intense games in the history of high school football is just now taking place. I'm Tom Alley this is my partner John Monroe. We see the Madison Eagles struggling with their confidence, John"

"Well Tom I think we ought to consider the change of positions here. It's somewhat of a disadvantage losing Ouji as a wide receiver. He ran after the bad throws and made them good. He tackled for the chance of a touchdown. He was fast, he was accurate and he was consistent. Getting Ouji to change positions in the middle of the season has to be tough for the Eagles. His work was equivalent to scoring touchdowns"

"We all know his memorable words 'I catch the ball, I run the yards, I score the points'. That. Is confidence"

"It is confidence. Something the Madison Eagles don't have in this first half. It has been by far the most erratic football the Eagles have played. They're missing the passes, they're messing up on routine plays and their defense is slacking. Their offensive lineup is having trouble communicating with the offense coach and it's here we go back to that confidence issue. The players need to play with more security regardless of whether they can communicate with the coach or not. They need to pick it up if they want to come out with the win. I think it's getting a little late for that…"

"Dangerously late. Number sixteenth in the nation leading by six against the number one team in the nation, the Eagles will need a good kickoff to set their game pace and they will need to concentrate more on the defense. Quarterback Vegeta Ouji making the stats though he's been tackled down a couple of times. Third time there was an injury. Wonder what's going on with the young star…"

**Change of Scene: Madison's Locker Room **

"Vegeta" the coach burst in the small booth like training room inside their big locker room. Vegeta rested in a large medical table holding on to the left lower part of his ribs while groaning unable to contain the pain

"Vegeta" the coach called again "what happened? Is he gonna be ok?" he turned to the trainer in charge of Vegeta. The trainer breathed out

"We're not sure. By the looks of it I think we're dealing with a couple of broken ribs-"

"WHAT?" the coach yelled looking as if he was about to have a heart attack. Vegeta kept moving around trying to contain the pain. The trainer walked aside him

"Vegeta listen to me. We need to know how the injury happened-"

"We have half a quarter left. I'm not stopping" was the first thing Vegeta said as he tried to sit up. The pain knocked him back down. His breathing agitated as sweat drops rolled down his face. The trainer sighed

"We're gonna have to get you to the hospital. You have better chances of making it to the final game if we get you there soon-"

"Fuck that!" yelled Vegeta "we have half a quarter left, we're down by six and they're kicking our ass on the field" he tried sitting up again holding his ribs harder and so to stop the overflowing pain that circled around the spot. It felt like every bone was torn apart, like every muscle was cramped. But he wasn't about to stop. He refused to stop

"Listen to me" the young experienced trainer called turning to the side for a second

"Get Anna" he ordered to the other available trainer in the room then turned to Vegeta "if we don't get those bones fixed you're not going to-"

"Is there any morphine?" the coach interrupted. The trainer stared at the older male then back at Vegeta

"Morphine will take the pain away momentarily. He could make it worse-"

"Get the morphine. We need to win this game" said the coach. The trainer hesitated

"Sir, I-"

"Son, what's your name?" the coach cut him off with the question. The trainer swallowed

"Callahan" he answered

"Callahan" coach nod "Callahan I've won thirteen games this season and haven't lost one. I deserve to be among the best. My team deserves to play for the national title and my only chance to make it there is lying on this table" he signaled Vegeta "now get the morphine" he demanded. Callahan stared at Vegeta as if waiting for his consent. Vegeta grabbed him by the collar of his shirt

"Get the morphine NOW!" he requested in a threatening tone. The male nodded nervously. Vegeta let go off him then watched him run out the room in search for the drug. The coach stared at Vegeta

"You gonna be all right?" he asked. Vegeta held his ribs breathing out

"I'm fine" he assured. The coached put his hand on his shoulder

"Just making sure. Way to be a team player" he complimented "I'll see you on the field" he added heading out of the room. Not seconds went past before Anna, the certified physical therapist, came inside the training room

"Lay down" she ordered. Vegeta did as told. The female approached him lifting his jersey shirt up to take a better look at his ribs. She palpated the area. It didn't take her long to figure out how bad it was

"You have at least three broken ribs. We're going to have to intern you-" the doors blasted open. Callahan came behind them with a needle and a container of some invisible liquid on hand interrupting Anna's diagnostic. Anna furrowed her brows

"What is this? What the-"

"The coach wants us to inject him some morphine. He wants him back on game" explained Callahan. Anna scoffed

"The coach is not a doctor! The morphine alone will increase his heartbeat and it'll contract some of his blood vessels. We don't even know how he'll react to it. He's at death risk if he goes out and plays with morphine in his blood-"

"Then get hydrocodone" Vegeta interrupted. The woman turned to him

"You can't play with pain killers in your system-"

"Are you deaf woman? Get hydrocodone NOW" Vegeta ordered angrily. Anna shook her head

"I am not putting you back in the game at death risk and in violation of my ethical codes. It's negligence and I will not stand by it-"

"Enough of your insensible blabber!" said Vegeta "just get the damn drug or I'll go back on the field and get your ass fired" he threatened. Anna frowned at Vegeta

"I just want you to have this clear. What you're doing is malpractice and sabotage. It's wrong and if it wasn't because I need this job I would oppose to this completely. You're not doing any good to your body" she said then turned to the male trainer "Callahan get the hydrocodone" she ordered then turned to Vegeta "we'll wrap the area up and hope the bones stay in place. You may develop a hemorrhage if one of your broken bones creates a rupture in any of your major organs including your heart. You're also at risk of a cardiac arrest because of the effect that pain killers cause in-"

"Cut the bullshit. I came here to win tonight and I will" said Vegeta. Anna sighed

"Winning isn't everything. You'll realize it soon…"

**-&- **

"Coach is Vegeta going to be ok?" Goku hurried to the coach after the team dismissal before the second half began. The coach sighed

"He'll be out there in a few" he said then headed to the nearest exit of the locker room. Goku looked to the side and caught a glimpse of what was happening. Vegeta was down on the emergency bed with a female trainer injecting him with what he supposed were drugs. Goku frowned

"Coach Foley" he called before Foley had a chance to exit. The coach turned around

"What?" he asked. Goku signaled the room with a stern expression

"What the hell do you think you're doing-?"

"That's not my job in there, Son" was all he said before turning to walk away

"You know this stuff's gonna fuck him up" Goku stopped him again "it's gonna make it worse. We need him for the final game -"

"What makes you think we'll have a final game huh Son?" the coach approached him enough to be face to face "our best player has three broken ribs, my defense is in space today and my offense is running their own game on the turf. The system is fucked up. You all better pick it up now or it'll be Vegeta the one to pay. I assure you that" he said then walked out on Goku. Goku swallowed silent staring at Vegeta and the painful expression on his face every time a needle went through his skin and extracted the liquid that was overflowing in his rib area. He sighed. He knew it was wrong but it was his word against the coach's and Vegeta's. He felt powerless to stop it…

**Broadcasters from the Media Podium**

"And we're ready for the second half to begin. Madison is missing big time player Vegeta Ouji. Must've been a very serious injury, don't you think Tom?"

"We saw when Vegeta grabbed the ball and was ready to throw it to one of the open wide receivers when the Wildcat's number thirty four, Jerome Williams, tackled him down. What I saw was the helmet crushing in the low part of Vegeta's ribs"

"Oooh that's a very dangerous injury right there. He could have torn ligaments, broken bones-"

"Coach Foley must have a whole new lineup for the upcoming quarter. Missing your best quarterback when you're on the second half, down by six on what's probably the worse execution your team has had, this can't be a good sign. I don't want to jump into any conclusions but this could be…"

"It could be the end of a legendary winning streak. Kentucky has been stable in all positions. They have good control of the ball, great passes by quarterback Karl Hamilton. This young man has become a new and better option for the team. He's uncovering new targets and because of his unpredictability when it comes to choosing the open wide receivers the defensive opponents can't cover the target until it's too late"

"Madison needs a different strategy when dealing with Hamilton. The defense has not been successful against him yet…"

"The defense is simply not present tonight. I wonder…"

"Oh but look!-"

"I see it! I see it!"

"Ouji is back on game. He's cringing a little bit"

"He's holding the left part of his ribs. You know what this means though"

"Madison might come out with the win after all. When Vegeta is out there, hurting like he is, he's out for the win"

"This one goes down as one of those moments in history…"

**Change of Scene: Bulma's house - a few hrs after the game**

"…and high school football is making the sports highlight tonight. Down by six on the second half the California Madison Eagles managed to get what is thought of the most impressive and hard-fought W of the season. This makes Madison the North Conference champions and they get to compete for the National title-"

"Don't you get tired of watching the same thing?" Bulma asked as she made her way to her bed in a pj short a tank top. Vegeta was already in bed looking all burned out and tired. He had finally found a position where he could lay still and his ribs wouldn't bother him though he felt his stomach pinching every time he breathed. He yawned shortly

"There's nothing else" Vegeta said. Bulma leaned over his sleepy form and kissed his forehead then turned to the surface aside her bed to set the alarm for the upcoming day

"I'm taking you to the hospital tomorrow" she said. Vegeta frowned

"I'm not going to the hospital. We have a game in two weeks. You can take me then-"

"Vegeta" Bulma cut off angered "stop acting like a child. You know you're in no condition to be playing right now-"

"I just won a conference championship. I can handle it" Vegeta cut her off snobbishly. Bulma frowned

"You know you could've messed it up for good and no more scholarships OR NFL teams OR football for you, mister" she said. Vegeta yawned at her which clearly indicated he wasn't interested. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him

"You listen to me-"

"This is a good part" Vegeta signaled the TV turning the volume up

TV: "…Vegeta Ouji had the best game of the season yet. We asked coach Foley about his injury. Here's what he had to say: 'Vegeta is our strongest weapon. He's a tough kid. A couple of broken ribs won't stop him from getting what he wants. He wants the national title…he wants it real bad…' After the game, fans decided to carry out…'" the TV went on but it was Bulma's sigh in frustration that brought his attention to her

"You know what?" Bulma began in her screechy tone "I have just now officially confirmed you're the most insensitive, irrational asshole in the world. I don't even know why I waste my time trying to treat you like a normal person. You're stubborn, cocky and-"

"Woman-"

"I'm not done yet! You're stubborn, cocky and I will restrain myself from having anything that could be considered a conversation with you because I've given up the fact that you're capable of maintaining one. I'm going to sleep and have an actual conversation with my friends tomorrow…the ones that have the capacity of listening and talking back to me when I speak to them. Good night!" she finished walking around her bed and throwing herself on her side of the mattress angrily. A few seconds went by in silence

"Are you done?" Vegeta asked breaking the silence. Bulma rolled over giving him her back

"Jerk" she muttered never saying another word. Vegeta smirked to himself

"I'll drive tomorrow" he tried talking about something else. Bulma didn't budge

"You can drive your ass to school. I'm taking my car" she spat at him. Vegeta turned his head to face her but found himself with her back instead. He ran a finger through her hair to try and get her attention. Bulma faced him suddenly

"That bothers me" she said then turned back around. Vegeta smirked to himself again embracing an arm around her waist and pulling her back against his chest with great effort. Bulma let out a high pitched squeal making him cover his ears quickly

"Damn woman! Do you have to be so loud?" he asked angered. Bulma rolled over so to face him the skin of their chests gently brushing against each other as they breathed in and out profoundly

"Oh I'm sorry that bothers you" Bulma spoke with sarcasm "you know what bothers me? That I'm talking to you about something serious and I get cut off by a stupid news report that you've seen three thousand times" she protested. Vegeta grabbed the remote turning the TV off

"What?" he locked eyes with her. Bulma stroked his arm gently crossing her left leg inside his right one

"You're so warm" she kissed his shoulder "my father knows a doctor that performs fast-recovery surgeries. The healing process is abnormally rapid. This type of surgery hasn't been publicly announced because doctors around the world think it's too expensive and they're trying to figure out a way to lower the costs. Your ribs will heal quickly enough if you do surgery there though you have to go on two weeks of intensive follow-ups right after surgery" she said. Vegeta grunted

"I'm not getting any surgery until season's over. If I'm out of the turf for more than a week-"

"Vegeta you can not do what you did today, ever. It's dangerous. The health risks involved" Bulma shook her head "I don't even want to go there. All you need to know is that one dose of pain killers so you can play without pain can really mess up your system" she tried talking him out of the idea. Vegeta's expression became troubled

"I've worked my ass off to get to get us where we are right now-"

"And that's not gonna matter when you go on the draft and the team that picks you finds out that you have no lower left ribs not to mention that'll be great for your body, I'm sure" she said sarcastically. Vegeta held his silence the room partially dark just the faint light of the moon glowing through some of the corners of the room while the warm breeze blew through the curtains at a calm, peaceful pace. Bulma tsked

"Why don't we do this? Let's go to the Clinic see how everything works and then you can make a decision. How about it?" she proposed. Vegeta was still unsure. Bulma leaned in trailing a smooth path of soft kisses from his jawbone and all the way up to the soft skin of his cheeks. Vegeta turned his face to the side brushing his lips against hers just once yet both of them craved for more

"If you don't like it then you don't do surgery" she pressed leaning in for another kiss. Vegeta let his fingers glide through the soft skin of her shoulder so soothing it was hard to concentrate on just the kiss. Bulma reached the lower rim of his white 'Hanes' pj tank top. Her hand caressed the skin underneath the fabric gently massaging the well formed structure of his abs. His body tensed up under her touch. As their lips parted from one burning kiss they fell into another like magnets. For the rest of the night they did nothing more than that…explore each other's tasteful mouths timelessly…touching each other in ways they never had before…

** Meanwhile… **

Chichi and Goku were almost asleep on the couch. While Chichi could close her eyes and be gone in a second Goku was struggling. Maybe it was the whole Vegeta thing. Yeah they won…but was it even fair?

"Goku honey you look tired" Chichi spoke drowsily cupping his face in her hand. Goku shook his head

"I'm alright" he said insistently. Chichi furrowed her brows

"You don't look alright. Are you sure?" she asked. Goku sighed. If he wanted to let it out she was the right person and this was the right time

"I…" he thought for a second "it's uh…well…have you ever had to keep a secret that you knew was wrong to keep?" he decided to ask first. Chichi sighed

"I've had to deal with a couple of those back in the age. Why? Do you-"

"I don't know how to…um…you know how we won the game today?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how Vegeta got injured but he still played?" asked Goku. Chichi nodded

"Yeah but what are you trying to-"

"Well the truth is that he broke like three or four ribs and our trainer extracted liquid from that area of his body and injected him some drugs so he could play" he confessed. Chichi gasped

"Are you serious? Aren't drugs forbidden by the high school na-"

"They are. The trainer used them to put him back to play" he explained. Chichi shook her head bewildered

"I can't believe she did that. Who gave this order?"

"Coach Foley did" said Goku. Chichi didn't know what to do

"But don't the trainers know more than the coach? They could've told him-"

"In our team Coach Foley is the one on command. They do as he says. There really wasn't much choice" he said. Chichi stared at him

"You know what you have to do-"

"I'm not going to principal Brooks-"

"But you have to. Goku Vegeta won't stop we know him well enough. If something goes wrong on the field and they have to take him to a hospital the doctors will find substances in his body. Not only will he be in deep trouble but the school's football program will go to crumbles when the national high school football association finds out. The school's gonna make national news and your scholarship offers may be jeopardized" she warned. Goku swallowed

"Maybe I can stop him from doing it again-"

"Goku you have to talk. If you talk the only one to blame is Coach Foley-"

"If I don't-"

"If you don't the football program will go down whether you guys knew something or not" she presented the options. Goku swallowed

"He's only done it one time. If he makes this a habit I'll go to Brooks…"

** Back to 18... **

"…'cause I can't settle myself for that anyway"

"You can't?"

"I'm serious, ok? If you're here to make fun of me-"

"18 you're drunk" Raditz was barhopping through the great Californian city and ironically but not surprisingly caught 18 in one of them drinking like a man would. He had settled her down on a chair since she had gotten to a point where she was confusing people with walls and throwing herself at them thinking they were hard surface. So there they stood, one across the other, the blonde haired woman babbling incoherencies while Raditz sat there and listened trying to hold the laughter in

"You are the meanest son of a bitch in the world. Look at them. They're all happy but they try to accept it-"

"Accept what?" Raditz cut off. She leaned into him pointing a finger around his face

"Don't" she hiccupped "don't interrupt. I was saying something important" she hiccupped again. Raditz chuckled

"Can't help you there blondie" he said standing from his seat intending to leave her there so he could be with his friends. Before he could move past her 18 hiccupped one more time then passed out on him due to the excess of alcohol in her body. Raditz picked her up

"Hey! Hey Blondie wake up. Wake up… wake up…."

"Wake up!" 18 heard a loud voice say. She opened her eyes reacting to the loud voice then closed them immediately lifting a hand to cover her face from the bright light shinning through whatever place she was at. She tried focusing her sight on the person that was calling her. Even though she could see five Raditzs she was so thankful it was someone she knew

"Don't talk so loud" she said in a whispery tone. Her voice was gone. She blinked a couple of times her eye sight becoming close to normal. Raditz was standing in front of her holding a big cup of water

"Drink this" he said handing her the cup. 18 shook her head

"No more Vodka please" she requested. Raditz smirked

"You went all out yesterday didn't you?" he asked. 18 narrowed her eyes at him

"What do you care?" she answered groggily. Raditz shrugged

"Just saying" he gave her the cup again "drink this it's water. Your body is dehydrated. You can puke alright" he said almost sounding proud. 18 flipped her middle finger at him

"Fuck you. Leave me alone" she frowned annoyed. Raditz raised a brow

"I would leave you alone but classes start in twenty minutes and you'll be staying in my house the whole day if you don't go-"

"WHAT? CLASSES! TWENTY MINUTES!-"

"Nah just messing with ya" he shrugged his shoulders serious. 18 rolled her eyes rising from the enormous couch on Raditz's big and expensive living room. She groaned

"God! My head is spinning. It hurts so bad" she complained

"I'm serious about classes though" Raditz said "they start in like an hour-"

"Kame! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna wear? My make up. Where's my bag? I don't have my toothbrush. Where's my car? I need to get home…oh but wait. My father's home. He's going to kill me. I need something-"

"You can wear one of my shirts and go with the pants you wore to go out yesterday-"

"Are you insane?" 18 interrupted frantically "I can _not_ wear _that_ to school. I'm going to the mall-"

"Your car is parked at Sander's bar and I'm not driving you to the mall" Raditz refused. 18's expression turned horrified

"You _cannot_ make me do this! I'd rather stay here. I smell like alcohol. I want to take a shower and brush my hair and wash my face and brush my teeth and-"

"Geez just chill out. I'll take you. You'll have like twenty minutes though so you better hurry your ass up in the shower…"

** At the Mall **

"What did you do?" 18 asked among other things as the pair entered one of those fancy women shops inside the large mall. Raditz furrowed his brows trying hard not to touch anything. It was a store that sold expensive-looking women clothes and underwear…and they were on the underwear side…

"When?" asked Raditz

"Yesterday" said 18 "what did you do before you found me?" she asked. Raditz shrugged his shoulders carelessly

"Drank a little, chilled" he said. 18 rolled her eyes. She hated asking something and receiving information that lacked all details

"Would you mind being more elaborated?" she said. Raditz shrugged his shoulders again

"Why do you want to know-?"

"Excuse me" a rather decent and rich looking woman interrupted their conversation. Her smile was big and her eyes were sketchy as she overlooked at the youngsters as if she had just found what she was looking for. Both Raditz and 18 faced her wondering what she wanted

"Hi" 18 greeted insecure. The lady extended her hand at her then at Raditz

"I'm sorry. That was rude not introducing myself when I come up to you like that" she smiled wider "my name is Abatha Sofie. I've been working as a modeling agent for about thirteen years. My company is one of the most popular ones in the nation. It's called _Mystique_ and we usually prepare models for World Wide exposure. Most of my models are now making billions. Countries around the world send their model prospects to my agency so they can achieve a level of excellence that is admired in this business. I was overlooking at the two of you. You have very impressive physical qualities. I was wondering if, well I don't usually do this, but would you be interested in doing some modeling for me?" she asked. 18 almost burst laughing but then she saw Raditz's puzzled expression. A bright idea popped to mind

"Oh! We would love to! You don't understand how excited _we_ are because _we_ were trying to find a good agency to sign with but now that _we've_ found you…this will be a great experience" the blonde haired woman faked a smile. Raditz expression turned to pure horror. He was about to protest when the lady started talking again

"Great! Here's my card with my phone numbers. The address is on the back. I need both of you to show up tomorrow around six thirty which is an hour earlier. Please wear casual but chic clothes. I will meet you there. Thank you so much for accepting-"

"Oh! Thank _you_" 18 and the lady shook hands again. She extended her hand at Raditz but Raditz refused to take it. About to start a whole argument on how he wasn't going to do it 18 cut in

"He has a thing for shaking hands. It'll be fine" she sniggered. The woman laughed along

"Ok. I will see you tomorrow" she said excited then left the couple alone on their buying…

"You are insane! There is no way in hell you can make me do that shit!" he said clearly. 18 smiled looking through the aisles of clothes trying to find something suitable for school

"You still owe me from that one time I helped you pass Geometry last year. Payback is sweet!" she giggled. Raditz narrowed his eyes at her

"I took you home before some asshole fucked you up yesterday-"

"And I am thankful though I must say it wasn't how the agreement was settled" she said. Raditz frowned hard

"Bullshit-"

"The agreement was that in exchange you would do something for me that I chose. I choose modeling. I hope you don't have a problem with that-"

"You're damn right I do-"

"If you won't keep your promise then you know I have the appropriate documentation to blackmail you into it. I hope it doesn't get to that" said 18. Raditz grunted

"You're a bitch and a half-"

"Why thank you, I'm flattered. You will be the most gorgeous model in the world…"

**End of Ch.12**. Ok, so how did you like it? I am not sure of Bulma and Vegeta's relationship but please give me your POV. If I need to be more romantic or less demanding… I don't know. Whatever! A couple of things I need to remember you: please, if you want to be on the mailing list, update your e-mail OR let me know through the reviews. I'm having problems sending the messages because a lot of e-mails are either overflowed or non active. I will really appreciate your immediate assistance with this. Also, for Fan Art lovers, you probably know who Gwendy is. She's one of the most talented artists ever and I was wondering if any of you guys knew her e-mail address. Other than that… I hope you guys are ok and that you stay tuned for the next chapter which will be coming out soon! Take Care

Love;

PL


	13. Ch: 13 Doubts

**A/n:** New chappie! Woo hoo! I just wanted to let you guys know that there is a bit of talking in this one, but it gets good (I hope!) anyway, just a reminder that I'm not going to be able to download in a little while, so don't be disappointed if I don't download in like two weeks, ok? That's all! Read & Enjoy

**Warning**: AC, AL, Profanity. Mature readers only.

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Them…

**Fame**

It was six o'clock in the morning and Bulma lay wide awake in her bed staring at the man aside her; the man she was starting to feel deeply for. She sighed, barely, so not to wake him up. The reason behind her unusual concern was the truth that was starting to become clear in her head as well as in her heart. She was feeling for him and it was something more than just pure lust and infatuation. She was happy. He made her happy. She allowed herself to become vulnerable and depend on someone to make her happy. Not that she wasn't without him cause she was. But not like this. She felt so happy she could take on the world. It scared her. Vulnerability had always meant weakness for her. The fact that she was really falling for him was a weakness she saw in herself. He had the power to hurt her, the upper hand was his. She had given it to him. She feared that the most.

Bulma decided to scoot up on the bed resting her back against the bed rest while pulling her knees to her chest. She rested her chin on her knees then turned to look at the man still asleep aside her…

His mouth opened and closed in small circles as he took in small amounts of breaths and let them out slowly. His face was truly beautiful. That angry scowl he was always wearing there weren't even traces of it when he slept. He looked like an innocent baby in a deep sleep. His back was exposed to her his arms holding the pillow close to his face. She smiled. His well-defined slim but strong muscles showed; the result of endless hours of training she guessed. How they stayed contracted even when he was deeply relaxed was something she truly loved to marvel about. Up his arms and down to the end of his spine, she loved every inch of them. They were just perfect.

The bed sheets barely covered the well-formed features of his rear and she was glad he wore underwear when it came to sleep. He was perfect. In every way she wanted he was perfect. Vegeta squirmed a little and she tried to be as quiet as she could breathing lowly and slow trying not to wake him. If someone were to ask her what one of the best experiences of her life was this would be one. Rest her head on her knees, embrace her arms around them and watch him sleep before sunlight broke in. The moment was almost magical. There wasn't any sun but it wasn't dark either. Somewhere between dawn and real morning where the sky took a light blue color that reflected soothingly on his face, his body and everything he was without saying a word at all.

She sighed. If he wasn't so cold and insensible she wouldn't mind running a hand down his back so she could caress his soft skin. She could satiate her coldness with the warmth of his body, taking his essence in her fully. But there were barriers that didn't let her do so; the persistent invisible walls of his past that didn't let her trust in the actions that her mind displayed. Who Vegeta was before she met him hadn't really worried her until now. She thought about what Krillin had said over and over…

"… _he's half a better man compared to what he used to be…. Should we owe it to you?" _

Half a better man compared to what he used to be. Half a better man. The words struck her as uncanny. Why would he be half the better man now? Who was he before? He asked her not to believe those stories but those stories had to be true if he was half the better man now. Who was he then? Who is he now? How did he acquire such a reputation?

Bulma looked at the alarm clock. It was six fifteen. Time to wake him up. The blue haired woman ran the back of her tender hand down his cheek. Vegeta frowned before opening his dark eyes a depth that gave way to her ocean gaze. He blinked sleepily looking at her exhaustedly. She smiled

"You have to be in your room before your mother comes in" she said in a tone that sounded more like a whisper. Vegeta swallowed

"Let her find me here" he whispered with his lips against the pillow closing his eyes to go back to sleep. Bulma ran her fingers through his black flame-like hair waking him up again

"It won't be good if she finds you here. You know that" she said. Vegeta took in a breath then lifted his body up by doing a small pushup

"So you say everyday" he stood from the bed. Bulma stared at him as he pulled a navy blue sweatshirt over his head. He turned to her

"Who's driving?" he asked scratching his eye with a hand while his other hand covered his private area erected due to the time of the morning

"I'll drive. We need to get you to the clinic before the effect of those drugs wears out" she said. Vegeta frowned at her. She knew he was mad about her taking him to the clinic. What he didn't know was that the doctors of this clinic were trying to develop a new medicine that could repair bones instantly no pain or months of recovery. All they had to do was go in to repair the bones manually. The medicine was efficient enough for the patients to recover in a day or two. The pain from the stitches and the swelling could go away in just hours!

Of course Vegeta didn't trust doctors in general. They always diagnosed him with something and ended up repairing his entire body. He despised them in every possible way but there was no escape from this one. It was Bulma behind it this time and his chances of getting away with it were basically slim to none. Bulma raised her brows at him

"I don't want to hear it-"

"All they talk is bullshit-"

"It's not bullshit. This is the last time I'm explaining to you that they are certified doctors-"

"Oh and I give a shit-"

"We're going anyway. Why are we having this conversation again-?"

"Who says we're going-"

"Vegeta I will not be the woman of some drug addict-"

"It's one more game-"

"And it could mean your entire career as a football player. I know you're smarter than that" she finished. Vegeta grunted then turned to jump out the window in order to make it to his room before his mother checked on him. Bulma frowned

"You forgot something" she said upset. Vegeta stopped, turned, and walked around the bed then leaned into her and kissed her lips shortly. Bulma smirked

"Be out by seven" she kissed him one last time then left him to go to his room before his mother freaked out about him being missing. The lady would call the police if that was the case not to mention the tragedy and emotional breakdown that she would go through…

** School - 7:30AM **

"Hey" a voice greeted behind Raditz's open locker door. He didn't have to guess twice to know who it was. His expression changed from relaxed to dreadful and miserable as he closed the door to look at the woman behind it

"What do you want?" he asked rudely. The blonde woman giggled sliding a strand of her hair behind her ear as she held some books in her free arm

"Well good morning to you too!" she said joyfully "I just wanted to make sure that you're well informed on this thing. I'm going to pick you up at five so you better be ready-"

"I have practice" he cut her off with the excuse. 18 rolled her eyes

"Like I said, I'm going to be over by five-"

"I'm serious-"

"Cut the crap Raditz. I had cheerleading practices when I helped you out last year, it was the worse try out scenario ever and I still managed to do it. Don't you think you should be doing the same for me now?" she asked. Raditz frowned

"I don't want to do this shit" he said almost complaining. 18 gave him a fake pout

"Aw too bad" she tsked "you're only gonna walk down the passageway so you can model new trends. Plus you're amazingly attractive I bet there'll be magazines that will wanna sign you right away! How about it? An NFL football player and a model that's like the most totally awesome thing that can ever happen to you" she squealed. Raditz blushed. That he was attractive, he knew. That someone came up to him and bluntly told him so too embarrassing to let it roll by. 18 noticed the redness under his eyes. She pinched his chubby cheeks with her small fingers

"Is that you blushing? How cute is-"

"Stop it" he pushed her hand away. 18 giggled

"I can't believe I made you blush. Yet another addition to my blackmailing sources. You're amazing!" she exclaimed. Raditz frowned

"Whatever" he mumbled looking like a shy little kid. Just then Chichi made her way to them

"Hey guys" she greeted with a cheerful expression. 18 and Raditz turned to her

"Hey" said 18 "did you just get…why are you so happy?" she changed the question. Chichi snapped

"Today is Goku's birthday!" she exclaimed with a big bright smile. 18 widened her eyes amazed

"It…it…is?" asked 18. Chichi frowned

"You forgot didn't you?"

"…"

"18! We've been planning this party for weeks now! I can not believe you totally forgot!" said Chichi frustrated. 18 shook her head

"I didn't forget" she said guiltily. Chichi rolled her eyes

"Whatever. It's at my house. God forbid if it was at yours. Can you make it?" she asked. 18 breathed in

"Well…Raditz and I had to go to…to…" she snapped her fingers as if trying to come up with something. Raditz noticed and came into the conversation

"We have to go to this…uh…this…um…car…" he stammered watching the cars drive by through the opened doors of the school. 18 continued

"A car convention-"

"Yes! A car convention!" Raditz agreed

"A car convention?" Chichi raised a brow

"Yeah!" the pair said at the same time

"How long is this 'car convention' gonna take?" Chichi asked suspicious. She could sense a lie when she heard one. It wasn't too hard to figure out these two. They were horrible liars

"Oh, don't worry! We'll be there before the cake is cut" 18 assured. Chichi rolled her eyes

"I hope so. Anyway, I wanted to show you how I arranged the party. Come on" she said walking a few steps ahead of 18. 18 turned to Raditz

"So this is like a secret kind of thing, right?"

"Yeah"

"Ok just making sure" she confirmed and with that she was out of the tall male's way. He frowned again

"What a pain in the ass…"

** Clinic - 7:30AM **

"Vegeta Ouji?" a doctor came out to the waiting room with a white clipboard on hand. Both Vegeta and Bulma stood and walked to the man. He had white hair and wrinkly skin with transparent eyeglasses that covered his otherwise bright blue eyes. The older man reached his hand out to Vegeta

"Hi I'm Doctor Ross. I'll be the one in charge of your surgery" he said politely. Vegeta made no attempt to greet back. He just stared at the man skeptically. Bulma shook hands with the man

"Hi I'm Bulma his girlfriend" she greeted "he has a problem trusting people" she explained a little embarrassed. The doctor shook his head

"Don't worry about it. Happens all the time" he smiled "now if you'll follow me" he turned and headed to a room inside their building. Bulma looked at Vegeta angered

"You are unbelievable!" she mouthed the words while he smirked in amusement…

** Back to School **

"…so when everything is settled I'll call Krillin and he'll bring Goku in. The beer will be on a keg behind the couch in the middle of the living room and there'll be loudspeakers all around in the room. The middle is for the people that like to dance-"

"How many kegs of beer did you buy?" 18 asked. Chichi thought for a second

"I bought like eight. Do you think that'll do-?"

"I'll get two more on our way there don't worry about it. Who did you invite?" asked 18. Chichi breathed out

"I didn't want to invite the football team because you know how they get when they drink. They act like jungle animals that have just been placed in a modern civilization. But they're his friends you know? And I want him to have a great time with people he knows-"

"Hi honey" Goku interrupted the girl's conversation embracing his strong arms around Chichi's waist giving her a small peck on the cheek

"Hi honey" Chichi tousled his hair softly "are you excited about your birthday?" she asked turning to meet his face. He smiled sheepishly

"Sure am!" he said excited. Chichi nodded

"Good" she embraced her arms around his neck "happy birthday" she kissed him sweetly Goku returning the gentle kiss. 18 scoffed

"Gag me with a spoon" she said sardonically turning around and leaving the couple getting down to business.…

As she walked down the hallway with a bunch of books on her hands she failed to notice the people walking around her. That, of course, meant Krillin who was just coming out a teacher's room. The couple crashed against each other 18's books flying across the floor

"God is not this humorless" said 18 with dullness kneeling down to pick up her stuff. Krillin kneeled down as much as he could to try and pick up the books with her. He noticed that the books were all on English lit clearly for the test they had next week on Tuesday. He furrowed his brows

"Not that I care anymore but have you ever heard of 'over preparing' for a test?" he broke the tense silence. 18 sighed

"As opposed to not preparing at all? I prefer staying ahead of the game" she said with a dry tone. Krillin shook his head

"No wonder you needed the time" he said with irony. 18 looked up at him

"Krillin isn't gonna be one of those horribly awkward 'hope-boy-didn't-mean-all-those-hurtful-things-he-said-during-the-break up' moments" she cleared out. Krillin shrugged his shoulders

"And I wouldn't want it to be. I'm not sure when 'boy-feels-guilty-about-the-things-he-said-to-girl-even-though-she-was-busy-doing-far-more-important-things-that-kept-her-from-staying-with-boy' dialogue would kick in" he replied in the same tone as hers. 18 agreed

"Fair enough" she raised her nose high in the air both her and Krillin standing straight. They stared at each other

"I have a class now. I need my books" said 18 referring to the books on Krillin's hands. Krillin placed them on top of the bunch she had on her hands already

"You better run" he said leaving immediately after that. 18 rolled her eyes

"What a prick…"

** Clinic - 12PM ß - note: big change of time ß -**

"Hey" Bulma greeted as the effects of the anesthesia started to wear off on Vegeta bringing him back to Earth slowly. Respiratory tubes came out his nose an IV fluid infused in the vein of his right forearm

"Where are we?" Vegeta asked barely conscious

"We're at the clinic. A team of doctors had to hold you down so they could instill the general anesthesia. After that the operation went through successfully" she said. Vegeta looked at his surroundings

"I'm gonna puke" he said weakly. Bulma put the book she was reading down and stood from the chair aside his bed

"It's nausea" she said "the aftereffects of the anesthesia doses they put on you" she caressed his face with a tender hand

"You look cute when you sleep. I got to watch you for almost four hours" she smiled. Vegeta groaned

"When am I out of here?" he asked. Bulma stroked his arm now

"In a few, I have to take you home so you can sleep for the day and-"

"I have practice today" he cut her off. Bulma breathed out

"You're in no stable condition-"

"I have to be before four" Vegeta insisted. Bulma shook her head

"You're not gonna be, Vegeta, it's just not humanly possible. That new medicine they tried on you should get you ready to go in like a day or two. All you have to do is wait at least until tomorrow. You'll be completely rehabilitated AND able to perform to your full abilities then" she said. Vegeta's eyes rolled to the back of his head which indicated he was still kind of unconscious. Bulma ran her fingers through his hair

"Go back to sleep" she started softly watching as the stubborn male closed his eyes slowly. She continued to caress his hair "you're being silly" she leaned in and kissed his cheek. She wished he would open his big black orbs again just so he could look at her one more time; just so she could admire the light that shone through his eyes every time they looked. But he was gone. The drugs had him on a different planet…

** Lunch **

"I had quite an encounter with Krillin" 18 said joining Goku, Chichi and Raditz at their usual 'clique's' table. Chichi cleared her mouth with her napkin

"Really? Did you guys talk?" she asked. 18 rolled her eyes settling her stuff on the only open spot near her friends…besides Raditz

"Of course not, I basically told him that I wasn't going to feel sorry for him and he told me that he wasn't gonna feel sorry for me either which is fine by me. I'm not gonna make of this some tragic break I can't get over of. People look up to me. I'd be a disgrace if I let it affect me. I'm not gonna wallow feeling and looking like shit" she said. Chichi stared at her amazed while Raditz and Goku continued with their food

"Well that's something I've never heard you say before" Chichi said surprised. 18's nose was high in the air

"It's my survival rule" she smiled prideful. Raditz scoffed

"Sure. And I was born yesterday" he said sarcastically. 18 frowned at him

"Ok what is _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked annoyed. Raditz shrugged his shoulders

"You both are always saying you won't get back together and after a while you always…"

"..end up back together" the threesome said in unison. 18 slid a strand of her hair behind her ear narrowing her eyes at the couple in front of her then at Raditz

"F-Y-I" she started "this time is different" she insisted. Chichi raised a brow

"How is it different?" she asked actually interested to know. 18 opened her mouth to speak but it took her a while to figure out what it was that she wanted to say

"I…me and Krillin are over for good this time. I… I don't want him back" she lied "I don't feel the same for him anymore" she added to her lie. The threesome rolled their eyes and looked away obviously not believing a word she had said. She tried convincing them

"It's true. I swear. This time there is nothing that can bring us back together" the blonde assured. Chichi continued with her food while Goku and Raditz devoured theirs

"We totally believe you" said Chichi with irony. Bulma made her way in unexpected for the crew

"Oooh there's Bulma. I haven't seen her the whole day" said Chichi

"I haven't seen Vegeta either" 18 added to Chichi's statement. The minds began to wonder around the table as she made her way to them

"Hey guys!" she greeted with her usual striking smile. Chichi was first to speak

"Hey where've you been all day?"

"Yeah" 18 continued "we haven't seen you OR Vegeta today" she pressed. Bulma held her silence pensive. Of course there had to be speculation between these two girls. She should've known better than to miss half a day of school with Vegeta at the same time. It only made their almost 'public' relationship even more substantial. This was getting tiring. No matter how clear the truth came out of her mouth these girls reproduced it with great complementation meaning they added and take away stuff to make the story completely adverse to the original one. She sighed. Nothing to pay attention really except that she was only wasting her time whenever she explained what truly happened. It just wasn't the same inside their heads and it was never going to be

"I took Vegeta to the clinic so he could get his ribs fixed-"

"Where is he now?" Chichi interrupted. Bulma sighed. There she goes again. Her mind was probably writing off something else already

"I took him home. He wasn't feeling well because of the anesthesia and stuff-"

"So he had drugs again?" 18 asked this time. Bulma nodded

"Yes but it was for the surgery-"

"Ohh" both girls nodded in unison. Goku breathed profoundly

"Ahhhh the food was great!" he said excited rubbing his bloated belly "so how's he doing now?" he asked. Bulma nodded

"Fairly good" she took a seat beside 18 "he was kind of sore because of the stitches. I just came here to excuse him and myself from classes and get all the homework for today. I guess I'll get some food while I'm at it" she figured. Goku nodded

"I see. I hope he gets better soon" he said. Bulma smiled

"Thank you. I'm sure he'll be back by tomorrow. You guys don't have to worry" she assured. The group continued to eat lunch in a strangely hypocritical environment…

** Bell Rings - Back to Bulma's house **

"… they were probably talking about our whereabouts the whole day" Bulma and Vegeta laid comfortably in bed her head on his stomach as she played with one of his hands entangling her fingers between his own. He shook his head

"Those bitches do nothing but talk shit" he said. Bulma stopped playing with his hand resting her body on her elbow as she stared into his eyes

"Tell me the truth. What happened with you and 18?" she asked

"Why do you want to know?" Vegeta frowned. Bulma sighed

"I dunno it just seems she has a particular attitude towards me. I mean it's not like I really cared when they kicked me off their little 'cheerleading squad'" she mocked "but she's always gossiping around about me and about us and it really bothers me" she said

"Tell her to fuck off" Vegeta quickly suggested

"Vegeta" Bulma rolled her eyes smiling "don't be mean. They're women too and women like being respected" she said. He shrugged his shoulders

"Whatever" Bulma continued "I don't think we should spend five minutes on them. They aren't that important" she scooted closer to him laying her head on his shoulder while crossing her leg across his

"We need to do our homework for today" she kissed his cheek "oh and all our teachers hope you get well soon and Goku and Krillin and Raditz and this guy named Jeremy and-"

"Woman I got it. I'm only out for a day" he cut her off. Bulma smiled

"I know. I just wanted to let you know that there's a lot of people that think you're special-"

"They need me for the national title. Of course they want me to get better soon" he said confidently. Bulma lift her head off his shoulder

"You honestly believe that?" she asked running her fingers through the lines on his chest. Vegeta nodded

"It's true" he affirmed. Bulma tsked

"Nonsense. I think a lot of people find you special regardless of your talent" she said sounding positive. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders carelessly. Bulma cupped his face in her hands capturing his lips in a soothing kiss

"I know I do" she smiled at him kissing his lips again. For the rest of the afternoon the couple decided to make out…again. The doubts were still there. Who was he before her? It was too hard to ask him. She didn't want old scars to tear open again. But someone had to know. Maybe with more information she could ask him about everything of all. For now she just had to trust who he showed he was. He had not given her a reason for her to do otherwise and she wasn't going to be unfair… not with him. She already felt too much…

**End of Ch. 13.** Well, what did you think? This is it! Now, hopefully, it'll only take two days before I update again. I'm sorry, Sorry, sorry, SOOOOORYYYY, sorry if it takes more than a week. You can relay on the fact that I'm going to have the chapters finished, ready to be uploaded. So as soon as humanly possible I WILL update. Let's hope its not forever! I want to thank everyone that support the story. I brought in all the characters! YaY! interesting stuff my mind is developing right now. Hmmm…. Stay tuned for the next chapter which will be coming out soon! I hope! Take Care

Love;

PL


	14. Ch: 14 Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**A/n:** Sorry for the delay! You all know the reason so I won't spend my time saying I'm sorry and all that. You know I just am! Anyway! Read and Enjoy…and please, review!

**Warning**: AC, AL, V, Profanity. Mature readers only

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them…

**Fame**

"…now remember the most important thing about being a model: you are the most beautiful being in the world. People are appalled when they look at you. You have to walk like it" an old lady stood in front of all the models that had applied for this particular audition explaining the essential rules of walking down the runway. 18 and Raditz watched as the woman demonstrated herself what she was talking about by walking down the runway so everyone could see

"In your mind you should be thinking: 'look at me I'm gorgeous. I have a magnificent body. I know I'm perfect. I'm making a job out of it. The mind young models…" she stopped walking and glanced at the group "the mind will bring the power naturally" she went on but Raditz's scoff broke 18's concentration

"Shhh" she hushed him. Raditz cleared his throat

"Sounds like you" he said. 18 narrowed his eyes at him

"Funny-"

"Is there something you'd like to share with us, Ms. 18?" the woman interrupted her lecture. 18 smiled shyly

"No… I-"

"Actually" she interrupted again "I'd like for you and your boyfriend to step over here. You're going to stroll down the pathway together. Ruby music please. George hit the lights-"

"He's not my boyfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend-" they complained at the same time. The lady smiled kindly waving a hand at them so they could approach the stage

"Ahhhh not yet" she started with her German accent "but love works in mysterious ways. Now come, come. We must begin-"

"I don't know how-"

"Oh, but young man" she interrupted Raditz "you are tall, captivating and have incredible gorgeous looks. A powerful stare" she kept overlooking his frame "pride. You will model Versace, Gucci, Armani and Prada. Now go backstage for clothe change. You have fifteen seconds after the music starts. The girl…" she looked at 18 as Raditz walked to the backstage area cursing under his breath. 18 stared at the woman

"I want you in Gucci, Versace and Prada" she said. 18 walked backstage. The woman smiled again clapping twice

"Very well. Music starts in five. No underwear please! This is professional modeling…"

** Backstage…**

"WHAT! There is no way in hell I'm undressing in front of this Neanderthal bastard-"

"You've got no choice, babe" Raditz cut 18's whining short sliding his boxers down and considering himself completely naked. 18 turned immediately her cheeks burning as a deep red color covered them entirely

"You asshole!" she cursed angrily. Raditz smirked behind her

"What?" he asked naively. 18 let out an angry sigh

"You could've told me you were getting undressed!" she protested. The music started indicating she only had fifteen seconds to get ready. Raditz put on some of his clothes on from a closet nearby

"You're gonna be late-"

"Turn around so I can change" 18 requested. He raised a brow

"What? It's nothing I haven't seen before-"

"Could you just turn?"

"Ten seconds, models" a guy interrupted, disappearing out the backstage area as soon as he had entered. Raditz sighed seeing as she refused to take off her underwear

"Look, I've seen you naked before-"

"That was third grade, moron-"

"You couldn't have changed THAT much-"

"It's called puberty. The period in our lives when our bodies, say, change?-"

"Five seconds models" the guy disappeared again. 18 rolled her eyes letting out a frustrated sigh

"Fine! This is ridiculous!" she slid her underwear off angrily. Raditz turned around immediately. His eyes as wide as dinner plates. Five seconds were enough for the female to be ready and the couple was ready for their first event as models. As they stood alongside one another ready to stroll down the passageway any second now Raditz leaned in to the blonde girl's ear

"You were right about puberty-"

"Not a word!" she cut him off in a threatening tone. Raditz smirked looking to the front again

"I was just saying-"

"Can it!" she said angrily both their cheeks burning. The curtains became open signaling the couple to begin walking. And so they did…

** Chichi's house - Goku's Birthday Party **

"This party rocks!" a girl threw herself at Bulma as the blue haired female walked around the house looking for her missing boyfriend. Bulma pushed the girl off her

"Get off me!" she yelled "ugh disgusting" she dusted herself off. The same girl hopped on a table attracting single males to her with her dirty dancing to the song 'Rock Your Body' performed by Justin Timberlake. Bulma rolled her eyes then decided to go to the next room hoping to find better and most sober people since being around drunken people wasn't exactly a hobby of hers. The first face she found herself with on the next room was Chichi's. She looked sober enough

"Chichi, have you seen-"

"Having fun, honey?" Chichi cut off "where's your beer…Ken! Ken!" she called her tone as incoherent as her whole form. Bulma sighed. Was it that hard to find one sober person at this 'party'?

"Ken she needs a beer" the black haired female threw a hand around Bulma's shoulder "make sure she gets one-"

"We only have regular. Light's gone" Ken said almost gone as well. Bulma nodded

"It's ok. I'm fine-"

"You sure?" Chichi asked hiccupping on her face. Bulma scoot away

"Yes. I'm sure" she furrowed her brows repulsed. She looked at the Ken guy next

"Have you seen Vegeta around?" she asked. The guy chuckled in his inebriated state

"Sure. He'll have a heavy hangover tomorrow" he signaled the couch in the living. Vegeta and Goku appeared to be having a 'mainlining tequila' shot contest. Bulma frowned

"What the hell" she walked away directed to the contest where everyone was gathered around cheering and chanting in a savage, unusually wild way. It was like a mush pit

"Goku…Goku!…Goku!….Goku!…" the people cheered Goku on as he drank his twenty eighth shot for the night Vegeta already done with his. Bulma pushed through the crowd and somewhere between her efforts and the loud people pushing themselves against one another she ended up front row first seat to presence Vegeta drinking his twenty ninth shot. Bulma stared at Vegeta infuriated. It wasn't long before he realized she was standing there with a dull expression.

Vegeta threw the small shot glass against the carpeted floor then swallowed the small portion of liquor making an uneasy expression as he felt the liquid go down his throat warm and slow. He looked up and finally locked eyes with Bulma. He could see disappointment written all over her face. She walked away quickly and he breathed out

"Shit" he murmured under his breath but the loud chanting for Goku brought him back to the game. He decided he'd go after her later…

** Mystique - An Hour Later **

"One more time please gentleman. You have to want to work your style. Less pride, more simplicity. Be selfish and powerful with your body. Be confident with your looks. Remember people literally die for the gorgeousness you don't lack" the old lady kept talking. Raditz's back was turned to her as he ignored her every word. This was the millionth time he had to go back to the beginning and the millionth time 18 had looked at her watch. She was bored out of her mind waiting for him impatiently on a seat backstage. She didn't have to guess that the obnoxious woman had told Raditz to start all over again. The way he made his entrance back to the dressers was a clear clue

"I hate this SHIT! I'm not doing it anymore-"

"Damn it! We're already an hour late. Chichi might need those kegs. Can't you just put a little more effort-?"

"Fuck that! I'm not going in there again-"

"If you do we'll be out of here-"

"I am not a fucking sissy. And I won't walk like one-"

"Who the hell is here to see you Raditz? There's no one here but me. Just do it and we'll be out of here" said 18. Raditz grunted

"This is the last time" he turned his back on her

"Just let go" she advised. Raditz turned to her

"What?"

"Just let go. Don't think too much about it" she recommended. Raditz stared with a wary look. She rolled her eyes

"Would you just trust me? It's what she wants you to do. There's no way it won't work" she convinced him. The fifteen seconds ended and Raditz turned to make yet another big entrance…

**Chichi's house - Goku's Birthday Party **

"Chichi have you seen 18?" Krillin asked finding Chichi in the kitchen pouring herself another big cup of beer. Chichi turned to him with her eyes small and swollen

"Oh yeah…" she smiled between a hiccup "…she went on that 'secret date' with Raditz" she whispered the words. Krillin furrowed his brows

"A date?" he asked not knowing if to react pissed or confused "why didn't she tell me?" he asked. Chichi laughed

"Because it's supposed to be secret" she giggled stupidly. Krillin nodded

"Sure" he left her to reason on her own…

**-O-**

"You told me you weren't gonna to drink" Bulma walked through the house trying to find the nearest exit. Vegeta followed behind his steps a bit clumsy due to the level of intoxication in his body

"I had a couple of shots-"

"Twenty nine shots?" Bulma faced him abruptly. Vegeta smirked

"I'm still sober" he insisted. Bulma rolled her eyes

"Whatever" she turned her back on him walking a way. A couple of steps ahead she finally found the exit door. Bulma pulled the door open angrily. Vegeta opened it wider so both of them could fit through the space. Bulma stopped and faced him as he let his back rest against the doorframe. She sighed

"Find a ride home. I'm leaving-"

"Don't" he requested grabbing on to her elbow. Bulma frowned pulling her arm from his embrace

"Listen, I've been here before. I know what tomorrow will be like doesn't matter if I stay or if I go. I don't belong here. I don't want to belong here" she said. Vegeta looked around to see if anybody was looking at them. Of course everybody was. Bulma hated it more than he himself did. She hated making a scene yet she found his behavior uncalled for

"Vegeta" Bulma called his attention. Vegeta widened and narrowed his eyes trying to focus his look on hers with great effort. His state of mind was deteriorated. Bulma placed her hand on his cheek

"Just find a ride. I'm going home" she said. Vegeta leaned and kissed her. He ran his hands through her back harshly then reached her firm ass. Bulma pushed him away breaking their kiss

"You're fucking drunk" she said infuriated staring into his eyes for what seemed like hours. Vegeta rest his head against the doorframe watching as she turned her back on him tired of waiting for an explanation. Bulma walked out to the front porch. Vegeta swallowed

"I'll call-"

"Don't bother" she cut him off disappearing through the crowd partying in the front yard of the house. Vegeta sighed going back inside to join the party…

** Meanwhile… **

"About time you were done with the stupid audition-"

"Is this all I'm doing for you?" Raditz asked with calmness. 18 shook her head

"No" she stared down the road she drove in "if you make it through the cuts then you'll have to do some more stuff. But don't you think we had fun today?" she asked uncommonly sweet. Raditz stared at her

"Fun?" he asked as if she was psychotic. 18 nodded

"Yeah fun" she responded clueless. Her eyes were gleaming. For some reason he got the feeling that this was something she had wanted to do for a long time but that had peculiarly avoided. The reasons would probably remain unknown to him. She was a beautiful smart girl. But why would she do this to herself? Why would she keep herself from achieving what she wanted even more when it was so easily attainable?

"Earth to Raditz. Come in Raditz" 18 broke his train of thoughts. Raditz stared at her blankly

"Huh?" he asked lost in the conversation. 18 let out a small giggle

"You dork. We're here" she said parking her car on an open spot in front of Chichi's house… ironically the spot that Bulma had vacated

"This is a great spot. Help me with the beer kegs" she more like demanded for his help not waiting for an answer as she closed the door to her side of the car. Raditz raised a brow

"Sure 'milady'" he mocked the words getting out of the car as well. It wasn't long before the couple was ready to make their entrance to the house…

The party could only be described in one word: it was chaos. People were rolling down the stairs as the main entertainment; beer games were taking place everywhere; dirty dancing contests were occupying all available tables in the house. The TV was on but no matter how loud it was it could never make up for the loud chattering and scandal. The monster audio system on the living room was playing the song 'Got to Give it Up (Party)' performed by Marvin Gaye (Practical Magic movie). By this time the crowd was out of control. Whoever was not smoking was drinking or doing both. The boneheads of the class were selling pot in the bathroom. The mainlining tequila bottles didn't seem to reach their end. The people that needed to puke were using the pool as their toilet

"This is pretty fucked up" said 18 as her and Raditz stood between the large living room and the dance room. Raditz nodded

"I agree-"

"Welcome. Have a beer and a good fuck" a girl handed Raditz a cup of beer then took off with a guy almost carrying her in his arms. 18 furrowed her brows both of them bursting out in laughing

"Let's go to a room" 18 suggested. Under the circumstances Raditz had no choice but to agree…

**-O-**

The blonde girl opened the door to the first room

"This looks like a good one" she turned the lights on finding brunette airhead Christine Brooks hooking up with none other than drunken smash-head Yamcha. She turned the lights off quickly

"Whoo! Maybe not" they both laughed making their way in the next room. Before turning the lights on she decided it was a good idea to ask first

"Anyone here?" she asked. No voice answered therefore she turned the lights not prepared to find what she saw. Krillin and Marron were on Chichi's bed probably around second base. Emotions rushed through 18's body. She was angry because he was so foolish as to do it so carelessly. She was shocked because it wasn't something she expected of him. She was hurt because she still felt….something? How to react to this?

"18 I-"

"Bulma I never thought you would do this to me" before any explanation could be given the girl had run past Raditz and was stomping down the stairs to get out of the house. Krillin stared at Raditz on the door

"She's not Bulma. Can you please-?"

"Sure man" the bald male didn't have to ask twice. Raditz had never had a problem helping him out but he knew all the same that he was getting into a real big mess. He had known about Krillin and Marron before anybody else. He knew that it was just a time bomb waiting to explode…

** Meanwhile… **

"Why Bulma, you're home early" Bulma's mother called from the living room as Bulma made her way in the time only being one o'clock. Bulma stopped at the entrance of the living room

"Yeah. The party sucked" she said. Bulma's mother nodded

"I see" she noticed the gloomy expression on her daughter's face "Is everything alright?" she asked. Bulma's face became bright…a fake joyful frame

"Everything's fine. I just hate taking a day off my studies to go to a party I knew that was gonna suck. Now I feel I'm a week behind on my PSATs studies" she said. Her mother sighed

"You're fine. PSAT's are a month away-"

"Yeah but there's a lot of material. I want to get the highest score" she said ambitiously. Her mother smiled

"Just like your father. Well go take a shower so you can sleep tight. Tomorrow is another day!" she said cheerfully. Bulma nod to herself

"Yeah. Tomorrow is another, different day…"

** Chichi's house - Goku's Birthday Party **

Raditz walked out to the porch spotting 18 on the steps before it. He decided to join her. In contrast with the status of the party it seemed like the best idea anyway

"Hey" he sat aside her

"Hey" 18 replied carelessly. Raditz sighed

"Full moon" he signaled the sky staring at the big bright moon in front of them. 18 didn't budge. He stared at her debating whether or not to tell her the truth. They were both his friends

"She wasn't Bulma-"

"I'm not fucking blind"

"Her name is Marron. They've been talking for a while" Raditz confessed. 18 looked at him

"How would you know? Why are you even here?" she asked angrily. Raditz shrugged his shoulders

"I was leaving. This place is insane" he lied "but I found you-"

"Be honest. I know he sent you here" she cut the lies short. Raditz gave her half a smile. She was right. If Krillin hadn't sent him here there would be no absolute reason for him to meet her and seat next to her. 18 let out a breath

"I can't believe he's doing this to me! I always thought we were perfect for each others-"

"It doesn't mean you're perfect for each others right now" said Raditz

"What?"

"The fact that you're perfect for each other, it doesn't mean you're perfect for each other right now" he pointed out wisely. 18's expression became sad

"I don't understand. What is he trying to achieve? Is it because of the fact that I'm popular? Is he trying to destroy my reputation-?"

"Come on 18. I know you're not that shallow" Raditz cut her off again. 18 swallowed

"You think I'm shallow?" she asked. Raditz gave her a small smirk

"I've been around you long enough. I know you're not"

"What do you think I am-?"

"You know what you are-"

"No, I don't. Mind elaborating?" she pressed. Raditz sighed embracing an arm around her friendly

"You're smart, and pretty, and a little crazy sometimes but that complements to your sense of humor-"

"Hey guys" a voice interrupted their conversation. Both of them turned and found themselves with Goku looking as smashed as he could ever be. 18 smiled at him

"Happy birthday Goku" she congratulated the tall male. Goku smirked

"Thanks. Feels good to be eighteen" he said almost unconscious. 18 looked at her watch

"I gotta get going. My curfew doesn't cover two o'clock" she said as they stood from the steps together. Just then Krillin made his way outside his eyes going nowhere but 18's. Raditz looked at him then at her then at Goku. He decided this was a good time to leave so Krillin and 18 could figure 'stuff' out

"Come on Goku" Raditz embraced his arm around his cousin "let's have a birthday shot. My treat" he invited taking Goku inside with him. Krillin took Raditz's earlier seat while 18 sat back down. A strong silence suddenly surrounded them

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Krillin signaled the moon. 18 half smiled

"Yeah" was all she said. Krillin swallowed

"Things aren't the same anymore 18-"

"Things didn't need to stay the same. They could've been different and they could've been better" she cut him off. Krillin sighed

"I'm sorry but you know just as well as I do we're not ready for this. Not right now" said Krillin

"Why? What is it Krillin?" 18 asked "you don't like me anymore?" she stared into his eyes. Krillin shook his head

"It's not that, 18, you of all people know that-"

"Then what? What is so wrong with me you can't hang in there? The first half of the semester is always tough" she said. Krillin cleared his throat

"There are a lot of things you still need to figure out 18, things I thought you had realized, stuff I can't be with you to help you understand"

"You don't know that-"

"Yes I do. And you do too" he insisted. 18 sighed

"Just answer this" she lowered her gaze "you think there was ever any love between us? You think you ever loved me more than just a friend?"

"I-I did" Krillin didn't hesitate to answer "but we've changed-"

"How about now?" she asked but all she could hear was silence

"Tell me Krillin" 18 spoke "is there any of that love left right now?" she asked again. Krillin stared into her beautiful blue eyes

"You know the answer to that" he assured. 18 looked to the ground

"So you like me and you always will. You just don't want to be with me?" she said insecure. Krillin could only stare in silence. What could he say to that? That it wasn't true…that it was? 18 stood from the step ready to leave. She looked at Krillin

"Good bye Krillin-"

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked. But it was too late. Her back was already turned to him

"I can find my own way" she answered walking to her car. Krillin could only watch her go…

** The Next Day… **

Goku, Chichi, Krillin, Raditz, Marron; these were only a few of all people sleeping around Chichi's big luxurious house. By this time of morning the house looked as if it had been turned upside down, shaken up, and turned back to its normal position. Beer cups were everywhere, plastic utensils and snack packets could easily substitute the rugged floors. Tequila bottles were half empty with shot glasses that were all spilled on the ground. Bath tubs were full of cold water in an attempt to bring unconscious people back without having to call an ambulance. Most of the people that had slept over were missing half their fancy clothes. In conclusion…the ordeal had been a typical 'high class' teenage party.

By the end of the muddled party Marron had fallen asleep with another guy on the floor of the living room. Chichi and Goku passed out on one of the dining tables available right after one of the dancers messed up her steps and ended up on the floor. Christine Brooks somehow managed to hook up with Raditz in the same night; they both ended up together on the kitchen counter. Krillin slept alone on the porch not having enough energy to make it back inside after 18 had left the scene. In one word: the party had been cataclysm…

** 10AM - Vegeta's Mansion **

After a long interrogation session with Vegeta's mother Bulma was finally able to get in the house. Although she had insisted on waiting for Vegeta in their spacious living room his mother was even more stubborn than Vegeta was and had convinced her to wait in his bedroom. Bulma had no choice but to agree…

As soon as Bulma entered Vegeta's bedroom she was amazed by its decorations and ornamentations…though it was something she somewhat expected. Trophies stood tall; everywhere she looked there was a group of three or four gathered together. She assumed the most important ones were the ones on the cupboards above his bed which consisted on a single football coated in a golden color. She approached those and realized they all read the same: National MVP. There were only four at the time each placed in consecutive year order

"From seventh grade to tenth grade" she spoke to herself overlooking the room. Flags from the biggest NFL teams hung on the walls. He had a walk-in closet full of all his football jerseys and stuff, the other walk-in for his regular everyday clothes. A big picture of him holding a championship trophy decorated the wall across his bed. The computer below the picture was the latest Macintosh technological invention. A TV platform came out the ceiling holding a 119 inch plasma TV accompanied by a monster movie theater system. In a couple of words: yes, the kid was richest in the world

"There's more downstairs in the trophy room" a voice interrupted her intrusion. Bulma gasped turning to face the origin of the voice. It was Vegeta. He stood by the door to his room in a gray tank top and some black basketball shorts. Bulma breathe out

"You scared me" she said as he made his way in the room taking a seat on the edge of his queen sized double platform bed. He looked at her blankly

"What are you doing here?" he quickly asked. Bulma slid a strand of her hair behind her ear walking closer to him

"I…uh…your mom let me in. She insisted I wait in your room-"

"She would" Vegeta scoffed "now what do you want?" he asked grouchily. Bulma sighed

"I wanted to talk to you-"

"Not yesterday" Vegeta complained

"No. Not yesterday" Bulma cleared out "but it might be part of the reason…I'm breaking up with you" as soon as the words came out of her mouth his attention was completely devoted to her. A woman? Breaking up with him? If THAT was appealing enough he couldn't wait to hear the rest

"Vegeta" Bulma sat aside him locking eyes with him "I think neither of us is ready for a relationship the way we want it. I need a lot of time to concentrate on my studies, on the PSAT's, on my future 'cause I need to get a life. I need to be good at something. I have to make a living after I graduate" interesting point she had there. The blue haired woman continued as Vegeta listened confused and unclear about all this

"I don't want to keep you from going out with your friends and having fun or getting drunk and finishing up with a different girl every night. That was you before me and I don't think you're ready to make a commitment and leave that behind" _what? Time on her studies? What the hell is she talking about_ his mind couldn't help but to wonder. Bulma stared at him as he was immersed in all of his confusion. She raised a brow

"Are you ok?" she asked but received no answer. Vegeta was still thinking about the whole situation. A woman was breaking up with him. Why that was the most bizarre thing he'd ever heard. It wasn't hurting his rock built heart, or his inhumane soul. It was hurting his pride. His untouchable, unreachable pride. How dare she? How dare she do this to him?

"Ok. I guess I will see you around" she leaned in and kissed his cheek then stood from the bed making her way to the room's door

"You're a good guy Vegeta Ouji" she smiled then exited the room. Vegeta was still in the same position. A woman he had taken as a challenge to get to bed… she had stopped his little game before he could even begin. All those nights in her room, sleeping in the same bed as hers, breathing the same air; why didn't he dare to do it then? He had done it before with women that were as beautiful and smart as she was. What kept him from seducing THIS particular beautiful, brilliant, simple rich woman? All this time he had enjoyed doing stuff for his own pleasure, for his fulfillment and self-satisfaction. But payback was a real a bitch. He hated when he was done what he did to others. The taste of lost a challenge. Tasted like pure shit…

**End of Ch.14.** What do you… ok, ok. I know you're all probably yelling at me right now because of 'the break ups'. I won't say anything about 18's & Krillin's but I will comment on Bulma and Vegeta's. All I can really say its: is the opening of new doors. You know that bullshit that old people say. You know: when a door closes, another one opens? Don't literally take this as the whole explanation…this is just a clue. If you want to, you can figure out the rest OR you can wait for the next chapter which will be coming out soon! Take Care

Love;

PL


	15. Ch: 15 The Worse Day

A/n: Read & Enjoy! Lovies!

Warning: AC, AL, Profanity, MV. Mature readers only please!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own DBZ

**Fame**

** Monday - 7AM School **

Bulma was organizing her locker; putting her books in order from the biggest one to the smallest one, fixing her locker mirror, renewing her locker perfume, hair brush and lip gloss when she felt a hand fall desperately on her shoulder. She turned immediately and found Chichi looking as if she had run through half the school to get to her

"Did. You. Break. Up. With. Vegeta?" she asked struggling to get the words out. Bulma furrowed her brows in doubt

"Why are you asking me-?"

"Did you?" Chichi interrupted anxiously. The blue haired woman nodded insecurely

"Yes. I did" she answered. Chichi's eyes went wide a huge smile on her lips

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed "I can't believe you totally did that!" she added. Bulma looked suspicious

"Why wouldn't you-?"

"Hold on! I so need to call 18" the black haired female took out her purple cell phone finding the speed dial on the menu and clicking on 18's number. Bulma placed her hand over Chichi's phone

"Before you make any 'calls', Chichi" Bulma frowned "I need to talk to you about something that's been bothering me" she said. Chichi snapped

"Sure! Anything!-"

"Anything" Bulma faked a smile "I've been hearing a lot of stuff about me" she frowned again. Chichi looked away naively

"Really?" she asked innocently. Bulma narrowed her eyes

"Yes. Yes, really-"

"I don't see a problem-"

"The problem is that I don't appreciate being talked about even less when all you've been spreading around is bullshit. I don't want to hear my name come out your little friend's mouth OR your mouth ever again-"

"Sure although I must say this is probably a misunderstanding-"

"I don't misjudge hypocrites" Bulma said sternly "what I do or don't do with my life is none of your concern. What I eat or stop eating, who I become friends with, who I trust or don't trust AND specially WHO I go out with is NOT a topic for you to elaborate on with your petty acquaintances over breakfast and class breaks-"

"I must say" Chichi spoke "I don't know what you're talking about-"

"I will only ask you once. Leave me out of your everyday gossip. Leave me and Vegeta alone… please" she stared threateningly. Chichi swallowed then stared at her maliciously

"I definitely would, you know, I consider you my friend" she leaned into her ear so to tell her a secret "but look at the people around you Bulma. They all talk about you too" she whispered with a wicked smile. Bulma looked around her. People were looking and pointing at her. No matter how much she wanted to believe that it was all a figment of her imagination Chichi was saying the truth. Bulma could hear them talking…

"… _they said that she was the one that broke up with him…"_

"… _the party was alright. That bitch Vegeta's going out with was there.."_

"… _I bet they slept together there too. I heard they sleep together all the time…"_

"… _look at her. Do you honesty think she's as perfect as all the women that Vegeta's been with?"_

"… _I know for a fact that they broke up. Who told you she was the one that broke up with him…"_

"… _having the best football player in the nation as your boyfriend is like the most totally amazing thing that could ever happen to you. Have him fuck your brains out is totally out of this world…" _

"… _she is fat, fat, fat. I still can't see what he saw in her…"_

"… _hello! Can you say 'hair color' one more time?…"_

"… _ok, somebody needs to fix her wardrobe ASAP…"_

"… _I don't get it. Didn't he say I gave him the best sex he's ever had? I thought he was going to be with me, at least eventually. That bitch…" _

"… _she has fake boobs and not even a million surgeries could fix her…"_

"… _oh! So here I am dying to be with someone like him and she just broke up with him! Life is so unfair…" _

"-sorry to bust your bubble there, girly" Chichi broke her daze laughing softly "but I'm not the only one that, what did you call it, elaborate with my petty acquaintances about you?" she laughed hypocritically "yes, I'm not. Everyone loves to talk about the girls that Vegeta fucks" she said. Bulma's expression became even angrier

"You listen to me right now-"

"Oooh feisty-"

"Vegeta never 'fucked' me-" the bell rang, interrupting the fiery conversation. Chichi gasped ironically

"Ooopsie! I have a very important class right now and I need to arrive early. Sorry I have to cut short such a good conversation. We can continue this at lunch-"

"Just forget it alright? It's not even worth it" Bulma turned her back on Chichi and walked away headed to her classroom. Chichi smiled mischievously…

** 1st Period - Math **

The students were gathered in the classroom waiting for the teacher to make his entrance and begin class any time soon. 18 sat in front of Goku attempting to have a conversation with the newly eighteen-year older

"So nationals are four days away huh?" she started. Goku nodded

"Yup. Ooh I can't wait!" he replied excited. 18 nod

"I know me either" she became closer "I wanted to ask you something" she said lowly Goku leaning in so their words could be kept a secret

"What?" he whispered. 18 looked around to make sure that no one was listening. She then turned to Goku

"I heard that Bulma broke up with-"

"Vegeta!" Chichi exclaimed from behind 18. Goku smiled

"Hi honey!" he greeted joyfully. Chichi walked past 18 and into her boyfriend's arms

"Hi honey and yes" Chichi cleared up "it was HER that broke up with HIM" she said it louder so people became aware of the situation. 18 covered her mouth widening her eyes

"I can't believe it! What is she thinking? Oooh she's gonna be sorry!" the girls shared a laugh. Goku furrowed his brows in confusion

"Why?" he asked. Chichi tousled his hair softly

"Goku, honey, you're so cute!"

** 1st Period - Science **

Bulma entered her classroom immediately becoming the center of attention. There was incessant gossiping circling the classroom, she noticed, but there were so many people talking it was hard to figure out the source of the issue. She sighed sliding a strand of her hair behind her ear while taking a seat. Then she heard it all…

"Hey Veg-man ain't that the woman that broke up with you?-"

"Yeah Vegeta. I believe we won that bet-"

"You should be ashamed, man. You had like two weeks and you didn't even get to third base-"

"Two weeks are enough to fuck her on a three times per day schedule-" (laughter)

"Vegeta that woman broke up with you. Who fucks who?" (more laughter)

"Vegeta wasn't man enough?"

"No pride!" (more and more laughter)

Their rude mockery went on and on. Bulma closed her eyes and breathed profoundly

"This is the worse day of my life" she whispered to herself resting her forehead on the palm of her hand frustrated. Krillin made way inside the classroom and found an empty seat in front of a disturbed looking Bulma. He decided to take it. She looked like she could use someone to talk to

"Hey!" Krillin greeted. Bulma didn't even look at him. Krillin half smiled

"What's going on?" he asked doubtful. Bulma locked eyes with him

"What's going on? You're honestly asking me that? Take a look back there then ask me the same fucking question!" she said annoyed. Krillin looked over her shoulder and saw the football guys making comments about Goku's birthday party, how Bulma broke up with Vegeta, how he didn't succeed as he did with other women. Krillin sighed. Bulma was going through the 'after-the-breakup' scenario…except this time was different. She was the one that broke up with him. The joke was not on her this time as it was with all the girls Vegeta broke up with. The joke was on him…

"Well all I can say is: it'll be over soon" Krillin tried persuading her. Bulma stared at him

"How do you know?" she asked. Krillin let out a breath

"We're talking about a guy here and not just any guy at that but Vegeta. He's not gonna take it-"

"That's one lesson we've all learned I guess" Bulma said sardonically. Krillin half smiled

"Sure is" he assured. Bulma breathed out

"He's probably gonna make up some bullshit story about how the break up went down just to get those guys off his back. My reputation is going down the drain. I'm changing schools-"

"Bulma!" Krillin interrupted laughing "you're really serious about this?" he stopped observing Bulma's expressionless face. Bulma furrowed her brows

"What! Why shouldn't I? Would you stay here if everyone knew you as the main character of some absurd story? I don't think so-"

"It's not that Bulma. Look, you certainly don't look like the type of girl that gives up like that" Krillin started

"But I-"

"AND you're forgetting who we're talking about here. Vegeta is not the kind of guy that fills you in with bullshit. He handles his business despite of everyone's sadistic talking" he informed. Bulma looked worried

"I just hope you're right..."

** 1st Period - Spanish **

"So you and Christine?" Raditz began speaking. Yamucha sweat-dropped

"Heh…who told you?"

"No one man. She kept screaming your name while I fucked her" both guys laughed

"You slept with her too I take it?" Yamucha asked. Raditz looked away

"Let's just say she's all over ya'. She kept asking about your whereabouts. I really don't want her for nothing more or less" he said. Yamcha tsked

"She's a good girl you know? Once you sit down and talk to her" he said. Raditz stared at him skeptical then laughed

"Are you serious?" he laughed some more. Yamcha looked at him with a grim frame

"What?"

"What's that bullshit man? You sound like a fucking sissy falling for that girl" said Raditz. Yamcha cleared his throat

"Me! I…nah…no…NOOO…whoo… me! Me of all people!" he snickered nervously. Raditz stared suspicious

"Sure…"

** The Bell Rings **

Bulma walked by herself through the hallways. She could feel all eyes on her. Girls pointed at her and made all sorts of comments; from the color of her hair to the nail polish on her toe nails; everything was a target for them to shoot at with harsh comments. Guys, on the other hand, kept admiring her beauty now that she was single. They kept adding her to their 'girls-I-can-only-dream-about going-to-the-prom-with' list rising their hopes and see if any of them could be the lucky man to have her. She breathed to herself. It couldn't get any worse than this…

"Sorry" Bulma apologized as she came across a rock built body in front of her. Her pensive state kept her from looking up but she was forced to do so as the body blocked her way again once she had stepped to the side so to walk freely. Bulma's heart began racing as her eyes met with a powerful dark stare so captivating it sent shivers down her spine. Of course she fought hard to keep her composure

"I have a class-"

"I'm not stopping you" the man replied. Bulma sighed

"Vegeta I didn't do this so the whole school gave me a reputation or so your friends made fun of you or-"

"If I gave a shit I'd tell you" said Vegeta quite frankly. Bulma rolled her eyes

"Fine" she tried walking past him again but he refused to leave her way clear. She looked at him again

"What!" she asked annoyed. People that walked by were bluntly staring at them. The position they were in was not compromising at all but it still made them contemplate; true or false? How true or how false? Vegeta's frame remained expressionless nonetheless

"My book is in your desk-"

"I'll bring it to you-"

"I'll come over" he determined. Bulma nodded

"Fine, whatever floats your boat" she said in a singsong tone. Vegeta leaned in his lips reaching the area of her ear

"See you around gorgeous" he whispered then walked past her and away from scenario leaving her on the spot by herself. Bulma breathed in

"This is the worse day of my life" she had just now concluded…

The rest of the day went by similarly. Everywhere she stopped there were people talking about her and her relationship with Vegeta. Chichi and 18 had become her biggest rivals, Chichi because of what she was spreading around about her and 18 because she was following Chichi's lead. It was only natural. Bulma felt nine years old again on the days she would go out of her house to pick up violets and roses that grew on their frontward garden and broadcasters from international news and paparazzi came together to shoot pictures of her like insane people that had never seen the daughter of a famous doctor before.

Her mom would come out and pull her inside by the arm making her cry in disillusionment. Picking up the flowers was her favorite thing to do. It was hard for her mother to try and explain why she couldn't do it. It was harder to make her understand that she wasn't normal, that her life was going to get fuller of more of these unusual situations, that she was going to have to settle down and grow up a little bit faster than any other person would. The faster she matured the easier it would be to understand this lifestyle. It was prominence, eminence, reputation. That was the basics of her life.

The blue haired woman wanted to dig a hole on the ground and stay in there forever. People were always a part of her life and it hurt. That her life was composed by people that she didn't know hurt. That she didn't have a childhood memory she could refer to whenever she was sad hurt. All the richness, the power, the beauty; it was all was just the essence of lies, of deceit, of pain. People unlike her could only see on a pragmatic level; their minds were putrefied with ignorance and a concealed desire of being as rich as her. But they had no idea…

The catastrophic day at school was over

"This was a dreadful Monday" Bulma said tiredly as she drove her Jeep Liberty out the school's parking lot. She turned the radio on where the song 'Standard Lines' performed by Dashboard Confessional came on. She hummed along with the music

"… _this will best for us both in the end... but your taste still lingers on my lips like I just placed them upon yours and I starve for you-" _she turned it off

"Ok so maybe it's just the world against me today" she said out loud irony resounding in her tone. She drove faster

** Change of Scene - Near 18's house **

"I can't wait to check my mail" 18 said excitedly as she and Raditz walked down the road that led to her house. Raditz scoffed

"Sure. Me either" he said in a monotone tone. 18 stared at him

"You don't wanna find out if you made it through the cuts?" she asked. Raditz faked a smile

"Why? So I can be as happy as you?" he frowned. 18 narrowed her eyes at him

"It could be good news you know? If you didn't make it then you don't have to go anymore…and you wouldn't have to deal with me on your ass anymore-"

"That's great news of course you're only looking at the positive side of this. That lady was so out of it she probably decides to continue this torture" he said. 18 burst out laughing

"It's not torture! You make it sound as if you were going through the last phase of an incurable disease-"

"That's what it's like-"

"It's not. Don't be such a bum. Whatever happens I just wanted to let you know that I really appreciate it" silence suddenly surrounded them. Raditz stared at her as she continued

"You know you going with me and all-"

"You're saying thanks? To me? That's a first!" he chuckled. 18 frowned

"I'm thankful-"

"SURE! For YOUR money, and YOUR brains, and YOUR beauty and YOUR-"

"Ok, ok I get it. I'm egocentric. You can't say I'm not trying to change" she said. Raditz scoffed

"How is that?" he asked. 18's nose was high in the air

"Everyone was gossiping about the Bulma and Vegeta thing. Guess who the only one that didn't was?" she said proud of herself. Raditz raised a brow

"You? You didn't? I don't exactly believe-"

"Chichi's mad at me 'cause I made her look bad in front of the whole cheerleading team at our lunch table. I said 'leave them alone' and that 'they deserved their privacy' something like that-"

"How'd it feel?" Raditz asked. 18 shrugged her shoulders

"Alright I guess. I was being honest. I think Vegeta really liked Bulma. I mean take a look at all the things he did for her. He didn't fuck her first off. They went out a lot. He basically lived with her because of his parents and stuff and she has always been there for him. When his ribs were broken she was there. When his parents were broken she was there. When he needed to study she was there AND why am I even TALKING like this!" she said surprised with herself "have I ever been on the person-the-gossip-is-about side?" she asked. Raditz chuckled embracing an arm around her as they walked alongside

"You're good people 18" he said. 18 smirked

"What do you know? Maybe I am-"

"Though I need to ask you again… why are we walking to your house…?"

** Change of Scene - Bulma's house **

"Mom I'm home" Bulma announced as she walked in her house. Her mother, as usual, greeted her from the sofa in the living room. She was reading a book when Bulma entered and closed it when Bulma's figure became visible

"Hi honey. How was school?" she asked. Bulma sighed going through the whole day in her mind. She then turned to her mom again

"It was fine" she faked a smile then proceeded to go upstairs. Her mother cleared her throat

"Your dad called. He's going to make it to dinner" she announced. Bulma smiled

"Ok. Thanks mom" she said going up the stairs with a wide smile. Eating as a family was one of the things that could bring the biggest joy to her even in the most awful days…

Bulma opened the door to her room and as soon as she looked inside her smile faded. Vegeta was waiting for her. He had been waiting for a while by the looks of it. She had forgotten he was stopping by after school and had gone to Steak & Shake to buy a strawberry milkshake just to break out of her misery. She sighed placing her book bag on the floor and walking to her desk as he sat on the edge of her bed

"How long have you been waiting-?"

"Long enough, where's the book?" Vegeta cut her off angered. Bulma opened a drawer of her desk finding the book he was looking for. Quickly she picked it up and handed it to him

"I'm pretty sure that's all you left in here" she said. Vegeta stood from the bed and walked up to her grabbing the book

"I left more than that" he said in a low threatening tone. Bulma stared at him. Their bodies were so close and so were their faces. Bulma narrowed her eyes

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked. Vegeta refused to say another word. Bulma frowned

"You know what Vegeta? I'm going to be honest with you-"

"Bring it on-"

"I didn't break up with you because I needed time or space. Not even because of the fact that the differences that separate us are bigger than the things that bring us closer together"

"…"

"I broke up with you because of this, because we don't even have a relationship. Our bond consists on how often people talk about us and what bothers me even more about this is that your image is so important to you… I don't even fit. I don't fit in your plans. I don't fit in your bleak 'circle of trust'. I don't fit in your life. There isn't a space within you that's willing to let me in. How do I compete with that?" she finished. Vegeta grunted

"You wanted to break up, we did. I have nothing to do with you now" he said. Bulma scoffed

"God Vegeta, open your eyes! I am not your rival! I am trying to be your friend-"

"I don't trust people-"

"You can trust me!" she raised her voice "you can trust me" she spoke soothingly "I told you from the first day you met me and I'm telling your right now-"

"I don't" he stared at her with a stony expression

"How do you want me to be with you if you won't trust me" she asked. They stared for long. Vegeta leaned in and tried to kiss her but their lips only touched before she stopped it

"Don't Vegeta" she said both of them opening their eyes while their faces remained close. Vegeta pulled back then walked to the window and out of her room. Bulma sat on the desk surface brushing her lips with her tender fingers

"I miss you" she whispered to herself suddenly feeling unclear about this whole ordeal…

**End of Ch.15.** Sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I really wanted it to be longer and have a bunch of stuff going on. But I couldn't because it kind of gets mind boggling…I mean, you know what I mean! I've been going through some severe frustration which induces to a sinful writer's block due to the fact that I lost a couple of readers and I haven't been getting a lot of reviews. I KNOW I said from the beginning that the reviews are not important, or better else required for me to keep releasing chapters. But they are an encouragement after all, and it's bad when you lose a lot. Anyway! I'm back and I've convinced myself on finishing the story doesn't matter if I get 0 reviews for this chapter. I'm glad I'm over with that and I am really hoping that you guys take care and that you stay tuned for the next chappie which will be coming out soon! Take Care

Love;

PL


	16. Ch: 16 Two Weeks Later

A/n: Read & Enjoy! Please read note the end of chapter! Thank You!

Warning: V, AC, AL, AS. Not mature enough? DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: Yeah. No…

**Fame**

**Two Weeks Later - Saturday Noon at Bulma's House **

"Hi honey" Bulma's mother walked in Bulma's room watching her daughter study hard and determined for the up and coming PSATs. Her mother breathed out. Although she was proud of having such a smart and studious daughter she was also worried. It had been two whole weeks since Bulma had done nothing more than study for the 'big test'. Naturally her mother was concerned. It just came with the territory of a 'mother'

"Hey" Bulma raised her gaze from the book then went back to it. Her mother walked to her

"I ordered a snack for you. It should be up here any minute" she said taking a seat on the bed. Bulma nodded with her nose on the book

"Thanks" she continued working. The blonde lady sighed

"Bulma, sweetie, can you take a break? I want to talk to you" she requested nicely. Bulma gave her half a smile placing her broad 'PSAT' book down

"Sure" she agreed "what's up?"

"Honey I know that you have to prepare yourself for that big test coming up but I think you're over preparing yourself a little bit-"

"Mom I really want to ace this test" Bulma said ambitiously. Her mother nodded

"I understand you want to ace it Bulma. And I didn't come to talk to you about that" her mother cleared up

"Then what is it?" Bulma asked

"You've been coming straight home after school these days. You lock yourself up in your room, go to sleep late and wake up early and-"

"What can I say, mother? I really, really want to ace this test" Bulma lied and her mother knew perfectly well that she was. The blonde haired female gave her a suspicious look

"Don't try to convince yourself with that Bulma. You know that's not all there is to it. You barely eat or speak when we're at the dinner table. I hardly hear you say something about school except for 'it was ok' or 'it was alright'. You don't go out on Saturday nights anymore. I don't hear you talking about that boy" she said. Bulma shrugged her shoulders

"I guess I didn't notice-"

"What's going on, Bulma? What's wrong?" her mother pressed. Bulma looked away with a sad expression. She was busted. She knew a change like this wouldn't go unnoticed. Not by her mom anyway

"I broke up with Vegeta and I had an argument with the girls I used to go out with" she said gloomily. Her mother caressed her cheek softly

"Oh honey. Why didn't you tell me-?"

"Because it's not a big deal and I knew if I told you about it you would make this huge deal out of this and I'm not up for that-"

"Bulma"

"It's true mom. I'm too busy to wallow. I'm too busy to think of everything itself. I have to set my mind on this test and I'm planning on doing it without having to think of them-"

"Keeping yourself busy so you don't have to think of them is not a way to climb ahead. You're sinking down. Reading that book so many times will burn your brain out. You should stop reading for a day or two and do something to keep your mind off this test-"

"I can't mother. Rule of life: If I don't study I won't ace the test-"

"You've studied enough, Bulma" her mother cut off "everything you've read is in your head already. It's time to put a stop to this-"

"I am not going to sit here and go over my problems to try and figure out a way to solve them just to keep my mind off studying"

"You don't have to, honey. We can go to the mall and buy some stuff. Say, why don't you get a new hair cut!" her mom suggested excited. Bulma scoffed rolling her eyes

"Sure. A hair cut. Now that's a great way to forget about the test. Thanks for the proposition mother, but no. I am not cutting my hair" she said. Her mother giggled

"Oh but Bulma. A new hair cut not only changes your image. It changes your style and your perception of yourself. It gives your spirit a refreshing essence-"

"Ok as if I didn't have problems enough I have to deal with a crazy mother now" Bulma said sarcastically. Her mother laughed making her smile

"I bet if you get a new hair cut you won't be able to stay away from the mirror" her mother assured persuasively. Bulma stared at her mother for a second then sighed

"Fine. But I will choose the haircut I want" she said closing the book. Her mother nodded

"Very well. Get ready, we'll leave in thirty…"

** Saturday Noon - Goku's house **

Goku, Raditz, Krillin and Vegeta sat on four different deluxe couches inside Goku's large and elegant living room watching news coverage on their National title conquest through the plasma TV there. Vegeta held the remote watching carelessly. It was nothing new to him. It seemed like the news had nothing to talk about but their championship title; how they won so easily and finished so strong; how Vegeta held the team on his back; how NFL contracts were raining down on most of the guys starting. By this time it had become boring.

As commercials started the guys decided to chat it out. It was a 'guy' Saturday; the 'break-from-the-girls' day. Goku and Krillin watched the commercials with a conformist attitude. There's was nothing better on TV anyway and for a chance away from the girls, even when they were totally devoted to them, they'd settle for most anything. Raditz wasn't even paying attention. He was half asleep

"So Vegeta…you and Bulma broke up?" Krillin began a conversation. Vegeta looked at him Goku's and Raditz's attention turning to Vegeta

"Is that your problem?" Vegeta asked. Krillin smirked

"Just making sure-"

"I heard she broke up with you" Goku came out. Silence filled the room. Vegeta frowned hard

"Mind your business idiot" he said grouchily. Goku and Raditz smirked now

"Sure" Goku agreed "it's just uh… this is the first time a girl breaks up with you isn't it-?"

"One more word about it and I'll slit your throat in two" Vegeta threatened. Raditz chuckled

"Relax, man, there's nothing wrong with a woman leaving you because she thinks she can find better or-"

"Alright that's it!" Vegeta banged his hand against the couch's arm then stood agitated ready to kill Raditz. Goku stood from his seat at the same time in an attempt to stop the fight about to begin. Krillin followed Goku's lead trying to stop Vegeta. Raditz remained seated laughing at Vegeta's reaction

"Kakarot let go of me! I'm going to kick his ass!" Vegeta struggled to break lose from Goku's hard grip on his chest and shoulders. Krillin stood in front of Raditz with his arms spread just in case Goku couldn't hold Vegeta. Raditz breathed in taking a break from his laughter

"Come on Ouji. It's been two weeks-"

"Fuck you!"

"Hey" Raditz continued "all I'm saying is…let's go out tonight find us a couple of hotties and get a good fuck. It's my best suggestion" he said calmed. Vegeta stopped struggling. Goku dropped his hands off him. Both of them turned to Raditz now

"Where do you wanna go?" asked Goku. Vegeta crossed his arms on his chest his nose high up in the air

"I'm not going" he said with his usual frown. Goku pouted

"Aw! come on Vegeta. This is the third Saturday you've turned us down" he whined

"Yeah" Krillin agreed "what's wrong, man-"

"I know what's wrong" Raditz's voice came above all others as he stood up from the couch "yeah I know what's perfectly wrong here. You're crossing over-"

"I'm what?"

"He's what?" everyone seemed puzzled. Raditz looked at Vegeta serious now

"You love her don't you? You can't get her off your mind no matter what you do. She fucked with your feelings and in return you love her. You really love her" said Raditz tauntingly. The guys turned to Vegeta as he remained still. In a sudden movement Vegeta was in front of Raditz and before the tall male could dodge Vegeta's punch was square on his face solid, fast, and strong. Raditz fell to the ground. Goku stopped Vegeta from the back before he could make a second contact while Krillin helped Raditz up as he wiped a small portion of blood off the corner of his lip. He smirked

"You can punch me all you want Ouji. You won't be able to deny that you DO love her" he teased. Vegeta shook Goku's hands off him then raised his finger at Raditz

"You listen to me piece of shit-"

"Stop it Vegeta" Goku requested trying to stop yet another battle. Vegeta turned to Goku with an evil gaze

"Stay out of it!" he requested turning back to Raditz "one more and I swear I'll cut your heart out and-"

"Vegeta calm down" said Goku "now we've all loved a woman, right? Maybe she's yours-"

"Kakarot if you don't want me to kick your ass too you better lay off" Vegeta threatened. Krillin sighed

"Well alright. Can we all sit down again and watch TV peacefully like we were doing?" he tried changing the topic to leave the situation behind. Vegeta grunted

"Fuck that. I'm leaving" he walked off on the guys. Goku breathed out surrendering on the peace attempt. Krillin and Raditz watched Vegeta head out the door. Once he closed the door behind him the guys turned to each other

"Great idea. I'll have a swollen lip for the rest of the week" Raditz said holding his lip with his thumb as he tasted more blood coming out of it

"Sorry man. I guess he wasn't on a good mood today" said Goku. Krillin furrowed his brows

"Vegeta's never in a good mood. It was a good plan though. It didn't work entirely well but it served its purpose"

"Yeah that was dumb of us thinking that Vegeta was dissing us for other friends. Damn this hurts like a bitch" Raditz exclaimed with a painful expression. Goku nodded

"At least we know it's because of Bulma. Where'd you get that crossover shit by the way?" he asked. Raditz smirked in achievement

"Raditz's greatest hits…"

** Saturday Noon - 18's house **

".. dad! I'm home!" 18 informed walking inside her house looking for any sign of her father

"Damn these robots!" she heard some cussing then figured her dad was in his lab…as usual. She breathed out

"I wish my father would greet me with a sentence not related to robots" she talked to herself. Her twin brother, 17, came inside the guest waiting room where she had just arrived with all of her bags from the mall

"Hello there, sister. I see you've gone shopping again. Airhead's hobby I take it" he started with sarcasm. 18 turned and faced him as he rested half his body against the doorframe. She narrowed her eyes at him as he gave a few steps to approach her

"What's this? More clothes? Tell me what shopping for clothes feels like again. All this time without having to spend a hundred dollar bill for my fine clothes. Forgetting is just natural" he said arrogantly. For three years 17 had been a modeling for companies such as Prada, Lacoste, Gucci and Armani. These companies would often give him tons of clothes from their stock whenever he did a runway presentation or a magazine photo shoot for him. Arrogance was a part of him, like every well-known model, it was a must have. The person to whom he directed most of his supercilious remarks was his sister 18, of course. 18 rolled her eyes tiredly

"Why if snob sleep really works you must've just woken up" she said with irony. 17 faked a laugh

"I love your irrational sense of humor. Almost gives you a 'smart' appearance" he said. 18 sighed

"Given the fact that it is impossible to talk to you due to your lack of brain I suppose I can only infer objective questions such as the location of my father" she said with her nose high in the air. 17 stared at her with a frown

"Bite me" he turned his back on her walking away through the same door he had come in. She smiled to herself

"18 two thousand seven hundred and thirteen. 17...still zero" she laughed picking her bags up and walking towards father…

** The Beauty Salon - 4PM **

"It looks wonderful!" Bulma's mother exclaimed incredibly happy as her daughter made her way to her with her new haircut…four hours later

"You like it?" Bulma asked running her fingers through her hair "it took me like an hour and a half to decide if I wanted it" she said. The blue haired woman looked older but still so beautiful. Her hair was short below her ear opposed to the blue strands that once rested on her shoulders. Cute bangs fell comfortably on her forehead complementing her big bright eyes. The rest of the hair was plain short and cute. It was naturally shinny with a silky look to it. Strand by strand you could easily tell that it was healthy. Her mother cupped Bulma's face in her hands

"Gosh! I didn't think you'd make it this short!" she exclaimed. Bulma smiled

"I know" she shrugged her shoulders "I didn't think I'd do it either but you know summer's basically here and having my hair so long won't really do the trick. Plus I wanted it to be really different!" she smiled. Her mother giggled

"It looks great honey! Where's Eduardo? We have to pay him for this-"

"Her I am Miss. Bref!" Eduardo exclaimed with his Spanish accent. Ms. Briefs turned to him with a wide smile

"This was flawless work, Eduardo-"

"Yu lek et, Miss. Bref?" he asked with a smile. The blonde nodded

"I love it. Fabulous! I'll pay five hundred dollars" she offered. Eduardo turned his face to the side kind of embarrassed

"Oh, but Miss. Bref. If I char yu tat, I'd be robbin yu" he waved a hand in the air "Miss. Bulma her has gret har" he caressed her hair "if Madeline frum _Mystique _see yu she will furce modelin onto yu as if ther was no tumorruw" the threesome laughed. Bulma's mom took some money out timidly

"I'll give you four hundred and I am not paying lower than that-"

"Oh! But Miss. Bref. Mike it two hundred and we cut deal-"

"You can say I gave you a two hundred dollar tip!" she winked an eye at him putting the money in one of his pant pockets. The threesome laughed again then the two ladies said their goodbyes turning to leave the beauty salon. Eduardo waved his hands at them

"Hov a gud day, ladys" he said femininely going back inside the place. Bulma's mother looked at Bulma again

"You look so pretty…"

** The Night is Falling - Goku's House 7PM **

"What do we do guys? Chichi doesn't want to go out tonight" Goku complained as the threesome was still seated on the same couches. Raditz snapped

"I'm going out. I don't know 'bout you people" he said then looked at Krillin

"Man what's keeping you? You don't have a woman to screw up your weekend" he said. Krillin nodded

"I know. I'm debating here. If I go out 18 might get mad. If I don't… she might…well, you know…she could-"

"What? Take you back?" Raditz chuckled "so you're actually going to try it again?" he asked as if it was crazy. Krillin frowned at him

"Hey I resent that" he said angered. Raditz held his hands before him

"I'm just saying. You shouldn't be debating on shit like that. 18 is free as a bird right now, man-"

"What is that supposed to mean?-"

"Look" Raditz sat up straight "you broke up with her, right?"

"Right" Krillin agreed

"Then I'd suggest you have some pride-"

"I have pride-"

"And go out with me. If you stay you'll regret it. You're gonna be sorry you didn't go out when you could've. She's gonna be out partying and having fun while you'll be stuck here watching the same old shit on TV. You guys aren't a couple anymore. Who gives a fuck if you party or not?" he exclaimed. Krillin stared at him with a frown. He was mad because of the uprightness that Raditz used to describe his situation with 18. But he was right. He didn't have a girl he needed to break free from now. Today he had to let go.

He had been going out without drinking or really having fun hoping for a chance to get back together with 18. But two weeks had gone by and nada. 18 didn't even glance at him. Even worse she had returned all the gifts and possessions he had ever given her claiming that their 'break up' was not going to be one of those 'long and dramatic' separations where they would spend months trying to figure out if they still 'loved' each other or not. That should've been a clear sign yet he refused to believe that their love was over, worse, that it was over for good.

"What's it gonna be, baldie? Are you crashing in or partying out?" Raditz broke his daze. Krillin smirked

"Let's party!" he jumped off the couch "sorry Goku-"

"We'll call and let you know how the party's going" Raditz waved a hand at him as both guys headed to the exit of the house. Goku pouted

"Sure. Thanks" he said ironically watching the guys head out the door. He threw his head back on the couch

"This is gonna be a really boring night" he talked to himself, switching the channels on the plasma TV. As he surfed the channels he found one that was broadcasting a whole day marathon on the 'Thundercats', the cartoon. Goku jumped off his seat

"Thundercats! Thunder-Thunder-Thundercats! Alright!" he shouted in his living room excited to have found such a miracle on Cable TV…

** Vegeta's House - 9PM **

Vegeta walked in his house his clothes drenched in droplets of water due to the bad weather outside. An incessant rain took over the once blue and bright skies thunders and lightning adding on to the climate. The air had turned cold because of the rain and the wetness of his clothes was only making matters even worse…

Vegeta had just reached the door to his room when he heard his parents going at it. Fighting; the argument sounded even worse than the last one. He could hear his mother crying as his father yelled at her at the top of his lungs

"…so shut up!"

"…don't tell me to shut up you stupid fuck! I swear I will file in a divorce-"

"You won't do such thing! I've given you everything you've wanted! I gave you money! I gave you a place to live! I even gave you a fucking son-"

"I don't care! It's not fair for me! It's not fair for him to live with this!"

"You selfish bitch that's all you think about isn't? You, you and you! It's never about your husband that works 'til late and gives you a good fuck every night-"

"You will stop talking to her like that" Vegeta broke in the room. His mother swallowed tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hair was messed up as she sat on her bed half dressed. Her husband, and his father, stood before her looking like the power figure. He stared at his son who stood between them trying to end the fight that seemed to have started a couple of minutes before his arrival. He frowned

"What are you doing here? Get out!" he demanded signaling the door. Vegeta remained still staring into his father's eyes with a stern defiant look

"She's my mother and your wife! You might not want her for shit but you will respect her or I will personally fuck you up" said Vegeta loud and clear. His father widened his eyes at him

"How dare you disrespect me in such way?" he approached his son with a few steps. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him

"How dare you disrespect me? My mother?" he asked. His father grabbed Vegeta by the arm. Vegeta tried to shake it off but his father's grip was way too hard on him. It was just not possible

"You will not disobey me ever again when I'm through with you" his father spoke threateningly "you'll have no shit I can beat out of you" he added. Vegeta looked at him straight in the eye

"Bring it on" he taunted. His father widened his eyes again

"What'd you say? You piece of shit I will teach you to say that again!" he said angrily turning him by the arm to face the door of his bedroom

"Walk" he ordered. Vegeta gave very slow and paused steps his father following close behind him

"Stop it!" his mother came out on his defense "stop doing this you merciless bastard-"

"Your son needs discipline! I'm gonna make sure he understands what I'm talking about!" he said sternly disappearing out the door with his son on hand…

As Vegeta reached the door to his room his father pushed him so he would go in it faster. Vegeta turned and faced his father with a look so ruthless it almost resembled his old man's; a look as if ready to kill the foremost prey. His father turned the lights off

"Take off your clothes" he said in a cold tone sending shivers down Vegeta's spine "you will remember this one" he added. Vegeta swallowed then breathed profoundly, unable for his father to see, proceeding to take his clothes off. His father slid a long thick belt made out of leather off his waist. The strap was so broad it weighed at least a pound. The older male held the belt on his hand. Once he felt Vegeta not moving anymore he continued to teach his lesson

"Place your palms on the wall" he ordered. Even through the darkness of the night his father could see his son's eyes shinning through the shadows like an eagle's gaze proudly and fearlessly accepting his fate. Vegeta turned around and did as told. His father proceeded with his punishment lifting the belt up and swinging it across his back once with all the manly force he possessed. Not a grunt or a breath; not even a whimper. His father frowned swinging the belt across his back again…yet still no sound came from his son. He made it a continuous process swinging the belt across his body over and over again his force increasing with each swing

"I'm not stopping until you cry" he said between swings feeling his son tremble under his hard sways…

** Bulma's House - 10PM **

"Hello?" Bulma answered her room phone. None other than Chichi came from the other end of the phone. It was a surprise Bulma had to say. Of all people a call from Chichi was the least she expected

"What do you want?"

"Bulma, I know I've been really bad. And I'm so sorry that I didn't contact you in person about this-"

"You can come by tomorrow. I'm gonna be here the whole day studying for the PSAT's and everything else. I could use my break to talk to you"

"Oh! That'd be great! I just-I really feel like I owe you an apology and it'd be awesome if we could talk some-"

"Sure just come by tomorrow. I'll be here"

"Ok! Thank you so much. I'll be there around ten thirty. Is that alright?"

"Sure. Bye Chichi"

"Bye"

The girls hung up. Of all the things this could be weird was definitely the term that fit most. Chichi? Calling to say she was sorry? That she wanted to come by? Sure, and she was princess Bulma from some unknown planet…

As Bulma arranged her bed to go to sleep random taps on her window interrupted her. She stopped and thought for a minute … _the only one that taps on my window so late at night is Vegeta. But he couldn't be! It's pouring outside. We broke up like two weeks ago and I haven't heard from him since. Why would he-_ the taps on the window were more demanding this time disrupting her deep thinking. She breathed out walking around her bed to get to the window. Out the window she could make up an unclear image of Vegeta. He was all wet waiting for her to open the window anytime now. Bulma furrowed her brows in question as she opened the window

"What are you doing here?" she asked but there was no time for questions she quickly picked up on it. Vegeta was pale; he looked like he was about to pass out. His face was covered in red marks and his lips were purple due to the cold and humid weather outside. Bulma pulled him in quick. The first thing she could think of was another horrifying fight between him and his father. She wasn't going to ask the questions now however. She needed to take care of him…

Once Vegeta was completely inside her room Bulma proceeded to take off the wet clothes which consisted on a jacket, sweatpants, socks and shoes. As she slid the wet jacket open she noticed the belt wounds across his chest. She furrowed her brows horrified then looked into his eyes

"What happened?" she asked. Vegeta looked away

"I had nowhere to go" he breathed out looking at her. Bulma swallowed placing a hand on his cheek

"You're-You're trembling" she tried not to break down. Vegeta placed his hand over hers then kissed her without hesitation. Bulma kissed him back hard. She had missed his lips, his skin, his touch, his voice; she had missed everything. Two weeks without him had been the clear definition of hell. In such a short time together they had both discovered things that a lifetime of being alone hadn't taught them. Things like trust; never had he truly trusted anyone as much as he had trusted her and it was the same for her. Things like without each other their worlds; their lives were all just the same: money, lies, and fame. There was never more money than lies, or more lies than fame. Everything was equal. While she was with him and he was with her they couldn't care less about fame…

The couple pulled away Bulma realizing that he needed immediate care

"Take off your shirt and sit here" she signaled the bed turning to her desk to find the adequate medication to heal him quickly. Vegeta did as told. He could feel his body numb all over; a mixture of pain and itching throughout the open wounds. Had he not been a male he wouldn't have survived it; he would've been unable to handle the pain. But more than a male he was built strong and firm. He could push himself to handle the pain a bit more than an ordinary human would.

Vegeta waited for Bulma to find all the medication. It didn't take her long since everything was basically reachable. She pulled out one of the desk's drawers then placed all the medicine inside walking over to the bed and placing the drawer on the mattress. First she grabbed a gauze pad and covered it with the most breathtaking incredibly disgusting medicine

"This stinks and it stings" she pinched her nose with her index and middle fingers "but it's gonna seal the wounds in like ten minutes" she said smartly. Vegeta remained still as she ran the gauze down the wounds on his back. She stared at the scars amazed. Some were big and scrappy while others were small and deep. For the deeper ones she used a cotton swab to try and apply the medicine through the insides of the wound. To all this Vegeta didn't stir and she continued to do her job in deep silence. Hopefully this set of new scars would disappear from his body quickly. Bulma knew, however, that there were scars deeper than that; scars in a place that she still couldn't find; scars that were open and bleeding ever since he was a child. She would give the world to try and stop those from shedding more blood. Amazing how her father, herself; they were the biggest geniuses that the medicine world had but they were as helpless as the world when it came to seal the scars of the soul, the scars of the heart. They were common people when it came to that…

** 45 MIN Later **

Bulma turned all the lights out calling it a night for both of them. It took her thirty minutes to tend to all his wounds and while she was physically exhausted because of all the work she had to do Vegeta was mentally tired of everything he had gone through. The blue haired female now laid aside him pressing her chest against his now healed back as he rested comfortably on his side. Sure the scars were still not gone but the blood had stopped pouring out. It was good enough for her

Bulma kissed the back of his neck then let her lips glide down his upper back enjoying every second of it. She could hear him breathe; she could feel his heart beating against her chest and she loved it. For every second of every day they hadn't spent together these past few weeks this made up for it even when it wasn't a favorable situation

"You ok?" Bulma whispered on Vegeta's ear running her hand down his muscular arm and entangling their hands together when she reached its end. Vegeta held on to her hand tenderly still looking the other way with his eyes wide open

"I'm fine" he said "I can take a little pain" he added. Bulma kissed his shoulder softly. Vegeta turned with his chest now facing the ceiling. Not another word was shared between the two. Bulma rolled on top of him and leaned in capturing his lips in a soft and warm soothing kiss that seemed to have lasted forever. Bulma smiled feeling Vegeta's hands go under the hem of her pants to caress the silky skin above her rear. She kissed him

"I missed you so much" she whispered going back to his lips. Vegeta didn't need to say he missed her too. His kisses were absorbing hers like a desert that was in desperate need of water and got a rain. Raditz's words suddenly came to his mind

"… _she fucked with your feelings and you love her for it…" _ok, so it wasn't all exactly true. But there was some truth to it. What the truth to it was…was the question…

**End of Ch. 16.** Ok I know, I KNOW, I KNOW. This chapter dragged the energy out of me. There was pain, hatred, suffering, cry, tears, sadness, madness, I KNOW! I think I'm gonna have to sign a contract or something that certifies the amount of tragedy that one can have per chapter. I think there was a lot of anguish in this chappie, NOT to mention the hatred and violence. Ok, I promise there won't be any more pain like this one in the next upcoming chapters unless I really, really, really, really, REALLY need it! I know we all suffered for Vegeta…but…uh…he got back together with Bulma…. HA!…Isn't that great?…No?… Not enough happiness?….Not a good equivalence? …No….Oh Well. I still hope you guys liked it.

OHHHH! I wanted to thank you all for all the reviews in the last chapter. Thanks a lot! Really inspired me! Yeah, I really don't care for the number of reviews or anything…I really care for what you guys tell me. I still hold that flames are better than nothing. Flames make me better, the same with the reviews. So thank you! I hope you guys are ok! I just got back from a weekend at the beach, my back is killing me (it's burned) and I'm going to try to sleep. It's like one thirty back home and I've just realized I've been writing in this computer for more than ten hours. I was really worried of not having a chapter for you guys after the whole weekend, but looks like I actually finished this one T-Day. Well, take care! Love you all and stay tuned for the next chappie which will be coming out soon!

Love;

PL


	17. Ch: 17 Everday is a New Day

**A/n**: That you read, AND you enjoy, AND that you review, AND that you like it!

**Warning(s)**: AC, AL, MV, SC, Social Criticism. Please, not mature enough, don't read!

**Disclaimer**: I don't…

**Fame**

**A Little 'Till Morning - Bulma's House **

"Hey" Bulma greeted at the first sign of dawn her small form resting on top of Vegeta's muscular body. The breeze outside showed signs of a cold and bad weather surely what was left of the storm from the day before. Raindrops fell on water puddles around the house making a hollow yet soothing noise that indicated the amount of rain that had poured down the previous night. Tree branches blew harshly against one another producing a dissonant noise that brought an end to the couple's delicate sleep. Bulma had forgotten to close the window…

Bulma caressed Vegeta's cheek with the back of her hand watching as he opened his eyes sleepily. She smiled

"How are you feeling?" was the first thing she asked. His brows furrowed in a typical very well-known scowl

"I'm fine" Vegeta answered grouchily. Bulma giggled softly. He was so NOT a morning person

"Good" Bulma cleared her throat "we need to talk" she sat up beside him with her knees pulled up to her chest "I know you wanna go out with your friends and drink, party-"

"Right-"

"Right and I completely understand that I mean we're young and this is probably the only chance we've got in our lives to fuck up and have absolutely nobody giving a shit about it-"

"Right-"

"Right but still Vegeta" Bulma breathed profoundly "I don't want to have a relationship where we go to a party and you get trashed and I get trashed and we lose track of each others and we end up God knows where. We'd just live in this big mess. There's no point for a relationship there. Eventually you'll end up doing something you're gonna have to hide from me or I'll do something I'm gonna have to hide from you and I really want us to trust each other. I want you to count with me whenever you need to talk and I want to know that you'll be there whenever I need you-"

"I told you before I don't-"

"Vegeta" Bulma stopped debating for a minute whether to confess how she truly felt for him. She sighed. The worse that could happen was that he told her he wasn't _that_ serious about their relationship and yes it would hurt; it would literally tear her to pieces; but there was nothing worse he could say. She really had nothing to lose

"Look" Bulma stared into his eyes "I realized a lot of things while we were apart. Things like I really don't have any friends here, not even someone to talk to, but you. I missed you most because of that. This is not the first time I've had a clique of girly girls hating me and a gang of guys on my ass" she shook her head at the absurdity of it all "but it is the first time I've had someone I could talk to about anything but that. It's made the end of my days worth it. Usually I would go home everyday and sink in my books, party out Friday nights, recover all day on Saturday and study on Sundays. But with you everything is so different" she said. Vegeta swallowed his deep gaze fixed purposely on hers as she continued

"Relaying on the fact that you would be here every night was the best part" Bulma said "it was like taking a break from the world. I really did enjoy it" she confessed truthfully. Vegeta's frame became stern and uncomfortable. He knew what he wanted to say…but how to say it?

"I-"

"You don't need to trust me right away you know?" Bulma cut off "I understand there's a lot of things that aren't so easy for you to talk about-"

"Like?" Vegeta asked curious. Bulma held her breath

"Like…Like…I don't know" she stammered

"Yes you do" he pressed his eyes never leaving hers. Bulma tsked surrendering

"Like your father" she said. Vegeta looked away

"That's something you won't understand" he answered in his manly low tone seating up to the edge of the bed with his back facing Bulma. Bulma approached him from behind seating with him in between her legs. Her chest was gently pressed against his now healed and bare back as a deep silence overtook the room. Bulma didn't want this to continue any longer. His silence was holding him hostage of his own prison; a prison built of unspoken scars, of distrust, of insecurities. He was living in hell

"I would if you could just tell me" she said letting her cheek rest against his back. Vegeta stood from the bed annoyed sliding his now dry boxers on

"I can't" he walked away from her. Bulma stood behind him

"Why can't you-"

"Because I don't understand it!" he turned to her angrily "I don't get it" he repeated. Bulma looked to the ground for a second then back into his eyes

"You have to talk to your father-"

"Why should I?" Vegeta interrupted upset

"He needs to stop this-"

"I don't give a shit about him and he doesn't give a shit about me. It's how it works-"

"I don't want you to go through with this again" Bulma said concerned "he's fucking you up and it destroys me-"

"Why? What could this possibly have to do with you?" Vegeta raised his voice. Bulma stared at him as silence once again surrounded the room

"Why do you think?" Bulma asked giving in "I love you" she confessed leaving him at a loss for words. Vegeta opened his mouth to speak…but no words came out

"I thought it was crazy" she scoffed "I've known you for a month and a half, you've got all those other girls you've been involved with, and I'm just another one of them to you. Just another gamble for you to win" she said carelessly. Vegeta listened carefully as she stared into his eyes gloomily

"I must admit" she breathed out "I fell for your stupid little game to win me over. Before I even figured I was losing the battle I had already lost the war. I thought it was unfair you know? I'm not the one who's supposed to be going through this again. You would think I'd learn from past experiences. I don't. I really don't" she shrugged her shoulders. Vegeta stared at her trying to keep his face as emotionless as possible. But he was shocked. Of all the things this woman could say she decides to let out the hard one, the 'talk now or forever hold your peace' one, the last breath before the winning shot

He swallowed. There were really no words. An evening together could've prepared him to hear something like this. She had caught him completely off guard! What could he say? He genuinely cared for her, that was the truth, but he expressing feelings was asking too much. To learn how to write or read someone had to teach him. To develop his ability in football someone had to train him. To differentiate between good and bad someone had to show him. To express feelings there had been no one. How was he supposed to do something he hadn't been taught to do?

"You don't need to stand there and say something" Bulma broke through Vegeta's thoughts "I want you to leave. I need you to leave. I've already said too much and there's a lot of things I need to think about by myself" she said walking away and to the opposite side of the spot where Vegeta was standing. Vegeta watched her back then looked to the side at the opened window…

Bulma heard the sound of the wind come to a sudden halt. The window was closed behind her. She breathed out. How could she be so stupid? Why did she admit it? That she had fallen for that ridiculous game of his wasn't as absurd as to actually confess that she loved him. 'Loved'. She had mocked the word for years and had laughed even more at the ones who gullibly believed in it. There were so many things that went into it all of them emotions. And she had to go ahead and tell him that she 'loved' him; h_im_ of all people. She wanted to kick herself. It had to be the biggest player in school; the heartbreaker; the one that mocked love sleeping with girls just for fun; the furthest person from love. And she loved him. 'Loved'. What a senseless word! It sounded more like defeat, like a-

"You talk of what you don't know" a voice whispered on her ear followed by warm lips sensually caressing the bare skin of her neck. Bulma gasped then closed her eyes letting herself be taken away by the moment

"Why did you…stay?" she whispered letting her head fall back against Vegeta's chest. His hands went under her slinky top to caress the unclothed skin of her firm stomach. She embraced an arm around his head as his lips now took possession of the skin between her neck and her shoulder with desperate need of her

"I" Vegeta started then breathed out "never mind" he talked on her skin going back to kissing her neck

"You what?" Bulma interrupted his ardent assault turning so they could be face to face

"You what?" she asked again. They locked eyes

"I didn't play any games with you" Vegeta declared. Bulma smirked then embraced her arms around his neck and kissed him gently…the most significant kiss they ever shared…

** Morning - Somewhere Out There **

"Why don't you just tell me what we're doing?" 18 requested angrily talking to none other than Raditz. The couple walked together down a one way street that gave way to a beautiful serene looking beach. From afar the only thing in view was the deep ocean. Raditz tsked

"Calm down blondie. You're so feisty-"

"I'm sorry are you actually expecting I be more amicable when you drag me out of my house at seven o'clock on Sunday morning without letting me take a shower OR put make up on just so we can WALK down to nowhere land-"

"Come on, 18. It's only a block or two. Haven't you ever felt like being normal for once? Walk somewhere-?"

"NO! Your idiotic little mind would surely come up with something like that" the blonde replied upset. Raditz smirked

"I love it when you're in such a great mood-"

"Can it! You know? It wouldn't kill you to do the following before trying this ingenious idea again: number one: check your clock! Number two: check your clock! Number three: check your-"

"Alright!" Raditz said surrendering "I get the point-"

"Barely" said 18 "now what is it that we're doing?" she asked. Raditz sighed

"Can't you wait until we get there?"

"Being friends for nine years hasn't helped you at all I see" 18 said with irony. Raditz stared at her as they walked down the street staring at the still dark blue skies through which a bright sun would shine any second now

"What do you mean? This is going to be the biggest surprise ever!" exclaimed Raditz. 18 rolled her eyes

"Exactly my point. All my life, I have never, ever liked surprises" she stopped dead on her tracks. Raditz stopped a few steps ahead of her once he noticed that her presence was no longer by his side

"What are you doing?" he looked back "come on-"

"_This _is ridiculous! We're walking down an unknown street at sunrise!" 18 said infuriated. Raditz walked up to where she stood then turned and looked at the same thing she happened to presence. The sun was arising in all its grace and glory. From there it looked like it was just a few feet above the sea. The youngsters held their silence paying reverence to such a beautiful moment. Once the sun reached it's height on the sky for the day the couple began to breathe

"That was amazing" 18 said startled. Raditz turned to her

"Yeah it was" he smirked then grabbed her hand "come on. We still have a block down the street before we make it-"

"WHAT?" 18 pulled her hand from his "a block? You told me it was two blocks before we got out of my house and we've already gone down five! And where is 'there' anyway-"

"I'll show you when we get there" Raditz said convincingly. 18 scoffed

"Ok, do you have any idea of how improper not to mention disrespectful THIS is? I don't think you do so I'm going to explain it to you-"

"Yeah, yeah..." and so on the twosome walked alongside one another down the street feeling the warmth of the sun with the coolness of the breeze refresh their skins as they did so…

** Goku's House – 8:45AM **

"Goku?" a sweet voice tried to disrupt Goku's deep sleep. Goku didn't budge. The black haired female tried shaking him a little

"Goku?" she called again but no such luck. Goku didn't even acknowledge a presence. Chichi frowned. The house could be on fire and the guy wouldn't even notice. Yep, that was Goku alright

"GOKU!" Chichi screamed loudly. Goku opened his eyes groggily blinking a couple of times while setting his eyesight on Chichi who stood close before him. He smiled

"Hi honey" he greeted lifelessly seating up on bed with his back against the bedpan while the bed sheets covered the lower naked part of his body

"What have you been doing?" asked Chichi "I called all night yesterday and you didn't pick up! Did you go out-?"

"No" Goku replied quickly "I stayed home and watched 'Thundercats'" he said with excitement in his tone. Chichi couldn't help but to smile. He was the sweetest guy in the world

"Goku honey" she leaned in and kissed him "you are _so_ adorable. I told you I wasn't gonna go out but that didn't mean you couldn't go out with your friends and have fun" she kissed him again then sat on top of him "have I ever told you" she talked between kisses "that you're the most perfect boyfriend in the world?" she went on kissing him. Goku cupped her face in his strong hands making the kiss deeper. He massaged her tongue with his own in slow continuous movements. Chichi broke the kiss slightly

"I'm gonna talk to Bulma" she said quickly going back to his lips. Goku stopped the kiss dropping his hands

"Bulma?" he asked with a puzzled expression. Chichi nodded

"Yes, Bulma" she stared at him then tried kissing him but he pulled back

"Didn't you hate her a week ago-?"

"Two weeks ago" Chichi rectified "I hated her two weeks ago"

"Why are you gonna talk to her?" Goku asked with a raised brow. Chichi kissed his lips but he cut the kiss short

"Why?" he repeated. Chichi rolled her eyes

"I guess you were right. You know how you said I wouldn't like Bulma calling all her friends every time we had a fight to let them know what it had been about. I guess I became aware of all the stuff that I've been doing wrong and needed to make up for. I owe her an apology" she explained deliberately. Goku smiled

"She's a good person once you get to know her. Funny and smart I'll tell you that" he said. Chichi shrugged

"I guess. I was thinking we've all been having problems lately"

"What do you mean?" Goku asked guilelessly. Not to blame him. Goku never took part in the everyday gossip even when his girlfriend was seriously involved

"Well take a look at our group right now. 18 and Krillin broke up for good. Vegeta broke up with probably the only woman he has ever cared about. We've had a couple of problems of our own. I had an argument with both 18 and Bulma. Raditz is nowhere to be found. Everything is kinda messed up. I think all of us should take a break away from school, just the six of us, renew our friendship vows. Bulma can come if she wants to. You think that's a good idea?" she asked. Goku's stomach growled loudly. He raised his brows smiling

"Boy! Eating sure sounds like the best idea right now-"

"Oooh! Goku! You big ape!" Chichi's blood boiled in a second "I'm talking to you about something imperative and you think food is more important?" she screamed. Goku raised a brow

"Imperative?" he scratched the side of his head

"IMPORTANT you bum!" Chichi covered her face with her hands faking a few sobs, again, the tantrum that won her the drama queen crown

"Why can't I talk to you about stuff like this? Why is it so hard for you to listen?" she cried. Goku looked at her with a gloomy expression

"Aw but Chichi I didn't mean…say why don't we talk about it while we eat?" he suggested. Chichi squealed in 'agony'

"That's all that matters to you. Food" she faked even more sobs "you don't even care about my idea"

"Yes I do-"

"No you don't!" she exclaimed on his face then covered her face with her hands again "you didn't say it was a good idea" she spread her index and middle fingers on both her hands so she could see Goku's expression clearly. Goku stared at her

"It was" he said as if he was choosing the only option that would make her happy. Chichi spread her arms wide and hugged him

"Great! I knew you'd like it!" she squealed

"Can we eat now?"

** Somewhere Out There **

"…and that's why everything I've ever done to you it's not considered improper as opposed to everything you've ever done to me-"

"We're here" Raditz said the couple stopping in front of an old rusty and badly taken care of box that laid on the sandy surface of the beach. 18 crossed her arms on her chest

"I am going to literally kill you if you made me walk all the way down here for this" she frowned. Raditz let out a breath

"Why don't you save the words and take a look at what's inside" he suggested. 18 rolled her eyes

"Raditz, would you mind telling me what this is about? I mean, seriously-"

"Open the box-"

"Last time I did something like that a frog jumped on my hair! I had to wash it every single day for three weeks straight!" she recalled. Raditz laughed at the memory

"You still remember that?" he asked. 18 faked a smile narrowing her eyes at him

"How could I forget? You promised you had brought flowers for me" she kept remembering. Raditz sighed

"I guess I was a bit harsh to you-"

"You were a troublemaker. Teachers had had enough of you by the time you were in fourth grade" she said. Raditz chuckled

"That's a good reputation. My dad had to come to school almost every day. I remember he would always give me that furious look before he walked inside the principal's office" he chuckled some more. 18 smiled then stared as he seemed to have gone to a thoughtful trance

"How long has it been?"

"Eight years" Raditz said sadly. 18 breathed in. It seemed like such a long time since Raditz had lost his parents…

18 had met both Raditz and Goku on third grade. The little guys always hung out together, everywhere they went to, where there was one, there was the other. It was to be expected them being cousins and all. Having Goku lose both his parents in the same car accident Raditz had lost his parents left both kids at the time living with their grandparents at their old big and expensive mansion. It was more like a castle. Big hallways made of antiques and gold, paintings that were at least a hundred years old, fancy rugs decorating the marble made floor and so on. But it didn't matter where they got to live after everything had passed. Their parents were gone and there was nothing they could do to bring them back.

The Son grandparents were good people. Together they went through the hard stages of realization with the kids. It had been hard to help them understand that their parents were not coming back anymore. Goku was a carefree child and it had been easier for him to take it. To him his parents were still alive and they were watching over him from the stars; he would never forget their faces or their memories together. He walked on the positive side of the situation even when it hurt deeply not seeing his mom around for Christmas, or Valentines, Easter, Fourth of July, his Birthday. It hurt that his father wasn't around anymore to play football at the beach on the summer.

Raditz was a hard case. He became a reckless kid with a careless attitude; ignoring rules everywhere he went, cutting classes for the sake of it and running away from home to go someplace he felt was where he wanted to be. Including Goku and his caretakers there were only a few people he was fine to have in his life though the number didn't exceed a handful. Teachers were always trying to help him, out of pity, of course. He knew but didn't give shit about it. When his parents died everything within him had died along with them; his humble and idealist vision of the world, his good-hearted nature, his care for the people that were important to him, his young and vivid imagination.

Having to move in with his grandparents could only make things worse. He didn't understand such a ridiculous lifestyle. He was used to not having it all and he was fine with it but his grandparents made it impossible for him to keep it that way. They flooded him with gifts and toys. Everything he lacked, he lacked for just a minute. His grandparents would get it to arrive at the house on special delivery just for him

18 embraced an arm around Raditz

"I'm sorry" she said. Raditz shrugged

"Nah don't be" he walked near the box then locked eyes with her

"Let's see what's in here" he said. 18 approached the box

"Open it" he said. She raised a brow

"Open it? You open it! I'm not touching that old thing-"

"Fine we'll both open it" Raditz suggested. 18 raised her nose high in the air

"Fine" she agreed placing her hands on the lid of the box. Raditz placed his hands on the lid as well and the couple opened the box effortlessly. The contents of the box were amazing…

** Bulma's House **

"…where's the rest of it?" Vegeta asked referring to Bulma's hair. The couple was taking a break from a hot make out session, Bulma beneath Vegeta with her hands tangled in his hair. Bulma shrugged her shoulders

"I cut it off. Summer's here after all. I wanted a change" she said. Vegeta kept examining her hair suspiciously. Bulma rolled her eyes her hands now holding his beautiful face

"It's still my hair Vegeta. It's just shorter" she smiled at his ignorance as they stared at each other

"Doesn't matter" Bulma continued "I still look as beautiful as ever" she said conceitedly. Vegeta smirked maliciously

"Sure" was all he said. Bulma raised a brow

"No sarcastic remark or overstated comeback? Hello! Arrogance to Vegeta, come in Vegeta" she mocked. Vegeta shook his head apparently in one of his trances again. Bulma stared at him doubtful

"What's wrong?" she asked. He locked eyes with her

"Go out with me tonight" he requested lifting his body up in a pushup form to settle his face above Bulma's. Bulma stared insecure as she caressed the little hairs on the lower part of the back of his head

"Go out with you…tonight. What do you have in mind?"

"That you'll say yes" Vegeta replied cleverly. Bulma smiled at his prudence then arched a brow

"Really? You know I wouldn't know what to expect even if you do tell me where we're going" she said. Vegeta leaned in to kiss her

"I know"

"So? What's the point of not telling me?" she asked very much curious. He smirked wider

"Mess with your head" he declared proudly. Bulma rolled her eyes

"I would but I gotta study for the PSAT's-"

"You can do that tomorrow"

"Haven't you ever heard you should never leave for tomorrow what you can do today?" Bulma asked. Vegeta stared at her puzzled. She sighed

"Look the thing is I have to study for the PSAT's and YOU mister should be doing the same" she insisted. Vegeta tsked with a tired expression. This was an everyday topic with his mother. He was tired of it

"I can take the test right now and pass it" Vegeta smirked confidently. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him

"You are amazingly self-assured" the blue eyed female reached to the side finding her big broad PSAT review book "alright" she brought it in between them "let's just see what you can do" she opened it blocking her face from Vegeta's view. He let out a breath

"Ok, synonym for the word: garrulous would be-"

"Talkative"

"Antonym would be?"

"Taciturn?" he said uncertain. Bulma nodded moving the book to the side so she could see Vegeta fully

"Not bad I'm impressed" she nodded going back to the book "synonym for the word: anomaly would be…"

"Irregularity"

"Antonym would be..."

"Consistency" he replied after a second. Bulma switched pages

"Ok let's see this one. Synonym for the word: Me"

"What? That's not-"

"Synonym" Bulma requested in a singsong tone closing the book to see Vegeta's hard frame

"I?" he asked annoyed. Bulma nodded

"And the word determination?" she asked again. Vegeta furrowed his brows

"Will?" he said dubiously. Bulma nodded again

"And the words: go out with you?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes at her

"You're a bad woman. Evil" he smirked. Bulma giggled

"Just sly" she agreed embracing her hands around his neck. Vegeta lowered his body capturing her lips in a smooth and soft kiss. Bulma caressed his soft skin her hands roaming through his back. He made the kiss deeper making slow movements with his tongue inside her mouth then capturing her upper lip softly sucking on it slowly. Bulma ran her ardent yet delicate hands through the gentle skin of his back reaching the body part she had been aiming for ever since the kiss started. That would be his rear

"Uhn" Vegeta groaned in complaint breaking the kiss as she squeezed his tight buns "too low" he whispered on her lips both their eyes still closed. Bulma smiled as he kissed her again

"I love your ass" she confessed involving him in a kiss before he could say another word. Her hands remained perfectly still where they were…

**End of Ch. 17.** How'd you like it! I need to remind you, chapter 18 will be the last chapter updated before going back to US which means that, yes! I'm moving again! The internet setup is not going to take half as long as the one here did so no need to panic. Not yet. If I have problems again, which I really hope I don't, then I should be updating three to four weeks from the first of July. Wish me luck! **I need votes! Lemon or no Lemon? Please let me know, ok? **Hope you guys are ok and that you enjoyed this chapter, AND of course that you stay tuned for the next chappie which will be coming out soon! Take Care

Love

PL


	18. Ch: 18 Moments

**A/n:** Read note the end of chapter. Read & Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Nope. Don't own anything in here.

**Warning(s)**: AC, AL, MV, AS. Not mature enough, outta here!

**Fame**

**Bulma's House – 12N**

"Why would you do something like that?" Bulma asked seated on her bed with Chichi seated across from her. The girls were carrying on the apologetic conversation they had agreed on the previous day. Vegeta had left the room about an hour before the black haired female's arrival not wanting to meet such an unpleasant entity. Chichi put on a repented frame

"I'm sorry I guess I wasn't thinking straight-"

"You're damn right you weren't. My life with Vegeta is not for you to talk about less to bullshit about. What is everyone gonna think of me now? That I'm a slut that fucks him casually?" Bulma asked resentful. Chichi furrowed her brows feeling remorse eat her insides

"If it makes you feel any better I already told them it wasn't true-"

"Who exactly are we talking about? Who's 'them'?" Bulma interrupted angrily. Chichi breathed uneasily

"Cheerleading team, baseball, basketball and a couple of football guys?" she smiled nervously. Bulma widened her eyes

"WHAT?" she asked horrified "oh my god!" she ran her fingers through her hair desperately

"They already know it's not true-"

"Yeah just in case you didn't know there's like a .01 percent of credibility possibility in this situation" Bulma said. Chichi shook her head

"I'm really sorry, Bulma. I never meant for any of this to happen" she expressed regretfully again. Bulma looked at her upset

"I don't get it. I've never done anything to harm you. You were the person I least thought would do this to me. Why?" she asked. Chichi shrugged her shoulders

"I don't…I mean…I guess jealousy can be a really strong and blinding feeling" she said. Bulma looked away

"Why would you be jealous of me? I'm just a girl-"

"A really beautiful girl-"

"Looks aren't everything Chichi" Bulma scoffed "I'm smart just like you and funny just like I think you are-"

"Don't forget sweet and trustworthy-"

"Chichi even if you don't possess these qualities you have other qualities that make you a beautiful person. Why do you always have to compare yourself with others? All that's gonna do for you is make you unhappy and make you feel more insecure about yourself"

"I know" Chichi sighed

"Let me tell you something" Bulma started "before you know it high school's gonna be over and it'll be time for you to grow up and leave this all behind. You will regret it when you come back to all these years in school and find that you missed out on a lot of things because of your insistence of putting people down, people that you thought were better than you even when they weren't and you're gonna wish you could've done something to make it different" she finished. Chichi sighed

"I know what I've done to people that aren't close to perfect or not like me, or even better than me, all of it is going to be stored in my memories. And I know eventually I'll pay for it…but I want to change. I want to do something to make it different and I thought I could start by saying that you're a great friend and that I'm really thankful for having found someone like you and really sorry for all I did. If only I could do something, anything to make it up to you-"

"Things are gonna settle themselves out now that Vegeta and I got back together. But people are gonna talk anyway. I just can't care anymore" Bulma said giving up on the idea of a normal relationship with Vegeta. Chichi nodded

"At least you understand. We're in love with these boys. They don't have a lot of time for a life and I guess that loving them means not having a life with them too" she changed the topic. Bulma looked at her thoughtful

"You know? All this time I tried to figure out my relationship with Vegeta. You're right. We do the greatest sacrifice for them-"

"Oh but don't forget they do make a sacrifice too" Chichi said wisely. Bulma furrowed her brows

"What sacrifice do they-"

"That's something you need to figure out on your own. Goku sacrifices his happiness for me. His happiness now consists on seeing me happy, on making me happy" she said. Bulma stared lost at this point of the conversation. Chichi continued

"Then again that's Goku. Krillin gave up his freedom for 18. Raditz gave up his virginity for Andrea; though it shouldn't be considered a sacrifice really but oh well you know guys. You think something's of least importance to them and they consider that something the most special something they've ever had…"

** Somewhere Out There - 10AM **

"I gave you this fourth grade! You wanted to be my valentine-"

"Everyone wanted to be your valentine-"

"I know! You were so harsh to me. I still don't get why I gave you this!" 18 stared at the valentine card she had given to Raditz that year. It had a little vampire kid on the outside holding a cup with contents of blood. The message read 'Be My Valentine' in graphic letters that had droplets of blood at the end of each one. The little vampire looked more like a devil with a very malicious gaze and smile. That's why she chose to give it to him. It fitted the boy perfectly.

Raditz, along with 18, had found the old gang's box; a box that was more like a treasure chest and that the six of them had agreed to keep when younger so they could save the things they considered most important to them. They had hidden it well enough for no one but them to find it and it was accessible at any time for them to store their stuff. From Krillin's favorite pair of cartoon underwear to Vegeta's gathered bra collection to Goku's favorite candy wraps and Chichi's ugly Barbie dolls to 18's blue hairbrush and Raditz's key chain with copies of all the keys to the school's classrooms everything was there sealed in the big rotten box that looked more like a coffer. 18 and Raditz sat comfortably on the sand planning to stay under a palm the rest of the day to look at everything they had found. It truly was amazing; like living their childhood all over again.

"You remember this?" Raditz asked taking out a picture of some girl. 18 rolled her eyes

"Gosh! Vegeta! He was always so precocious" they laughed "everyone treated him like he was some kind of a God" 18 added. Raditz agreed

"He did change a lot of things in our seventh grade class" he said

"He did!" 18 exclaimed "all the girls had their first kiss with Vegeta" she giggled "lets not forget the dating revolution he started remember?" she giggled some more. Raditz looked at her

"He dated you" he recalled. Her giggles came to a sudden stop

"AND we're not going there"

"Come on, why not?" Raditz protested "we're talking ancient times here. We're over this stuff already" he insisted. 18 shrugged her shoulders

"It was a disaster that's all I can really say. I think we stayed friends because our parents got along so well but…I don't know…I had a really hard time getting over him" she confessed. Raditz furrowed his brows

"Really?"

"Yeah" the blonde shook her head "I had sex with him. I can't believe I did it's just absurd. But I was such a retard back then. My mom had just left us and I honestly didn't give a shit about anything. I remember after Vegeta my life just gave a 360 turn. Suddenly I was at the top of the class with 'student of month' awards coming 'round all year long. Most of the girls thought I was the most beautiful girl in class and the guys all wanted to date me-"

"The girls were not the only ones that thought you were beautiful. Everyone did; guys four years older than you, guys your same age, guys younger than you. Everyone did. I did. You were the most beautiful girl every year. You still are" he said. 18's looked away saddened

"I guess not the smartest one. God how could I?" she covered her face with her hands "I gave my virginity away just like that" she snapped her fingers then shook her head in disbelief. Raditz shrugged his shoulders

"I say you look at the positive side of it" he suggested. 18 frowned at him

"There is no positive side-"

"Yeah there is. If it wasn't for him you wouldn't have been who you are today" Raditz said

"I remind you grades don't show the level of intelligence but the level of learning" 18 stated wisely. Raditz tsked

"I meant funny and responsible and focused. Look at it this way: he was your breakpoint, your limit, your end line. He made you realize that if you didn't do something with yourself you'd fall into deeper shit. So you did. And just look how good it turned out to be" he said. 18 stared at him thoughtful

"Well what do you know? You're right. I've never stopped hitting myself over the head for it yet there _is_ a different way to look at it" she admitted taking out a small flat paper box

"What's this?" she shook it hearing a noise that indicated there was something inside. She opened the box finding a bunch of old pictures

"Aw! Let's take a look at these!" she exclaimed scooting to his side. Raditz placed what he was looking at away then settled besides her ready to take a look at the pictures

"This is you and Krillin fifth grade. You were such goofs!" she giggled. Raditz nodded

"One of our basketball games on the court in your backyard-"

"Yeah, no need to remind me. The court was made out of concrete and you guys just couldn't keep your knees off it" she said. Raditz chuckled

"I won most of our one on ones" he said proudly. 18 arched a brow

"Really? Call me crazy but I perfectly remember your ridiculous little bets" she said

"What bets?" Raditz asked in denial. 18 smirked confidently

"Ice cream at Reagan's?" she said. Raditz nodded once

"Right. I always got free ice cream 'cause Krillin always lost-"

"It's funny that you mention that" 18 seemed to disagree

"Why?" Raditz asked curious

"I remember you having to buy most of the time. Now I don't know what that was supposed to mean exactly but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with you losing to Krillin" she stated with irony. Raditz scoffed

"The only reason I paid for mine from time to time was because I didn't want to take his money!" he insisted

"Oh and you were such a charitable person back then, Raditz. Humanitarianism and you went together like mind and heart" she mocked. Raditz tsked

"Talk what you want. I know I was too good for him to handle" he said cockily

"Say Krillin was your first true friend" 18 pointed out "and because of him you came to meet all of us" she added. Raditz sighed looking away from the pictures and into the horizon

"He was; the only one that took the faults for me. Always had the eternal crush on you" he admitted. 18 sighed looking to the ground

"All I can say is everything is changing fast" she said. Raditz smirked at her then embraced an arm around her shoulder

"It's been a wild year. Who knows? We might even become friends…"

** Bulma's House - Noon **

"What part are you on?" Bulma asked as she and Vegeta sat on her bed Vegeta's back against the bedpan while Bulma sat in between his legs both of them studying from their PSAT review book. Vegeta raised his look from the book

"Math, you?" he asked in his usual low-toned voice. Bulma wrote some stuff down

"English, break?" she asked

"Break" he agreed. The couple closed their books and set them aside quickly. Bulma turned and sat on top of him as he positioned himself in a comfortable position holding on to her by her small waist. She embraced her arms around his neck and the couple shared a kiss without hesitation a small peck before she decided to speak

"I talked to Chichi" she said. Vegeta frowned at her

"What for" he asked gruffly making her smile. She kissed his lips shortly

"She came to say she was sorry and that she wanted to change-"

"Bullshit" he cut her off with a scoff. Bulma tsked

"Hey cut her some slack. I think she was being honest" she defended Chichi leaning in to capture his lips in another smooth kiss. Vegeta complied. He loved his woman's lips

"She invited us to this house by the lake" she said as their kiss came to an end. Vegeta stared

"She did?" he asked uninterested. Bulma sighed running her fingers through his unruly hair

"What's the matter? I think this is a great opportunity to get away from civilization and have a great time. Sounded like a pretty good deal to me" she approved. Vegeta looked away with a furious expression

"Who else is going" he asked suspicious. Bulma thought for a second

"She told me she was going with Goku then the two of us, Krillin, Raditz and 18…that's about it. What do you say?"

" …"

"Come on Vegeta" she whined as Vegeta pretended the conversation didn't concern him "they're your friends, the people you grew up with. Don't you think it's been a long time since you guys have been able to spend time with each other?" she said. Vegeta frowned hard

"If it's a house by the lake it's probably aunt Mayes"

"So?" Bulma asked

"It's a nuthouse. She's fucking crazy-"

"I'm sure we'll have a great time. Besides we could use a little time away of our own" she smiled kissing his lips "please" she kissed him again running her tender hands through his broad shoulders "pretty please" she kissed him once more

"Fine!" he agreed finally. Bulma hugged him

"Great!" she said excitedly overwhelming him with small kisses around his jawbone and cheeks "you won't regret it" she kissed his lips shortly "and she's a painter not a crazy woman that lives in a nuthouse" she rolled her eyes both of them leaning in to begin a long and steamy make out session…

** Somewhere Out There - Noon **

"This is so a lay out day. Of course I didn't have time to pack my beach stuff because SOMEONE was in quite a hurry-"

"Chill out blondie. If I had let you pack your stuff we'd still be at your house" Raditz informed as a matter of fact. 18 rolled her eyes. The couple, tired of looking through the stuff inside the box, decided to take a break and lay back under the palm to enjoy the warm rays of the sun, the salty breeze that the wind brought every time it flowed through, the relaxing sound of the waves crashing at the edge of the beach…everything was just peaceful…

"Just as a reminder I'm picking you up at six o'clock tomorrow for our modeling session" 18 started a new topic. Raditz opened his eyes wide

"WHAT? Who told you?" he asked. 18 smirked her eyes closed as she rested her head on his stomach trying to keep her hair from touching the sand

"What you thought I wouldn't find out?" she scoffed "don't tell me you were actually thinking of keeping this from me" she said as if it was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard. Raditz hesitated

"I-I…never-"

"When were you planning on telling me, though? This modeling thing is tomorrow" she said oblivious to his anxious state. Raditz held his breath. He was busted. Not a million repetitions of the word could describe just how busted he was

"No way!" she broke his train of thoughts "there's no way you were actually thinking on keeping this from me" she burst out laughing. He faked a few nervous laughs

"Nope. N-No w-ay" he stammered. 18 turned her body on the sand to look at his face

"You asshole you were seriously thinking not telling me. Were you even gonna go!" she asked frowning. Raditz scratched the back of his head

"I-I..-"

"I hate you"

"That's a strong word there, blondie-"

"Shut up!" she exclaimed standing from the sand and making an attempt to escape his company. Raditz stood as well holding her back by the arm

"Come on. Modeling isn't that important to you anyway" he said indifferently. 18 pulled away angrily

"How do you know that?" she asked enraged. He tsked

"You said it yourself-"

"I acted like I didn't give a shit about it! That doesn't suggest it meant nothing to me-"

"What _does_ it mean then?" he asked confused. The wind blew furiously making 18's hair cover her face roughly. She tried sliding strands behind her ear

"Just forget it. It's obvious you don't even care" she yelled as the wind got tougher then turned her back on him walked away. Raditz followed behind her

"What are you talking about?" he asked. 18 faced him abruptly the youngsters looking into each others eyes for what seemed like hours. Yet she refused to confess

"What's wrong with you?" Raditz asked again recognizing by 18's troubled expression that there was a problem. She sighed

"I've despised my mother for so long because she chose her modeling career over us. She left us to be a model you know? And my brother is going to do the same. He's going to choose her way and leave me too" she started. Raditz furrowed his brows

"You've known this all your life 18. Why is it bothering you now?" he asked. She smiled to try and keep the gloom from her face

"Because now I understand the reason they both did it for" she shook her head "I realized my father's crazy and I need to get out of here too and do something with my life. That's why the whole thing with modeling started. That's why it became something to me" she said. Raditz arched a brow

"And why is that a bad thing?"

"I just" 18 breathed out "I didn't want to be like them. I didn't want to leave my father to go model. But I am like them. And just like them I'm walking out on him too after everything he's done for me" she looked to the ground. Raditz walked close to her then embraced his broad arms around her hearing her sigh in his embrace

"That's not true" he said. 18 looked up at him

"How is it not?" she asked

"You don't have to go model so you can do something with your life. You're smart, 18, and rich. You can go study anywhere and become a professional in something you like. It'll take more time, sure, but you can do it" he said. 18 sniffled

"I guess-"

"And we all have to leave our parents someday. It's our role to fuck up to someone's expectations and then leave. It's what we do" he added. 18 half smiled

"We grow up?" she asked. The youngsters began walking towards the exit of the relaxing beach Raditz's arm around 18's small figure

"Or you can join me in my alliance against growing up and decide not to" he smirked. 18 tsked elbowing his stomach softly

"Whatever…"

** Bulma's House - Night **

"Hey" Bulma walked down the stairs slowly so Vegeta wouldn't miss out on a single detail of her outfit. Dressed in a simple yet stunning low 'V' (J-Lo style) white dress that cut off loosely right above her knees she looked dazzling like a beautiful angel. Turquoise sandals combined her outfit, a turquoise purse and her radiant blue hair and eyes completed the outfit perfectly. Vegeta stared as he waited for her at the end of the stairs. What he saw didn't only amaze him but it made him feel proud; proud of having such a beautiful woman alongside him. Of all the stars there could ever be she was certainly the brightest and most beautiful one. Still he wasn't that far behind…

Vegeta wore a lavender dress shirt tucked in with buttons undone down to the third one. The shirt fit his chest and back perfectly, not too tight but not too loose, the lines that marked his muscles could be seen through the open spaces of the blouse. He combined his chic blouse with a pair of navy blue dress pants which suited his lower body accordingly, loose on the front, a little tight on the back, then loose all the way down his ankles. She smiled at him finally reaching the end of the stairwell

"Hi" she whispered on his lips as they walked close to each other Bulma embracing her arms around his waist while he embraced his arms around her small waist as well. They kissed

"I've done everything in my power-" she talked on his lips "-to stop kissing you. I just can't" she smiled making the kiss deeper now. Vegeta roamed her body with his soft hands caressing her bare shoulders, her neck, her skin, then cupping her face in his hands to sustain a longer kiss. That was until a male voice cleared his throat loud enough for them to hear. The couple broke the kiss taking a look at Bulma's disturbed father behind them

"Hey dad" Bulma greeted annoyed by the interruption as Vegeta's back stood turned to the older man. Bulma's dad faked a smirk

"Well aren't you going to be late for dinner?" he asked trying to avoid awkwardness. Vegeta turned to face Dr. Briefs now a stern and challenging expression on his face. Dr. Briefs did much of a nod at him as a sign of greet which Vegeta didn't care to respond. Bulma stared at her father then at Vegeta

"We're gonna be late dad we have to go" Bulma said nervously entangling her hand in Vegeta's "we'll see you later" they walked past him, Bulma basically dragging Vegeta out of the house. Dr. Briefs cleared his throat again

"WE'LL see you later? WE sounds like a lot of people" he said with sarcasm. Bulma looked back at him

"I'll see you later" she corrected then proceeded to exit the house as fast as she could. Her father stared at the closed door…

"Well that was refreshing" Bulma stated as her and Vegeta walked together towards his Cadillac Escalade

"What's with the old man?" Vegeta asked suspicious. Bulma shook her head

"Nah, he doesn't like many people" she put it in simple terms. Vegeta arched a brow as they stopped in front of the passenger's door

"Is that all?" he asked with sarcasm. Bulma nodded with her brows furrowed

"Yes. Why the tone?" she asked as he stood before her with his usual frown. Bulma cupped his face in between her hands

"You're going out with me not him. I don't care if he doesn't like you" she said. He nodded once lowering his face to kiss her hands on him. She kissed his forehead

"Let's go. We have like ten minutes to get there" she said. Vegeta kissed her lips shortly then opened the door for her to get inside the car. After she had settled herself in comfortably he closed the door and went around the car to take his seat and drive both of them to the mysterious place he had offered himself to take her. She, of course, couldn't wait…

** 18's House - Night **

"Are you gonna go to Aunt Mayes this weekend?" the blonde haired female asked as both her and Raditz sat in harmony on the long couch in the dark living room watching TV while eating from a big bowl of popcorn that was set between them. Raditz shrugged his shoulders

"I have nothing else to do. I could use a weekend away. Are you?" he asked filling his mouth with popcorn to a point where no more could fit in his mouth. 18 rolled her eyes turning to the TV

"Gross. Anyway I'll go. It'll be fun. Chichi's gonna be there, and Goku, Vegeta, Krillin" she said the last name almost not wanting to. Raditz stared but decided not to say anything. The truth, at least for him, was that 18 and Krillin had been going at it for too long. They were best friends, then a couple, then nothing, then best friends again then the whole thing would start all over again. It was tiring. When there was someone else that was willing to care for her in a much deeper way their whole-whatever it was-just seemed pointless. Of course love was also a concealing feeling. Seeing with the eyes of the heart was truly being blind and he knew he couldn't do something about that. Though he really wished she realized but didn't at the same time.

Raditz couldn't hide it anymore. There were feelings for her, something he hadn't felt before and certainly hadn't counted with at the beginning of this bizarre journey with 18. When they were little all they did was fight and throw insults at each other and despise each other up to a point they felt they couldn't breathe if one invaded the space of the other. Strange was a good word indeed to describe what he was now feeling her; different more than anything. They didn't have many differences but they did have a similarity that troubled him. Krillin. He was his best friend just as much he was hers. The thought of breaking their friendship bond brought a sad feeling to his heart. Krillin had been there his whole life. They had sworn to be truthful to each other in third grade and up to this date there wasn't a truth that Raditz knew that Krillin didn't.

The thought of him and 18 was weird but it felt good. Somehow he knew it was going to happen and what was scary about it was that he didn't think he'd want to stop it when the time came around. He knew they would both fight it so not to hurt their mutual best friend's feelings but how could they keep away? What he was feeling for her was the kind of love people felt lucky to have found. He didn't want to do this, but at the same time he did.

Raditz turned to look at her. The blonde female was fast asleep. She looked like an angel, so pure and gentle, so delicate. He sighed turning back to the TV. What the hell was he thinking? Who was he trying to fool? A loser like him could never score such a grand prize

"So…thoughtful" her soft voice caught his attention. He looked at her again giving her a small smirk

"You're still awake?" he asked sounding more like a whisper. She closed her eyes again letting out a small yawn

"Not anymore" her voice faded as she decided to call it a day. He stared. He wished he could touch her face with his fingers, let them linger, just to feel her skin against his. But there was a big space between what they were and what he wanted them to be. He had to recognize that he alone didn't have the strength to close the distance. He needed…her?

"I'm going home" he said. 18 nodded asleep. He breathed out staring at her still. She wasn't the happiest person alive but she was happy. Even when her life was just a big mess, or so she insisted, she was happy. And he was happy because of her. That was one of the things she brought to him. And he was thankful

The tall male stood from the couch and reached across it to grab the childhood blanket they had brought home from the beach. It was the girly bed sheet she had saved in the box once she had had declared herself 'grown up'. He brought it to his nose. It still smelled like her all those years ago. Violets, that girl perfume that smelled like sweet violets. Not wasting any time he threw the sheet around her body so it would keep her warm. Taking the remote he turned the TV off then stared at her face as the moonlight that broke through the windows lighted up her skin. He turned away knowing this was something he couldn't pursue for many different reasons. An almost lose-lose situation the only thing that made him believe he could go for it was the fact that she could be feeling the same for him too…and still it wasn't enough to keep him from admiring her beauty…

** The Date **

"I like this" Bulma complimented as she and Vegeta sat on the beach watching the waves clash against the shore in slow and circular movements. The sound was relaxing. The fact that it was night could make the whole evening a whole lot worthier. The couple, both holding a pizza slice, stared at the moon and the big dark sky full of bright stars Vegeta with his knees clenched to his chest while Bulma sat aside him with her legs stretched out and crossed one above the other. She looked at him

"You could've told me we were coming here. We didn't need to dress up this much" she said. Vegeta swallowed his bite

"What difference does it make?" he asked careless. Bulma rolled her eyes smiling. He was right though nonchalant about it. What difference _did_ it make? The night was so young and lovely she didn't mind seating on the sandy surface of the beach with a twelve hundred dollar dress at all. The man she loved was beside her sharing the moment of a lifetime with her and enjoying every second of it. Who cared about dressing up?

Bulma leaned onto him resting her cheek on his shoulder as they both stared into the sky

"What's the occasion?" she asked as they sat in silence. Vegeta grunted

"Does everything have to have a reason?" he asked back. Bulma unrest her head from his shoulder to look at him

"Yes" she answered. He looked at her then frowned

"I don't know-"

"Liar! I know you're lying" she giggled calling the bluff. Vegeta breathed in with a stern yet uncomfortable expression

"I" he tried speaking but the words wouldn't come out. Bulma stared at him

"You're...?" she questioned with an arched brow pushing him to talk. He turned away staring at the moon and taking another deep breath. Bulma turned away from him as well. She understood how hard it was for him to express himself but she wanted him to open up to her at least whenever they went alone to places it was the least he could do. She knew she had to do it carefully so not to let him know that she was actually trying to help. He'd be pissed if he found out. The way she saw it he had grown up pretty much self-sufficient and had survived. Help was for the ones that couldn't survive; the ones he knew as weak.

"Thank you" Vegeta broke her train of thoughts. Bulma stared at him but he refused to look back at her. She smiled. It was almost as if he was embarrassed. Of all the things he was tonight he was definitely cute

"What for?" Bulma asked. Vegeta swallowed looking to the ground. It was hard enough to say he was thankful for something. The reason was just not going to come out. He breathed with difficulty

"For…ever-everyth-everything" he stammered his voice low. Bulma smiled wider

"You're welcome" she responded sweetly. Vegeta's gaze was still fixed on the ground. Bulma caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers

"I love you" she added leaning in and kissing his cheek. Vegeta turned to her and captured her lips in a heavenly soft kiss. Bulma knew he was far from saying that he loved her. But the way he kissed her tonight was enough to show her that he was falling in love with her too. He had never kissed her the way he did right now. His eyes were the doors to his soul, and his lips were the door to his heart. So smooth and soft, so pleasing she could stay here the whole night kissing him like this and she wouldn't mind it at all. And so for the rest of the night all they did was that. Bulma laid down on the sand with Vegeta in between her legs pressing her hips against the sand with his kissing her with everything he felt as she took him in making him more hers with every second that their kiss lasted…

**End of Ch.18.** Ok, please, let me know if this chappie was cheesy. You know how I struggle with romantic scenes and stuff. Yeah, not my forte. I think I used the word 'love' just too many times although I really liked how the chapter turned out. That's just me. What did you guys think? Please review. Also, sorry I didn't update before leaving. I had a couple of personal problems ( I broke up w/ my boy) that didn't let me finish it. But the good news is that I got the internet settled as soon as I got here and it's working already! So I'm gonna have time for all the chapters now! Bad news…**the end is near**. Don't worry about it now, ok? But I just wanted to let you guys know that. I'm thinking of a sequel and if that's the case then there won't be a lemon on this one, but the other one. I'm not THAT sure anyway. But I hope you guys are doing ok, stay tuned for the next chapter which will be coming out soon! Take Care!

Love;

PL


	19. Ch: 19 Truth & Dare

**A/n:** R&E!

**Warning(s)**: AL, MV

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything!

**Fame**

** Monday - School **

"Hey" Krillin stopped by 18's locker as she arranged some of her books inside it. 18 turned and faced him

"Well hello there stranger" she smiled. Krillin chuckled

"I know. I've been studying for the PSAT's. Did you hear about my aunt?" he asked. 18 nodded

"Yep, I did" she said

"Good. Are you going?"

"What do you think Krillin?" she asked as if her answer was obvious. Krillin furrowed his brows

"You could've not gone-"

"Hello!" she closed the door to her locker "it's aunt Mayes. Do you know how long it has been since I last saw her?" she asked the couple turning at the same time to walk to their respective classrooms. Krillin shrugged his shoulders

"Oh well. I really want us to have a good time you know" he said

"Oh we will! I mean Chichi's gonna be there and Goku, Vegeta-"

"No, um" Krillin cut her off "18... I really want _us_ to have a good time" he clarified. 18 held her breath

"I'm sure we will" she answered with uncertainty but it was enough to convince Krillin. He smiled at her

"Great. I'll come over to your house Thursday morning so I can help you load everything in your car" he suggested. 18 faked a smile

"Sure" she shrugged her shoulders. Krillin nodded

"Ok I gotta get to class. See you later?"

"Yeah" she nodded sliding a strand of her hair behind her ear as he proceeded to walk to his classroom. 18 stopped and breathed in. He was claiming his territory again. She was sure about not getting back together with him this time but not a hundred percent positive. She hadn't taken the time to think about how she felt for him now. Everything was confusing. Somehow he didn't bring the happiness he used to bring to her anymore or perhaps it was the fact that someone had proven to make her happier…

**-O-**

"Hey" Bulma called Vegeta's attention as they stood by his car Bulma seating on the back part of it with Vegeta standing in between her legs with his back to her his hands on her thighs. They were waiting for the bell to ring before entering school. Vegeta turned between her legs so he could face her

"We need to talk before we enter the penitentiary" Bulma said referring to their high school building. He grunted

"About what?" he asked in his usual gruff tone. Bulma rolled her eyes

"Ok…for starters… how are we getting to aunt Mayes's? Do we take my car or your car? When are we loading the stuff on either car? What should we take there? What kind of place are we talking about here-?"

"Ask the witch. She knows" Vegeta replied carelessly. Bulma sighed staring at him with a tired gaze

"You know? I can't help to think that you're in complete refutation of going to this place-"

"True"

"Why? I told you we're gonna hang out with your friends and have a great time" she said. Vegeta scoffed

"Right" he sounded pessimistic

"Fine!" Bulma had had it "if you don't wanna go then don't go. I don't want to waste my only long weekend with a person that feels like he's stuck with me. I'm going regardless of your decision" she said firmly. He stared at her

"You wouldn't dare" he taunted. Bulma arched a brow

"Oh really?" she leaned close to him "watch me" she jumped off the car standing right in front of him now. Their lips were inches away from touching when she decided to turn away and look for her bag inside the car. Vegeta watched her every move as if she was a prey and he was the hungry hunter. Once Bulma pulled her bag out of the car she proceeded to walk towards the school. Vegeta stood still behind her

"You can't live without me" he remarked confidently as she walked further from him. Bulma smiled at his words then turned for a second

"Wrong" she said in a singsong voice then turned back around. Vegeta pulled his bag out of the car and locked it up following behind her…

**-O-**

"…and we'll leave at three so we can make it there at around six thirty maybe seven if we stop to get something to eat on the way. Are you straight with the plans?" Chichi asked to her spaced out boyfriend as they walked together down the school's main hallway their hands joint in a sweet embrace. Goku kept walking as if he hadn't heard a thing. Chichi frowned breathing in profoundly

"Goku, honey" she started in a soft and calm tone. Goku stared at her clueless. She narrowed her eyes at him

"Can you please repeat what I just said?" she requested patiently. Goku scratched the back of his head

"Uh… about… aunt Mayes's?" he asked insecure. Chichi tried to control her anger

"Yes" she nodded "what did I say about aunt Mayes?" she asked stopping abruptly and dragging him with her. Goku breathed in

"Um… we'll be there a-at uh… three-"

"Down"

"Five-"

"Down"

"S-Six-"

"Six thirty. Damn it, Goku. Can you please listen to me? It'll only take a second out of your inattentive mind" she complained. Goku shrugged his shoulders innocently

"I guess" he said. Chichi breathed out rolling her eyes at him

"You know what my problem is? I love you too much. That's why I can't be mad at your clumsiness" she said angrily. Goku smiled

"That's great. I love you too-"

"Goku it's not the point. Anyway I'm gonna head to class. I want to make it there early. I'll see you later" she said irritated. Goku watched her walk away, no good bye hugs or sweet kisses or-

"I need to kiss you but you better not get used to it" Chichi warned as she walked back to him leaning in to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Goku complied. At least one thing came out right from their whole conversation/argument…

**-O-**

"You look pensive" Raditz broke through 18's distant state. 18 shook her head

"Nah just stupid thoughts" she stared at him. He shrugged his shoulders

"Alright…what time do you want me to come over Thursday? I can pack up my stuff the day before that way when I go to your house-"

"Uh Krillin just offered to come over Thursday. I kinda told him it was ok" 18 cut off with the news sounding more repented than excited. Raditz's face became gloomy. Still he kept his casual smirk on his face

"Good, I mean, Krillin lives closer to ya'. It's probably easier that way" he said

"Yeah" 18 slid a strand of her hair behind her ear "probably" she spoke with hesitation. Raditz stared at her

"I gotta get to class" he looked at his watch "I'll see you later I guess"

"Sure" she smiled at him

"Alright" the tall male took off destined to make it to his classroom on time. 18 sighed. Was it just her or was this all suddenly becoming more difficult as it became clear?

**-O-**

"Took you long enough" Bulma said as Vegeta caught up with her before they made it to the main hallway inside the school parameters. Vegeta frowned at her

"This has nothing to do with you" he lied walking alongside her now. Bulma smiled

"Right, I didn't say it did" she said wisely. He stared

"You're pissing me off" the male informed with a threatening stare as they walked together down the hall. People seemed to be opening way for them desperately speaking amongst themselves but the couple, too ignorant as to what people knew of the status of their relationship AND too involved in the current argument, didn't notice at all

"You know what I was wondering?" she started as Vegeta eyed her cautiously

"What?"

"I was wondering" they stopped in front of her locker. Bulma rest her back against it while Vegeta stood in front of her "what our relationship would be like without kissing-"

"Boring" Vegeta quickly replied with a scoff. Bulma nodded

"True. We'd basically have nothing" she shrugged her shoulders. Vegeta embraced her by the waist as she continued to speak

"We should break up" she suggested with a smirk throwing her arms around his neck. Vegeta stared at her with his evil gaze

"Pity, we had a good shot" he smirked now. The couple kissed waiting for the second ring of the bell to be the only intruder to their momentary but pleasing kissing session…

** 1st Period - Math **

"… and I am really, really sorry 18. I never meant to-"

"Chichi it's ok" 18 cut her black haired friend's apologies short. Truth was her mind was way too busy focused on this new discovery that could potentially become a great problem. She, being the kind of person that liked to live without complications, wouldn't let it go until she could figure it out. What _was_ wrong? Why was it so hard to talk to Raditz all of the sudden? He was still the same careless loser that she had met nine years ago. Oddly enough he didn't seem like such a loser anymore…

When the whole thing with Krillin broke down Raditz had been there trying to convince her that getting over him was a piece of cake. And it had been. Except for the times she found herself alone in her room wondering what went wrong with her relationship with Krillin she was out having fun with the guy. The feelings were no surprise. Her implausible will to stop them was unexpected. She had to admit if it hadn't been for Krillin the story might have been different…maybe…

"Hello? Earth to 18!" Chichi called. 18 shook her head turning back to Chichi with an uncomfortable expression

"Sorry" she sighed "what were you saying?"

"Ok is it just me or is everyone ignoring me today?" Chichi asked annoyed. 18 smiled

"Sure" she answered carelessly. Chichi stared at 18

"Are you positive you're ok?" she asked puzzled. It was definitely unlike 18 to zone out especially in this sort of situation. The blonde haired female nodded

"I'm fine I just…" she stared at the classroom door "I have to go to the bathroom" she said standing from her chair. Chichi looked to the front of the classroom where the teacher awaited for the students to settle down

"You can't go now 18. Class is about to being-"

"I'll be right back" 18 ignored her friend's words walking out on her and directed towards the bathroom. Chichi rest her back against the upper part of the chair

"Well that was weird…"

** 1st Period - Science **

Vegeta's desk was positioned beside Bulma's. He had come to class with the old 'left-the-book-at-home' excuse. Bulma, being the smartest in the class and all, was the perfect scholar to assist him

"Don't leave your '_book'_ at '_home'_ next time Ouji" the teacher spoke with irony turning to the whiteboard with a smile that clearly read he knew his students all too well. So the great Vegeta was really falling for a girl. That was a first. Of all things teachers were they surely weren't born yesterday. Something students seemed to always forget. The malicious-looking youngster sat back on his chair comfortably one of his arms around Bulma's seat while the other he used to write down a few notes. The smart girl listened to the teacher carefully not giving too much thought to Vegeta though she knew it wasn't going to be long before he decided that he wanted attention. She'd deal with it when the time came

"And so we divide the periodic table into alkaline, metals, non-metals, yadda yadda, you all know the rest-"

"This stuff is boring" Vegeta broke her concentration. Bulma rolled her eyes

"It'd be useful if you paid attention" she said writing stuff on her notebook. Vegeta turned away with a tiresome expression

"Sure" he said annoyed. Bulma smiled turning to him the teacher taking a look at the couple at the same time

"You're not taking notes-"

"Ms. Briefs and Mr. Ouji" the teacher called "how clever to chat it out during class. I hope you're paying attention-"

"We are" Vegeta answered before the teacher could finish sentence. The teacher scoffed

"Really? Doesn't look like it" he looked at the class lesson plan on his desk then back up at him "apparently you and Ms. Briefs were having a conversation much more important than the class-"

"Maybe" Vegeta cut the teacher off before he could finish his judgment, again. Bulma turned to Vegeta alarmed

"Control yourself" she whispered embarrassed. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders as the teacher stared angrily

"Maybe? Young man could you stand up and fill us all in with what you think is more important than this class?" he requested bothered. Vegeta frowned hard

"I don't think that's anybody's business" he replied. The teacher banged his hand on the desk

"I don't think I need to remind you who you're talking to like that" he threatened. Vegeta smirked evilly

"Who?..."

** Five Minutes Later **

"Nice Vegeta" Bulma said dully as she and Vegeta walked down the hallway together directed to the dean's office

"What?" Vegeta asked from behind since she was already a few steps ahead of him. Bulma turned to him with a stern expression

"What? We're doomed to detention for probably the rest of the month not to mention how bad this is gonna look on my academic records" she said storming off. Vegeta followed though he could care less

"It's not my fault-"

"Oh it's not? Let's see now. What bothered him more? The fact that you seem to think what we were talking about was more important than his class _or_ that you actually told him that it was nobody's business when he asked you to enlighten the class with our conversation. Oh wait! It could've been the fact that you don't see him as an authority figure" she said with sarcasm. Vegeta grunted

"The idiot was getting on my nerves" he said pissed. Bulma sighed

"That doesn't give you a right"

"It does. He better stay off my ass-"

"Look" they stopped a few steps before the dean's office "all I'm asking is for you to you behave yourself at least the classes that I'm taking with you" she requested. Vegeta frowned hard but just when he opened his mouth to speak she spoke again

"You think you can do that?" she asked softly. His blood boiled as his anger level increased with each passing second. There she went again using that maddening power she had over him to her favor. He couldn't explain it let alone escape it. Every time she used it against him he had to make up a violent scene in his mind that would keep him from releasing the anger he felt. Vegeta breathed out looking at her with his pure evil gaze

"I'll try" he said keeping his voice down so she wouldn't sense just how angry he was. Bulma stared at him with her big bright eyes

"Good" she turned on her heel so they could enter the dean's office. Vegeta pulled her back by her hand making her turn back to him

"What?" she faced him not lasting a second before her lips were over his…

** 1st Period - Spanish **

"Dude what's with the silence? You're killing me" Yamcha sat in the seat before Raditz's interrupting his deep thinking. Raditz shook his head

"Nothing man. What's up?" he asked avoiding having to talk about what was going on inside his head. Yamcha being such an ignorant man didn't notice

"I went out with Christine yesterday. Whoo! I'm telling you! That woman is driving me crazy. I gotta admit she's got me where she wants" he said. Raditz smirked

"Good for you"

"Is something wrong? You look tired, man" asked Yamucha. Raditz shook his head

"Nah nothing important"

"Let it out dude" he held on to Raditz's shoulder supportively. Raditz looked at Yamcha. Twice. Ok so he wasn't exactly a person inside their 'circle of trust' and his brain wasn't something you could call functional but he was right about one thing. Letting it out would make him feel better. Of course he wished he had a better person to do this with at least someone that had a potential of understanding concept. But heck who could he talk to? Goku was Krillin's best friend too, Chichi was just not an option, Bulma had enough to handle with Vegeta and they didn't have that trust bond yet, Vegeta was complicated when it came to feelings and Krillin or 18 was a capital NO. There was really no choice here

"Alright. I like a girl-"

"Like? Like, like like?" Yamcha interrupted enthusiastically. Raditz sighed

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea-"

"Come on, man!" Yamucha requested. Raditz breathed profoundly

"Ok. I like a girl but she likes a guy who's both my best friend and her best friend" he confessed uneasily. Yamcha hissed

"That's an ugly situation you're stuck with dude. My best advice is to put it all on a weighing scale-"

"A weighing scale!" Raditz asked not getting the point. Yamcha nodded

"Yep. An imaginary weighing scale" he specified "put her on one side of the scale and put your guy friend on the other then think of things they both have until one side goes higher than the other. Then go for the one that you have less to lose" he suggested. Raditz stared amazed. He was actually startled that the guy was making some sense. Yamcha continued

"In your situation you'll lose something anyway but there's something that you can't afford to lose, something that's worth losing the other one for. That's what you gotta figure out" he explained. Raditz sighed again. To be a guy so far from reality and that lacked of a great deal of intelligence he was right. Raditz didn't have to think it twice before knowing who was at stake here. But breaking all these years of friendship was surely the hardest thing he'd ever had to do.

** The Bell Rings **

"I'll let it go this time Ms. Briefs but only because you're my best student here at Madison Brooks. I can't afford to corrupt your perfect record because of such a situation. We might go down to second on the National School Ranking System and trust me..." the principal smiled at Bulma "we don't want that. So off you go. As for you, Mr. Ouji…" the principal lowered his big glasses down to his cheeks so he could take a wary look at Vegeta "I don't have more space on your record to add another flag" he took a look at Vegeta's record on his desk turning the pages and raising his brows in amazement every time he looked at a new page. Vegeta sat back on the chair across the principal's comfortably not really caring about the old man's words. The principal sighed

"No wonder the dean dropped this case on me. Looks like a tough three week suspension here, Ouji" he fixed his glasses and looked back up at him again. Vegeta was defying the male with just his stare. Bulma breathed profoundly. Here he was, about to be suspended for three weeks OR more, and he was being absolutely reckless about it. The principal looked back to the records

"I can't let this one slide" he looked at Vegeta again. Bulma broke the heated tension between the two

"What about Community Service?" she suggested. The principal thought for a second

"That sounds about good. Give me twenty hours of community service and I'll let you off easy. Agreed?…"

**-O-**

"Community Service? That's absurd!-"

"And it just saved your ass from three weeks of suspension" the couple walked out of the Principal's office. Vegeta grunted angrily

"I'm not doing it!-"

"You have to, honey, you have no choice" she said ignorant to his complaints "besides my mother can fill you a slip everyday though you still have to work" she added. Vegeta stopped walking crossing his arms on his chest. Bulma stopped along with him standing right in front of him

"Where?" he asked frowning. Bulma thought for a minute

"We can paint the house…"

**-O-**

"Surprise, surprise. When did they get back together?" 18 asked as she and Chichi stood on the hallway together watching the scenario between Bulma and Vegeta. Chichi shook her head

"I have no idea. She told me they were back together yesterday. It was probably at the end of last week or something" she said uninterested. 18 breathed out

"Oh well" they resumed walking "what time are you going to aunt Mayes?" she changed the topic

"I think Goku and I are gonna arrive at like seven, seven thirty maybe. I'm not sure" she replied. 18 nodded

"Good. We need to talk about arriving hours over lunch. Let's try to get there together so aunt Mayes can see us all and meet Bulma since I guess she's going now" she assumed. Chichi nodded

"She is. I invited her. Sounded pretty excited about the idea"

"Good Chichi. Don't you think we're using our popularity for a good cause?" 18 asked snobbishly. Chichi smiled

"We are. This is so good!" she said joyfully then suddenly fell into a thoughtful state. 18 furrowed her brows puzzled

"What?" she asked. Chichi sighed

"Well since Bulma's going now I think it's proper to leave them the sofa bed. Krillin's going to sleep on the twin bed upstairs and Goku and I were gonna to use the bed down on the basement"

"So…"

"So, I don't think you will mind but just in case do you mind sharing a bed with Raditz? I mean it's just for four days you know? Raditz doesn't really fit in that twin bed Krillin will sleep in and I doubt he'd like to sleep with Krillin on the same bed" she suppressed a giggle "and I don't think you really want to sleep with Krillin either. It'd be awkward, wouldn't it?" she asked doubtful. 18 half smiled at her

"Sure" she nodded "I'll share. It'll be fine" she said. Chichi smiled

"Thanks. I knew you wouldn't mind. Now, for the foods and stuff…" she went on. 18 could only think of what would happen. Anything could happen. What were the odds of someone finding out?

"There you are" Krillin interrupted the girls chatter. Chichi smiled at him

"Hey Krillin" she greeted. 18 smirked at him

"What's up?" she asked. Krillin cleared his throat

"I was wondering how much money we should take for gas" he asked

"Take thirty. I'll take like fifty that should be enough" she said. Krillin nodded

"Ok. I'll see you girls later" he said sweetly disappearing out the corner. Chichi looked at 18 with an enthusiastic expression

"You guys are so getting back together" she squealed. 18 faked a smile running a hand through her hair

"Yeah…" she hesitated…

**End of Ch. 19.** Ok, I gotta admit this was a fill in chapter. I liked it, though. It turned out better than I expected! So everything's arranged for aunt Mayes's weekend. What do you guys think that could happen! I was kinda confused 'cause I got a review that said something about my story being somewhat alike to Dawson's Creek so I went to the site and read out a couple of episodes and it turns out that it is what's basically going on in here. So now there might be some twists to the story. Hope this chapter was a little unlike DC. Sorry. I never meant for it to be THAT much alike. For the people that hate DC sorry and for the ones that love it, sorry too! Thanks for noticing that, reviewer!

I hope you guys are ok! On the poll I took from last chapter on **lemon vs. no lemon**, the lemon is winning so far but like I said. If I finally convince myself on a sequel for this story then the lemon is for the other one. Hey! I like this voting stuff! Ok, I'm starting a second voting thingy. **Who's your favorite couple from this story?** you can choose between Bulma and Vegeta, Chichi and Goku, and 18 and whoever. Its up to you! Well, you guys take care and stay tuned for the next chapter which will coming out soon!

Love

PL


	20. Ch: 20 Great Expectations

**A/n**: Read & Enjoy

**Warning(s)**: SC, AC, AL, Social Criticism. Not mature enough…don't read!

**Disclaimer**: Nope. Don't own 'em!

**Fame**

** 18's House - Day before Mayes **

"Let's put this box under there" Krillin signaled as he stood in front of the trunk of 18's car with the last box of objects she had packed up to take to aunt Mayes. He had spoken to Raditz who had oddly appeared at the last minute to help out claiming there would be too much stuff to bring in the car and too little people to do it. Krillin, of course, couldn't help but to appreciate that his taller friend had decided to lend them a hand. Being indeed a lot of stuff to carry the more people there were the better.

Raditz lifted up the TV making space for the box on Krillin's hands. Krillin pushed the box under it then the guys let out tired breaths taking a seat on the back part of the car to take a break

"Whew! We've been loading this car up for almost three hours" Krillin said swiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Raditz nodded

"Yeah at least we know she has everything" he said the guys chuckling at the comment. Krillin shook his head

"Man. It's been a while since we've all seen her, huh?"

"Sure been. Is she still a painter?" Raditz asked curious. Krillin nodded

"Yeah still lives with that passion. I tell you I could use a bit of that right now" he lowered his head. Raditz stared at him, yet remained silent. He took a deep breath

"Me too…"

18 watched the guys through the window from the inside her house. She had to clear out these mixed up feelings. There was no way she had the heart to break them apart but she couldn't ignore it and act like nothing was going on either. The blonde girl exited the house determined directed to the guys seating on her car

"Hey guys" she greeted with her beautiful smile. Both guys looked at her with the same yearning. She ignored the reaction

"Krillin can you to go to the store and buy some more batteries?" she asked sweetly. Krillin nodded

"Sure"

"Here's the money" she handed him a twenty "try to be back before dinner at seven" she added. Krillin nodded again smiling at her cutely

"Alright later" he took off to his car parked in front of 18's. After a while he was gone leaving 18 and Raditz alone.

"Moving out?" Raditz joked signaling the stuff behind him. 18 faked a smile taking a seat beside him

"Funny" she said with a dull tone "I, unlike you, want to make sure that I have everything I need with me" she said. He shook his head

"I realize that. What do you want a blow dryer for, though-"

"You went through my stuff?" 18 cut him off alarmed. Raditz shook his head nervously

"N-No. I-I. You can see through the bag" he confessed. She rolled her eyes

"Whatever. You liar" she smiled at him. Raditz sighed

"Now why do I have to be that?" he asked with his comfortable grin. 18 narrowed her eyes at him

"Please! Don't act like you're offended by my harmless name-calling"

"Who said it was harmless?"

"You said it!" she assured "you said with a scoff and I quote, 'who do you think is going to be hurt by such harmless insults'. Now, I recall this conversation taking place somewhere between yesterday and last week" she added. Raditz stared at her

"I don't remember saying it therefore your accusation is impractical"

"Vocabulary words I'm impressed" 18 stated with an arched brow. He nodded

"Yeah I figured next week everyone's gonna be studying for the upcoming PSAT's and no one will have time for me so I decided, hell, why not do some studying of my own, you know?" he shrugged. 18 nodded

"There you go. I think that's a great idea considering that the PSAT's _do_ determine a big chunk of your life like, say, your future?" she asked ironically. He nodded

"Well it's too late for me to sink down in the books and lose my head over it but I can make a decent grade on it. I don't wanna be the lowest score" he said confidently. 18 gave him a skeptic look

"I don't think so Raditz Sayian. You're gonna need help" she said

"I know. I don't think I can find a volunteer that is willing to help me by now though" he said sounding defeated. The blonde female stared at him

"Is the position still open?" she asked. Raditz smirked

"Depends"

"On what?" she rolled her eyes. He sighed

"Blackmail negotiations are off the market" he said. 18 tsked

"Come on I wasn't going to blackmail you for this one. I was willing to help you out, as my friend, considering that you _do_ find yourself in a life or death situation right now. Well at least for me it is" she said. Raditz stared at her

"What if I wasn't your friend? Would you still help me out?" he asked. 18 locked eyes with him

"What do you mean?" she asked naïvely. Raditz sighed. How to give her a clue?

"I mean if I was some football jock that needed the help-"

"No. I think that unfamiliar football jocks can find their own help" 18 said arrogantly her nose high up in the air. Raditz chuckled scratching the back of his head

"That's pretty crude there, blondie"

"I don't care. They have to be responsible too. Just because they win the national title doesn't mean they don't have to study" she crossed her arms on her chest. Raditz sighed

"What if I was a normal guy that had a crush on you?" he gave another example. 18's face became pale. What she had feared the most was happening right before her and what was worse there was no will in her to stop it

"What are you talking about?-"

"What if I" he leaned in so his face was close to hers "was a guy" he cupped her face in his hands "that was falling in love with you" he kissed her. 18 wanted to pull away at first. Fear replaced the blood in her veins rushing through her body all at once. Had someone seen it? Where was Krillin? What was he thinking? What was SHE thinking? Another second went by and it became the sweetest emotion in her heart. She felt tense but comfortable. Her stomach tickled, her eyes went blind. A sense of completeness filled her fully; the moment she couldn't describe it in just one word. All she knew was that she wanted it to go on. His lips had the essence unleashed from heaven, strange and concealed innocence, purity. The kiss was blissful

Raditz pulled away his lips remaining close to hers. They opened their eyes at the same time their trembling breaths going into each others faces. She frowned

"What the hell are you doing?" she pushed him away standing from the car "have you completely lost your mind?" she asked astonished. Raditz breathed out yet remained silent. She turned on her heel and began walking away from him

"Wait-" his voice finally came out but the feisty female didn't give him a second to speak as she spoke again

"Do you have any idea of what could've happened if he saw us?" she asked alarmed. Raditz frowned

"What does he have to do with it 18? It's over. It's been over for more than a month-"

"What the hell do you know-?"

"I know that you should stop living in the past and look in front of you! You wanted someone to realize what you're worth, someone to realize who you truly are and still love you. I'm standing right here" he spread his arms. 18 swallowed furrowing her brows. Just then Krillin pulled in around the corner making both of them turn to look at him. 18 turned to Raditz immediately

"We're not talking about this right now-"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Are you guys arguing again?" Krillin interrupted stepping out of his car. 18 rolled her eyes walking towards Krillin

"Yes..."

** Bulma's House - Day Before Mayes **

"… and last but not least this bathroom needs a little color too. See how it used to be a pastel greenish and it turned into a gray? Yes, I want light lime on it now" Bulma's mother showed Vegeta around the house paying more attention to the rooms and areas that needed a little paint here and color touch-ups there. Vegeta followed with prideful steps his arms crossed over his chest and an infuriated frown on his face. Bulma ignored him. He was in one of 'those' days. No one could stand him then…

"So the total of the rooms would be twenty four" the blonde lady calculated "you need twenty hours so if you spend two hours on twelve rooms the first week and two hours on the other twelve the second week you will get the job _and_ the hours done. My, well isn't that great!" she giggled excited. Vegeta remained emotionless. Bulma rolled her eyes at him

"That's awesome mom" she turned to him "you enroll next week Monday" she smiled. He grunted at her. Bulma's mother giggled again breaking the spiteful looks they were giving to each other

"Well, I have to go check on your father" she grabbed the youngster's attention "dinner will be served in an hour. You will be our special guest, Vegeta Ouji!" she said joyfully walking past Bulma and disappearing a few steps out the corner. A deep silence surrounded their small area. Vegeta turned to Bulma

"You didn't say I had to-"

"I didn't know" she cut the explanation short. He let out an angry breath

"Just great!" he grumbled. Bulma sighed

"If you don't want to stay I'll talk to my mother and tell her. It's no big deal" she suggested. Vegeta frowned at her but held his words. Bulma crossed her arms across her chest now

"Do you want to stay or not?" she asked. He looked to the side angered. She stared at him with her serious frame

"Yes or no Vegeta?" she asked again. Of course Vegeta wanted to say no but it was too damn obvious she was expecting him to say yes. There was really no escape from this one

"Fine if you don't answer in the next five seconds you're staying" Bulma informed clearly. He looked at her incredibly pissed

"You're evil-"

"Treacherous" she half smiled at him giving him a short peck on the cheek "it'll be good. I promise…"

** Chichi's House - A Day before Mayes **

"Goku…" Chichi breathed hard as Goku devoured the bare skin of her neck the couple having a hot make out session on the couch inside the living room. Goku laid in between her legs his hands roaming the outer part of her thighs mildly rough while his lips took possession of her. Chichi entangled a hand in his hair embracing his neck with the other one to keep from falling off the couch. The phone rang. They opened their eyes at the same time. Chichi let out a breath in disappointment

"Damn it" she cursed extending her hand over her head and picking up the phone. Goku panted barely levitating the upper part of his body above hers with his broad arms. He stared at her as she talked

"The house is pretty close by the lake. Yes. Oh it's beautiful. You're gonna love it in the morning. Yes. Well bring bug spray there are a lot of bugs there" she turned to Goku placing a hand over the lower part of the receiver and mouthing the words

"Bulma" so he knew who she was talking to. Goku smirked leaning running kisses down her jawbone. Chichi turned her face making his lips wander to her neck as she tried to maintain concentration on the phone conversation. He returned to her jawbone kissing the skin there then ran his lips up until reaching her lips. The couple shared a smooth kiss which basically gave an end to the phone conversation

"I gotta go, Bulma. Talk to you later" she hung up cupping Goku's face in her hands and performing a second smooth kiss as they reengaged in their make-out session…

**Bulma's House - A Special Guest for Dinner **

"That was weird" Bulma stared at the phone puzzled. She stood from on top of Vegeta placing the phone on the headset beside her bed. The couple was resting on her bed comfortably Bulma on top of Vegeta as if he was the bed. Vegeta pulled her back down as she struggled to keep seated

"Vegeta come on" she complained with a tired expression. He let go of her leaving her to sit on top of him with her back facing him. The male clenched his arms behind his head relaxed watching her brush her hair with her fingers softly

"This is all your fault" she protested "you could've been more useful. I don't even know what to take to aunt Mayes" she added. Vegeta breathed angrily

"I told you all I know" he replied gruffly. Bulma scoffed

"You mean the _one_ thing you know? That the house is by the lake? Is that it?" she mocked. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders

"I don't think you need more than that" he said

"Oh really? Based on what? That the only thing you know is something that everyone is expected to know considering that the invitation did specify the words 'lake' and 'by the house?'" she asked ironically. He grunted

"Call the witch then" he said irritated. Bulma tsked lifting her body up and turning on him so she could face him. She sat back down

"I love your mood days. They're so great" she faked enthusiasm. He frowned at her

"I have to handle _your_ mood days, your monthly bleeding days-"

"It's called period" she giggled at his lack of sensibleness. He shuddered

"Scary" he described taking her small waist in between his hands. Bulma placed her hands on his stomach feeling his muscles stiffen under her touch. She smiled sliding her hands under his tank top softly his velvety skin growing goosebumps as she did so

"You know?" she started locking her hands around his unclothed neck. Her thumbs caressed his jawbone as Vegeta ran his hands through her arms caressing her exposed shoulders subtly. His hands then traveled to her back going under her flimsy top with his burning touch and caressing the skin on the lower part of her back. Bulma positioned her face on top of his leaning in to cover his lips with hers

"We need to discuss something" she whispered on his lips running her hands down his body again. Vegeta groaned a little trying to hold out the sudden discomfort that hastily turned into graceful strokes as his body grew used to her

"What?" he asked in a whisper as well. Bulma pressed her body tight against his making him hold his breath. Was she doing this on purpose?

"Well" her hands reached the rim of his pants. She played with it as he struggled to keep control of himself "in a clear word" she kissed him "sex" she finished sliding her hand down on him while kissing him fervently. Vegeta grabbed her hand hard breaking the kiss

"Stop" he said in a serious voice. Bulma furrowed her brows

"Why?"

"Your mother's coming" he could hear the lady walking up the steps. Bulma smiled

"So?" she asked returning to his lips. A couple of knocks on the door interrupted their little 'fun'

"Dinner's ready" the lady's voice called waiting on the door for a response. Bulma let out an exasperated breath

"Coming!" she said loudly so her mother would head off. As soon as the lady head back down the stairs they turned to each other. Bulma smiled at him while he smirked

"We have to go eat" she kissed him "I'm not hungry though" she breathed on his lips. Vegeta cupped her face in his hands

"Me either" he kissed her. Bulma broke the kiss narrowing her eyes at him

"There is no way you're escaping dinner" she called the bluff. Vegeta frowned

"Fuck…"

** 18's House - Dinner **

18 and Raditz sat across one another while 17 sat beside Raditz and Krillin beside 18. Not a word was spoken. The blonde haired female refused to look up from her plate guilt written all over her face. Raditz would look at her from time to time somewhere between angry and confused just like she was. 17 didn't even pay attention to them. As long as he ate something everything else didn't matter. Krillin was aware of the tense environment though he couldn't quite place what was the cause of it. It was thick enough to see it. He decided to break the silence. It would make the dinner more enjoyable

"I saw Yamcha at the store" he said. 18 looked up at him

"Really? Why was he there?" she asked continuing the topic. Raditz stared at her with an intensely. She looked at him momentarily then turned away sliding a strand of her hair behind her ear

"He works there" Krillin informed. 18 nodded

"Oh wow. I didn't know Yamcha had an actual job" she looked at Raditz again. Raditz kept staring at her with the same fervor. Some would say that he looked like a jealous boyfriend, others that he looked like he wanted to devour her. The truth hidden behind his endless black orbs was that he wanted her and he wasn't going to give up on her easily

"He does" Krillin continued unaware of the two "he told me that his uncle owns the store so he got him a job on one of the hardware stores down here" he said eating a bite of his food. 18 cleared her throat looking away from Raditz

"That's awesome" she nodded then turned back to her food "it's a great opportunity for him to turn his life into something meaningful" she added. Krillin nodded

"That's right. By the way how are you doing with the PSAT's Radz?" he changed the topic. Raditz looked at him

"I'm holding up pretty good" he replied taking a bite of his food in his mouth. Krillin nod at him

"That's good man. I, for one, thought that you weren't gonna take it"

"I wasn't thinking of it" he said uninterested "but you know how there's always people that help you make the right choice" he looked at 18. The female breathed profoundly. Krillin looked at her too

"I know what you mean. We had to go through that, remember?" he asked her "when I didn't want to study for the history final on tenth grade and you made me study?" he continued. 18 smiled insecurely

"Yeah" she nodded. Raditz stared at her

"She's always been like that, hasn't she? So generous" he 'complimented' with sarcasm. Krillin smiled as she breathed uneasily

"Yeah. Yeah she is…"

** Bulma's House - A Special Guest for Dinner **

"So, Vegeta Ouji, what is it that you are majoring in?" Bulma's father asked as they all sat together at the Brief's big dinner table in a so called 'pleasant' environment. It surely wasn't pleasant at all. Vegeta was forced to sit beside Bulma with both her parents watching them from across the table like guard dogs. Bulma could sense Vegeta's restlessness although he did hide it pretty well. There were only two topics that she had warned her mother not to talk about: his parents and her little girl stories. Her dad was trying to make conversation out of something completely vague for high school students. Yes, it was time to start thinking about college…but certainly not the time to talk about it

"Business administration, I want to own a sports car company" he said. Dr. Briefs nodded trying to sound interested which he was but there were certain things he wasn't sure about. The old man cleared his throat

"A sports car company, I see? What type of cars would you-?"

"I would sell imported and very expensive cars. They'd be expensive because of their productiveness. Productivity costs a lot of money" he said trying to sound simple. Bulma's mother smiled

"Oh Wow. It's going to take you quite some time to graduate College" she giggled sweetly

"I'm well aware of that" Vegeta answered. Bulma stared at him. He was being such a gentleman considering his behavior problems with authority. Her father continued speaking

"Well I must say it sounds like you have a strong base for a good future. What are your grades in school?" he asked. Bulma rolled her eyes tiredly

"Dad, stop-"

"I have a three point eighty five GPA right now" Vegeta informed confidently. Bulma stared at Vegeta. Where did this come from? Why didn't she know all these things about him? Bulma's father widened his eyes amazed

"That is a very impressive GPA given the fact that you're an athlete" the statement escaped his mouth. Vegeta looked away leaving it alone while Bulma frowned

"Might I remind you, father, that athletes are smart too" she defended. Bulma's mother smiled

"Sweetie don't worry. I'm sure he didn't mean to say that" she said. Dr. Briefs nodded agreeing with his wife

"All I meant to say was that most athletes don't have that GPA in high school or college especially football players" he stereotyped. Bulma sighed grabbing the blanket on her thighs and dropping it on her plate. She pulled out the chair

"I'm getting out of here" she headed towards the exit door. Vegeta followed behind her. Bulma's mother placed her blanket on her plate as well shaking her head at her husband. Dr. Briefs breathed out

"What?"

"What? Why did you have to say that?"

"All I was saying was-"

"You know that Bulma likes that boy. He is very well mannered and clever-"

"He's a jock-"

"So what if he's an athlete? He's brilliant by what I could tell and very handsome too" she added with a smile. Dr. Briefs sighed

"You know how it was when we were in school. Football players got girls pregnant. Times haven't changed and I don't want her future ruined by-"

"By who honey? He seems like a very ambitious man not to mention his future as an athlete is as bright as in his career. He's smart. Do you honestly think he'll risk his future like that? To be so young he could be considered as successful as we are" she said. Dr. Briefs sighed

"I know"

"I know you do" she leaned in and kissed his forehead "now go on. You have a daughter and a boyfriend to apologize to" she held his shoulder standing from her seat and taking the plates on the table on her hands so to take them to the kitchen. He sighed giving the apology a second thought…

**-O-**

"I can _not_ believe my father just said that" Bulma started with a teary voice as the front door opened behind her Vegeta walking out of it. The blue eyed female sat on the steps before her house staring into the night with a disappointed expression. Vegeta took a seat aside her

"He's right. Not all of us are smart" he said staring into the night along with her. Bulma turned to him

"I know that but it doesn't give him the right to say it. It's not even that. It's everything he asked, everything he said, everything he did; as if you were some ruthless criminal that just happens to be smart" she said angrily. Vegeta turned to her

"You're a gorgeous woman. Of course your father's gonna care to know all that shit" he comforted. Bulma stared at him and smirked as a brief moment of silence surrounded them

"I know" she sniffled "what I didn't know was that I had such a brilliant boyfriend" she changed the topic. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders carelessly

"I don't mind it" he said. Bulma arched her brows

"Did you know that many women are captivated by smart men?" she asked. Vegeta widened his eyes

"Oooh is that a fact?" he asked sarcastically. Bulma smiled

"Stop it. You could've told me you know"

"Why? Is that a problem?" he asked with a stern tone. Bulma nodded

"Of course it is-"

"Why?" he interrupted. Bulma smiled genuinely

"You're a gorgeous man. Of course your girlfriend's gonna care to know all that shit" she said. Vegeta stared into her eyes. They brought peace to his anguished soul; her radiant skin so silky and soft; her beautiful blue hair; her sweet smell, her bright smile. He was weak against her because she was everything he wasn't. She was pure and innocent compared to him, graceful and sane, grateful for such a life. What power she withheld depended on the kindness that she possessed. No matter how fucked up someone, anybody, was she could see right through them and discover a true potential. Yet another thing he was grateful for.

Vegeta leaned in and captured her lips softly. Bulma embraced her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her. Vegeta held her by the waist the couple making out through the darkness of the night as the sparkling moonlight enlightened both their faces. The front door became cautiously opened. Dr. Briefs took a peek outside before having to interrupt their 'conversation' but of course he was too late. He watched his daughter from the door and sighed then decided to leave them alone. Closing the door as cautiously as he had opened it the male chose to talk about it another day. What he felt, however, was truly strange. Some sort of fear blended with lonely pain. Soon, he knew, he would have to let her go. How could he? His little princess, his little girl, he was afraid to lose her. Very afraid…

** 18's House - Goodnight **

"I'll call you before I leave my house tomorrow!"

"Ok" 18 talked to Krillin through the driver's side of his car. The awkward dinner had been over almost an hour ago and they had all decided to watch a movie afterwards in which everyone seemed just as uncomfortable as at the dinner table. Finally they took a hint and decided it was better to leave. Krillin was the first one to make it to his car. Raditz was still inside picking up the plates he had offered to clean so Krillin could depart early since his parents were time freaks. 18 could only imagine the conversation that was to urge right now. What the kiss meant was definitely one of the hundreds of questions circling her head

"See ya'" Krillin bid his farewells taking off. 18 sighed staring at the door to her house. She braced herself for the new topic...

"Hey" she greeted entering the living room. Raditz sat alone on the couch faking to watch TV. He sighed

"Hey" he greeted back with a low tone. 18 took a seat beside him placing her hands on her thighs nervously

"It's been a long night" she tried to ease the tension. He nodded

"Sure been. I'm tired" he yawned shortly. 18 looked at him almost not daring to. He didn't return the look. She breathed out

"What was that Raditz?" she got straight to the point. He looked at her now

"What?"

"Do you know the conflicts involved in this?" she asked. Raditz turned the TV off

"You think I haven't thought about that?" he stared. She sighed

"If you have then you obviously understand why it mustn't go on" she tried making sense. Raditz swallowed

"I would let it go, 18, even when no woman has ever made me feel the way you do, even when I'm the happiest with you, I would. I know it sounds like bullshit but it's true. And I don't want to hurt him either-"

"But?"

"But this isn't just about me. If I let go of it then you have to let go of it too" he proposed. 18 stared at him gloomily

"What makes you think I ever wanted this to happen in the first place?" she asked. Raditz stared at her timidly then leaned in bringing his lips the closest he could to hers. She closed her eyes

"Stop me" he whispered "tell me you don't want me to kiss you" he whispered on her lips. 18 cupped his face in her hands and kissed him. The night seemed short for their kisses but the wonderful thing it was that time seemed inexistent…

**End of Ch. 20.** Ok, here's the note for K/18 lovers: I'm sorry. This is just how the story goes. Please don't be mad at me. Thanks! Ok, now that I'm done with that… How'd you guys like it! Hope it was good. Finally, the weekend at Mayes begins. I hope you guys are all doing ok. Thank you for answering the vote thingy, pretty cool! All right, then, take care and stay tuned for the next chapter coming out soon!

Love

PL


	21. Ch: 21 Memories Never Die

**A/n**: Note end of chappie! Read & Enjoy!

**Warning(s)**: SC, AC, AL. Not mature, don't read!

**Disclaimer**: Nope. Don't own 'em!

**Fame**

** Aunt Mayes - Day One **

"We've knocked three times already" 18 sighed desperately as the gang waited for an answer to the door out on the terrace of the house. The house was a fine wood built villa some parts painted in dark green while others held the natural color of the wood. The large balcony out the front had three big porch chairs, in mahogany, positioned on view to the lake. Paintings and artistic works decorated the balcony. Plants and bushes dangled from the balcony's ceiling in a wild and unruly way giving the house more of a cottage kind of look. The lake was a few feet to the front of the house. It had an old and distant harbor with water was so still it looked like a flat surface. The wind smelled fresh kinda like the first day of spring. The day was almost dying as night was settling in fast. The orange rays of the sun gave view to the humble house

"She knew we were coming" Krillin said as they waited. Vegeta grunted

"She should've been here already baldie" he complained. Krillin turned to him

"Calm down, man. I told her we were-"

"Krillin!" the door became open. Outside came a mature looking woman, about thirty-seven years of age. She gave Krillin an enthusiastic hug looking up to meet the rest of the people

"I'm so glad you guys are here! Let me see if I remember you well… you're Chichi" she signaled the black haired female "you've grown into such a woman. I barely recognize you! Aw, come here!" she hugged her. Chichi smiled at her

"Hi aunt Mayes" she greeted. Aunt Mayes took a good look at Goku

"Now let's see here. The three of you always had funny looking hair cuts" she spotted Vegeta and Raditz now. She gasped looking at Vegeta again

"You!" she signaled "you were eleven years old when I first met you. You were kissing…this one!" she signaled 18. 18's cheeks turned bright red as Vegeta stared at aunt Mayes with an uncomfortable expression. Aunt Mayes giggled joyfully

"You were by the creek, am I right?" she asked clapping her hands once. 18 nodded almost not wanting to

"Yes, aunt Mayes-"

"So you're 18. You haven't changed a bit. Still have that beautiful face and hair. Come here!" she brought her in for a hug. 18 smiled returning the hug. Aunt Mayes spotted Raditz next

"You were chasing this one last time you were here" she signaled Chichi "weren't you? You're…Goku?" she asked looking at Raditz. Raditz smirked shaking his head

"That's me!" Goku came out. She looked at him

"Oh! So you're Goku! I'm so bad with names! You've grown so much! You look adorable. Come here!" she hugged him enthusiastically

"So I have Chichi and 18, Vegeta and Goku, Krillin, so you've got to be Raditz!" she guessed signaling the taller of the boys. Raditz nodded

"Yeah-"

"Oh honey! You're so grown! All of you are! I remember you put gum on 18's hair that very last summer you were here. She had to get a new haircut after. You were a little rascal, weren't you?" she narrowed her eyes with a smile. The gang laughed as his cheeks turned pink

"Come here!" she hugged him tightly taking a look at Bulma over his shoulder

"Hmmm" she stared at the blue haired woman more closely "I gotta say. This one I haven't seen before-"

"Aunt Mayes" Krillin interrupted "may I present to you Bulma. She's Vegeta's girlfriend" he opened a path for Bulma. Bulma extended her hand to her

"Nice to meet you aunt Mayes-"

"What's that hand for? Come here and give me a big hug!" she hugged Bulma. Bulma hugged her back uncertain

"Vegeta's a lady-killer! Careful" she whispered on Bulma's ear. Both females fell into a brief laughter. The woman then resumed to open the front door

"Alright" she called "I welcome you all to my humble abode. I hope there's enough space for all of you. I tried to make it as roomy as possible. Ladies please enter and settle in. Make yourselves at home. Guys-" she clapped her hands twice "-bags out of the cars" she ordered. The girls did as told while the guys stood still not following the order they had just been given. Vegeta made an attempt to enter the house but aunt Mayes stopped him

"Ah! Bags" she demanded signaling the cars parked before her house. Vegeta grunted turning towards his car. The guys followed his example. They figured if they wanted to come in they had to have bags with them...

** Aunt Mayes - Settled In **

"Vegeta and what's her name again?" aunt Mayes and Chichi were talking in the kitchen as the rest of the gang had gathered in the living room next door some on the big pullout couch others on the floor. They were watching the movie ' A Walk To Remember' choice won by Bulma, representative of the women, against Vegeta, representative of the men, in a 'rock, paper, scissors' contest. As the movie reached its halfway point aunt Mayes decided to talk to Chichi about the sleeping arrangements in the house

"Bulma" Chichi said "Vegeta and Bulma are gonna sleep on the pullout"

"Alright" Mayes agreed "Vegeta is still such a handsome boy. He must have lots of girls on a hook" she smiled. Chichi rolled her eyes

"He's really settled down some. It used to be really bad. He got way overconfident and proud with his looks" she said

"That doesn't surprise me" Mayes shook her head "he used to be an arrogant little kid" the girls giggled. Chichi sighed

"He's been around with a bunch of girls. Turned out to be a great football player"

"Really?" aunt Mayes asked impressed

"Yep, he's got full scholarships to go almost anywhere in the nation. I personally think he'll go straight to the NFL. He's first on the draft even above college players" Chichi said. Aunt Mayes stared at Vegeta

"Well he never ceased to amaze me that boy. His commitment was admirable at a very young age. Still has that bad boy edge eh?"

"Yeah, it's kind of weird but Bulma seems to be the only one that understands his ruthless behavior. She's an easygoing kind of girl. Maybe her lighthearted nature goes just about right with his uptight attitude" said Chichi. Aunt Mayes nodded

"You may be right. What I didn't know, though, was that you and Goku were a couple. When did you first start dating?" she asked. Chichi scoffed with a shy smile then looked up going back in her memory

"It was the end of the last summer we were here" she said. Aunt Mayes covered her mouth amazed

"Goodness! That's a long time!" she exclaimed. Chichi smiled

"I know. He's a very caring person"

"He's grown incredibly charming. So adorable" the older woman complimented. Chichi nodded

"Thank you. He's really very kind and-"

"I will always love his innocence. He was so naïve back then" Mayes looked at Goku. Chichi shrugged her shoulders

"He's still pretty gullible. That's what I love most about him" she stared at Goku now with a shimmering platonic gaze. Aunt Mayes sighed

"I haven't seen you guys in years. You've grown so much. Krillin and I only talk during the spring and the summer. The electricity cables get covered in ice during the winter and it's really hard to stay in contact though we do talk from time to time. 18 looks so grown up" she looked at the blonde female seated aside Krillin on the couch "she's really beautiful. Krillin is a fool for that girl. He will never stop loving her" she said. Chichi looked at 18 as well

"Well Krillin broke up with her not too long ago" she said. Aunt Mayes furrowed her brows

"He did? I didn't know. Why would he do such a thing?" she asked startled. Chichi looked to the ground

"You should've been down there with us aunt Mayes. Last year was tough" she said. Aunt Mayes smiled placing a hand on her shoulder supportively

"Why it's supposed to be hard, hon. I know your parents have told you this already and I bet they tell you every time they can. But I will tell you again. Growing up is hard to do" she said. Chichi scoffed

"That's an everyday topic in my house" the girls giggled. Mayes giggles were reduced to a smile

"Don't grow up too fast. You might miss some things on the way" she suggested. Chichi breathed profoundly

"We're changing a lot. I mean Goku's getting bigger and Raditz's taking school seriously for once-"

"Is he really? That kid was _a_ big menace. Oh! And he fought with 18 like you have no idea. Every time she came in here either crying or screaming we knew the guy was involved. There was no way to control that little troublemaker. Always getting into trouble. If he wasn't making her life miserable he was trying to find a way to hurt himself, non-intentionally of course. To him he was having fun" she recalled. Chichi widened her eyes

"Gosh! You remember all that?"

"Oh sure! Raditz broke both his arms jumping off the creek upside down. He broke his leg once climbing up the apple tree out in the yard-"

"He did what?" Chichi asked amazed. Aunt Mayes sniggered

"Bad huh? He and Vegeta were the rotten apples of the group. Had to keep an eye on 'em all the time. They were a serious pain in the ass" she shook her head in disbelief. Chichi looked around and happened to spot a picture taped on the surface of the fridge

"Is that Uncle Marcus?" she asked curious signaling the picture. Aunt Mayes turned and looked at the picture herself

"Yep that's Marcus" she half smiled "the great love of my life" she sighed. Chichi looked to the ground

"How long has it been?"

"Almost five years now. You guys didn't get to know him well. He was an incredibly amazing man, smart and funny, sweet, caring" she sounded gloomy "I always thought I'd marry Todd" she giggled. Chichi stared horrified

"Todd? As in the Todd we know?" she asked. Aunt Mayes nodded

"Uh-huh. We grew up together lived in the same town. I always had a wonderful time with him. It was a great relationship…but then I met Marcus and that was it. I knew no one could make me feel the way he did" she said. Chichi raised her brows

"So what happened?" she asked. Aunt Mayes smiled

"I left everything I was back in town and ran off here, married Marcus and spent an amazing seven years with him. I'm still grateful for all the moments I got to spend with him. They're the greatest source of inspiration for my art" she smiled. Chichi breathed out. Aunt Mayes looked at the wall clock above the fridge

"My! It's almost eleven o'clock. I was going to let you sleep in tomorrow then have you visit town on Saturday before you leave Sunday" she cleared the plans. Chichi nodded

"That sounds good. Are you sure you don't want to do anything special tomorrow?" she asked. The lady thought for a second

"Well… I still have my three horses. If anyone wants to ride 'em-"

"That'd be awesome! What time should we wake up?"

"Just be up by ten. I'll make sure to have them ready by then" she said

"Great!" Chichi agreed "I'll tell the guys and we'll see you tomorrow" she said excited. Aunt Mayes nod

"Alright have a good night" she bid her farewells. Chichi smiled. This was going to be great weekend!…

** Aunt Mayes - Late Night Conversations **

"Where's the other pillow?"

"There're no more pillows" Raditz replied as he and 18 got ready to go to sleep. Only one pillow rested on top of the bed sheets which reduced the 'sleep-away-from-each-other' options down to two. One, one of them would have to sleep without a pillow OR two, they could get over it and share the pillow. 18 breathed out angrily

"Just for the record I don't think my life can get any worse than this" she stated with irony. Raditz tsked

"You can have the pillow, blondie, I'm not gonna fight you for it" he gave up. 18 stared at him as he sat on the edge of the bed with his back facing her

"What's wrong with you?" she asked. Raditz shook his head yawning

"Nah just thoughts" he said lowly "goodnight" he laid on his side of the bed with his back to her. 18 stared at him. No matter what she did to try and keep it all together everything was falling apart. If she spent time with Krillin, Raditz would get hurt. And soon enough, if she spent time with Raditz, Krillin was going to be the one to get hurt

"What's the matter?" she tried again. Raditz opened his eyes

"Nothing-"

"Don't say 'nothing'. I know there's something wrong with you" she cut him off. Raditz sighed seating up

"How do you feel?" he asked referring to their current situation. 18 shook her head

"I don't know Radz. To be perfectly honest with you I haven't even thought about it-"

"Why?" he asked angered. 18 sighed

"Because! There's nothing we can do about it here. We can't be together or what do you wanna do? Go make out in front of all our friends? Let them know what's going on between us and expect them to be happy for us? Newsflash it's not gonna be that way! There are people that are going to get hurt no matter what we do. So yes, I will keep this a secret for as long as I can-"

"How? What are you going to do? Lie? Pretend that it doesn't even exist?"

"If that's what it takes yeah-"

"It's only gonna get worse 18. You don't have to lie to the people that already trust you" Raditz cut her off angrily

"You want me to say the truth? To Krillin?" 18 asked staring at him. He looked away

"Before we leave here we have to decide whether we want to do this or not. If not then we'll forget about it-"

"This is not fair Raditz! Don't push me to make a decision that involves other people's feelings!"

"You're not the only one that has to make a choice!..."

**-O-**

"I'm hungry" Goku said as he and Chichi laid on bed darkness covering the room as the lights were already off. Chichi opened her eyes her face resting comfortably on his chest

"Can you hold it until tomorrow?" she asked. Goku's stomach grumbled answering for him. He smiled nervously

"Maybe?" he said insecure. Chichi sighed

"Ok, ok. Let's go to the kitchen…"

"Yeah!"

**-O-**

"Pull it back out" Bulma's voice could be heard through the dark corners of the living room. Vegeta breathed out

"I'm trying" he groaned. Bulma breathed out now

"Try harder. If you push more it'll get stuck" she said. Vegeta sighed

"No shit" he groaned again. Bulma grunted in struggle

"It's not coming out" she panted "Vegeta come on. Can you thrust into me?"

"Don't push-"

"You're pushing-"

Chichi covered her mouth falling a few steps short from the floor in which Bulma and Vegeta temporarily resided in. She widened her eyes

"Are they…" she looked back at Goku. Goku raised his hands in surrender

"I wouldn't know" was all he said. Chichi behind the steps for a while trying to listen some more…

Vegeta grunted loudly the couch making a weird and strident noise. Bulma cried out in pain

"Ow, ow, ow"

"What happened?"

"You pushed too hard" she said in a complaint tone. Vegeta sighed

"What's wrong?" he asked both of them panting loud enough for Chichi to hear. A brief silence enclosed the area. Chichi's eyes were wider than dinner plates. Bulma hissed

"Don't pull it back out you're gonna spread all over the sheets"

"I have to"

"Not necessarily"

"It'll get swollen if I leave it in" he said. Bulma whimpered

"But" she started but he was getting ready to pull out. She gasped "ok, ok, ok! I'll do it. I'll pull it out"

"Don't think about it, just do it" he said with his low-toned voice. Bulma breathed in

"It's so hard-"

"Do it-" he tsked "I'll do it. I'm pulling it out-"

"Guys…" Chichi barged in "…I'm getting something to eat. Please cover what you don't want seen" she said finally stepping out of the staircase with a hand blocking her eyesight from them. Goku walked behind her

"We didn't mean to interrupt" he said with his loud voice. Bulma furrowed her brows

"What?" she asked lowly. Vegeta frowned

"What the hell are you talking about, Kakarot?-"

"Sorry we interrupted you guys during sex-"

"We're not having sex" they said in unison. Chichi smiled

"Sure. Bye. We're out of here" she said leaving with Goku as quietly as she had come in with food supplies on her hands. As soon as they were out of sight Bulma and Vegeta stared at each other

"Well that was ridiculous" Bulma said turning the switch that gave light to the lamp beside their bed. She looked at her finger Vegeta staring at it in front of her

"It's stuck in there" she said looking at a small piece of wood that had gotten stuck in her index finger when they had tried to pull the jammed sofa bed. Vegeta took her finger in between his fingers and squeezed it. Bulma squealed

"Shit Vegeta!"

"What?"

"Can you be careful? It hurts!" she whined. Vegeta tsked

"Stop crying woman-"

"Well you stick a piece of wood in your finger! See if you're not going to cry-" Vegeta pulled out the wooden stick leaving her to scream at the top of her lungs. He covered his ears

"Do you have to be so loud?"

"You asshole! You could've told me you were gonna do that!" she hissed shaking her finger to try and contain the pain. She looked at the floor

"Now look! It's spreading blood all over the floor!" she continued in an anguished tone. Vegeta frowned hard at her then turned away with a grunt

"You are impossible to deal with-"

"_You_ are impossible to deal with-"

"Fuck this. I'm going to bed-"

"Suit yourself, jerk!" she humphed crossing her arms on her chest with her nose high in the air. A few seconds later she heard the couch's metals rattle consequence of a certain amount of weight falling on it. She figured Vegeta had lain down. Rolling her eyes the blue haired woman turned the light off going to bed shortly after him. Both of them stared at the ceiling through the darkness of the night enraged expressions on their faces as silence took over their corner now…

Bulma sighed out rolling over and on top of him quickly griping his hips with her own. She kissed him roughly a kiss that expressed the anger they were both feeling at the moment. Vegeta kissed back with the same rage holding her face in his hands firmly. She pressed her crotch against his member hard unable to control her desire for him. He broke the kiss the woman panting on his lips as he panted on hers

"Are you trying to turn me on?" he whispered. Bulma smirked

"Is it working?" she moved against him again. He held his breath

"No" he lied. Bulma smiled on his lips

"Good" she ran her tongue through his upper lip slowly "I've got millions of tricks under my sleeve" she kissed him running a hand through the inner part of his thigh forcefully massaging it as slow as she could. Her other hand rested on his stomach dormant as their kiss endured. Vegeta ran his hands through her back then swiftly went under her pants. He grabbed the flimsy strands of her thong with his index fingers then ran along the length of them. She gasped breaking the kiss. He smirked

"I've got tricks of my own" he said in a low intense voice. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him

"You bastard…"

**-O-**

"Radz" 18 called. It was the middle of the night and Raditz wasn't budging. The blonde tried shaking his body but he remained still. She sighed. If his back wasn't turned to her still she could've easily woken him up already. She shook him again

"Radz wake up" she called in a soft voice. Raditz moaned tiredly

"Go to sleep, blondie-"

"I can't. I need to get something out of my head" she said desperate. Raditz sighed annoyed

"In six hours it'll be day again. We can talk then-"

"No it can't wait-"

"Why does it have to be now?" Raditz opened his eyes irritated. 18 breathed out

"'Cause it's important-"

"Yeah well so is sleeping. We can talk tomorrow 18" he went back to sleep. 18 cleared her throat seating up in bed to watch him sleep. He looked so heavenly. She sighed

"You know? You woke me up in the middle of my beauty sleep that Sunday and dragged me out of my house to go to the beach, remember? It wasn't that far ago" she started infuriated. Raditz yawned loudly

"Hmm? Were you just talking?" he grumbled. She frowned at him

"You inconsiderate, unmannered, idiot I gave up my beauty for you and you can't give me a minute of your sleeping time to hear me out-"

"Alright I'm up!" he turned to her eyes open. He'd do whatever it took just to keep her from remembering any potential memories that could serve a blackmail purpose. 18 smiled widely

"Good" she nod "now serious. I've been thinking-"

"If this is about what I think it is then I don't want to talk about it right now-"

"We have to do it at some point before getting out of here" she said. Raditz nodded

"And I know that but I've felt guilty enough for the day" he said. 18 stared at him

"Why?" she asked. Raditz slid the covers off his body walking around the bed and taking a seat in front of her. 18 sat straight staring at him as he looked down gloomily. He sighed

"The way he looks at you. He doesn't even know that…that-"

"That you kissed me? That you're in love with me?" she finished for him. He looked at her with his irresistible and adorable eyes nodding like a little kid did when he was sorry for doing something bad. 18 cupped his face in her hands

"You can't give up on me. Not now. This is when everything gets worse" she said. He breathed profoundly placing his hands over hers. His eyes locked in hers

"I want to tell him that I didn't mean to-"

"I didn't mean to either Radz. It's just the way it happened. If we chose who we wanted to fall in love with it'd be a lot easier. There'd be no mistakes. But we don't. It's not up to us" she removed a strand of his hair away from his face "our hearts chose this for us and I think it's beautiful that I'm in love with you" she held her silence as he looked at her. Her breath trembled

"I can't let you go now 'cause I know I will regret it later on. I've known that feeling all my life. I've let so many chances pass by, chances that I should've taken and didn't because I was scared. But you make me believe that I can do this, that it doesn't matter what choice I make it's gonna be alright" she smiled at him "you're my chance to make it better, to see what's on the other side" she confessed. Raditz gave her a shy smile. She breathed profoundly

"So you see?" she continued "no matter how many people we lose here we can always relay on the fact that I will have you and you will have me" she affirmed caressing his face. Raditz nodded on her tender hands cupping her face in his own hands and kissing her pleasantly. She complied with his kiss all thoughts and endless worries within her disappearing by such a moment. She felt a big burden come off her shoulders. Everything else didn't matter not as much as this, as much as him. Maybe because he was everything she ever wanted. Maybe because he was the only one that showed her heaven…

**End of Ch.21**. Little bit of spice going on here. Drama's about to be over so please take it easy on me. Please… ! I wanted to clear out that, first, my summer classes start tomorrow, therefore, updating two days a week will be almost impossible. Second, the aunt Mayes's Saga (hahaha, so funny I call it saga as if it should be called one. Anyway!) will be written day by day. In other words, today was day one, next update is day two (interesting might I add!), day three will be the update after next and so on. Is that ok with you guys or I can cram up two days in one whole chapter. Whichever. Hey! That could be a vote thingy, don't you think! Ok, so lets make it a** vote thingy! Two days/chapter or one day/chapter/ per . **Well, that's all for now. I'm sorry if the length of this chapter wasn't long enough. People that hate me for making 18 be with Raditz…sorry! Sorry! SORRY!

Hope you guys are ok and that you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for the next chappie coming out soon! Take Care!

Love

PL

Return to Top


	22. Ch: 22 To Tell The Truth

**A/n**: I'm back! Read note the end of chapter please. Apologies & good news!

**Warning(s)**: AC, AL, SC. Please do not read if you're not mature enough.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them...

**Fame**

"Are you awake?" Bulma asked feeling Vegeta restless aside her. The sun was to come out any minute now. By the feel of the wind and the color of the sky outside it was about seven o'clock in the morning. Vegeta breathed out turning his body so his chest faced the ceiling. He opened his eyes

"Yeah" he answered glumly. Bulma turned and faced him

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned. He brought a hand to his face scratching his eyes with his thumb and index finger

"Nothing" he lied yawning shortly afterwards. Bulma arched a brow

"Nothing really?" she asked with sarcasm "you didn't sleep the whole night" she added. He sighed turning to her with a scowl. She was waiting patiently for an explanation

"Bad dreams" he said. Bulma turned, her chest against the bed, and snuggled closer to him resting her head on his shoulder

"What about?" she pushed it. He stared at the ceiling thoughtful as her warm breaths collided against the bare skin of his chest faintly producing a tingling but comfortable sensation. The male sighed. He wished it was easy to tell her that his bad dreams almost always involved his father, his fucked up family and their awful past together. But it didn't concern her. He had ruined too many people making them a part of his life. He wasn't going to do that with her too

"I don't remember" he lied again. Bulma looked down. It seemed like the trust matter wasn't getting anywhere. Then again maybe the dream was too horrible or too graphic to tell her. Maybe it was too private

"Want to go back to bed?" she asked running a hand through his chest. He shook his head

"Nah" he replied carelessly. Bulma lift her head from his shoulder

"We should talk" she started a new topic. He looked at her dubious as she ran her hand down his arms entangling their hands together at the end

"About what?" he asked in his gruff tone. Bulma breathed profoundly

"Sex" she said frankly. He turned away with a tired expression. She stared at him upset with the different reactions he had towards the subject

"Why can't we ever have a serious conversation about it? It's not like its something new to you-"

"Right-"

"Right and it's not new to me either. So why can't we just-"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vegeta asked serious putting a halt to the conversation. She looked at him puzzled

"What-"

"Not new to you" a moment of silence suddenly took over their space nothing but mistrustful looks in the suddenly tense environment. He narrowed his eyes at her

"You're not a virgin are you?" he asked. Bulma stared speechless

"I-I-"

"Children you're up already!" aunt Mayes made her early entrance in the kitchen looking at them from across. Both Bulma and Vegeta turned her way momentarily then back to each other. Aunt Mayes decided to enter the living room putting a sharp end to their morning chatter

"It's quite early don't you think? The birds are barely out yet" she smiled with her spirited refreshed features. Bulma faked a smirk

"We're so used to waking up at school time. I guess we can't sleep later than seven" she said making aunt Mayes laugh shortly. The mature woman breathed in

"Ah. I love the fresh scent of morning" she grinned "makes every single day just perfect. Want to help me out with the horses?" she asked excited. Bulma nodded

"That would be awesome!" she looked at Vegeta but he was looking away from her clearly troubled. She could tell he was confused but his eyes revealed too much for her to read. He was holding his words. Aunt Mayes broke his daze

"You can help out too Vegeta. Just make sure you're dressed in ten!" she winked at them leaving the room as fast as she had entered it. Silence took over their corner again. Bulma stared at Vegeta as he locked eyes with her with a blank expression

"Why would you assume that I-"

"Never mind" he interrupted quite angry. She frowned

"You know what, Vegeta? You're the most self-centered asshole I have ever met" she said angrily standing from the bed. Vegeta scoffed at her

"Now I'm an asshole-"

"Yes. You are!" she turned to him infuriated "it didn't matter to me that you weren't a virgin. I've heard thousands of stories about you stories about you sleeping with plenty of women for the sake of it. Do you honestly think I care?"

"It's your choice-"

"Yes! It _is_ my choice! And I chose to be with you regardless" she raised her voice. Vegeta looked away with a frown crossing his arms on his chest. Bulma let out an angry breath sliding a shirt and some pants on. He looked at her again. She turned around and met his eyes done with dressing herself up

"What difference would it have made?" she asked her temper somewhat calmed. He stared yet held his words his intense glare breaking hers. She narrowed her eyes at him

"Yes, Vegeta, I _am_ a virgin if that's all that matters to you" she sighed in disappointment walking out the living room to meet aunt Mayes at the stable. Vegeta shut his eyes tight letting his head roll back against the bedpan. He was wrong and what was worse he knew he had hurt her bad. Aunt Mayes entered the living room making him unrest his head to acknowledge her presence

"Children are you-" she stopped when she saw Vegeta by himself on the bed "oh! I thought the girl was here too"

"She was" he answered with a dull tone. Aunt Mayes smiled at him

"Well!" she exclaimed "come come. The horses have to be ready before ten" she exited the room once again. Vegeta stood from the bed now looking for clothes to put on before going to the horse place...

**-O-**

Bulma had made it to the horses even before aunt Mayes. The doors to the stable were closed therefore she decided to sit on a block of dry pasture beside the small horse house and wait. She sniffled trying to contain herself from tears. But it hurt. That his feelings for her could change so easily hurt. She fell in love with him despite the rumors about his fucked up love life. It hurt that he wasn't willing to do the same; made her wonder if it was even worth it. All the time they had spent together most of it her trying to make things better for them but what for? He wasn't changing his old ways. He was still the same. It was all about being the first to fuck her.

The last thought was the borderline. She let herself drop a few tears; tears of anger. Somewhere among their journey together she was so certain she was one of the few people if not the only one that could understand how this man felt how he thought and what his actions meant. But suddenly it felt as if she didn't anymore. As if everything was just not real. Suddenly she couldn't stop her mind from thinking that it was all a game. It had only been a month and a half together maybe a bit more to reach two whole months. The bet of sleeping with her could still be standing for all she knew. Maybe he was still trying to get it on. He could still win.

Bulma took in a shaky breath the tears stopping from welling in her eyes. She cleared her cheeks with her fingers looking into the horizon thoughtfully. If his goal was to sleep with her he would've done it already. He had had chances and yesterday had been no exception. He could've taken her right there and then; their make out session was hot enough to leave her craving for more. But he didn't. No matter how much she wanted it, no matter how much he wanted it, he didn't. Her distrust in him was futile. He did care even when he tried so hard to hide it. Emotions were just not a very sensible part of him. The way she saw it, the more he felt it, the harder it was for him to talk it out.

She sighed. Aunt Mayes appeared out the corner surprised at finding her seating there all alone waiting for her arrival. She gasped

"Why you made it here first than I did!" she giggled. Bulma faked a smile her face splotchy from crying earlier. She stood as Mayes approached the fence with the keys on hand. The old woman looked at Bulma suspiciously

"You look troubled are you alright?" she asked examining her eyes. Bulma smiled wider sniffling a little

"I'm ok" she nodded positively. Aunt Mayes narrowed her eyes doubtful

"You don't look ok. What happened? Did that boy dare do something to ya'?" she tapped her foot on the floor impatiently. Bulma swallowed but couldn't help a giggle at her concern

"No. Everything's fine. I'm allergic to humid climates" she lied. The weather was dry and plentiful but aunt Mayes let it slide. She didn't know the girl enough. Though she didn't look too happy for whatever reason it was surely not her business to know. The once radiant blue eyes she remembered noticing the first time she ever saw her were gone

"There's allergy medicine on the second cabinet to the left in the kitchen. Why don't you go get some?" she suggested. Bulma nodded

"Sure" she slid a strand of her hair behind her ear walking towards the house to get the 'medicine'. Aunt Mayes knew Vegeta was on his way. They would have to meet somewhere along the route...

**-O-**

Bulma walked through the wild grass that covered the ground trying to make it back to the house the same way she had made it to the ranch. As she kept walking Vegeta's image became visible to her. She stopped letting out a sigh. He stared at her with a firm structure. Bulma turned away resuming walking anyway. He, of course, obstructed her way. She looked at him angrily

"Stop it" she shot at him bitterly. He ignored her request looking at her intensely

"I could've won a bet a month ago" she stared at him as he talked "I betted that I could fuck you in less than two weeks. Did it in front of the whole football team" he admitted. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him

"You heartless bastard-"

"And I lost" he continued interrupting her words "I lost money, I lost pride. Yet it's the only loss I've been grateful for" he confessed. Bulma blinked. Twice. His gaze became more sensible

"Don't ask me to fuck you. I can't do it" he said sounding more like a plea. Bulma swallowed standing still as he walked around her directed towards the horse stable. She looked down letting out a breath

"Vegeta" she called making him stop dead on his tracks. He turned and faced her. Bulma walked over to him and embraced him in a warm hug. He embraced an arm around her waist uncertain and uncomfortable. This much closeness to anyone, even her, sometimes caused him to be irritable. It was affection something that was just not a very big part of him. Bulma held him closer feeling his body respond positively with a sense of desperate need. He had gotten used to it. His lips rested on the bare skin in between her neck and her shoulder as he embraced his other arm around her waist. Bulma entangled her fingers through his hair as she let herself rest completely one him

"Thank you for your honesty" she whispered the couple still engaged in the pleasant hug. Vegeta looked down yet said nothing. Something felt wrong here…something with him...

**A little before 10AM**

"How are we going to do this? There's only three horses" Chichi wondered as she and Mayes waited out on the porch for the rest of the group to come out as the horses were already stationed at the front of the house

"Don't worry about that Chichi!" aunt Mayes said assuredly "I have something planned for Krillin and 18. They're gonna have to stay here so Raditz can take one of the horses, Bulma and Vegeta can take another one and you and Goku can take the last one" she added. Chichi smiled at her suspiciously

"Hmmm. I wonder what the surprise might be" she said dubious. Aunt Mayes giggled

"Ooooh surprise, surprise!" she turned towards the house "come on guys! Time to go!" she called then turned to Chichi again "I know they broke up not too long ago. I did this like two years ago and hadn't had the chance to give it to them. Now that they're here I might as well go ahead and do it" she concluded. The women stopped their talking as Bulma came out the door the first from the group that was riding the horses

"Hey" she greeted. Chichi looked behind her

"Where's everybody else? Were they behind you?" she asked. Bulma nodded

"A few of them were. I know Goku and Vegeta were on their way" she turned to aunt Mayes "I have a question-"

"Shoot" she indicated smiling

"Are we riding through a specific route or will the horses take us somewhere random and we have to guide them where to go? Cause I really don't know much about this place and Vegeta isn't a big help-"

"Oh no!" aunt Mayes spoke "the horses take a walk everyday. They know their way around. Sometimes they get lost but they always find their way home. Of course jingle the bells on their neck belts if they do lose their way back here" she said. Bulma nodded

"Ok" she agreed. Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin finally came out which indicated there were only two people left: 18 and Raditz. Mayes sighed tiredly

"Where are those two? 18, Radz! Come on!" she screamed from the porch...

**Meanwhile...**

"... they're waiting for us..." 18 sniggered as she and Raditz shared a short make out session before the horse ride. Her back was pressed against the door to their room as she ran her fingers through the lazy strands of his hair. His broad hands held her small waist against his as he filled her face with kisses. Her neck and her lips were enough to drive him wild with each passing second…they couldn't stop…

A knock on the door interrupted their scene however. Both of them gasped at the sudden intrusion

"Guys are you in there?" it was Goku. The kisses stopped quickly both of them pulling away and moving about the room frantically. Fear again rushed through their bodies. They had been a second away from being caught. 18 fixed her hair with her fingers as much as she could while Raditz cleaned himself around the mouth both trying to look as spotless as they could. Goku knocked again

"Guys?" he called. 18 breathed out

"Come in" she said. Goku opened the door and couldn't help but to feel the tense environment. He stared at both of them skeptically as Raditz stood near the bed with both his hands on his hips while 18 stood a few steps before him with her arms crossed on her chest

"We're uh... we're waiting downstairs" Goku informed. 18 looked back at Raditz as he looked at her both of them sharing a playful expression as if they were hiding something. She nodded

"Ok" she breathed nervously putting on a joyful smile "let's go out there 'cause we're ready to ride the horses you know? Woo hoo! The horses!" she tried to sound excited. Goku furrowed his brows. For someone that was so terrified of riding horses, not to forget thought the animals were gross and smelly and disgusting, she was surely excited. 18 had never been so thrilled about riding horses in her life. He was obviously confused.

18 slid a strand of her hair behind her ear too embarrassed with herself to try and keep faking

"Ok I'm gone" she walked past Goku covering her red face. Goku watched her disappear out the door then turned to Raditz and stared just as puzzled. Raditz, who was still gripping his hip tightly, looked at his cousin with an uneasy frame then cleared his throat

"We should... uh…should uh…go" he proposed signaling the door then walking towards it. Goku stopped him placing a hand on Raditz's stomach. Raditz looked up at him

"What-?"

"You've got lip shit all over your face that's what. Clean yourself up fast and make sure you get everything out" he said. Raditz stared at Goku a sweat drop forming at the edge of his forehead. One word could only cross his mind right now: busted!

**Ride the Horses**

".. and you two will come with me. I have a very nice surprise for you" aunt Mayes kept talking. Krillin couldn't smile wider than what he was smiling right now as opposed to 18 who wasn't smiling at all. The whole thing had taken her by surprise. She had hoped something worked to her favor so she could get to ride with Raditz this morning. But it didn't and what was worse she was to spend an entire day with Krillin which was clearly going to bring up some undefined feelings for him. She sighed turning to look at Raditz as he stared at her from the horse. He was clearly pissed she knew that. But he also knew there was nothing they could do. If they wanted to keep this top secret they had to behave like nothing was going on. At least for just this day

"Ok. Listen to me for the name of the horses. Vegeta and Bulma have Mia. Chichi and Goku you have Leo and Radz you have Lucifer. You can stop by the lake if you want to but you have to be back by three ok?" she asked. Everyone nodded in unison

"Are you guys ready?" Mayes yelled excited. Vegeta sat behind Bulma holding the ropes that controlled the animal they were seating on. His legs were spread to each side of Bulma's hips and she couldn't help but to feel satisfied of the situation they were in. Chichi was seating before Goku on their horse and she was the one holding the ropes. Goku was holding on to her tight. He was as scared of horses as 18 was. Raditz, unfortunately, rode alone. Mayes grinned at the 'kids'

"Alright go!" she let go of the ropes holding the horses. The horses began galloping at a medium speed taking way to the inside of the small forest before the house. Bulma grasped Vegeta's thighs hard resting her back against his chest

"Oh my god I can't do this!" she started to panic. Vegeta leaned down so his lips touched her ear

"You'll be alright" he whispered. Bulma's eyes went wider as she gripped harder on his muscles

"No I won't!" she was about to scream. Vegeta chuckled on her ear

"... _some days…when I'm awfully low..._" he started singing making her smirk. This was so unlike him. Her breathing began to slow down as he went on

"..._when the world is cold..._" he kept humming not knowing the lyrics all that well. She closed her eyes as he kept singing in an unusual tone making her smile from time to time as he sang some words and hummed others kissing her ear between each

"._..just thinking of you...and the way you look tonight..._"

**-O-**

"Are we there yet?" Goku asked covering his face behind Chichi's back too nervous to look before him. Chichi smirked

"We just got out of the house Goku" she said. Goku breathed out nervously

"Oh man! Can we stop? I need to go to the bathroom" he said. Chichi giggled

"We'll stop in like two minutes. The horses are gonna take us by the lake. Hang in there honey" she requested nicely. Goku nodded behind her holding his breath as the nerves kicked in again...

**-O-**

"Alright brace yourselves for this because you're gonna to love it!" Mayes said excitedly "I mean it's not just because I made it but it's beautiful. You'll love it I tell ya'" she continued. Krillin and 18 shared an expectant look. The threesome stopped in front of a small wood cabin a bit isolated from the house. It was a single room lit with a dim candlelight or so they could see through the window. An old scent surrounded the area...it was violets, 18's childhood perfume. It still flowed around just as fresh as it had been when she visited as a child. Everything looked so amazing. A couple of trees and grapevines surrounded the external grounds. Aunt Mayes opened the door waving a hand at the youngsters

"Come on guys" she invited entering the house. Krillin followed first. 18 stood still for a minute looking back to the rain forest where everyone else had disappeared into...everyone including Raditz. She breathed profoundly but her thoughts were easily distracted when Krillin called from the door again

"Hey! Let's go" he smiled at her. She faked a smile and nodded

"Right" she ran inside the cabin as well

"Now, I know you guys are going through some rough patches right now" the lady started. Krillin and 18 shared a gloomy look. Still she continued "I had made this a while ago and I just hadn't had the time to give it to you guys. I could've given it to you Krill but I wanted 18 to be here so she could see it too. So…here it is" aunt Mayes took the covers off a painting resting on the wall. It was amazing; the piece of the tree where Krillin and 18 had carved their names in when they were about seven years old. It was rusty and old but still amazingly beautiful. Their handwriting wasn't good at the time. Their names looked childish and funny circumscribed in a big heart: 'Krillan -&- 18 best friends forever'. 18 hated the whole 'I', two 'L's', and an 'I' again on his name so she wrote an 'a' at the end of the 'I' instead. They both held their silence, reliving that very same moment again...

"..._do you want to be my friend?" _

".._.boys and girls are best friends..." _

"..._I can be your best friend..."_

"..._really? You mean it?..."_

"_Sure deal. Right here, let's make a pact. We are best friends forever"_

"_Best friends forever... giggles..." _

"Seems like a long time ago, huh?" Krillin broke through 18's daze. 18 looked at him and nodded then looked around again

"Sure been. This house still smells like I did when we were kids. It still has the violets and the roses blossoming around" she recalled. Aunt Mayes had walked away from the couple with the old 'going to make some tea' excuse. Krillin and 18 then decided to take a seat on the couch centered inside the small bungalow. Krillin sighed

"What happened to us?" he asked lowly. 18 shrugged her shoulders looking at Krillin again

"I don't know Krill. W-we grew up, I guess," she said sounding reasonable. Krillin swallowed

"I guess so. There were so many things we loved doing together. We could run down to the lake and swim all night. We could watch movies in here the whole day. We could scream and play and talk..."

"Yeah..."

"I feel really distant from you now" he said. 18 sighed

"Krillin" she locked eyes with him. He was still the same boy she played with, the same boy she scraped her knees with, the same boy she laughed and cried with... the same boy she fell in love with. She looked to the ground with insecurity her mind debating on whether or not to tell him about Raditz. Krillin broke her thoughts

"What's with you?" he asked. She slid a strand of her hair behind her ear. Her breath was trembling and she could feel her palms sweaty as she set them on her thighs. How to do this? It was going to tear him apart no matter how she let it out. But she couldn't draw back...she really didn't want to.

Aunt Mayes made her entrance to the cabin again

"Sorry I took so long. Tea has been kind of slow these days" she brought an end to the tense conversation. Both Krillin and 18 looked at the lady 18 letting out a suppressed breath. Aunt Mayes eyed her with a playful look

"So...time for truth and truth" she walked closer to the couple seating on the couch with a cup of tea on her hand

"What's been going on with your life these days? Any boys?" she spoke to 18

"N-no" she stammered shaking her head. Aunt Mayes furrowed her brows

"You're kidding?" she exclaimed "you kids drive me insane. You know Krillin doesn't have a girl either. This looks like good timing to me" she pointed out making him blush. She took a sip of tea. 18 smirked looking at Krillin

"You know…I really don't know-"

"Sure you do girlie! There's nothing much going on in your life besides handling the adolescent situations that you naturally have to endure everyday-"

"I guess-"

"And you guys are all growing up and learning from your mistakes"

"Yes-"

"So in the interest of saving time here I just have one question for you" she stopped. 18 paid full attention to her

"What?"

"There might be no easy reply to this one but why exactly is it that you guys aren't together?"

**-O-**

"This place is beautiful. We should come here more often" Bulma breathed profoundly taking in the fresh scent of spring. She and Vegeta laid comfortably on the sand near the lake her small figure resting in between his legs as he supported his upper body on his elbows. Her hands rested on his thighs

"There is no way in hell I'm coming back here" Vegeta said in his usual cold tone. Bulma tsked

"Why not? I think this is a very well kept shack in just about the most romantic spot on earth. I could live here and wouldn't mind it one bit" she said. Vegeta scoffed

"Sure. Any woman's fantasy" he said with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes

"Whatever. I guess I could find someone else to live here with me. It doesn't necessarily need to be you, you know?" she shrugged her shoulders. Vegeta stared at her from behind narrowing his eyes angrily

"You have a serious problem" he started. Bulma smiled to herself unable for him to see since her back was turned to him

"What's that?" she asked. Vegeta shook his head

"You think the world revolves around you" he said. Bulma snorted turning so her eyes would meet his

"You're one to talk Mr. I'm-the-king-of-the-world-"

"I _am_ the king of the world. I will dominate the earth in three years" he assured. Bulma rolled her eyes again

"You're so cocky. It makes me want to-" a brilliant idea came to Bulma's mind. She stood from in between his legs and ran in the water grabbing a good amount in her hands and splashing it over Vegeta as fast as she could. Vegeta covered himself pissed

"You little-" his words came to a stop as he watched Bulma run out the water and away from him. He sprinted behind her. Not a second passed before he was already on her ass. The male grabbed her by the waist gently then lifted her off the ground tossing her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes

"You're going down with me" he said entering the lake waters with her on his shoulder. She kicked and screamed trying to contain herself from laughter

"Stop! I didn't bring any clothes!" she giggled loudly. He was too far inside. Without hesitation he threw her in the water. Bulma stayed down for a few seconds making him wonder where she was. He looked around him in the water but couldn't see or feel anything. Suddenly she jumped out from behind him clasping a hand around his neck and dragging him down in the water with her. Their screams and laughs could be heard in the deepest of the forest...

**-O-**

"Is that Bulma and Vegeta?" Chichi asked as she, Goku and Raditz walked back to the place where they had left the horses before they had taken off for a walk. Goku walked closer to the water

"Yep. That's them alright" he confirmed. Chichi raised a brow

"Seems like they're having a great time" she sounded resentful. Goku looked at her with a suggestive sheepish smile

"Let's go" he proposed. Chichi shook her head

"No way! I didn't bring any dry clothes with me and- AHHH!" before she finished her argument Goku was dragging her towards the lake by the arm. Chichi tried to pull back

"Goku! No! No! I didn't bring any clothes-" Goku stopped making her stop as well. He took off his shirt and threw it on the sand a little before the water

"You can use it after we're done" he offered. Chichi grinned widely running to him and jumping into his arms. The couple ran inside the lake without hesitation. Raditz watched from afar with a gloomy smile...

**Noon**

"Hey..." Krillin greeted as he came inside the cabin again. His aunt had made him go look for some delicious lunch at the house and had him bring it all the way down to the cabin for 18. He came in with two bowls of potato soup with bacon and cheese, the best of aunt Mayes. 18 grabbed the bowl he offered to her and they both sat down on the couch again eating in silence

"I know we've had a lot of problems, 18, but I think we've grown enough to put them aside and move on" Krillin spoke. 18 swallowed the small portion of soup inside her mouth

"What do you mean?" she asked trying to avoid the topic that she assumed they were going to talk about. He smiled at her

"My aunt's right. If you're not dating anyone and I'm not dating anyone then why not be together?" he asked. 18 looked down. Yes right on the spot

"I-I'm really not sure Krillin. I-"

"I don't know either. We've changed a lot. We might be able to get it right this time" he sounded suggestive. 18 sighed

"I just don't think that's the best idea" she said. Krillin swallowed upset at her reaction. He wasn't expecting to hear those words

"Why not?" he asked. 18 sighed

"Be-because I-I have too many things going on, I mean, your aunt makes it sound like this is all real easy to handle but it's not. I've got the PSAT's and I've got modeling classes, I've got graduation committee reunions, I have a bunch of things to deal with right now. I don't think I have the time-"

"We can work with it. I was selfish when we broke up last time. I was blinded by everything that was going on and I lost the reason of why being with you made me feel so happy and complete. But I miss you. I miss you a lot" he stared at her. 18 looked away trying to find a reply that would best suit the 'I'm in love with your best friend' situation which was not an option. She breathed profoundly

"Krillin... right now I'm not sure of what I feel for you-"

"I'll give you time then. I'll give you all the time you need to figure it out" he proposed. 18 nodded smiling at him insecure

"Thank you..."

**-O-**

"Why is Raditz being such a loner today?" Chichi asked as she and Goku walked out of the water. Raditz was lying on the grass sleeping while Bulma and Vegeta were still wrestling inside the water. Goku shrugged

"I don't know" he lied "I'll go talk to him" he offered. Chichi nodded

"That's a good idea" she leaned in for a short lip-peck "I love you" she said as Goku jogged away directed to Raditz

"Love you too" he said out in the air. Chichi stood there smiling at him

**-O-**

"I can't play anymore-"

"Why? 'Cause you're scared?" Vegeta cut Bulma's words short, splashing water into her face. Bulma turned her back on him

"I keep beating the shit out of you. It's not fair" she giggled. He scoffed

"You wish" they stopped playing with the water which now covered them up to their chests. Silence surrounded them. Vegeta approached Bulma from behind. She narrowed her eyes

"I know you're behind me. What's the point of being so silent?" she asked. Vegeta dipped his hands in the water then brought them up to her shoulders letting water drops roll down his fingers to the creamy bare skin of her shoulders. She smiled as his lips took possession of her neck from her back

"Mmmm... tasty" he whispered on her flesh. Bulma rolled her eyes with a grin

"We need to head back. Aunt Mayes is probably waiting for the horses-"

"Let her wait. I don't mind" he smirked biting her neck softly as he sucked at it. She could feel his hands roaming her body. His touch burned her skin even under cold water. She smiled pleasantly as his hands reached the end of her stomach. The woman let her head roll back against his chest and he caught her lips with his shortly. They pressed their lips together again this time more fervently. His tongue devoured the insides of her mouth. He could drink from her for days and never be satisfied.

Bulma played with the little hairs on the lower part of his head giving them a spiral form with her fingers while pressing his lips harder against hers. He played with the buttons on her short jean for a while feeling them split open beneath his fingers suddenly. He didn't mean to. Sure. Bulma sniggered breaking the kiss

"Slow down" she whispered on his lips. He ran his upper lip through hers making the craving for the kiss stronger

"You're too hot today" he 'complimented' breathing on her. Bulma turned on his arms both of them facing each others now. She embraced her arms around his neck bringing him in for a real kiss. He didn't object. Bulma jumped on him while still kissing him embracing her legs around his waist tightly. He held her close to him by her rear. Of course she didn't object either. Her pants were hanging loosely on her. Vegeta ran his hands through the insides of the clothes caressing the skin underneath it gently. He reached all the way down her firm ass. His hands massaged the skin rather hard feeling her tighten her legs around him with much lust. He was getting aroused. Her wet breasts against his damp bare chest, her tongue driving him wild inside his mouth, her uncovered flesh stroking his flesh in an ongoing cycle that he didn't want to stop ever, her taste, her essence, suddenly he wished he had her pinned down beneath him. He'd be doing her over and over and over and-

"Guys! Come on! We were supposed to meet aunt Mayes half an hour ago" Chichi shot from the shore. Both of them groaned in complaint as their kiss got interrupted. Their hands and legs returned to their place. Suddenly they felt the urge to kill Chichi. Bulma smirked at Vegeta holding his face in between her hands. He embraced her waist

"You're right. She _is_ a witch" Bulma mocked. They both looked at the shore where Chichi stood still waiting for them to come out

"Bulma come on!" she screamed again waving a hand. They turned to each other letting out a couple of chuckles. Bulma pressed their foreheads together gently caressing his wet cheeks with her water dripping hands. He kept his look down trying to see through the water the rim of the pants so he could button them back together

"You know what?" Bulma ignored Chichi's screaming. He locked eyes with her

"What?"

"I think today we're supposed to celebrate two months of getting together" she remembered. Vegeta paralyzed. His eyes went as wide as dinner plates. His mind couldn't process any of the words coming out of her mouth. She went on

"... which was last week? Was it last week? Anyway, it's not like I even remember" ...'it's not like I even remember', finally, a language he recognized. Bulma could literally see a burden fall off Vegeta's shoulders. She breathed out

"Are you listening to me?" she asked. He leaned in to capture her lips but she pulled back

"You are not buying your way out of this one. Why can't you listen to me when I'm talking about something important-"

"Woman I did listen to you" he lied. Bulma narrowed her eyes then arched a brow

"Fine. What did I just say?" she asked. He remained thoughtful...for too long. Bulma scoffed upset. She shook her head rolling her eyes at him

"Nice Vegeta" she moved away from him and towards the end of the lake. Vegeta stood still watching as she walked out of the water slowly. God she had a fine ass! And God she was hot when she was pissed and soaking wet! He followed her example walking out of the water as well. If he was lucky she would still be pissed by the time he made it to the water's edge…

**-O-**

"Have you told anyone?" Raditz asked as he and Goku sat aside each other on the grass with their knees clenched to their chests and their arms around them. Goku shook his head

"No. Do you know what you're doing man?" Goku asked. Raditz shook his head letting out a breath

"I don't know. We've talked about it" he said. Goku raised a brow

"And?"

"There's uh..." he stopped for a second "Krillin's involved, man. I don't know what to do" he replied clueless. Goku sighed scratching the back of his head

"I don't know what to tell you-"

"You don't have to-"

"Except to go for it" he finished his sentence. Raditz looked at him startled

"Go for it? Man have you been listening-"

"Yeah and I think it's awesome. I can tell you right now. I knew you two would end up together. Chichi and I both knew it-"

"She knows?"

"She doesn't. But we always knew" said Goku assuredly. Raditz sighed

"Well. Makes me feel good knowing that I'll have some people on my side once we go through with it" he smirked. Goku embraced his arm around Raditz

"You're like my brother man. Did you think I was gonna leave you alone on this one?" he asked rubbing his knuckles against his skull. Raditz pushed him away

"Fuck off!" he laughed along with Goku. After a while of laughter, Raditz finally came to his senses

"How'd you know that 18 and I would end up together?"

"Now let's see..." Goku scratched his head "Chichi and I talked about it..." he kept thinking. His face lit up

"Ah yes! You complement what she doesn't have and she complements what you don't have. That's a perfect match" they turned to the lake where Bulma and Vegeta argued on the shoreline... yet again. Goku arched his brows as Raditz stared at him waiting for an explanation as to such odd couple

"Now them? That's a pretty weird fucking case..."

"Get out of the way, Vegeta! I am _not_ riding on the same horse with you and that's final-"

"There's no one else you can ride with-"

"Yes there is-"

"Who?"

"Goku-"

"What? I would never let that idiot-"

"He is not an idiot. I can ride with Raditz too, you know. He _is_ alone after all-"

"Woman, stop it-"

"At least I know that one of them will listen-"

"Guys?" Chichi interrupted. They continued

"Listen my ass-"

"Guys" Chichi tried again

"You self-centered asshole-"

"Guuuys?" Chichi tried once more

"Lunatic wench-"

"Guys!"

"WHAT?" both Bulma and Vegeta yelled at Chichi at the same time. She sighed

"Are you thinking of getting to an agreement any time soon? 'Cause we're late. We were supposed to bring the horses back by noon and it's already three o'clock-"

"WHO CARES?" they both yelled again. Chichi waved her hands at them in surrender

"Fine..." she walked away. Bulma returned her eyes to Vegeta's as he did the same

"…that's it-"

"...you are absurd-"

"...I've had it with you-"

"... you drive me insane-"

"... you selfish moron-"

"... feisty witch-"

"... sexy jerk-"

"... gorgeous bitch-"

"... hot asshole-" the couple engaged in a kiss then broke away pushing each other away

"I hate you" they said in unison Bulma climbing up the horse followed by Vegeta. Chichi, Raditz and Goku stared at the couple dumbfounded. Chichi arched her brows

"Now _that_...is a pretty weird fucking couple..."

**Night**

"Hey" 18 walked outside approaching Raditz who stood alone by the porch watching the dark sky sparkle with bright stars. Raditz turned and smiled at her

"Hey" he greeted gloomily. She stood beside him staring at the sky as he did

"It's so amazing" she said fascinated by the beautiful view. Raditz nodded

"It is. I could stay here the whole night just watching" he said. 18 breathed in

"How was horse riding?" she asked turning to him. He shrugged his shoulders carelessly never taking his eyes away from the heavens

"It was alright. How was the 'surprise'?" he asked with irony. 18 smacked his shoulder tenderly smiling at his pointless jealousy

"Stop, you're being silly" she shook her head rolling her eyes "it was fine. I uh..." she held her words for a second. Raditz looked at her as she continued

"I tried telling him today" she said

"And?" he asked. She furrowed her brows

"He didn't... I didn't... we didn't... I-I couldn't" she tried explaining. He let out breath staring at her as she looked to the ground quietly. The tall male closed in on her giving her a small kiss on her forehead. He stroked her shoulders softly then cupped her face in his hands. She looked up at him

"It'll be fine" he whispered. She swallowed with a sad expression

"How is it going to be fine? I can't get him to understand-" she held her words when he placed his thumb over her lips then smiled at her

"We're gonna tell him" he kissed her shortly "you and me ok?" he kissed her again. 18 made the kiss longer placing her hands over his on her face. Aunt Mayes opened the door interrupting the kiss. They retreated immediately their hearts racing fast enough to stop any second now. The lady gasped at the sight. Both Raditz and 18 panted out of nervousness. Raditz cleared his throat

"And it is way past my curfew. I really need to go to bed-"

"You should" aunt Mayes replied staring at 18 the whole time with a disappointed expression. Raditz nodded

"Right, goodnight" he walked past Mayes quick disappearing from the scene as fast as humanly possible. Mayes stared at the blonde girl. 18 bit her lip repented

"I-I... we... I-I-"

"There's not an explanation that's good enough to explain this one, hon" the mature woman said softly. 18 looked to the ground. The lady decided to approach her

"Be honest with him 18. You have got to tell him about this"

"I tried to but-"

"There are no 'buts' here. No matter what you do hiding it will only hurt him more. You are the person that he trusts with his heart. Do you have any idea of the damage that you're about to cause? Not only because of the fact that he's his best friend but because you're lying. You're lying to him. He loves you with all his heart. He doesn't deserve that you deceive him in a such way"

"I-"

"Just think about it for a minute, 18. He would've told you the truth.."

**End of Ch.22.** What do you guys think? I know, minor G/CC scenes. I promise I'll get them in more in the next chapter. Ok, apologies... I know, I know, I know. Everyone's probably mad at my lack of updating. This chapter turned out to be a long one, though. I hope everyone liked the horse riding scenes! I personally liked it. Turned out good enough to me! Guys, I am seriously out of reality even when I'm so happy because I could update! I've been sleeping two and three hours this past week so forgive me if you sense any awkwardness in any of the characters. Please let me know.

Special apologies to Krillin/18 fans; don't kill me. Remember the story is not over yet! Oh! I wanted to release some good news to you guys! Due to popular demand, I am going to write a sequel to this story. I already have the idea... I just need to know how will this one end. Ooooh... what do you think will happen? Well, my mind's been processing some good stuff. Hopefully it won't leave you all too disappointed. So a sequel will be done. Depending on how my semester goes, you should be expecting the first chapter by late December or early January. I don't want to give any specific dates yet 'because one can never be sure of what could happen in the next minute. But with a bit of luck and good clarity of mind I should be releasing the prologue and Ch.1 of the sequel by the month of December.

The end of this story is close. Probably in the next two or three months, considering I really don't have that much time to sit down and write. I will try my best to write ahead of the chapters so they can be released much sooner. Please forgive my lack of updates and understand that I'm going through rough times here. School's got me crazy! Anyway, I hope everyone's good and that you guys had the greatest of summers since it is basically coming to an end. Thanks for the support to the story. Take care and stay tuned for the next chapter which will come out soon!

Love;

PL


	23. Ch: 23 PSAT's, Love and Misery

**A/n:** Ok, so it's been a LONG time. I know. This is the **real** chapter 23. Sorry about that mistaken update. I couldn't take the chapter out, really, so I updated CH23 instead. Sorry it took me so long to get it out. There are a million and one things that happened to me and it's been really, really hard to get this chapter out. I love this story and my laptop got sent to get fixed. In the process, all my chapters were erased from the hard disk, so I loved this story to a point where I began CH23 all over again. It's not the same as the one in my laptop. I came up with new ideas, completely different from the CH23 on the other hard disk. So hopefully you'll like this. You will find this a little bit rushed, I think. If you do, just remember I have the sequel on mind still and I need to finish this one before I start the sequel, obviously. I hope everyone's been doing great (yes, even the people that hate me for not updating any time sooner). Merry Xmas!

**Warning(s)**: adult content, profanity, abusive violence. Please mature readers only

**Disclaimer**: Don't Own Them…

**Fame**

Bulma kept turning on the sofa bed feeling somewhat uncomfortable and… alone? She opened her eyes immediately widening them as she realized Vegeta's side of the bed was empty. She sat up grabbing the clock on the side of the bed

"Six o'clock" she whispered looking around the spacious living room slowly and alert. She furrowed her brows suspicious. Where could he be? The sun was not even out yet!

"Vegeta" she called out but he was nowhere near. She slid her hand through his side of the bed. It was still warm. Wherever he had run off to he had surely just headed out. Suddenly she felt a bump while moving her hand around. As if this particular morning wasn't weird enough she lifted the bed sheets just to find an aqua blue small football plush. A sticky-note was attached to the back of it. The note read: the dock. It was Vegeta's messy handwriting. She smiled to herself. The guy never seized to amaze her…

Between brushing her hair and her teeth, washing her face, dressing appropriately and making sure she smelled good Bulma made it to the dock about half an hour after waking up. Vegeta looked bored swinging his legs at the edge of the old wooden pier. Bulma walked up to his seating form the blue aqua plush on hand and a big bright smile on her face. As she became nearer he never looked behind him. He did, however, receive her with a

"Took you long enough" as he stared into the horizon. Bulma scoffed rolling her eyes

"What's this?" she asked taking a seat aside him with the aqua plush on hand

"You didn't expect to get nothing now did you?" he asked looking at her with his usual frown. Bulma smiled

"When did you have time to get it?" she asked smiling wider. He shrugged his shoulders. She rolled her eyes

"I know you don't like showing these type of feelings but I wish you knew how happy they can make other people feel when you do" she started. He rolled his eyes having listened to this conversation one too many times

"… and I know that you don't like-" she was cut off by Vegeta's lips landing on her own. He cupped her face in his hand then kissed her for a long, long time. After the kiss was done Bulma opened her eyes and smiled at him

"You have a charming way to shut me the hell up" she said. The wind blew fiercely making Bulma's skin grow goose bumps. Vegeta dropped his head to the side

"Come here" he offered. Bulma stood then sat in between his legs. She rested her head against his strong wide chest feeling his warmth overcome the coolness in her. He embraced his arms around her figure. She sighed

"Now I feel bad. I didn't get you anything" she said. Vegeta kissed her head taking in the essence of her hair

"Don't care" he responded resting his lips on the back of her head. She tsked

"You don't but…I do. I had this whole thing in my head with white daisies and red roses and the beach during sunset and all this food I was going to cook and-"

"So you couldn't do it. Doesn't make you a bad woman" he interrupted kissing her neck with his warm and smooth lips "you still taste good" he complimented. Bulma tilted her head to the side to give him better access to her skin

"You are so unpredictable. I love you" she looked up and kissed his chin. Vegeta looked down at her and kissed her lips. She held his face close to hers as the kiss kept going the wind blowing fiercely still. It didn't matter. He had her to make him warm and she had him to keep herself warm

"Any particular reason why we came here?" she asked as the smooth kiss came to a slow end. Vegeta took her face in his hands and held it straight. He then leaned to her ear

"You're going to miss it" he whispered. The sun finally revealed its first ray. The sky turned pink then orange before finally turning yellow to announce the sun's rise. The whole scene was indescribable. Beautiful wasn't word enough to describe it. She caressed Vegeta's arms around her as his grip became tighter around her waist. The rays began to warm up their skins. It was a cool yet hot sensation. The smell of wind blew through. The fruity scent in the air from all the fruit trees around the area encircled their gentle figures. Vegeta leaned to her ear then whispered

"I…think…I…lo-love…you" soft to the point where it was barely hearable. Bulma wanted to react a million different ways but being hard enough for him to just say it she decided to stay still looking at the most beautiful sunrise she had ever seen in the arms of the man that she loved

"I love you too…"

**-A Few Hours Later- **

The sun had been out for a while now. 18 had made up her mind. Today was going to be the day she was going to tell Krillin about her and Raditz. The blonde took a peek out the window and stared at Krillin as he stood by himself on the porch staring into space. She breathed in. Her body was tense. She shrugged her shoulders and armed herself with courage heading out the door and towards the porch…

"Hey Krill" 18 greeted with her shinny blue eyes. Krillin, however, looked at her with a very serious and depressed expression

"Is there anything you want to talk to me about, 18?" he asked. 18 swallowed

"No…well, I-"

"I saw you kissing him yesterday" he confessed "I couldn't even talk to you. Everything we talked about. I thought I had finally made you realize how much I loved you and missed you. How much I had changed to make us happen again-"

"We've started this a million times, Krillin, and we've ended it a million times too. Maybe this is life's own way of telling us that this is just not meant to be. Not right now. Maybe we need to move on-"

"When you love somebody you don't just let them walk away. You fight for them. I have fought for you 18. I would've given you the world if you asked me to" he said loudly. 18 swallowed holding back the tears

"This isn't love anymore, Krillin, it's us. You love us. You are in love with the idea of us. And I can't seem to find a way to love us the way you do" she tried to explain softly. He frowned at her

"You have done so many things that have hurt me, 18, and I've withstand all of them. But this?" he became disappointed "my best friend?" he questioned as if it was absurd. 18's eyes became teary despite her best efforts not to cry

"I-" she was cut off by Goku entering the scene

"Is everything-?"

"What we had, to me, was sacred. It meant the world. This meant shit to you. You were waiting for the first chance to throw it away like it was nothing" he said cutting Goku's words short. 18 sniffled

"I am not trying to hurt you-"

"What the hell did you think it would do to me, 18?" Krillin yelled "messing around with my best friend? What? Did you think I'd be happy for you? Did you think I would just forget about everything eventually and move on?" he continued. 18 looked to the ground a single tear rolling down her cheek

"This isn't about that-"

"Then what the hell is it?" he screamed louder. His skin went from pale to red. He was boiling with fury. Goku went to Krillin's side. 18 cleared her tears with her fingers while sliding the strands of her blonde hair behind her ears

"Look man" Goku started "just calm down. What's going on-?"

"You lied to me, 18. Straight to my face, you fucking lied" Krillin's eyes became teary as well. He dried the tears off before they could even drop

"I need to get out of here" he sniffled angrily walking past 18 and towards his car. Goku followed close behind him. 18 shut her eyes looking to the floor while covering her mouth with one hand. Chichi came out with a cup of coffee on hand staring at the scene confused

"What happened?" she asked but 18 was way too sad to even get started. The blonde cleared the rest of her tears with the back of her hand then breathed in fixing her hair a little before intending to walk indoors. Chichi embraced her in a hug with one arm before she did so

"Are you ok?" she asked. 18 shook her head pushing Chichi's arm off her

"Just leave me alone. Please" she sniffed. Chichi raised her brows surprised at such reaction. 18 walked inside the house. Bulma came out through the same door that 18 had just walked through

"What's going on?" she asked. Chichi tsked

"I've been wondering too honey. Everyone's yelling and crying and-" Krillin's screeched tired as he pulled out of Aunt Mayes Goku standing aside to watch him go

"…and driving off" Chichi continued. Bulma breathed in

"Why is 18 crying?" she asked. Chichi shrugged her shoulders taking a sip of her hot coffee

"I have no idea" she shook her head. Goku made it to the porch. Chichi caressed his cheek as he leaned in to give her a short peck

"What happened?" she asked. Goku shrugged his shoulders

"I think he found out about 18 and Raditz" he said. Bulma arched her brows amazed

"Oh…18 and Raditz are going out?" she asked. Both Chichi and Goku nodded

"Uh huh" they said in unison. Bulma nod once

"I see"

"Honey I think we should to start packing our things and be out of here by noon" Chichi immediately suggested. Goku nodded

"I guess so"

"It _is_ Krillin's aunt house after all. I don't think it'd be good if we stayed" Bulma said.

The rest of the day had been pretty much ruined. All group activities planned by Aunt Mayes were cancelled despite the fact that she repetitively mentioned she didn't mind them staying. Everyone decided they were better off leaving the place regardless. Surely nothing positive would come out of it. It was a big thing what their friends were going through. They needed to make sure they could keep up with all of them…

**The Three Days Before the School Term Ends**

**PSAT's, Love and Misery**

**-School-**

"Did you bring the other book?" Bulma asked as she and Vegeta stood in front of his locker while he took and put books back. Vegeta breathed out turning to face her

"You're driving me insane" he said frowning. Bulma let out a tired breath

"Vegeta we need to make sure that we have all the books. I can not afford to get a B in any of my finals otherwise I-"

"What? You'll get lower A's?" he joked smirking. Bulma narrowed her eyes at him

"You're such a jerk. I know you don't give a shit about classes and that's fine with me. I happen to care, a lot. We have finals these next two days, three tests a day. Do you even realize how stressful this is? Not to mention the biggest standardized test to define our future is on Thursday and I can _not_ afford-"

"Woman it's a standardized test. Nobody does well on that shit" he cut her off. Bulma frowned

"I will!" she raised her voice "I've been studying for about a year. There is no way that I'm failing it" she said arrogantly. Vegeta scoffed putting the last book in his bag

"Ever heard of over-preparing?" he asked with sarcasm. Bulma raised a brow

"As opposed to not preparing at all? Thank you but no thanks" she replied conceitedly. Vegeta shook his head rolling his eyes. Bulma had been talking about PSAT's nonstop. The closer the date to the test was the more psycho she went over it rambling on about it everywhere she went. He was getting tired of it. She had a great way to make it up though. They're called lips. It was all it took to bring Vegeta back to a good or at least 'pleasant' mood around her in days like these.

As soon as he closed the door to his locker Bulma embraced her arms around his neck leaning in to kiss him. He embraced her by the waist resting his back against the door of the locker now

"Chichi invited us to a Christmas party this Thursday" she said kissing him. Vegeta complied with her request

"I think we should go" she said. Vegeta nodded, kissing her again, the couple taking a moment to make out. Yep, it worked like a charm. She had him on the palm of her hand…

**-O-**

"Ok" 18 breathed in profoundly seated on the passenger's seat of Raditz's car. The couple was parked in front of the school building giving it serious thought to whether they should start the day or just go home. It was review day at Madison High; the day before the so dreaded 'finals'. Coming to school was optional since all professors did those days was answer questions about the class during their class period. Review day, however, was not what was keeping them. It was what they were about to face. Only two days had gone by since the whole thing between the three of them had blown up. Raditz tried calling Krillin a few times but up 'till today there had been no answer. 18 left a couple of messages and still…nothing. All they had were these three days to know something, anything, about Krillin's well being. All their other friends hadn't spoken to them at all. They were way too busy with finals and the PSAT's coming up; they didn't have time to pay attention to all the drama going on…

18 turned to Raditz with an insecure smile

"Here we go" she shrugged her shoulders sliding a strand of her hair behind her ear while picking up the books from the floor of the car. Raditz held her arm before she opened the door

"Don't think about it, babe" he said "just don't think about it" he repeated. She smiled leaning in to kiss him shortly

"I won't. Let's go. Us, together, make a whole one" she winked at him. He sighed opening the door to get out as well. They stood together in front of the car staring at the building from outside

"It'll be fine" Raditz assured. 18 nodded looking at him

"Yeah" she breathed out tense "Yeah. It'll be just fine" she tangled their hands together walking a step in front of him

"Let's go" she indicated. Raditz nodded

"Yeah" he agreed both of them walking aside each other. This was surely going to be a hell of a day…

**-O-**

"Abstract. Synonyms?" Chichi asked holding a flash card in her hand as her and Goku walked down the hallway of the school. Goku snapped

"Conceptual, nonfigurative!" he said loudly. Chichi smiled nodding

"Good. Antonyms?" she asked again. Goku scratched the side of his forehead thoughtful

"Concrete, material…" he said unsure. Chichi stopped walking and hugged him tight

"So good, honey!" she kissed his cheek. Goku's cheeks turned pink

"Now you" she said both resuming their walk. Goku pulled a flashcard from his bunch of flashcards

"Capricious. Synonyms?" he questioned. Chichi thought for a while

"Impulsive, unpredictable" she said. Goku nodded

"Antonyms?" he asked again. Chichi snapped her fingers trying to think with her eyes shut

"Uh, predictable, unsurprising, obvious" she said. Goku nodded agreeing with her

"Yes. My turn!" he said excited. Chichi pulled another one of her cards

"Devious. Antonyms?" she requested. Goku looked up thinking

"Simple, straightforward"

"Good. Synonyms?"

"Complex, difficult" he said. Chichi nodded

"Yes. See? It isn't that hard! Once you get one you can get the other one" she said. Goku furrowed his brows puzzled

"But what if I can't get the first one?" he asked. Chichi stopped to kiss his lips

"You'll get it honey. You're so smart" she kissed him again…

**-O-**

"Diligent, discernible, dogmatic. Synonyms and antonyms please. Diligent is worth six points, discernible is worth twice as much since you didn't get it last time and dogmatic is worth three points. Begin" Bulma and Vegeta sat on one of the tables in the cafeteria facing each other Bulma's legs resting on top of Vegeta's. The couple had found a different way of learning the words: competition. Who ever won the whole thing would do whatever the other one wanted. It was three words at the same time since both of them proved way too smart for just one at a time. Knowing a synonym but not an antonym was no points at all and not getting one of the words in a three word flashcard meant repeating the whole flashcard again

"Synonyms are: hard-working or meticulous, apparent or visible, and rigid or inflexible" he said. Bulma brushed his hair smiling

"Good. Antonyms?" she inquired kissing his cheek. Vegeta breathed in taking a moment to think since this had been where he failed last time. He leaned in to kiss her but she backed away

"Ah! Antonyms" she demanded. He frowned

"Lazy or idle-"

"One kiss" she kissed his lips

"Flexible or adaptable-"

"Another kiss you skipped discernible" she kissed him again. Vegeta thought for a second again

"Indiscernible, undetectable?" he asked doubtful. Bulma raised her brows with a doubtful expression staring at her flashcard silently. He held his breath

"You're just so smart. Sometimes I'm amazed" she kissed him again. He smirked

"My turn" he looked at her evilly scrambling through the flashcards trying to find the hardest one for her. She waited patiently

"Waiting…" she said in a singsong tone. Vegeta finally pulled out one

"Unctuous, vacuous, zenith. Synonyms and antonyms. Unctuous is worth six, vacuous is worth three and zenith is worth six. Begin" he said. Bulma cleared her throat

"Unctuous, synonyms are: sycophantic, oily. Antonyms are: brusque, frank. Vacuous, synonyms are: unintelligent, inane. Antonyms are: brilliant, intelligent, smart, Bulma"

"You wish" he scoffed. Bulma giggled kissing him once and going on to the last word

"Zenith, synonyms are: pinnacle, top, apex. Antonyms are: nadir, depths, pits" she said proud of herself. Vegeta kept silent

"I assume your silence means I'm correct once again" she said grabbing the card off his hand to look at the synonyms and antonyms written for each word herself. Confirming the fact she turned to him with a big smile

"This only means one thing Vegeta. I… WIN" she cheered excitedly. He stared at her with the most evil look. Bulma cleared her throat suddenly becoming serious

"Winner, synonyms are: Bulma, Bulma, Bulma" she boasted. Vegeta kept silent trying to avoid Bulma's annoying excitement

"There's always the consolation round, you know, for sore losers. Of course I don't do those. I'm a winner!" she mocked. Vegeta kept staring at her with a cold scowl

"What do you want?" he broke her joyful state with a dull tone. She sat still and thought for a while

"Well, due to the fact that I did win and that we did agree that the loser would do whatever the winner wanted I want…" she leaned to his ear and whispered. Vegeta snapped

"There is no way in hell I'm doing that!" he refused. Bulma crossed her arms on her chest her nose high up in the air

"Oh yes you will. I won. You have to do whatever I want. It's only fair-"

"Anything but that!" he exclaimed angrily. Bulma frowned

"If you had won, I would've done whatever you wanted" she stated as-a-matter-of-factly. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her

"You would" he scoffed

"It's not fair, Vegeta. Stop being such a sore loser-"

"Cause you're not" he said sarcastically. Bulma thought for a second

"Then…" she leaned in to his ear and whispered some more again. Vegeta looked at her sternly

"You just won't give it up, will you?" he asked. Bulma giggled softly kissing his jaw line and left cheek gently. She continued trailing kisses all the way to his lips where she kissed him twice before he stopped her

"I can't do it" he whispered. Bulma smiled naughtily

"Oh but you will. I'll give you a million and one ways to do it" she kissed him again cupping his face in her hands. Vegeta rested his hands on her thighs dormant. Again all it took her was lips and he would comply and agree with anything she said…

**-O-**

"I'm exhausted. Studying is harder than I thought" Goku sat on the empty seat beside Bulma bringing their make out session to a slow undesired end. The taller male reached to the ceiling with one of his arms to stretch his back and his abs while he scratched the back of his head with the other hand. Bulma unrest her legs from on top of Vegeta's and sat straight ready to pay attention to Goku. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku. Nobody, he meant nobody, interrupted their make out sessions. Nobody...

"Where did Chichi go?" Bulma asked starting a conversation with Goku. Goku looked to the ceiling thoughtful

"Let me think… she did say… ah! She went to a study session" he said. Bulma nodded

"Oh, I see" she said. The threesome happened to glance around the cafeteria at the same time spotting the same exact thing over everything that was going on in the lunch area

"Blondie and Raditz?" Vegeta questioned. Bulma shook her head at Vegeta

"What?" he asked with his 'did you expect me to know' expression. Bulma raised a brow

"Where have you been these past three days?" she asked

"We left Aunt Mayes for that shit man" stated Goku. Vegeta nodded once

"About time" he said yawning while dropping his head to rest against the table. Bulma stared at him suspicious

"What was that?" she asked. He frowned

"What?"

"About time? About time what?" she asked again. Goku stared at Vegeta now

"Yeah about time what?" he asked. Vegeta looked up at Goku

"Kakarot. Out of it" he ordered bringing his glance back to Bulma

"About time we got the hell out of that place" he said. Bulma shook her head

"Nice Vegeta" she stood from the table embracing some books in her arms

"I have to catch the math review. I'll see you after" she turned to leave but Vegeta pulled her back by the arm

"You forgot something" he said with a stern tone. Bulma sighed pissed leaning over to kiss him. She started the kiss slow with the taste of citrus orange the flavor of her lip gloss. As soon as it had started it ended for she decided to cut it short his punishment for being such an ass

"I'm gonna be late" she stood straight embracing her books once again and departing her way. Vegeta stared at her like a hunter watching his prey. What power she exerted over him? He couldn't say. It certainly bothered him more than anything. Craving for her bothered him in more than one level…

Vegeta looked at Goku as he rested his head against the table almost about to go to sleep. He decided to join the tall male in the passive activity. There wasn't much to do around here anyway…

"What are you doing for Christmas break?" Goku asked. Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. Goku sighed

"We're having the usual party at Chichi's if you want to come. It's two blocks down your street" he said. Vegeta closed his eyes

"Yeh… sure…I'll go" he grumbled both him and Goku falling asleep instantly…

**End of Ch.23**. Whoo! Been out of this for a while. Excuse my late updating or lack thereof. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. Also, let me know anything, **anything** at all. If the characters sound OOC, if the story is too rushed, if it's trailing off to something entirely different from what you thought, if it doesn't sound like part of the story at all, let me know all these small details b/c it will make the story a lot better for you since I will work on it as soon as I know. Guys, I know I disappointed a bunch of you saying I was going to update and didn't but you can not even begin to imagine the shitload amount of stuff I have had to deal with this past year. Don't get me wrong. I still love this story more than anything in the world. If you work with me I'm willing to work with you too, fix the story and reach a middle point where we can all be satisfied with it. I'm getting a head on top of things so here we go. I'm on this story again. I can't remember if I agreed on lemon for this one or not but I've changed the story a little from what I used to have in my other hard disk (don't want to talk about it…) so there'll be a lemon on this one unless unanimous opposition. By the way, thank god for USB DRIVES! From now on, I think I'll be able to update again pretty continuously! Well guys, read me later. I hope you're having a great xmas! Ja ne

Love

PL


	24. Ch:24 Planning for the Future

**A/n**: Ok, so right now this is my story reaching its nearest end. Well, maybe. I realized something, it might be good OR it might be bad. Ok, but read the end note. I don't want to make this too long. Enjoy this chappie!

**Warnings**: adult situations, adult content, adult language

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them…

"You will use a no.2 pencil. Place the replacement one on your desk now. You will not have the opportunity to a.) Look around to see if anyone can lend you a pencil or b.) Look inside your bag for a second pencil. All eyes must and will remain on your test **at all times**. On your scantron sheet you should have already bubbled in your last name, first name and middle initial. Also bubbled in should be your social security number, your gender unless unspecified…" the principal of the school, Mr. Brooks, attempted to crack a joke. Nobody however laughed. The classroom was silent. Everyone was focused on nothing more than what was inside the thick pamphlet, labeled on the outside with big, bold capital letters: PSAT, the most dreadful, standardized test ever designed to define a student's fate regarding their academic progress. Bulma breathed profoundly as the principal walked in between tables set inside the library. The tables could fit six people normally but was carrying four at the moment to avoid any dishonesty code violations. Chichi, 18 and Christine happened to be seating on the same table with Bulma. Chichi breathed profoundly as well lowering her head to whisper to Bulma

"We'll be fine. Don't worry. It's not that hard" lowly. The rest of the girls gave her a small smirk. Their state of nervousness didn't allow them to do much. Bulma looked to the side over to Vegeta's table. The guys happened to be seating together as well: Vegeta, Goku, Yamcha and Raditz. Vegeta lay back on his chair in a fairly comfortable position his hands crossed across his chest. His pencil rested on top of the pamphlet untouched his replacement pencil pinned behind his ear. She narrowed her eyes. How could he not be as nervous as she was? This test was killing her; it was as if her life depended on it. One of the guys apparently cracked a joke on their table producing a small smirk to form at the corner of Vegeta's lips. Bulma breathed in again. Maybe she needed to relax a little. Being this nervous could definitely not be healthy. The principal cleared his throat bringing her attention back to him

"I think it unnecessary to discuss the academic dishonesty codes. You all know the importance of this test. You know how significant the scores of your test are not only for you to be able to choose a university of your liking but for the school, for Madison Brooks High School. This school has been at the top of the league finishing first nine out of thirteen years that I've been the principal. We have never scored below the top five High Schools in the nation and we wouldn't want to start now…."

"Great. Just what I needed to relax" Bulma breathed hard one more time pressing her temples hard with the tip of her index fingers

"We must regain our title at the top of the league again" the principal continued "hopefully, my students, you will have the capacity to share such honor with me and the school before your time is due. Very well, with that said, open your booklets to page one. I will read the instructions carefully and just once. So pay attention. You can start when I say begin. You will have one hour to finish section one, one hour to finish section two and one hour to finish section three. Sections 4, 5, and 6 you must finish in an hour an a half OR in simple math, thirty minutes each. Here we go…"

**Fame**

The girls were done at least ten minutes before the guys. They decided to go to the lunch area and buy some snacks while they waited for the guys to be done so they could all go eat at a nice restaurant for lunch. Chichi and Bulma sat across 18 and Christine. Bulma sighed opening a bag of baked Lays

"This was such a hard test" she commented putting the topic up for discussion. Chichi scoffed

"You're telling me. I think I failed it. I might have to take it again" she said negatively while taking a bite of her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 18 tsked

"Oh! Come on Chi. I don't think you did badly. I don't think any of us did. Or at least I hope not" she said. Christine sighed

"Well at least I know I got a better grade than last time-"

"You've taken this before!" Chichi interrupted alarmed. Christine nodded

"Yeah, I mean, you know you can take it as soon as you get to the tenth grade, right?" she asked. The girls stared at each other puzzled. Bulma shook her head

"What do you mean?" she asked. Christine slid a strand of her hair behind her ear

"Once you get to the tenth grade you're of legal age to take the PSAT's. So I took it last year for the first time-"

"What did you get?" Bulma asked. She shrugged her shoulders

"Like a 1350" she said. Chichi and 18 exchanged impressed looks. Bulma ran her tongue through the top of her lips raising a brow at her

"Oh..." she started "really? That's pretty good" she said attempting to keep her pride intact. Christine nodded

"It was but I still want better. I still need better. I want to go to an Ivy League school. I've been part of all the major student organizations in school and my grades aren't exceptional but they're great-"

"What's your cumulative GPA" Bulma interrupted again. Christine shrugged

"A 3.87..." she said. Bulma nodded her head once. Chichi and 18 raised a brow now

"A 3.87?" Chichi asked. Christine smiled

"Yeah. It isn't that awesome. That's why I need a good SAT score"

"Not that awesome? Girl with that GPA you can get in anywhere" she assured. Christine's eyes widened

"Really? You think?" she doubted

"Oh. Well" Bulma gave her a short smile "You know. You're more than likely to get in. Your GPA is good and you SAT score is probably not going to be that bad either. You know what schools you want to get into?" she asked. Christine nodded

"Oh yes. I would love to go to Yale, Colombia or Harvard. Those are like my three first choices" she said. Bulma nodded

"Not bad. Those are tough schools to get into. Are you pursuing law as a career-?"

"Political Law. I would love to be a political attorney"

"Well good for you" Bulma said

"Yeah that's great that you have your whole life planned out already" Chichi commented. Christine nodded

"Yeah. I'm hoping it all works out ok. Otherwise I'm screwed. I don't have a contingency plan. Do you know where you're going Bulma?" she asked. Bulma shook her head

"I have no idea. Yale?" she said unsure

"Oh so you're going Ivy League too?" she asked. Bulma held her silence thoughtful

"You know what? I really don't know. Have you guys had the college conversation with your boyfriends?" she referred to all the girls. The girls exchanged looks between each other. Apparently no one really had had the 'talk' with the guys

"Shit I'm glad you mentioned it. I haven't talked to Goku at all" Chichi said. Christine agreed

"I know. Me either. I have all these plans and Yamcha doesn't even know about them"

"So…you and Yamcha…you guys are really together?" Chichi asked being on the topic and all. Christine smiled

"Yes…we've been together for about three months" she said her cheeks turning pink. Chichi squealed

"That's so sweet. I remember when Goku and I first started dating. It was so…" she inhaled and exhaled dazing off to never land. Bulma rolled her eyes. Every time Chichi talked about her and her boyfriend it always had to sound like it was this huge romantic thing. It was really nothing impressive how they met even

"Yes. Yamcha has changed a lot of things. He has stopped drinking for one and he's been a lot better about thinking of his future even though he doesn't have his mind set on anything yet. I can't exactly say I sounded like I had an idea two months ago either" she smiled knowing she was no little angel deep inside. Bulma sighed

"I really have no idea what Vegeta wants to do-" Chichi blew a raspberry interrupting her words

"That's easy hon. Go pro" she said. Bulma furrowed her brows

"He won't go pro. He's too smart plus he has a vague idea regarding a bachelor's and stuff"

"Right. Vegeta has NFL offers already. I don't think college is even going to be an option for him" Chichi stated. Bulma stared at her thoughtfully. What if she was right? To all of this 18 just kept quiet. Her love life wasn't a topic she wanted to discuss with anyone. There were many things that were wrecked, that were messed up, that needed to get fixed. She just didn't want to talk about it

"I need a bottle of water-"

"I'll go with you" both Chichi and Christine stood up. Chichi looked down on her

"Great. Here. We'll go to the vending machines. The line is too long" she said hypocritically both girls disappearing out the door. 18 sighed half smiling at Bulma. Bulma looked at her kindly

"Are you ok?" she asked. 18 sighed

"Well, no. I'm not ok" she smiled gloomily "but I'll be fine. I'm sure this whole drama will end soon" she slid a strand of her hair behind her ear. Bulma nodded

"I'm sure it will too. Aside from that how are things with Radz?" she asked. 18's face lit up immediately

"It's…great. He's like the most charming guy. I'm just falling all over myself here-"

"You're not. Don't worry about it" Bulma smiled at her "I'm sorry that things got so messed up for you guys"

"Yeah don't be. I mean I do feel bad. Krillin won't even look at me. You would think after so many years of friendship and hardships throughout our dead end relationship we would know our way back to forgive each other. But it isn't like that at all. I've come to think that this is actually it. And you know what? I don't think I mind it that much. Not because I don't care about Krillin but because Raditz just turned out to be that road that you take against all odds that ends up being the right choice. I wish that Krillin could understand that"

"Well. It _is_ Christmas. You guys used to do stuff together every Christmas, I mean, not just you and him but him and Raditz as well. And it'd be very sad to lose the only person you have ever really loved and your best friend while you're going through this holiday. I know it's a very patronizing holiday, I won't take that away-"

"Tell me about it" 18 scoffed clearing the lazy strands of her soft blonde hair behind her ear again

"Do you mind if we don't talk about this anymore? I'm still vulnerable to it all. I've been thinking about it for a week. I feel like my head is about ready to explode" she said the tears forming in her eyes quickly disappearing. Bulma nodded

"Sure, that's fine. Just you know take it easy. One day at the time" she said. 18 nodded looking at the girls as they both came back with their water bottles on hand

"So Bulma how exactly are you thinking of approaching Vegeta with the college topic?" Chichi asked. Bulma waved her hands in the air

"I don't know. He has scholarship offers. Maybe that could be my approach" she said. Chichi widened her eyes

"Oooh that's a good one" she turned to her blonde friend "how 'bout you, 18? And Raditz, Raditz, Raditz" she said excitedly. 18 smiled

"Yeah, I don't know either" she looked to the table sad. Chichi sighed

"Still hard, huh?"

"Christmas is going to be so weird. I have new friends, Bulma and Christine, but I lost my best friend Krillin" 18 mentioned. Chichi nodded

"Well it _is_ gonna be weird especially with Krillin not around. But you have to-" she started but 18 cut her off

"Not around? What do you mean?" she asked suspicious. Chichi covered her mouth with her hand

"Ooops!" she said immediately regretting what she had said. 18 stared at Chichi then at Bulma

"What are you talking about? Chichi?" she asked again. The blondie turned to Bulma

"Do you know anything about this, Bulma?"

"No. I-I don't" she shook her head. Chichi uncovered her mouth

"You weren't supposed to find out. I wasn't supposed to tell you-"

"Tell me what?" she asked angered. Bulma swallowed. Chichi breathed in

"Krillin is not staying here this Christmas" she announced. 18 furrowed her brows alarmed

"What? Why?" she asked. Bulma and Christine remained silent. Chichi decided to continue

"Well he's not feeling too good for one and, uh, he just didn't feel like staying here with everything that's been going on lately"

"When is he leaving?" she asked

"Tomorrow at 7 o'clock in the morning" the black haired female informed. 18 rest her forehead on the palm of her hand. Chichi sighed

"Don't feel bad, 18. He needs his time alone too and-"

"I can't believe I'm doing this" she looked up "I need to talk to him" she stood from the table. Chichi called behind her

"W-Wait!" but 18 made it way too far for her to keep yelling. Chichi sighed

"Shit. Me and my big mouth. Krillin's gonna be so mad" she said. Bulma arched her brows holding her silence. The girls stood there watching the blonde female fade into the crowd…

As soon as 18's figure faded the figures of three of the four guys came to view. It was Vegeta, Goku and Raditz. Chichi panicked

"Oh my God! Oh my God! What am I gonna tell Raditz? 18 just left to go talk to Krillin-"

"Chichi calm down we'll just tell him the truth. No big deal-"

"I don't think so, Bulma. We can tell him anything but the truth. There is no way we're telling the truth-"

"What's wrong with that?" Christine interrupted. Chichi breathed out

"You don't understand. This is gonna floor him. This is going to make him so upset" she said. Bulma tsked

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now. The guys are here so just chill out. I'll tell him, ok?" she said. Chichi nodded waving her hand in front of her for air. The guys finally made their way to them. Goku leaned in for a quick peck on the lips from Chichi. Vegeta sat aside Bulma giving her a short kiss on the cheek. Raditz stood tall

"Where's 18?" he asked. Bulma looked at him

"18 went to talk to Krillin. She'll be back at your place for dinner" she announced. Raditz's expression became upset. He nodded uneasy

"Sure. I'll catch up with you guys later" he said turning on his heel and leaving the group behind. Bulma looked at Chichi

"That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" she asked. A sweat drop formed at the edge of Chichi's forehead. Goku stared at her with a serious frame

"Chichi…you told her didn't you?"

"Let them fight Kakarot. That woman is not going back to him anyway" Vegeta said self-assured. Bulma raised a brow

"So two days ago you didn't know what was going on and now you're taking sides?" she asked. He smirked

"I'm pointing out the obvious. There's nothing wrong with that" he stated. Bulma shook her head

"Nice Vegeta. Way to support your friends _and_ staying positive for the sake of the situation" she spoke with sarcasm. Vegeta frowned at her

"And I suppose you're a fucking example" he asked with almost the same sarcasm. Bulma breathed out

"I'm not getting into this. I'm hungry. Let's go eat guys" she said. The two couples stood from the table at the same time exiting the lunch area directed to the famous luxurious restaurant 'The Porterhouse Grill'…

**- The Restaurant-**

Chichi came up with the most brilliant idea…to her. They would sit in single tables so they could have the college conversation with their guys…

**Table 1: Bulma and Vegeta**

"So what do you think you're gonna do?" Bulma asked going straight to the point

"I can go pro" said Vegeta. Bulma almost choked on her salmon

"Pro? You mean skip college to go to the NFL?" she asked. Vegeta smirked

"Why you're having a smart day" he said ironically. Bulma sat her fork down

"You _do_ know you have more than a hundred 'D-one' schools offering full athletic scholarships to you right? Like literally" she said. He shrugged his shoulders confidently

"I can go pro tomorrow if I want to. Save a shitload of paperwork" he smirked. Bulma frowned

"Well I'm glad _you_ figured out what's best for _you_" she said crossing her arms on her chest. Vegeta frowned hard

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked. Bulma scoffed

"What? You don't think it's obvious enough? You're gonna go pro. You didn't even think about us!" she said angered. Vegeta sighed looking to the side momentarily then back at her

"Why are we talking about this? We graduate in a year and a half-"

"Because with the scores of this test we need to start applying for colleges around the nation" she said. Vegeta sat back. He stared at her with a cold scowl as her eyes gazed into his sparking with fury. She rolled her eyes

"Just finish lunch. I want to go home…"

**Table 3: Goku and Chichi **

"So, honey, what are you doing after high school?" Chichi asked as her and Goku enjoyed their fine meal. Goku shrugged his shoulders

"I don't know. Get a bachelor's in culinary arts" he said. Chichi furrowed her brows

"Wow. You sure have a much more defined future than I do" she said. Goku nodded

"My grandma told me to do that cause I love to eat" he said. Chichi nodded

"Oh. I see. Any idea of where you're gonna go?" she asked eating some of her pasta. Goku shook his head

"No. I don't think so" he took a big bite of food. Chichi looked at him seriously

"Well, you don't have to answer right now-"

"Wh-hy?" he asked sounding like a muffled sound. Chichi caressed his cheek

"Just eat your food honey. Do you want to look at the options you have later today?" she asked kindly. Goku nodded not really knowing what he was getting himself into

"Ok! Great..."

**Back to Table 1: Vegeta and Bulma **

Vegeta and Bulma gathered their stuff rather fast. They walked past Chichi and Goku's table in complete silence Bulma at least ten feet ahead of Vegeta

"Are you gonna wait?" Vegeta stopped walking seeing as she distanced herself even more by the second. She waved her hand in the air

"Just hurry" she said. Vegeta kept walking behind her. Chichi furrowed her brows terrified

"Uh oh" she said loudly. Goku looked at her

"What? Chichi? Chichi. Did you? What did you do?" he asked obviously sensing that Chichi was somehow involved in the reasons for this fight. She breathed out

"I… cause we were talking during lunch…" she began the whole story

**Vegeta's Car **

The ride home was intensely quiet. Bulma kept looking out the window while Vegeta kept driving as fast as he could the radio on at a pretty high volume. Vegeta was driving way too fast even for a highway. The limit was 65mph and he was driving at about 90mph

"You're driving too fast" Bulma broke the silence still looking out the window. Vegeta looked at her, dodging cars in front of him with his own by changing lanes with no signals. He rested his head back against the headrest of the seat holding the wheel with one hand

"You wanna go home? I'm getting you home" he replied angered. Bulma sighed

"I want to get home alive, ok?" she looked at him pissed then turned to look out the window again. Vegeta tsked looking at her for a second then turning back to the road

"So that's it. You're just gonna be mad?" he broke the silence again taking a quick peek at her. Bulma rolled her eyes

"Leave me alone Vegeta. I'm not in the mood" she said lowly. Vegeta stepped on the breaks just in time to stop on a red light at an intersection. He breathed out taking a look at the back of her head since she insisted on looking out the window

"Woman" he called but she ignored him and acted like no one was talking. Vegeta stared at her an his evil frown

"_You_ are impossible to deal with" he said. Bulma looked at him now

"I just cannot believe how selfish you are. If you that you were going pro a long time ago then what the hell are you doing with me? Why are you with me?" she asked irritated. Vegeta narrowed his eyes

"Is this about the college shit again-?"

"Yes it is about the college shit! It is about the fucking college shit! You know why? Because I made the stupid mistake of believing that our relationship was serious. I thought about us before making any plans for college. I thought about where you might be going and what you might be doing with your life. I thought about you. And you didn't even think about me" she looked out the window again. Vegeta rolled his eyes paying attention to the road while frowning

"Going pro is an option. I'm not gonna lie. I _could_ go to college-"

"When the hell were you planning on telling me this, Vegeta? I mean don't you think these are kind of big news?" she asked. Vegeta kept silent. She decided to continue

"What? Were you just planning on telling me at graduation? I'm going pro. Take it or leave it?" she asked annoyed. Vegeta breathed in trying to stay patient

"I wasn't planning on dealing with college until next year-"

"Oh, ok. Now that makes it legitimate" she looked at him. Vegeta could feel her anger but the whole thing had really caught him off guard. When it came to college the offers were big but the NFL offers looked so huge in comparison that he decided to concentrate on now and leave his decision for his last year in high school. That meant no talking about it until the first day of class as a senior. He sighed deciding to keep himself quiet and just focus on the road. Soon enough he was driving through the familiar roads that led to both their houses…

**Krillin's **

18 arrived at Krillin's home. She called for him twice from outside but there was no answer. The blonde opened the door to his house only to find a bunch of suitcases, some spread open and some already packed, all over the living room couches. The ones still left to pack contained all sorts of stuff. She came close to one of them but was surprised by Krillin's figure appearing through the kitchen door. She placed her hand on her chest

"Hey" she greeted. Krillin walked past her with a set of folded shirts on his hands. He placed them in one of the suitcases taking the lid of the suitcase and zipping the whole thing up. He stopped and looked at her

"Hey" he said a bit breathless. 18 tried to smile but his stony expression made her uncomfortable enough not to do it

"I-I c-called you from outside like three times and you didn't answer. So I thought I'd come in" she said. Krillin barely smiled at her but compared to what he'd been giving her this past week she would take it

"Sorry I must've been in the laundry room. You can't really hear from there" he said. 18 swallowed inserting her hands in the front pockets of her jean

"So h-h-how i-is everything going?" she stammered. He nodded

"Good. Everything's… everything's…you know-"

"Yeah, I know. Kind of stupid question" she shook her head nervously "I see you're almost packed up" she signaled. He sighed looking at all the suitcases in the living room

"Yep. Almost" he smiled. 18 sighed now

"Where are you going?" she asked him trying to smile as well. The guy just kept avoiding her every expression

"I'm gonna go hiking with my dad in Minnesota. I heard they have one of the greatest hiking centers" he said. 18 nodded once

"Oh. Well that sounds great" she sounded fake. Krillin scoffed

"It doesn't, really. I need to get out of here. At least for a while" he stated. 18 nodded gloomily

"Krillin, I'm really sorry-"

"Don't be 18" he smiled again "this whole year there was nothing but craziness going on. I had this and I had the surgery, I struggled with my grades. I just had a lot of shit in my head. Maybe you were right. Maybe it's not time for us to be, you know? I'm so caught up in everything and I need to let go" he explained. 18 breathed in her eyes beginning to tear up

"I'm sorry I pulled away when all of this was going on-"

"No" he cut her off "you had your things to deal with, man. That's cool. I appreciate you coming by though" he looked at her with his most honest gaze. 18 half smiled at him

"Thank you. This does mean a lot to me" she said. Krillin smiled at her

"I know it does" he nodded "I know it does" he stared at her. It was starting to get chilly outside. Krillin grabbed a bunch of old tree trunks lying on the floor besides the chimney of the house

"Are you up for a bonfire?" he asked. 18 giggled

"Not a bonfire. A little fire in the chimney will do" she agreed "I'll make some hot chocolate..." she offered. Krillin shrugged his shoulders

"Sure" he replied, the couple deciding to spend the rest of the day together…

**Back to Bulma and Vegeta **

Vegeta parked in front of Bulma's house. He was going to open the door for Bulma to get out but she had already closed it behind her and was on her way to her house. Vegeta turned to his own home… but decided to follow behind her instead…

Bulma tried closing the door to her bedroom behind her but Vegeta held it open this time. She breathed out

"Vegeta" she looked into his black orbs "I have nothing to say to you-"

"Woman" he cut her off. Bulma stood still with a tired expression

"Bulma!" she corrected. Vegeta breathed in

"It shouldn't matter what I choose-"

"Yes it does-"

"If we can make it work-"

"Newsflash Vegeta. More than 60 percent of a relationship is timing. We can't be together if you're going pro-"

"Why not?" he asked. She breathed out tiredly

"Because we will be at two entirely different phases of our lives at the same time. You're going to be making millions of dollars a year playing and training and going to parties on your spare time. I'm gonna be stuck writing papers, stressing over tests and comprehensive essay finals and looking for roommates and apartments to live in. It'll be way too different for us to handle" she said. Vegeta swallowed walking past her and seating on the edge of her bed thoughtful. He looked at her. Bulma sighed walking over to her bed as well and taking a seat besides him

"What are we going to do?" she asked breaking the silence. He brought his half upper body to the front resting his elbows on his thighs and his chin on top of his hands. He breathed out. Bulma sighed

"What are we going to do?" she repeated looking at him. He turned to look at her yet said nothing. Bulma stood from her bed walking around the room. Vegeta stood as well

"I need time" he broke the silence. The news fell like a bomb in Bulma's stomach. She stared at him serious

"Time?" she asked. Vegeta swallowed. He couldn't stand the painful expression on her face

"I need time to think about this" he confirmed. Bulma nodded once looking to the floor sad

"Fine" she agreed looking back up at him again "I'll give you time" she added with a low tone. Vegeta stared into her ocean gaze one more time then turned away quick nearing the door to her bedroom and exiting right away. Bulma furrowed her brows in frustration seating at the edge of her bed again. She thought about everything all over again. Of course it was easier for her to value education over anything else; she wasn't a football star, _he_ was. As obvious as the decision seemed to her the decision to him was an entirely different thing. Suddenly she felt scared. What was once unimaginable to her was now so real. After everything they had endured together it just seemed so impossible that they could or would break up, ever. Yet the option was as real as everything that was happening. She was asking too much from a guy that had been working hard since who knows when to reach a dream that was right there. It was like getting too close to fulfilling your dream, having all the tools to do it but give it up for something you don't know. Vegeta was just not that kind of guy. And she knew. And that's what was scary about it. She was asking him to choose between his dream and her. She felt insecure about what they had. She felt insecure because, deep inside, she was unsure about how much he valued her in his life. It was so unknown...

**End of Ch.24. **Ok, so back to the note at the top. It turns out that this is still the first school term (semester) which means that this term ends on Christmas and I would have to start a whole new term with them on the same grade (11th grade) and go through all the other dates (Birthdays, Valentines, St. Patrick's Day, etc…). I wanted to take some suggestions as to what you guys want cause I know the story has taken long enough as it is to finally reach its end (due to lack of updates, among other things) and I did promise a sequel so I don't know how many people have been waiting on that too. **Would you like to read another ten to twenty chapters with the other school term and then start the sequel OR would you like me to just finish school at Christmas and start the sequel?** I would do a summary at the beginning of the sequel on the spring term and I would begin at the end of summer. I kinda know what I want to do, but I've kept you guys waiting all this time. So **I'm leaving this decision up to you**. Please let me know what you think. I will really appreciate it. I hope you're having a great Xmas!

Love,

PL


	25. Ch: 25 Decisions

**A/n:** This is the final chapter. First chapter of the sequel will be released today very late at night or tomorrow during the day. Thanks so much to all the people that loved the first one of these. My fave story by me by far! Thanks again!

**Warning (s)**: please do not read if you're not mature enough

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything DBZ or somewhat related to DBZ...

**Fame**

"Can I come in?" a voice called from outside Vegeta's bedroom door followed by two short knocks. Vegeta was quietly watching TV on his bed. He looked away from the TV towards the door then back at the TV. The person behind the door assumed it ok to come in therefore walked in. It was his mother an average tanned woman with dirty blonde hair and a very thin yet voluptuous body. Her skin was flawless and soft just like that of her son's

"Hi honey-"

"Don't call me that" Vegeta demanded quickly. His mother kept her wide smile approaching him slowly

"Can I talk to you?" she asked. His eyes remained on his 119 inch plasma TV. His mother breathed out

"Vegeta please" she requested serious. Vegeta looked at her then turned off the TV. She sat at the foot of his bed making him rearrange his comfortable position. Vegeta sat with his bare back against the bed rest staring at her with his usual stern expression. She stared as if expecting him to say something…but he didn't…

"So" she said

"So what?" Vegeta asked gruffly

"How is school going?" she asked. Vegeta rolled his eyes

"What do you care?" he replied annoyed. She smiled kindly

"You're my son Vegeta. I care to know what goes on with you. Comes with the territory" she said. He scoffed

"I don't have time for this" he stood from his bed walking around the room in his black boxers as his mother followed his every movement

"I'm not leaving until we talk about your classes and everything that's been going on-"

"When are you going to understand that you're never going to make it up?" he turned to her with a shadowy expression. The smile on her face faded quickly. She swallowed obviously hurt by his words

"Damn it Vegeta. I'm trying. Just give me a chance. It takes two to make a relationship work. I can't do the begging all the time" she said sounding desperate. Vegeta looked away momentarily turning to her again

"You lost your chance. When you let him kick the shit out of me then fuck your brains out you lost it-"

"What was I supposed to do? I tried to stop him-"

"You should've tried harder" he said sternly. His tone was firm enough to send shivers down her spine. She stood from the bed now

"I'm sorry" she said in a whisper walking to him "I'm really sorry" she embraced him in a warm hug to which Vegeta remained emotionless. Vegeta shook his head as she pulled away

"Sorry isn't going to make up for it" he opened the door to his room then walked to his closet as he waited for her to exit. She stared at him

"What do I have to do?" she asked. He looked at her

"Nothing. There is nothing you can do. What's done is done. Stop thinking you can fix it" he said. She breathed in turning away from him and exiting the room right away. He stared at the door as she shut it behind her. A second later he went back to his closet...

**- Raditz's place -**

"...and?"

"He said it wasn't going to happen right now" 18 said as she explained the whole night with Krillin to Raditz. The couple was seated on the living room couch watching the 'Will Ferrell Saturday Night Live' Special on the TV Raditz's arm around 18's small figure. The night was almost catching up with them. Raditz sighed

"He's never going to try to fix this" he said. 18 tsked

"Don't be so negative Radz. I was just as wrong as you were. I lied to him, hid it from him, I avoided him and he still forgave me. I don't think he's never gonna forgive you-"

"You heard him. At least for now it's not gonna happen" he said. 18 sighed

"Well, then, maybe you should try to talk to him-"

"Sure" he scoffed "cause I haven't tried that enough times. 18 the guy will attempt to kill me the next time he sees me-"

"Radz you guys have been friends since you were eight years old. You can't just throw that away like it was nothing. Maybe you need to try again. Maybe one more try is what it takes for you guys to actually talk this through" she suggested. Raditz shook his head

"I don't think it's gonna happen, babe" he admitted. 18 stared into his eyes. She could see the pain in them. He missed his friend. It hurt that she was the base to this whole problem. She didn't want to feel like the girl that 'the end of their friendship' was all about. But she was. Maybe if she hadn't continued that first kiss in the first place things would still be the same. Then again she didn't want things to be the same anymore. When Raditz showed up with a complete different way of doing things it turned a spark in her. He made her see a different side to life. And she liked that, she loved that. She loved that everything was not only different but it was significantly better for her mind and heart. 18 sighed

"What's the point of going through life without the person that makes you see the beauty of it?" she broke the silence. Raditz stared at her serious. He was going to start speaking when 18 began to speak

"I refuse to go through this without you Radz. I know that it is _so_ wrong before so many eyes that watch us and judge us. And I don't know how this will turn out to be. Maybe we're crazy, I mean, we don't even know!" she exclaimed making him smirk. She cupped his face with one of her small tender hands

"But I have this really good feeling about you, and about me, and about us…like I will never regret this. So many things I've regretted before but not this. No matter what goes on I know I won't. You know why?" she asked. He remained speechless. She smiled kissing his cheek

"Because deep inside here" she poked his heart "I know you love me so much" she said. He sighed

"I-"

"And" she poked her own heart "deep inside here I know I love you so much. This is our chance. Our experience of a lifetime, our time to make it better and be happy" she said. Raditz kissed her once

"Let's go to Paris" he whispered on her lips. 18 opened her eyes wide

"What?" she asked. Raditz searched the front pocket of his polo shirt taking out two plane tickets

"Let's go to Paris" he repeated. 18's face lit up in a second

"Wh-What? H-How... Wh-What do you mean?" she grabbed the tickets from his hands. He smiled

"I thought you'd want to since there've been all kinds of shit going on. Cali's overrated. Plus you said you wanted to go at some point-"

"How did you get these?" she asked with a wide smile. He shrugged his shoulders

"I had some money lying around. I do have the most generous grandparents, I'll tell you that" he assured. 18 held her breath, her smile so wide it almost covered her entire face. He stared at her. He loved her beautiful blue eyes when they sparked with happiness

"Oh my god" she locked eyes with him "Oh my god!" she said again. Raditz smirked

"Merry Christmas" he said. 18 squealed loudly making him furrow his brows in pain as he covered his ears. She hugged him jumping up and down on the couch

"We're going to Paris! We're going to Paris!" she kept saying. He embraced an arm around her the other one attempting to cover as much of his ears as he could as she kept squealing and yelling in enthusiasm

"Thank you so much, honey!" she kissed him repetitively, still jumping up and down on the couch...

**Chichi's House **

"Ok. What do we have left?" Chichi asked as her and Goku rummaged through a bunch of paperwork from different universities offering scholarships to both of them, Chichi for academics and Goku for athletics. What they had decided to do was open up all the letters they had received with offers and start eliminating the ones they weren't interested in then write on a separate piece of paper a list of the ones that they were interested in. From the list they kept eliminating the ones that even though they liked were not gonna work for them either athletically, academically or distance wise. They kept narrowing down the list until they came up with five good ones each. Chichi read through her list while Goku stared at his. She sighed. She was exhausted. The process alone was a lot harder than she ever thought it would be

"I _so_ don't wanna narrow it down more than this" she said. Goku looked up at her from the floor as he rested comfortably on the carpet his papers spread all across the floor

"I have mine. You have yours?" he asked. She nodded

"Let's start. I have Columbia, Miami Florida, Southern Cali, Stanford and Princeton. What do you have?" she asked. Goku read through his list

"I have Texas, Southern Cali, Miami FL, Utah, and I'm undecided between Louisiana and Gainesville FL" he said. Chichi breathed out

"Ok. I want to go as far away from home as possible-"

"Me too" he agreed, finally, the first thing they agreed on ever since they started the whole thing. Chichi nodded

"Well then Southern Cali and Stanford have got to go. You gotta take out two" she said. Goku nodded erasing from his list Southern California and Utah. Chichi stared at her list again

"I have Columbia, Princeton and Miami FL" she said. Goku wiped his forehead as if exhausted. Thing whole thing was taking way longer than he had expected it to take. His stomach growled. He looked at Chichi like a small kid would look at his parents when he wanted food

"I gotta eat" he said. Chichi frowned

"We're about to be done! This is the most important decision we're ever gonna make in our lives Goku! This is where you're going to spend the next four years of your life not to mention the fact that we-" his stomach growled louder making her hold her words for a second. He held his stomach

"Sorry" he said. Chichi stared at his repented sweet little frame. She smiled. His face was just to melt for. Immediately she frowned as if trying to stay mad at him

"Fine! Get a sandwich and come back. We're not done yet..."

**Bulma's**

"You're going to Paris!" Bulma was on the phone with none other than 18. She had to hold the phone far from her ear since 18's voice was way too loud for her ear to handle. 18 kept talking

"Yes! I leave tomorrow at 8 o'clock in the morning!"

"Really that's great! I'm glad you guys are taking the trip. I'm telling you, you won't regret it"

"Oh, I know! I'm so excited! This is like the greatest Christmas present ever! I feel lightheaded right now"

"What airline are you flying in?"

"We're going on this private plane his grandfather owns. His granddad loves traveling so he bought his own plane with like a private pilot that they call whenever they want to travel"

"Oh! That's awesome. Take lots of pictures"

"Oh" she squealed "I will. This is going to be so great!"

"Yeah..." Bulma sounded busy

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked. Bulma held the phone to her ear with her shoulder

"Oh nothing, just fixing some stuff in my room. You know…rearranging"

"How'd the college thing with Vegeta go?"

"Not too good. We're on a break" she said hearing 18 gasp at the other end of the line

"No! You're kidding!"

"Nope. It's better for the both of us actually. Right now I'm not sure of what I want either. We're facing really tough decisions here"

"What's the matter?"

"I'd rather not go into details-"

"You shouldn't" she heard a manly voice call. Bulma gasped turning around quickly only to find herself with none other than Vegeta arms crossed on his chest with the side of his body against the doorframe. She went back to the phone conversation

"Hey do you mind if I call you back? I have to finish up with my room-"

"Oh! Sure. Talk to you later B"

"Ok, Bye"

"Bye" she hung up. The blue haired female stared at him as he stared down at her his gaze penetrating her own

"How long have you been standing there?" Bulma asked. He scoffed pushing himself off the doorframe

"Long enough to hear you babble to your friends about me" he said walking in her room. She put the phone down on the base aside her bed

"I wasn't 'babbling' about you. The topic came up" she cleared up. He shrugged his shoulders carelessly taking a look at the pile of folded t-shirts on her bed. They were all his

"What's this?" he asked. Bulma stood beside him now looking at his t-shirts as well

"This? This is the load of clothes you've left here through these past five months. It took me about an hour to explain to my mother why your laundry was mixed with mine" she said. He smirked. Bulma grabbed the packet of folded shirts

"Take them home" she pushed them against his chest "I'm getting in trouble and it's not even my fault" she said. He grabbed the shirts unwillingly putting them back on her bed. She breathed out

"Can you please?" she grabbed the shirts again pushing them harder against his chest "I don't want to deal with this again. My mother gave me so much shit about it. It wasn't even funny" she said. Vegeta stared at her with his cold frame

"Any other reason you want to get rid of these so fast?" he asked. She looked away from him trying to find the nearest thing to pay attention to. True, her mother had been a bit upset about it…but there was another other reason. As soon as Vegeta had called the 'time-out' she had wanted to clear her room from anything Vegeta-related. It just reminded her of him; she already thought about him and their situation 24/7 it was enough to have to come back to her bedroom and be reminded of it too.

Bulma spotted her cell phone on her bed and immediately leaned over to grab it and put it on its charger

"You know? You could've called to say you were coming. I do own two phones" she changed the topic looking at him now. He had placed the shirts back on her bed

"Ok what part of 'I don't want to get in trouble' do you not understand?" she said walking over to grab the shirts again. He stopped her holding her arm before she could grab them. Their bodies suddenly became close…almost too close…

"Let go" she wanted it to sound like a command but it sounded more like a weak plea that meant 'don't'. He smirked at her

"Should I?" he asked self-assured. Damn him. She loved that she could read him like a book. She hated, however, that he could see right through her too

"What do you want, Vegeta? I have to finish my room-"

"Your room is already clean" they looked around at the same time. Vegeta was right. She mentally kicked herself for that

"Let go. I have a lot of paperwork I need to get done-"

"What for?" he cut her off. She sighed

"College" she specified. He let go of her both of them facing each other with about two inches of space between them. He kissed her. She wanted to push him away but a whole weekend had gone by without his warmth, his breath, his skin, his lips, pushing away suddenly seemed like too much to lose...

Bulma sat on the bed dragging him with her. She cupped his face in between her hands the kiss lasting as he crawled on top of her pinning her beneath him. She looked for the rim of his shirt immediately pulling it up and over his head. The tank top underneath it was gone in less than a second as well the couple engaging still in the passionate kiss that resembled just how much they had missed each other. Vegeta's lips trailed off to her jaw line following her tender neck. She breathed out as she felt his smooth lips travel through her skin exploring her essence, her taste. She loved his tongue devouring her skin...

He closed his eyes as he felt her touch burn his skin. Her hands roamed through his back reaching his firm and tight ass. She held it tight in between her hands. Vegeta let out a breath kissing her skin with more desire than he had ever expressed. Bulma went underneath the pants, massaging his ass, squeezing it hard then letting go getting used to the slow rhythm. His hips gripped hard against hers. Bulma thrust her hips up expressing with her body what she wanted him to do with her. Vegeta stopped opening his eyes wide. He immediately retreated holding his face above hers as he held his body up in a pushup form. Their breaths fought each other… but so did their hearts…

"We can't do this" they whispered on each other's lips. Vegeta rolled over seating up beside her. Bulma followed his example both of them panting

"Why are you here?" she stared at him. Vegeta swallowed

"I don't know" he responded. Bulma sighed standing and walking in front of Vegeta. She sat on him cupping his face in her hands and kissing him. Vegeta complied with her request kissing her back with the same fervor she had begun to kiss him with. Bulma broke the kiss for a second

"Sad. We never made up our minds about sex" she whispered kissing him. He smirked

"We didn't disagree, did we?" he asked mischievously. She pressed her crotch hard against his member causing his muscles to tense up. He held her ass hard against him. His lips devoured her skin again kissing her neck and her shoulders. His hands ran up her bare thighs a short flimsy cotton skirt covering the upper part of the skin there. She let her head roll back giving him better access to the skin of her neck and her chest. Her phone, of course, rang. They stopped looking at the device as if it had been an uninvited intruder from hell. They decided to ignore it Vegeta's hand beginning to explore her ass as they engaged in yet another kiss. After the last ring the answering machine beeped. Bulma's mother voice was heard loud and clear

"Hey honey. I bought that Colombian coffee we love so much. I can't wait to give it a try! I'll be home in five. See ya'" she said joyfully hanging up the phone. They broke the kiss panting on each other's lips

"We shouldn't do this" Bulma breathed out "it'll make everything harder than it already is" she added. He kissed her

"You're right" he kissed her again "we shouldn't" he added with another kiss. Bulma embraced her arms around his neck making the kiss last a while

"I'm serious" she kissed him twice

"Are you really?" he asked as he kissed her again. She nodded kissing him

"Dead serious" she kissed. Vegeta ran his hands up her bare back, underneath her mint colored tank top. He realized one thing: no bra. Bulma hated bras and the whole idea of wearing one even though she loved shopping for them. His touch made her skin grow goose bumps. She sighed as his tongue gently massaged her own. His kisses were so soft yet hot. Her hands entangled themselves in his black unruly hair in an attempt to keep his lips from falling away from hers. She hated to love everything about him. At times when she needed to sort things out the fact that she did could only work against her.

Vegeta's hands moved to the front parts of her body. The bra thing, of course, worked excellent under such circumstances. He cupped her breast in his hand squeezing it gently while making the kiss more fervent as he massaged the breast with his hand. Bulma moaned softly. The front door of the house became open. Bulma and Vegeta both opened their eyes alarmed. She stood from him running to her mirror to fix as much of her hair as she could. Vegeta stood from the bed grabbing his tank top and putting it on rather fast. Bulma's mother came in her bedroom not two seconds after Vegeta had gotten fully dressed

"Bulma" she called finding herself with Vegeta first. She smiled at him

"Vegeta! Why Bulma didn't tell me you were coming over! This is gonna be great. Won't you be a good guest and join us for dinner?" she said excitedly. Bulma turned away from her mirror

"He would mom but he has this thing he has to attend to tonight, right Vegeta?" she said looking at him nervously. Vegeta was about to confirm when her mother began speaking again

"Oh, but don't worry. It's not a fancy dinner or anything. It's just a couple of crab cakes and garlic shrimp appetizers. Won't you join us?" she giggled. Bulma sighed hard. She knew there wasn't a way out of this one. She looked at Vegeta with her 'I'm out of excuses' face. Vegeta, clearly, had no choice but to accept. Her mom nodded

"Great. I'll tell Lucy to do more for the three of us" she said exiting the room right after. Bulma's gaze went back to Vegeta

"I don't even have a clue about this" she slid the strands of her soft blue hair behind her ears. He stared at her

"About what?" he asked. She sighed

"About us" she clarified walking over to take a seat at the edge of her bed. Vegeta grabbed the remote to her TV and turned it on her attention immediately going to it…

**TV**

"… this is ESPN live news. I'm Roger Anderson and this is my partner Peter Smith. Now Peter, Vegeta's Ouji's decision to play football-"

"Incredibly surprising, Rog. This kid has got game and he's got talent. It seemed impossible to me that he'd go to go college. He's already good enough to go pro but he's also an impeccable student therefore the decision to go to college was more of a 'looking out for him' situation"

"Are you happy about this decision, Pete?"

"No… not exactly (laughter from both announcers) I was ready to see him go pro being that it is the level that he should be playing at. It is the level that matches well with his talent. College is just going to be another one of those leagues that will prove not good enough for him"

"What teams from the NFL did he turn down to go college?"

"I know there were offers all the way from Florida to Oklahoma"

"So the kid was nation-wide?"

"Well here's the thing, Rog. Still after College he'll be one of the youngest and most talented football players to join the National Football League. As opposed to all the players that join the NFL on their second or third year of college Ouji is going to start no matter where he goes. He'll be the youngest and hottest sensation of the NFL. His contract will weigh more than some of the veteran players' contracts. One thing I tell you though"

"What's that?"

"I sure can't wait for next year to come around. Ouji will be announcing what college he's going into. Probably the college that will win four national championships in a row for the first time in the history of college football"

"Somehow I don't think I want to disagree with you on that one, Peter. Vegeta Ouji has great potential. He'll be a good team leader regardless of schools…"

Bulma looked away from the TV staring into her man's eyes. He breathed in

"I'm going to Notre Dame" he announced. Bulma felt like she could jump up and touch the ceiling. Yet she remained calm

"When did you decide this?" she asked him. He shrugged his shoulders

"Few days ago. I figured I could win wherever I go. Notre Dame hasn't won in a while" he said

"Have they even offered you?" she asked. Vegeta shook his head

"Why waste time trying to get the top recruit in the nation to come to your school when your team sucks as bad as they do?" he said confidently. Bulma nod once

"Oh. So they didn't even take a chance to offer?" she asked making sure she understood well. He nodded. Bulma stood from her bed walking up to him and kissing him no warning. His body naturally got used to her

"I love you" she broke the kiss to look into his eyes "I love you so much" she kissed him again. He embraced his arms around her feeling her arms embrace him around his neck. For the rest of the day they did just that… hold each other for the longest time… hoping the kiss would never have to come to an end…

**The Next Day**

"I'm so nervous. I'm so nervous but excited but anxious but excited. But nervous but excited-"

"You need to chill out blondie. The flight's gonna take us a while. I'm not gonna take this all the way there" Raditz interrupted her excitement as the couple walked down the halls of the airport looking for the private gate to depart to Paris. 18 punched his shoulder playfully

"Ass, I'm really excited that we're going to Paris. This is so unusually and indescribably great. Looking very handsome to travel might I add" she complimented smiling. He scoffed smirking. She suggested/obligated him to dress up to travel and after much fighting and arguing over it he ended up doing so. 18 was not only an overly manipulative person but she was the queen of blackmails. She had like a thousand up her sleeve

"Why thank you. Now I can look as 'naturally adorable as you'" he mocked the words. The couple came across a Starbucks. 18 gasped

"Oh! I need to get a venti dark roast. It's so good here" she saidd as they stopped in the middle of the lanes. He sighed

"Go now if you wanna get one. I'll go to the gate" he said. She nodded

"K" she kissed him once "I luv you" she kissed him again people walking around them annoyed as they moved past them

"Excuse me" they heard a voice say. They broke the kiss turning to look at the origin of the voice. It was Krillin. He was trying to walk around them just like everybody else but so many people were trying to budge them it was hard for him to make it out of the lane. They broke away their breaths getting caught in their throats. Krillin, if anything, stared at 18. He then resumed his steps. 18 shook her head in disbelief

"What are the odds, huh?" Raditz broke the silence. 18 sighed

"I'll get the coffee. I'll meet you there, ok?" she kissed him one last time turning on her heel to get inside the Starbucks shop. Raditz resumed his way to the gate…

**Chichi's Place **

"Ok. Final decision?" Chichi asked as her and Goku laid on her bed early in the morning, Goku in between Chichi's legs, to discuss finally where they were going to go to college. Goku sighed

"Ohio State" he said. Chichi widened her eyes

"What?" she exclaimed. He jerked up from his resting form

"What?" he asked. Chichi's blood began to boil he could see it. She furrowed her brows in anger

"You mean to tell me that after all this time you decided to go to Ohio State which wasn't even on your list?" she tried to keep her voice under control. Goku shrugged his shoulders

"I thought I… liked… it…best…Chi…" he said slowly. Chichi breathed out then leaned and hugged him as tight as she ever could

"Yes!" she said excitedly. Goku's frame became puzzled

"Are you happy?" he asked as she embraced him tight

"Yes! I chose Princeton!" she stated. Goku nodded

"Ok.."

**Bulma's House **

Vegeta had spent the night over as usual. It was early in the morning, however, and they were still awake her on top of him talking about nothing at this point

"It's seven o'clock in the morning" she smiled on his chest as he ran his hand through her soft hair the other one caressing her back. He sighed

"I'm falling asleep" he said sleepily. She giggled shortly a long yawn following right afterwards

"Me too" she kissed his chin. He looked down so their lips could meet kissing her once

"What have we been talking about for so long?" she asked his nose resting on her head now. He breathed in profoundly

"I sure as hell don't know" he said. Bulma giggled again kissing the skin of his chest gently

"We have all these plans. You think we'll make it?" she asked looking up at him. He embraced both his strong arms around her waist

"I don't think you should worry" he said. She sighed

"We're not going to see each other every day anymore-"

"Woman we have a year and a half before that happens" he cut her off. Bulma smiled

"I know that. I'm just worrying about the distance. It's a legitimate concern" she said. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He brought his hand to his mouth yawning as he did so. Bulma blinked her eyes tiredly

"Let's go to sleep"

"…mm" she heard Vegeta reply with his eyes closed. She closed her eyes as well her cheek resting on his warm chest

"..ok" they both fell asleep Vegeta holding her tight as she snuggled closer to him to keep warm. She loved the warmth his skin produced. It was about so many other things but it all came down to his lips, his warmth and his heart. Three things she didn't think she would ever stop adoring from him…

Vegeta opened his eyes staring at the ceiling thoughtfully

"S_he fucked you over and you love her for it"_ he remembered that argument he and Raditz had a while ago. He scoffed softly so not to wake her up

"W_hat do you know"_ he thought _"that son of a bitch wasn't that far off…" _he faded into dreamland holding the woman of his thoughts in his arms securely as though he'd lose her if he ever let go…

**End of Ch.25.** Whoo! Twenty five chapters and 'Fame' is over. Wait! Not over forever! The sequel will be coming out soon. Ok, so, like I said in the a/n, the first chapter to the sequel will be released either really late tonight or tomorrow throughout the day. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it just as much as you've enjoyed this one. I want to take this chance to quickly say thank you to all the people that reviewed. You guys are awesome! Read me soon, when the sequel to 'Fame' is released. Ja ne!

Love,

PL


End file.
